The Golden Quartet
by Cadence Callula Laramae
Summary: The Golden Trio has a fourth member and has since the begining of first year and she certainly makes life more interesting. Follow the gang through the years with humor, adventure and you never know, there might be a little bit of romance!
1. Prologue

**The Golden Quartet**

**Prologue**

I was running. Crying over the bodies of my closest family when I heard that monsters voice booming around Hogwarts. "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

"No. No, Harry, no." I whispered before I stood.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." I had been running through the carnage that was now Hogwarts as I listened to Voldemort's drivle. I stumbled over the rubble at the entrance to see the remaining teachers and surviving students all stood silently as they approached. He was at the front in Hagrid's chained arms, I crumbled to the ground at seeing him. He looked dead but he couldn't be, not him. Not Harry, not my Harry.

"NO!" Screamed Professor McGonagall.

"No!"

"_No_!"

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's; cries of pain over there dead friend.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

"You see?" said Voldemort, and Harry felt him striding backward and forward right beside the place where he lay. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, "killed while trying to save himself —"

"How dare you!" I screeched angrily, I pushed my way through the crowd and faced the snake-like being, I just saw red.

"Aurora." Voldemort smirked.

"You'll die for this Tom." I hissed before I launched myself at the monster ready to rip him limb from limb.

"Ash, no!" I heard my siblings cry but I didn't care. He would pay for taking everything from me.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Disclaimer lolz, I don't own Harry Potter, only the characters I created :)

**The Golden Quartet**

**Chapter 1 - Interesting start to the year**

I would never, ever, ever admit it to anyone but I was incredibly nervous for going to hogwarts for the first time. Would I get along with people? Which house would I get sorted into? Now that would be the million dollar question. My mum and dad were in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but my older twin brothers Abe and Addy are in Hufflepuff and Slytherine. We are a mixed bunch. My brothers are Abbas James Hyde, he's the one in Hufflepuff and is always keeping the peace between me and my siblings, and his twin is Adair Sirius Hyde in Slytherine. My full name is Aurora-Shaw Lilly Hyde but I prefer to go by Ash. I also have a twin sister, Allie Rose Hyde. I am older but she is incredibly smarter and thats not something I'm too bothered about. Me and Allie are pale like my dad but we've got our mum's reddy brown hair. The only difference between me and Allie is our eyes. I have my mum's bright blue eyes and Allie has dad's chocolate brown eyes. My brothers both have dad's eyes too and my dad's chocolate brown hair.

"Ash!" I heard my mum call.

"Yeah mum?" I asked.

"We're at the station, move your butt!" She smiles at me. My mum can get easily excited over anything. It's quite funny. I just role my eyes and get out of the car. Abe and dad come back with the trolleys. I slip out of the car while Abe's lifting my trunk onto the last cart. Then the rest of them are gone before I know it. I had to sprint to catch up. I arrive at the wall to 9 3/4 while Allie is going through and only mum is left behind.

"Come on Ash, your head's been in the gutter all day. You're not nervous, are you?" Mum asked.

"Nah." I told you I wouldn't admit it. "I'm just thinkin about which house I'll go in."

"Well it doesn't matter to me and your father which house you are in, just as long as you are happy. Now, come on." Mum smiled then dissapeared through the wall while I heard people bustling behind me. They were obviously wizards plus they were all ginger. I noticed my shoe lace was undone so I moved my trolley out of the way.

"Percy, go on love." The ginger woman said to one of her sons who then went through the gate.

"Fred, George..." She continued.

"Excuse me?" I small boy with black hair and green eyes asked the woman. "Do you...?" He trailed off pointing at the gate.

"Your first year love?" She asked then he nodded. "Don't worry, it's Ron's first year too. You just have to run at it if you are nervous. Are you alright, love? First year, too?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well just follow Ron and this young boy." She smiled at me so I nodded. She then dissapeared through the gate with her husband and daughter after the twins boys.

"Ladies first." Ron smiled at me.

"Oh good, chivalry isn't dead." I grinned making both boys laugh. "See you on the other side." I then flew through the gate. My mum, dad, Abe and Allie were still waiting for me.

"Finally. Come on Ced." Abe smiled at me.

"Oi! I do not think so, you can carry my trunk boy." I ordered.

"I'll help." Cedric Diggory smiled at me.

"Fine, come on." Abe rolled his eyes then they both walked off with my trunk.

"Ash's gotta crush." Allie whispered in my ear.

"Shut the hell up." I replied.

"No swearing." Dad ordered.

"Now girls don't worry about your year and if you want to come home for christmas or stay with your friends at hogwarts it's up to you." Mum smiled.

"Okay mom." Me and Allie chorused.

"Bye girls. Have fun." Dad smiled kissing us both on our heads after we hugged mum.

"Come on, the train will be leaving in a minute." I said pulling Allie onto the train. We walked up to the train finding a compartment until I found a fairly empty one with Ron and the other boy in it.

"Mind if I share?" I asked the boys.

"Go ahead." Ron smiled at me.

"They're you go. I'm going to share with Hannah." Allie said while I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Ron.

"You don't like Hannah?" Ron asked.

"Not really. My twin is the smartest person I know and her best friend is a complete air head." I sighed. "She's Allie. I'm Ash Hyde."

"Ron Weasley." Ron said shaking my hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry said to me. I was stunned.

"It's nice to meet you both." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you both? That's Harry Potter!" Ron said.

"I know who he is!" I snapped. They both looked at me worriedly. "I'm sorry. Our mum's were best friends. Your parents were my godparents. You're my god brother. My middle name is Lilly after your mum. And technically, as a baby, you saved my life and my families lives."

"How?" Harry asked me.

"Well, after he was done with your family on that night, he was going to travel the mile from your house to my old house to kill all of us. But he didn't because you got rid of him." I told him.

"You mean Voldermort?" Harry said his name with no problem. Ron gasped next to me, I just looked at him curiously. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Don't be sorry. But why do you say his name?" I asked.

"I wasn't brought up not to say it. Not to fear his name." Harry said.

"We shouldn't fear his name. Especially not you. Voldermort." I said. Ron gasped again. I rolled my eyes.

"I've never had a sister." Harry smiled.

"Can we talk about something else instead of you-know-who?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied.

"I know a spell that my brother, Fred taught me. It turns my rat, Scabbers, yellow."

"I doubt it will work." I sang grinning at him.

"Are you doing some magic?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked Ron.

"Nah. He was telling us about a spell his brother told him. Its a fake and it wont work." I said.

"Oh okay." She said.

"Unlike _Reparo_." I said tapping Harry's glasses.

"Wow." Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"My names Ash Hyde. Do you want to come sit with us for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure for a couple minutes. I'm Hermione. I'm helping my friend Neville find his toad, have you seen one?"

"No we haven't. I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? I've read about you." Hermione gushed while a boy with bright blonde hair apeared at the door.

"So it's true what they're saying. Harry Potter's come to hogwarts. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said putting his hand out to Harry. I snorted when he said his name. "You think my name is funny?" He asked me.

"Not funny per se, just the fact that you are a Malfoy. Slytherine family born and bred not to mention complete supporters of you-know-who. Your father still has his dark mark, right? The same with your aunt?" I said with a sweet smile on my face. He just looked at me amused.

"And who might you be?" Malfoy said smiling at me.

"Aurora-Shaw Hyde." I said.

"My little sister." Addy said in a bored tone walking forward to stand next to Malfoy.

"You should be careful with which families you asociate with, Potter. The Hyde's are a fine pure blood family. Unlike the blood-traitor Weasleys. Or even this little muggle-born. The same goes for you Aurora."

"Why you..." I growled before I was cut off.

"I think I can choose the people I associate with myself, Malfoy." Harry said smiling while the rest of us were glaring at Malfoy.

"So basically get lost Malfoy." I said. Malfoy scoffed then walked off with his crew just leaving Addy. "What do you want Addy?"

"I need to find Allie and Abe, do you know where they are?"  
"Abe's with Cedric Diggory and Allie's with Hannah Abbott." I replied then he walked off. I sighed. "Well that was fun." I said making Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Yeah. I need to help Neville find his toad and we need to change into our robes." Hermione smiled getting up.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron said.

"See you guys later." Hermione said while skipping out of the compartment.

"I believe our year is going to be very interesting." I chuckled then slipped out to change.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Sorting**

"Abbott, Hannah." Proffesor McGonagal called out for the first first year. Allie's blonde friend walked forward to the chair and Proffesor McGonagal placed the hat on her head. It took a few minutes then the Sorting hat shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hufflepuff table roared up in cheers as Hannah skipped to their table.

"Boot, Terry." Was called next. I think he went to Ravenclaw because that's about when I stopped listening apart from the cheers I heard from the table's recieving new students. I restarted listening when Proffesor McGonagal called Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione." I smiled at Hermione before she walked shyly to the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her and minutes later the hat shouted; "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione grinned widely at me while skipping off to the gryffindor table.

"Hyde, Allie." My twin was called next. I winked at her so she grinned at me as she strode calmly to the chair where the hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" Was shouted almost immediately. It was no suprise to me. She's the smartest person in our family and is alot like our Dad. The ravenclaw table cheered and I could also hear Abe from the Hufflepuff table. I clapped madly as I looked over at Addy. He was clapping as well.

"Hyde, Aurora-Shaw." I was called and thats when the nerves kicked in. I walked carefully to the stool eyeing up the hat. Proffesor McGonagal placed the hat on my head.

"Aurora-Shaw Hyde or Ash as you like to be called. You are very intelligent but you don't have the same thirst for knowledge as your sister. Your mind is alot like your mothers, you are very self less and brave yet still as cunning as your brother Adair. Plus your magic is more powerful that your parents were at your age plus you are mature for your age. There is really only one house for you, my dear. GRYFFINDOR!" The gryffindor table cheered madly as did Abe and Allie. I looked at Addy who was scowling. Me and Addy are quite alike especially in the way we voice our opinions. I believe he expected me to be in Slytherin with him but I wont be sleeping in no dungeons with Proffesor Snape. Or Malfoy! I sat down next to Seamus Finnigan and across from Hermione who was grinning madly at me.

"How do you get Ash from Aurora-Shaw?" Hermione asked me.

"Simple. Aurora, A, Shaw, S, Hyde, H. Ash." I replied. Neville Longbottom and Pavarti Patil were also sorted into Gryffindor. Neville slipped between me and Seamus while Pavarti sat between Lavendar Brown and Hermione.

"Potter, Harry." Was called by Proffesor McGonagal bring my attention. The hall desended into whispers.

"Is that the Harry Potter?" Neville Longbottom whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Do you know him?" Pavarti asked me.

"Of course. He's my god brother." I replied. Everyone in hearing distant then dissolved into more whispers. Harry's eyes searched for mine so I smiled brightly at him. He smiled back at me then walked more confidently to the stool. The wait was agonising as the hat was talking to him like it did to me.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat finally shouted. Me and Hermione jumped up immediately cheering madly closely followed by the rest of the Gryffindor table. Harry walked to me carefully and as soon as he got to me and hugged him. I was exstatic.

"This is brilliant! We're going to all be in the same house. I bet Ron will be too, all the Weasleys are. I'm telling you." I gushed making Harry and Hermione laugh.

"We got Potter!" The Weasley twins cheered. Me and Harry both rolled our eyes. I decided to listen to Pavarti and Lavendar's inane chatter about witch fashion. I personally prefer muggle clothing to wizard robes. Hermione agreed with me but she is muggle-born.

"Weasley, Ronald." Proffesor McGonagal called again grabbing my attention. The rim of the sorting hat barely hit Ron's head before the hat shouted; "GRYFFINDOR!" The cheers erupted from our table once again as Ron ran to sit next to Hermione.

"Well done Ronniekins." Fred and George crowed to Ron.

"Shut up!" Ron replied embarresed. The rest of the first years were sorted leaving Blaise Zabini last. He went to Slytherin but he was quite cute, in a rugged sort of way. He looked straight at me, before going over to his table, and smiled. I found myself smiling back.

"Students. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Proffesor Dumbledore called out to everyone making the room completely silent. "I must make some announcements before we have our feast." He was smiling brightly in mine and Harry's direction but probably at Harry. This was about the time I tuned out of my new Headmasters speech. I didn't really care about announcements and if there was anything important Allie would tell me. Plus by now I was starving, I wanted to eat the feast.

"Are you even listening?" Hermione scolded me.

"No. I already know about not going into the forbidden forest. Plus I'm hungry." I whined grinning. Hermione sighed.

"You're not the only hungry one." Ron grumbled. I went to playing with my nails. Five minutes later food appeared infront of me.

"Oh, is he done?" I asked looking up. Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. I pouted but then burst out laughing just grabbing myself a slice of pizza.

"Ash?" Hermione asked after a little while so I looked up. "What type of want have you got?" I swalloed the potatoe that was in my mouth before downing some butter beer.

"Oak and Pheonix feather. Nine inches. What about you 'Mione?" I asked.

"Vine and Dragon heartstring. Ten and Three quarter inches." Hermione replied.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Holly and Pheonix feather. Eleven inches." Harry smiled at me before dropping his voice to whisper in my ear. "It's paired with Voldemorts wand. The pheonix feather's are from the same bird."

"Wow." I muttered before drinking more butterbeer.

"Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Ash and Unicorn hair. Twelve inches." Ron sighed. "It was my brother Charlie's before it was mine."

"Ahhh!" Harry hissed suddenly clutching at his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My scar hurts. Who's that Proffesor talking to Quirrell?" Harry asked me.

"That's Snape. He's head of Slytherin. He went to school with my mum, she never trusted him."

"What does he teach?"

"Potions." I replied. "But everyone know's he'd rather teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Wow." Harry muttered this time.

"Hello!" A ghost appeared out of the middle of the food table scaring the life out of all four of us. "How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!" Then ghosts started appearing everywhere.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas." Percy greeted the ghost. "How was your summer?"

"Dismal." Sir Nicholas replied. "Once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied."

"I know you!" Ron chirped up. "You're Nearly-Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind." He replied.

"Nearly-Headless?" I asked. "How can you be Nearly-Headless?"

"Like this." Sir Nicholas replied by nearly pulling off his head.

"Ugh!" Ron shouted.

"Okay. That has put me off my food." I said.

"Agreed." Hermione muttered.

"I had to ask." I moaned.

"If you hadn't of asked, I would have." Hermione said trying to cheer me up.

"Students." Proffesor Dumbledore called again meaning immediate silence. "Unfortunately it is now time to end our start of year feast and go up to bed. Good night everyone."

"Gryffindor's! Follow me." Percy called out. "Come on, keep up! This is the fat lady, gaurd to the Gryffindor Common Room."  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy replied. The Fat Lady then swung open the door revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone started piling in. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up. Quickly, come on. Gather around here. Welcome new Gryffindor's. The Boy's domitory is upstairs to the left and same for the girls but on the right. You'll find all your belongings already in your dorms. Good night everyone." Percy smiled then walked off.

"Good night, boys." I said cheerfully before pulling Harry into a hug and waving at Ron. "C'mon 'Mione." I then started dragging Hermione up the stairs. Pavarti and Lavendar were quick to follow. "Dionysus!" I called to my owl. He's is completely black except for the white smudge on his face. I opened his cage and let him out. He flew to land on my shoulder.

"He's gorgeous." Hermione cooed which Dion loved. "Dionysus as in the God of Wine."

"Yeah. My brother Abe has his sister. He named her Gaea after the Goddess of Earth." I replied.

"Wow. I can't wait to get myself a pet. Has Allie got a pet?" Hermione asked me.

"Yeah. A cat named Castalia. Allie said something about Castalia being a powerful oracle. I'm going to write my mum a letter then get some sleep."

"Okay." Hermione said yawning as she went to get ready for bed. Pavarti and Lavendar were both already asleep. I chuckled as I grabbed my ink and quil and started writing.

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**I'M IN GRYFFINDOR! The sorting hat said my mind is exactly like your's, mum just I'm more powerful than you two were at my age. The hat also said I am as intelligent as Allie just I don't have the same thirst for knowledge. Allie is in Ravenclaw like her dad, by the way! I haven't talked to any of my siblings recently, Percy Weasley whisked us off before I had chance. I have also made three mates. Ron Weasley, he's Percy's little brother, Hermione Granger, she's a muggle-born but she's smarter than me, she also in my dorm. And finally Harry Potter. He's come to Hogwarts, he looks just like Uncle James in the photo you've shown us but he has Aunt Lily's eyes. I've also told him he's my god brother which he's happy about because he never got a sister. Anyway I thought I'd write to you to let you know which house's we got into before I went to bed. To reiterate Ash = Gryffindor, Allie = Ravenclaw.**

**Lots of Love. Ash.**

I folded up the letter and gave it to Dion along with one of his treats. He quickly flew off as I went to get ready for bed. My offical first day at Hogwarts was tomorrow! I couldn't wait!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Aguamenti**

The next two weeks flew by. I had gotten really close to Hermione and Harry plus Ron was pretty cool to me. Hermione hadn't really got to know anyone but me because she's studying all the time plus she's always helping me with my homework. The Harry and Ron beg me to help them with their homework. On the first day Harry and Ron both got into trouble, they were late for Transfiguration with McGonagal. Then Harry got into trouble for not listening in potions with Snape. I just sighed and rolled my eyes at both of them. Anyway today, today is our first flying lesson with Madam Hooch. I love flying as much as I love Quidditch. Both mum and dad were Chasers when they were as Hogwarts and my brother Abe is Keeper for Hufflepuff. I'm a good chaser. I can't wait to try out for the team as soon as I can. Katie Bell, my cousin, knows how good I am. She's a chaser for Gryffindor too. As soon as I woke up in the morning I jumped out of bed then threw my pillow at Hermione. She just groaned.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I said.

"I'm awake." She mumbled back.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" I continued.

"No." She mumbled again then rolled over.

"Please!" I whined. Hermione rolled over to looked at me so I put on my best puppy eyes and pout.

"Fine!" She growled and threw back her quilt. "Why are you excited today anyway?"

"Because today is our flying lesson! I love flying, 'Mione! You will too." I sang.

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione muttered before she got dressed into her robes as I did. I skipped downstairs to see Seamus and Dean sitting on the sofa's.

"Hey boys." I smiled.

"Hey Ash." Dean smiled at me.

"Hi Ash." Seamus muttered looking tired.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" I asked.

"In bed." Dean replied.

"Where I should be." Seamus muttered.

"Come on, Dean." I said pulling Dean to the boys dorms well taking out my wand. "They're not gonna be in bed for much longer." Dean and Seamus burst out laughing.

"Brilliant." Dean laughed.

"While you're up there get Neville too." Seamus shouted.

"Will do!" I replied as Fred and George climbed down the stairs.

"What's going on?" They asked at the same time.

"Ash is gonna wake up Ron, Neville and Harry." Dean replied.

"I'd like to see this." George said.

"Nothing wakes up Ron." Fred finished.

"It's simple. Aguamenti. It's my mum's favourite spell to use on my brother's. She's got me to do it ever since I got my wand." I smiled as we walked into their room. Dean, Fred and George were chuckling quietly behind me. I pointed my wand at Ron first then clearly said "_Aguamenti!_" I soaked his face and he sat up coughing and spluttering. I then pointed my wand at Harry. "_Aguamenti!_" He didn't move for a minute but then reacted the same as Ron. Finally I pointed my wand at Neville. "_Aguamenti!_" He actually woke up screaming making me, Dean, Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Ash?" Harry shouted first.

"What the hell?" Ron shouted.

"What's going on?" Neville asked his eyes wide open with suprise.

"Ah boys, it was time for you to wake up." I said grinning making Dean, Fred and George laugh harder. Ron, Harry and Neville actually glared at me. Ron looked at Harry then.

"Lets get her." They said together.

"Uh oh." I muttered then launched myself out of the room closing the door. "_Colloportus!_" I shouted locking the door behind me.

"It's locked!" I heard Ron shout on the other side of the door before I dashed down stairs. Seamus was sat with Hermione.

"Did you do it?" Seamus asked me.

"Yeah. Come on, Hermione. We have to run away from the boys." I said.

"Fine." Hermione said getting up.

"I'll come too." Seamus said while I grabbed Hermione's hand and started running out of the portrait hole.

"Well come on, then!" I shouted back to him. "And 'Mione, I love you for telling me that Colloportus spell."

"It came in handy then." Hermione replied.

"Oh, yeah." I said as we entered the hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Seamus was at one side of me and Hermione at the other. Breakfast appeared in front of us then minutes later Dean, Fred and George sat accross from us. The three of them put there hands out for high fives, I gladly complied.

"That was bloody brilliant." Fred said to me.

"We couldn't have done better ourselves." George continued.

"That was an amazing piece of magic there, Ash." Fred smiled.

"Worthy of the maraunders, I believe." George finished.

"The maraunders?" I asked.

"We'll show you after." They replied together.

"That really was amazing, Ash." Dean smiled as I saw Harry, Ron and Neville enter the hall. I, of course, burst out laughing again while they glowered at me. I couldn't really help it, I mean, there hair was still wet.

"I'm gonna try and see if I can turn this water into rum." Seamus said as the other boys sat down at our table.

"Go for it." I encouraged before whispering to Hermione, "What's that shield spell again?"

"Protego." She whispered back.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water, in to rum. Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water, in to rum." Seamus said while flourishing his wand over the goblet of water.

"_Protego._" I muttered creating a shield between me and Seamus.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water, in to rum. Eye of rabbit, harp string - BANG!" The goblet ended up blowing up covering his face and hair in soot and burning his robes a bit. I was glad for putting up the shield. I chuckled while grabbing a piece of toast as Dion came with a Daily Prophet for me. I fed him a little bit of toast before he flew off to the Owlery leaving the newspaper on the table.

"I have to get something from the dorm, I'll be back in a minute." Hermione said before disapearing. I slid up to Hermione's seat then pouted at Harry. Harry looked at me for a minute before rolling his eyes.

"I forgive you." Harry sighed.

"Dude." Ron moaned.

"She's like a little sister. She does the puppy eyes thing and it always works." Harry sighed. "Can I read your paper?"

"Sure." I replied handing it to him. Neville's owl then appeared with a rememberall from his gran as soon as he touched it, it immediately went red. I chuckled as he went upstairs to try and remember whatever he had forgotten. Then Harry nudged me.

"Somebody broke into Gringotts," he read "Listen: "Believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins were acknowledging the breach: insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had been emptied earlier that very same day." That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

"Did you both empty it fully?" I asked.

"I dunno, Hagrid wouldn't let me see inside. He said it was top secret Hogwarts business." Harry replied, I just shrugged.

"It's probably good Hagrid emptied it if dark wizards were after it." I said. "Come on, we've got to get outside." I then pulled Harry up before Ron and Dean followed. From the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy and his crew making their way to the field. I sighed to myself. If this was with the Slytherins it was going to be a long lesson.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Quidditch and Dogs**

Hermione, Seamus and Neville were the last to come out to the field for our flying lesson. While we were waiting for everyone Dean and Harry had been teaching me and Ron to play football, a muggle sports game, like we had done yesterday out of boredom on a Sunday night. It was a pretty fun game. Minutes after the last people appeared Madam Hooch came out she instructed us to stand at the side of a broom. I was stood between Harry and Hermione.

"Now place your hand over your broom and say up." Madam Hooch then said.

"Up." I said at the same time as Harry after we put our hands over our brooms. They both came up to us immediately.

"Wow." I heard Harry mutter next to me. Hermione's eye's bugged at the both of us for being able to do it. On the second try Malfoy did it as well.

"With emphasis!" Madam Hooch shouted. Eventually everyone got their brooms up after Ron's broom hit him in the face causing me and Harry to laugh.

"Shut up Harry. Ash." Ron muttered to us.

"Well done. Now I want you to mount your brooms, levitate for a few seconds then come back down to earth." Madam Hooch then instructed. That went without and hitch's except for Neville. "Neville Longbottom get back down here." Madam Hooch ordered.

"I can't! Help! Down, down!" Neville tried to order but his broom just flew futher into the air before it just took off.

"Neville!" I shouted trying to warn him about the wall he was heading for but it was too late. He hit the wall propelling his broom backwards and straight for us so everyone had to dive onto the floor. His broom then flew futher in the air before it did a 360 spin causing him to fall off his broom and straight to earth. Breaking his wrist in the process. Madam Hooch rushed straight to him.

"I am taking Mr Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Everyone's feet will stay firmly on the ground or you will be expelled faster than you can say quidditch." Madam Hooch warned before walking off with Neville.

"Maybe if that idiot had had his rememberall he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse." Malfoy laughed. I looked up at him to see he had Neville's rememberall that he got from his gran this morning.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry ordered.

"Why don't you make me, Potter?" Malfoy sneered before mounting his broom. "I might leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He then started flying upwards. "Like the roof. What's the matter, Potter, scared to come and get it."

"Don't Harry. You'll get yourself expelled." Hermione warned him but like a complete pillock, he ignored her and started to fly towards Malfoy.

"I'm gonna kill him." I muttered before mounting my broom and chasing them both.

"Ash!" Hermione called behind me.

"Give me it back or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry warned Malfoy as I caught up with them.

"Really. Well, why don't you go get it." Malfoy laughed throwing the rememberall as far as he could.

"Dick head." I muttered before I came up with a little plan. Malfoy was quite a few yards away but I could easily hit him. I pulled out my wand and muttered "_Accio football._" I ordered before Dean's football landed in my hands. "_Duro._" I said tapping the football making it harder. "Oi Malfoy!" I yelled then when he was looking at me I launched the ball at his face. He had no time to react so he fell off his broom and straight to earth. Harry then appeared behind me smiling at me.

"Nice throw." He said.

"Thanks. Nice save." I replied.

"Thanks." Then we both descended to earth after I did a few tricks in the air. Everyone was cheering for me and Harry, well except the Slytherin's, it felt great. Until McGonagal appeared.

"HARRY POTTER! AURORA HYDE!" Proffesor McGonagal shouted. You could see both shock and anger on her face. The cheering stopped immediately and all you could hear was some slytherins snickering and the groaning of Malfoy. "Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, take Mr. Malfoy here to the Hospital Wing. You two, follow me." McGonagal then started walking off so me and Harry followed her sending Malfoy glares.

"Sorry." Harry whispered into my ear as we were walking.

"It isn't your fault, it's Malfoy's and I intend to make that known. Anyway, it was fun while it lasted." I said smiling. Harry chuckled then threw his arm around my shoulders. For the rest of the walk we were silent. When McGonagal stopped at Proffesor Quirrel's room we exchanged a confused look as he pulled his arm away from me.

"Proffesor Quirrel. I was wondering if I can borrow Wood for a minute?" McGonagal asked.

"Of c-course." Quirrel stuttered back. I swear the stutter on that man is as annoying as hell.

"Proffesor?" Oliver Wood asked as he came out of the room.

"Wood, I have found you your Seeker and Chaser. Meet Harry Potter and Aurora-Shaw Hyde. They were showing off amazing skill while Madam Hooch was escorting a student to the Hospital Wing. Potter here caught a small ball from outside of my office window..." Proffesor McGonagal explained before I cut her off to make sure we were in no trouble.

"Draco Malfoy threw the ball. It's a rememberall belonging to Neville Longbottom, the boy that Madam Hooch took to the Hospital Wing." I said quickly.

"Yes well then Miss Hyde here obtained a muggle football before throwing it a good few yards to hit Mr. Malfoy making him fall off of his broom. He's now in the hospital wing." McGonagal went on to explain.

"Bloody deserved it." I muttered so only Harry could hear.

"How exactly did you get the ball, Aurora?" McGonagal asked.

"I summoned it. We were playing football this morning. Then I used the Duro spell to make it hard enough for him to fall off his broom." I said with a small smile on my face. I heard Oliver chuckle.

"I've heard about Ash. Her cousin is Katie Bell, she says that Ash is an even better Chaser than she is. Maybe even better than her mum." Oliver smiled.

"Well there you go." McGonagal smiled.

"I think we'll take them. It saves having tryouts and they've had plenty of recomendation. Harry, Ash, welcome to the team." Oliver finished.

"Oh my God! This is brilliant! I thought we were gonna be expelled!" I squealed in happiness. I was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Harry as a first year. I squealed again making Harry and Oliver laugh.

"We'll start your training this saturday. Be at the quidditch pitch at 10am sharp." Oliver ordered. Me and Harry just nodded. Oliver chuckled before going back to the lesson.

"You two will be the youngest seeker and chaser in over a centuary. And you were right Miss Hyde, I have every right to expell you. But I would like to win the Quidditch cup this year. Now, off to the common room, both of you." Proffesor McGonagal ordered. We again nodded before we sprinted off to the common room.

"We're on the team!" I shouted as soon as we got in the room. I started jumping around and squealing in happiness. "WE'RE ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!" I turned around and hugged Harry as hard as possible.

"Calm down Ash!" Harry smiled then he just started laughing.

"I'm gonna write to my mum. She was a chaser at hogwarts same as my dad. This is amazing! Great! Bloody brilliant!" I continued to shout as I ran up to my dorm to grab some paper and a quill. I was sat back downstairs on the sofa writing minutes.

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'm sorry for swearing but you will never guess what has happened. It's amazing! Incredible! And you two are the first people to know! Okay, I'll start at the begining. Me and Harry had our first flying lesson today and one of the boys lost control of there brooms and ended up in the hospital wing so while Madam Hooch took him DRACO MALFOY (who is as bad as his dad!) stole the boys rememberall and started showing off so Harry went and got it off of him (BY FLYING FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS LIFE - he was bloody brilliant)! And Malfoy just plain annoyed me so I magiced up a hard ball and threw it at Malfoy knocking him off his broom (while I was flying) , it was brilliant! He's in the hospital wing. McGonagal saw both of us and dragged us to see Oliver Wood (the gryffindor captain) and told him everything and apparantly Katie has told Wood how I'm a better Chaser than her and probably you, mum! And this all happened a few minutes ago! Oh, I didn't actually say but Wood put both of us on the team! I'm the youngest Chaser in over a centuary and Harry is the youngest Seeker! I can't believe it! I am exstatic! Harry's just laughing next to me because we are the only one's in the common room, we got sent here. He say's hi. I really must take after my mum! I love you guys!**

**Lots of Love. Ash.**

"Did you tell them I said hi?" Harry asked me.

"Yes Harry James Potter, I did." I replied.

"So your full name is Aurora-Shaw Lily Hyde?" He asked.

"Yup." I replied as Ron and Hermione walked into the common room.

"Have you two been expelled?" Hermione asked looking upset as I saw Katie, Fred and George came running into the common room.

"No we've been made..." I started saying before Fred cut me off.

"Congrats you two, Woods just told us." Fred said smiling.

"We can't wait to see how good you both are." George finised.

"I know Ash is brilliant!" Katie smiled.

"Katie! Oh my God! This is amazing! It's partially thanks to you too." I said running to hug her

"What's happened?" Ron asked.

"Well these two have been made Seeker and Chaser. The two youngest in a centuary." Fred smiled.

"That's bloody brilliant." Ron smiled.

"I know what Harry did but what did you do Ash?" George asked.

"I threw a ball that knocked Malfoy off his broom. He shouldn't have been trying to show off." I said blissfully happy.

"You'll have to keep at it. Our first game is against Slytherin and they're a dirty playing lot." Katie warned.

"But don't worry, we'll keep the bludgers away from you both." George said to both of us.

"We'll see you later. Potions with Snape. We might just have to tell him." Fred smiled evily making us all laugh as they went to their dorms to get their books.

"First year chaser and seeker." Hermione said shaking her head.

"But I've never played Quidditch before. What if I mess up and embarress myself in front of everyone?" Harry said sighing.

"You wont. Follow me." Hermione said before pointedly walking out of the dorm. The three of us had to chase after her. Minutes later we were standing next to a big trophy case. It had 'Shawna Bell' and 'Sirius Black' as Chaser's, my mum and godfather even if I do hate his guts and 'James Potter' as Seeker.

"Wow Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker too!" said Ron impressed.

"I didn't know." Harry whispered.

"See Harry, it's in our blood. That's my mum and my godfather." I whispered in his ear. He turned to smile at me gratefully even if he looked a bit teary.

We left the trophy room a short while after and began the climb to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was chattering on about all the other stuff she'd found out about Harry in her books while Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's spooky," he whispered. "She knows more about you, than you do."

"Who doesn't?" Harry replied.

"Ahhh!" I cried gripping the side of the staircase which had, without warning begun to move."What's happening?"

"The staircases change, remember!" said Hermione in a know-it-all voice.

The stairs grinded to a halt in front of a door. I jumped off feeling slightly sick and Ron pushed past me to the door.

"Lets go this way, before the staircase moves again." he muttered. He pushed open the door and we piled through. It was almost pitch black down this corridor and there were even cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and suits of armour. Everywhere was silent and it was a little spooky.

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" I whispered.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden!" said Hermione rather loudly. A torch lighted its self making us all jump.

"Let's go." We turned but stood stock still when a loud meow pierced the silence.

"It's Flich's cat!" I cried. "Run!"

We hurtled along the long corridor, running for our lives. It seemed to be a dead end up ahead but I was mistaken."Quick, let's hide through that door!" Harry and Ron slammed into the door, trying to yank it open.

"It's locked!" Harry cried.

"That's it we're done for!" moaned Ron.

"Oh! Move over!" snapped Hermione, pushing them both out of the way. "_Alohomora!_" The door unlocked with a click. "Get in!"

We piled in, shutting the door behind us. I straightened up and instantly stood stock still. Sweet. Merlin. I fumbled for Harry behind me and began to tug on his robes. I couldn't believe it. For a moment, I was sure I'd walked into a nightmare- this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far today. While Hermione and Harry had their ears glued to the door me and Ron were just frozen staring at what was in front of us.

"He thinks this door is locked." Harry whispered.

"It was locked." Hermione whispered back.

"And for good reason." I said faintly. We were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads, three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

"AHHHHH!" We legged it all the way back to Gryffindor tower, not stopping once. We scrambled into the common room and all collapsed on top of each other, trembling, onto the sofa. It was a while before any of us said anything.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron shouted. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." Hermione untangled herself from the pile and brushed herself down. She glared at Ron. "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" I suggested weakly, but they were both to busy bickering to hear me.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice... there were three!" Ron continued yelling.

"It was standing on a trap door. It wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione said glaring at Ron.

"Guarding something?" said Harry sitting up on his elbows as I rolled off him.

"That's right. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get killed or worse... expelled."

We stared as she flounced away up the staircase and into the dormitories. Ron got up shaking his head.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron sighed.

"Well considering I've been put on a quidditch team I'd rather die than be expelled and they are my priorities." I said smiling lightly. "I'm gonna go get changed then walk up to the owlery. See you at dinner."

"See you later, Ash." Harry sighed as I got up and walked to the dorm to see Hermione changed and reading on her bed. I stopped for a minute.

"WHO THE HELL WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO PUT A THREE HEADED DOG IN A BLOODY SCHOOL? THEY'RE ARE GOD DAMN CHILDREN HERE FOR GODS SAKE!" I yelled then immediately calmed down and got changed and walked out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Halloween Trolls**

What only felt like days turned into months. It was halloween already! I kind of expected it, every day seems to be blurred together. Wood has us practicing all the time which is still fine with me because I love quidditch but the classes are getting harder as is the studying plus the homework pile's are growing larger and larger. I basically owe my life to Hermione's brain. I barely have time to write to mum and dad. Madam Hooch has taken me and Harry out of the flying lesson's so we can use that as a free period for homework so our other free period is used for Wood to train us. I am litterally only doing well in two lesson's, Charm's and Transfiguration. I love the idea of becoming a animagus like McGonagal and the maraunders. As soon as Fred and George showed me the parchment I knew Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were Lupin, poor Peter Pettigrew god rest his soul, Sirius Black and Uncle James. I haven't told Harry because I think it would be funny for him to find out for himself. When I finally had a spare minute I wrote a letter to Uncle Moony to ask which book they used to learn about being an animagus. One of the reasons I love Uncle Moony is the fact he laughs at a 11 year old girl wanting to become an illegal animagus and also promises not to tell my mum or dad. I have read the complete book and have started teaching myself but I'm only on the breathing lessons, I have also promised Uncle Moony updates on how far I get. Plus to top it off my first game, is the first of the season, is against Slytherin and is tomorrow! I woke up late, as usual, so I had to skip breakfast and run to the Charms classroom with Proffesor Flitwick. My partner in charms is always Dean Thomas which makes every lesson a laugh and we both happened to be excellent at Charms.

"One of a wizard's most rudimental skill is levitation or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers? Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Hum! The "Swish and Flick". Everyone: the "Swish and Flick". Good! Oh and annunciate! Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then!" Proffesor Flitwick ordered everyone. We had to watch our partners first. Dean got his levatating on his second try, Seamus, who was with Harry, blew his feather up and Ron, who was with Hermione, failed miserably and when Hermione tried to help him he turned into a miserable git. I got mine on my second time, Harry on his third go and Hermione got it on her first go, earning Gryffindor ten points. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean rushed out pretty quickly while I hung back for Hermione. I now I wish we hadn't. Ron really is a fowl git. When we caught up Ron was talking about Hermione.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry, "she's a nightmare, honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends." That's all he had to say to make her burst out crying and push past Harry and run to the girls toilets.

"'Mione!" I yelled after her as I pushed through Harry and Ron in an attempt to catch her but damn is she fast when she wants to be.

"I think she heard you." Harry said to Ron behind me and that's when I got angry. I turned around to glare at Ron and he definately looked scared.

"You! You complete and utter prick! I can't believe you! You are just an insufferable git with her because you are jealous of the fact she is a muggleborn who is a damn sight better at magic compared to you, a boy who has been brought up with magic! You can't even levitate a ruddy feather! Hell, even Harry's better than you! And he's on the quidditch team! You are damn well lucky that we have practice otherwise I would already have hexed you from here to timbuktu! And for your information she is my friend! Hermione is my best friend!" I yelled in his face. Lucky for him he didn't say anything back. "Come on, Harry." I said pulling him away.

"She scares me." I heard Seamus say behind us which made Harry chuckle. Quidditch training followed it's usual pattern. A quick flying drill, passing and catching practice with Angelina and Katie then some shot practice with Wood while Harry practices catching the snitch with Fred and George. Then we end with a team talk. I got out of there as quick as possible to head to the Great Hall to find Hermione leaving Harry running after me. I checked the Hall but she wasn't there. Harry had just caught up so I turned around to him.

"I'm going to find Hermione, I think she's in the girl's toilets. I'll be as quick as possible." I shouted to him as I started running to the toilets. As soon as I went inside I heard her sobbing. "'Mione." I sighed as I walked to outside the cubicle she was in. "You've just got to ignore him, Hermione. He's only a complete prick because he's jealous."

"Jealous?" She asked me in a tiny voice.

"Yeah." I replied. "He's jealous of how good at magic you are compared to how much he sucks at it. And I told him that myself. You're good at magic because of how much you study so you should just ignore him because he's wrong, 'Mione. You're my friend. You're my best friend." I sighed again. "I know how boys act, I have two brothers and they can be insufferable pricks when they want to be, trust me. Can you keep a secret, Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah." She squeaked back while she was blowing her nose.

"I'm training to be an animagus just like three of my uncle's did when they were in Hogwarts. It is illegal but my Uncle Moony doesn't care, he's the one who's been training me." I said smiling.

"That's brilliant." Hermione sighed as I turned around to something that made my heart stop, I just froze. It was a huge, smelly, mountain troll and it was standing right in front of me, staring at me. All I could think as Hermione kept on talking was who lets Three-headed Dogs AND Trolls into a school. "I don't think I have the patience to become an animagus, it takes too much time." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione." I said in a very strained voice as I slowly moved away from her bathroom cubicle. "Here's what I need you to do. You need to stay in there, okay? Climb onto the floor and stay there and please for gods sake keep quiet."

"Why?" She whisper asked me.

"Well, Hermione, there is a mountain troll staring at me and I only know a little bit about them. They are very stupid. They live in mountains but otherwise I know nothing of use." I said as I hit the back of the room while the troll was still staring at me. "Plus did I forget to mention it's holding a big arse wooden club." I whispered as it started lifting it's club. "Oh, bugger. _Confundo!_" I yelled point my wand at the troll. He lowered the club and just stared at me again for a minute. Then he lifted his club again and swung it straight at me so I had to jump out of the way to under the sinks. That's when I saw Harry and Ron come into the bathroom. If there wasn't a troll trying to kill me, I might have laughed at the fact that they were in the girls toilets. "WHO THE HELL LET A TROLL INTO THE SCHOOL?" I yelled at them as the troll swung at me again meaning I had to jump out of the way. "_Confundo!_" I yelled again giving me chance to run under it and into the cubicle next to the one Hermione was in. "_Evanesco._" I whispered tapping the wall between me and Hermione making it vanish. Then the troll swiped the top of the cubicles off making both me and Hermione scream. I looked up to see Harry and Ron throwing pieces of wood at the troll trying to get it's attention. "Stay down." I whispered to Hermione.

"Oi, pea brain!" Ron yelled throwing a piece of wood that hit it's head gaining it's attention.

"Hermione, Ash, move!" Harry yelled so I grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her accross the floor and to under the sinks. Unfortunately the Troll saw us and immediately tried to hit us before Harry jumped onto the back of the troll and stuffed his wand up its nose. The troll then grabbed Harry and started swinging the club at him. "Do something!" Harry yelled. Ron looked at me but I showed him I didn't have my wand.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Anything!" I screamed at him.

"Swish and Flick." Hermione said to him as he pulled out his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviousa!_" Ron yelled pointing his wand at the troll's club levitating it to above the troll's head then he dropped it, knocking the troll unconcious. I pulled Hermione up and walked over to pick up my wand. "I take back what I said, Hermione." Ron smiled at her.

"Then I take back what I said as well, Ron." I smiled at Ron.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so." Harry replied. "Just knocked out." He then pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in snot. "Urgh, troll bogies." He said wiping his wand on his trousers. Just as Proffesor McGonagal, Proffesor Snape and Proffesor Quirrel ran into the room.

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagal said. Snape went to look at the troll while Quirrel whimpered by the door. Then McGonagal looked at me, Harry and Ron because we had our wands out. "Explain yourselves, the three of you." She ordered. You can tell how angry she was. Both boys stayed silent so I went to say something.

"Well, err..." I started before Hermione cut me off.

"It's my fault, Proffesor." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagal asked.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could handle it. I've read all about them. Ash came running after me to stop me but got caught in the crossfire then Harry and Ron appeared and saved both of us. They knocked it out with it's own club while Ash confused it with the Confundo spell." Hermione explained. I'm not sure how shocked I looked but Hermione was lying to a teacher.

"Well, in that case..." McGonagal started while staring at the four of us. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" She asked but Hermione just hung her head. "Five points from Gryffindor for this. I am very dissapointed in you. Off to gryffindor tower with you." McGonagal ordered so Hermione left. "You three were exteremly lucky. Not many first years could handle a fully-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Proffesor Dumbledore will be informed along with your parents. You may go." I left the bathroom as quickly as possible as I tucked my wand away.

"Did Hermione just...?" Ron asked before trailing off.

"Lie to a teacher to get you out of trouble, Ron, yes. So I suggest you start being a hell of alot nicer to her." I said.

"I will." He replied as we walked into the common room where Hermione was waiting for us.

"Thanks." Ron and Hermione said at the same time. Which then started our group of mates.

**A/N: Quick thanks to QueenOfWierd1995 for her reviews xD **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - First Game of the Season**

The morning after me, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the Great Hall for breakfast before the match. I'm fairly sure that I was paler than usual because I was definately nervous. And so was Harry. We didn't really want to eat but Ron and Hermione dragged us down here.

"You have to eat." Hermione said pushing a plate of toast in front each of us.

"You'll need to keep your strength up." Ron added. I sighed, picked up a slice and started nibbling on it. Harry then did the same thing.

"Do you want to know what I think?" I asked the three of them and they nodded. "I reckon someone let the troll in as a diversion so they could get past that dog and get under the trap door." The three of them looked stunned.

"It makes sense." Hermione said slowly.

"But who?" Harry asked just as Snape walked up behind him.

"Good luck Potter, Hyde." Snape drawled in his bored tone. "Then again, after proving yourselves against a troll a game of quidditch should be easy. Even if it is against Slytherin."

"Especially since it's against Slytherin. This game will be an easy win." I smiled at him. He grimaced slightly then limped off.

"Snape's limping." Harry stated. "I reckon it was him."

"Maybe." I replied as the morning owls came. I saw Dion and Hedwig, Harry's owl, flying towards us with broomstick shaped packages. I just stared until they landed in front of us. Me and Hermione pulled open mine while Ron and Harry pulled apart his. I was first to see the Nimbus 2000 logo and screamed.

"It's a broomstick." Harry said suprised.

"That's not just any broomstick. These are..." Ron started before I cut in.

"Nimbus 2000!" I screeched.

"You're too over-excitable when it comes to Quidditch." Hermione grumbled next to me. I looked up to see Dion and Hedwig on the staff table with Proffesor McGonagal. I looked back at Harry and we grinned at eachother then launched out of the room with our broomsticks.

-.-

By eleven o'clock me and Harry were changed and ready in the changing rooms getting ready to for Oliver Wood's speech.

Okay, men..." He started before Angelina cut in.

"And women." She said.

"And women." Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one." Fred said grinning.

"The one we've all been waiting for." George continued.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart." Fred told me and Harry. "We were in the team last year."

"Shut up you two." Oliver ordered. " This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He finished but with the look in his eye you could tell he meant 'or else'. "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you." He said looking mainly at me and Harry. We marched out of the changing rooms and got into our positions on the pitch. Madam Hooch was refereeing the game.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch ordered but I wasn't listening much as me and Marcus Flint were glaring at eachother. I looked to my right and smiled at Katie, she nodded, then looked at Angelina who grinned at me which made me feel a hell of alot more confident. I could barely hear the din of Lee Jordan, a mate of Fred and George's doing the commentary as Madam Hooch released the bludgers, the snitch and then finally picked up the quaffel and threw it up into the air starting the game. Me, Angeline and Katie dived straight for the quaffel along with the three slytherin chasers; Marcus Flint, Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey. Angelina got it first then started belting down the pitch with me close at her side. Angelina threw it to me as Montague got in front of her but Pucey decided to knock into my side, nearly throwing me off my broom, and taking the quaffel. I glared at him as he smirked at me and started chasing after him. He threw it to Flint who tried to score but was stopped by Wood. He passed it to Katie who dropped it after being hit in the back of the head by a bludger. Adrian Pucey got the quaffel and as I was about to dive into him and get the quaffel one of the twins hit him with a bludger so I just collected it from underneath him. I caught up to Angelina and passed it to her. She then scored as the keeper, Miles Bletchely, dived and missed.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! GOAL FROM CHASER JOHNSON!" Lee Jordan shouted. The Gryffindor fans went wild. Angelina flew passed me and high-fived in celebration. I looked up and saw Harry doing some celebratory loop-the-loops. The keeper threw the quaffel to Montague who passed to Pucey but after both bludgers hit him from both twins, he dropped it giving it to Katie. Katie then passed to me and I scored for the first time ever in a proper game. " ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! THIS GOAL FROM THE NEWEST AND YOUNGEST CHASER ASH HYDE! HOLD ON A MINUTE, IS THAT THE SNITCH!" Lee announced to everyone meaning immediate cheering for me but everyone stared at Harry and the slytherin seeker, Terence Higgs, go neck and neck for the snitch. No one was moving so the ball had stayed in the slytherin keepers hands. Harry sped up and his hands were mere millimeters away from the snitch when that damn, dirty, slytherin captain Flint blocked Harry nearly sending him flying off his broom.

"FOUL!" I screeched as did all the Gryffindor players and fans. Oliver went down to yell at Flint as Madam Hooch did. We were given a penalty that was taken by Katie. She obvoiusly scored. The keeper gave the quaffel to Flint so I dived above him then stole the quaffel off of him and headed straight for slytherin. I was about to throw it to Katie when I got hit in the face with a bludger so I dropped it. Next thing I knew Slytherin had scored while I was rubbing my cheek. That's when I noticed Harry's broom going mad. I looked at Wood to see if I could go help and he nodded so I went sailing up there. "What's up with it?" I shouted when I got near him.

"I dunno, I'm not controling it!" Harry yelled back. I looked at Hermione and Ron in the stands who were pointing their binoculars at the teachers stand. I looked and saw Snape doing a spell with his eyes on Harry's broom. I glared at him until he discretely pointed at Quirrel who was doing the same as him. I gasped. "What?" Harry asked me.

"Quirrel's jinking your broom! Snape's trying to counter it." I yelled back just as Harry's broom bucked nearly sending him completely off, he only had one hand on the broom while I grabbed his other arm. "Trade brooms!" I ordered. "Find the snitch!" Harry looked at me then nodded. We traded quickly so I could clamp onto the broom.

"Nice goal, by the way!" Harry yelled at me.

"Thanks now move your arse!" I yelled back. Harry flew down and did a quick ring of the pitch before he spotted the snitch and went sailing after it. I looked at over where Hermione and Ron was to see she wasn't there anymore. I looked over at Snape just as the broom bucked again and I was nearly off of it and holding on with one hand. "Shit!" I muttered as I almost completely fell off. I glared at Quirrel who just looked back with an evil grin on his face. That was until Snape stood up and knocked him backwards. I flew away from Quirrel while I could to see Flint with the Quaffle heading for the Gryffindor posts and I couldn't see Wood anywhere so I dived and crashed into Flint on purpose and stole the Quaffle.

"AND AN ALMOST SLYTHERIN GOAL IS STOPPED BY CHASER HYDE AS SHE STEALS THE QUAFFEL FROM CAPTAIN FLINT AND HEADS TOWARDS THE SLYTHERIN GOAL POSTS!" Lee Jordan announced getting the attention of Wood who smiled and nodded at me for doing his job. I then passed to Katie as Harry almost swalloed the snitch. Everyone froze as Harry stood on the pitch and spat the snitch into his hands. "HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH EARNING GRYFFINDOR 150 POINTS AND ENDING THE GAME. THE FINAL SCORE IS GRYFFINDOR 180, SLYTHERIN 60!" Lee Jordan yelled as everyone cheered. The Gryffindor team circled around Harry clapping but he only grinned at me. I then heard Marcus Flint complaining to Madam Hooch.

"He didn't catch it! He nearly swalloed it." He howled. I just laughed at him. Twenty minutes later me, Harry, Ron and Hermione where in Hagrids hut having a cup of tea.

"It was Snape. Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." Ron explained to Harry.

"No it wasn't. It was Quirrel. I looked him straight in the eyes and he grinned at me evily. I don't know why but it was Quirrel and Snape was trying to counter it." I disagreed.

"Then how come when I lit Snape's coat on fire the broom went back to normal?" Hermione asked me.

"Because Snape stood up and knocked Quirrel backwards, breaking the eye contact. I saw everything up there, Hermione." I argued.

"Rubbish." Hagrid finally said. "Why would Snape or Quirrel do somethin' like that?" I nudged Harry to tell him.

"I don't know about Quirrel but I found something out about Snape. He tried to get past the three-headed dog on halloween. It bit his leg. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Harry explained then Hagrid dropped his teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"That thing has a name?" I asked.

"O'course. He's mine. Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..." Hagrid then abruptly stopped.

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore." Hagrid said gruffily. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Rubbish." Hagrid said again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry and then Ash?" Hermione asked. "I know a jink when I see one, Hagrid. I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking, I saw him!"

"It was Quirrel! I know jink's and counter-jink's too and both of them were keeping eye contact with the broom." I yelled.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted but Snape nor Quirrel wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' yeh forget what it's gaurdin', that's between Proffesor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel..." Hagrid again stopped abruptly realising he'd said too much.

"Hagrid, who's Nicholas Flamel?" I asked sweetly. Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Christmas**

It was nearly christmas now and Hermione had made us search near the entire library for anything on Nicholas Flamel. I had wrote to my mum and dad asking if they knew anything about him at the same time as I wrote telling them I was going to stay at Hogwarts with Harry seems as he wasn't going home and he'd be here on his own. I had thought about going to stay with Uncle Moony for the two weeks we had off so I could futher my animagus training but he'd told me it was a full moon so I shouldn't. My training is going well, I'm at the first stages of my training. I can grow and shrink my finger nails, toe nails and hair. I can also make my hair go black because of the animal I have chosen. I wrote to Uncle Moony last week telling him I want to be a Black Panther with a pink streak on my side. He replied by telling me I can be called nine lives because I need a nickname. And now Ron has to stay as well, all the Weasleys do, because their parents are going to visit one of the older brothers in Romania or something. Hermione has ordered the three of us to continue looking for books on Nicky Flamel as I have named him. His codename is Nicky if teachers are around. Hermione's exact words were to look in the restriced section. Ron thinks we have had a bad influence on her, I agreed. I woke up early on christmas morning and climbed downstairs in my pjamas to see Harry and Ron opening christmas presents in the common room.

"Happy Christmas, Ash." Harry and Ron said together.

"Happy Christmas boys." I replied. I picked up a small box and unwraped it quickly. It was from Abe, he had bought me some new quidditch gloves. I had got candy from Allie and Addy. A book on animagus things from Hermione. A gryffindor locket from Mum and Dad and a charm bracelet with a black panther on from Uncle Moony. A red and gold football from Dean Thomas. More sweets from Seamus and Ron and Ron's mum had knited my a purple scarf. "Tell your mum thanks for me, Ron."

"Will do." He replied. "And thanks for the chocolate frogs."

"You're welcome." I smiled. Harry looked at me nervously then handed me something wrapped up. I unwrapped it quickly to reveal a framed picture of me and Harry just after the Gryffindor, Slytherin match. He was given me a piggy back and we were both smiling at the camera. I looked up at him smiling then jumped up and hugged him. "This is perfect, Harry. Thanks!"

"I have one, too. And thanks for the ring." I had gotten him a gold ring with a snitch on it.

"You're welcome." I replied. I put my locket, charm bracelet and Mrs. Weasley's scarf on as Harry picked up a package and unwrapped it. It was a cloak. "Put it on." I said and he did. He wrapped it around his neck then I gasped. Everything below his neck had dissapeared. Harry looked down and gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Ron said as I spotted a note that fell out of it. I picked it up and read it.

**Your Father left this in my possession before he died.  
It is time it was returned to you.  
Use it well.  
A Very Merry Christmas to you.**

"Uncle James's invisibility cloak." I whispered to myself while handing the note to Harry. "My Uncle Moony told me about it. My mum did too. Aunt Lily told her." Before either of them could say anything else the Weasley twins had come downstairs and Harry had stuffed it away.

"Merry Christmas!" Fred called to everyone as he pulled me into a hug after George did.

"Hey look, Harry got a Weasley jumper, too! And Ash got a scarf." George said smiling.

"Harry's is better than ours, though," Fred said inspecting Harry's jumper. "She obviously makes more effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon." Ron whined while pulling his jumper on.

"You haven't got a letter on yours." George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid, we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"What's all this noise?" Percy asked coming down the stairs with his jumper.

"P for Prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Ash got one." Fred said.

"I don't want..." Percy had tried saying before the twins had forced the jumper over Percy's head.

"And you're not sitting with the Prefects today, either." Said George. "Christmas is a time for family." He said finally before we all marched to the hall for christmas dinner. I love christmas dinner. It always hilarious. Hagrid got drunk quickly and kissed McGonagal on the cheek making her giggle and blush. The food was gorgeous as usual but it always. I even pulled a christmas cracker with Proffesor Dumbledore. It was pretty late by the time me, Harry and the Weasleys got back to the common room. The Weasleys immediately went up to their dorms while I stayed downstairs reading my book from Hermione. I practiced shrinking my hair for a little bit then I heard someone come down the stairs but could see no one so I guessed it was Harry. I put on my panther eyes and I could see him. I changed my eyes and went back to reading.

"Where are you going Harry James Potter?" I asked. He then pulled off his cloak and appeared in front of me.

"That was cool." Harry replied laughing. "I'm going to the restricted section. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. I'll wait up for you." I smiled as he dissapeared out of the portrait whole with the fat lady asking who was there. I then sat down on the floor in front of the fire and meditated to clear my mind. When it was clear I let my animalistic side take over. I thought of when of my anger towards Quirrel when he smiled at me while he was trying to kill me. When I was as animalistically angry as possible I focused on the black panther I want to be. The pain was excruciating. It felt like I was burning all the way down my spine. I ended up on all fours spasming slightly. I could tell I was whimpering slightly but I didn't think anyone could hear. When I opened my eyes I had my panther eyes. I knew it worked. I ran around the common room faster than I ever could if I was human. It still hurt like hell. I then collapsed infront of the fire. I changed back immediately. I sat up panting then shakily stood up and sat on the sofa. I'm a proper animagus. I can change. It felt great. I would write to Uncle Moony in the morning and tell him I did it. I dropped the book onto the floor and layed on the sofa concentrating on breathing. Minutes later Harry came running into the common room.

"I saw my mum and dad!" He whisper shouted before running upstairs. I stood up watching after him with a confused look on my face. A minute later Harry was pulling a sleepy Ron down the stairs. "I saw my mum and dad in a mirror, come on." He then pulled out the cloak and threw it over the three of us. We followed him to a room on the other side of the library. When we got into the room he pulled off the cloak off then pulled Ron to stand next to him in front of the mirror. "Can you see them?" Harry asked.

"No, I can only see us." Ron replied.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry ordered pulling him to stand in front of the mirror. Ron gasped. "Can you see them?" He asked.

"No. But I can see me but I'm older. I look good! I have a head badge on and I'm holding the quidditch cup. I'm quidditch captain, too!" Ron yelled smiling. I rolled my eyes. "What do you see Ash?" I was then pulled into infront of the mirror. I saw me. I was co captain of the Quidditch team with Harry but I had Cedric Diggory stood next to me in normal clothes. His arm was around my shoulder and he was kissing my cheek. I had an engagement ring on!

"Oh my God! That's... that's." I started but I just gaped at the mirror. The me in the mirror then turned to Cedric and kissed him full on. I must have been in my last year. And I had to admit, I was hot.

"What do you see?" Harry asked me.

"Me. In my last year. Me and Harry are co quidditch captains and Cedric Diggory is stood next to me. I have an engagement ring on. And I just kissed him!" I said.

"Do you think it shows the future?" Ron asked. I could tell he was holding back laughter at my reaction. They both were.

"How can it? My parents are dead." Harry said sadly.

"I show not your face but your hearts desire." I read the enscription on the mirror backwards.

"It shows our desires." Ron sighed.

"Come on, we should get back." I told them both. Harry sighed then pulled his cloak on. "I hope I look like that in the future because damn am I hot." I chuckled. The boys chuckled too as we made our way back to the dorms. I could tell this wasn't the last time Harry would go find the mirror.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Caught!**

It was a month after Hermione returned from the Christmas holidays before we found anyting about Nicholas Flamel. We were sat in the library when Hermione dropped a huge book infront of us practically breaking our fingers.

"I can't believe it took me this long to look in here! I got this out of the library weeks ago for a little bit of light reading!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

"Light?" Ron asked but Hermione gave him a look saying be quiet.

"I knew it! Listen, Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosoper's Stone!" Hermione said.

"The what?" Harry and Ron both asked. I just sat there quietly looking confused.

"Honestly, don't any of you read?" Hermione sighed. "The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legandary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)."

"Wow." I whispered.

"See? That's what Fluffy is guarding, that's what Snape wants." Hermione finished.

"We don't know if it is Snape. We should go see Hagrid tonight." I suggested. The three of them all agreed. At eleven o'clock that night the four of us were under the cloak walking to Hagrid's hut. We pulled off the cloak before Harry knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called out but when we didn't respond he opened the door. "I'm sorry you four but I'm in no fit state to entertainin'."

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" The four of us said together when he started shutting the door.

"Oh." Hagrid said gruffily before he opened the door again. "You'd best be comin' in then." We climbed through the door and just when Harry was about to ask something something in the pot started rattling.

"Hagrid what's that?" Harry asked pearing over the stove just as Hagrid was pulling it out of the water and placing it on the table.

"Is that a dragons egg?" Ron asked and Hagrid nodded just as a crack appeared.

"Hagrid! They're illegal." I yelped at him.

"You sound just like Hermione." Ron chuckled.

"I'm not bothered about doing stuff in school but I am bothered about you doing something illegal that you could get in serious trouble for." I said. Hermione snorted when I said about the illegal stuff because of the animagus training. "Shut up!" I hissed.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"Okay. I can do something that is illegal if you're not registered and I'm not registered." I said quietly.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time again.

"I may show you one time." I grinned. Then the dragon clawed it's way out of it's shell.

"It's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Ron said excitedly as it turned to Hagrid.

"Hello Norbet." Hagrid cooed. "Oh look, he knows who his mummy is." Then Norbet came towards me so I stroked his back.

"Aww, he's so cute!" I cooed.

"He's a dragon. Dragon's aren't cute." Ron argued.

"They are when they're babies!" I continued arguing.

"Hey, who's tha'?" Hagrid asked peering out of the window. That's when I saw the silvery blonde hair of Malfoy.

"Malfoy." I growled.

"Oh. This isn't good." Hermione whispered.

"You guys get under the cloak. I'll take the rap." I whispered.

"You and Hermione get under. I'll take it, too." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. We both nodded then Hermione and Ron got under the cloak and set off as we went back up to the castle.

"Walk straight up to the common room." I whispered to Ron and Hermione as we got up to Proffesor McGonagal and Malfoy.

"Miss Hyde, Mr. Potter." McGonagal said looking at both of us dissapointedly. "Follow me to my office. You as well, Mr. Malfoy." We followed Proffesor McGonagal while I glared at Malfoy.

"Just you wait, Malfoy. You'll get what's coming to you for snitching." I hissed close to his ear. He looked quite scared then.

"Nothing I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night." She shouted as we got infront of her desk "Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

"50!" I said shocked.

"Each." she snapped. "And to ensure that it doesn't happen again the three of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the three of us." Malfoy said sharply. A small smirk began to stretch across my face as I caught on.

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours." she spoke very clearly and very dangerously, "You will join you classmates in detention."

I exchanged glances with the Harry. Detention with Malfoy. This was going to be fun, not. I sighed as me and Harry trudged back to the common room where Hermione and Ron were waiting for us.

"What happened?" They both asked immediately.

"50 points each are getting taken and we have detention with Malfoy tomorrow night." I sighed again sinking into the sofa.

"That sucks." Ron said falling down next to me.

"Yup. Well, I'm off to bed. Night, boys" I said before I climbed the stairs to my dorm for bed, closely followed by Hermione.

**A/N Once again thank you QueenOfWierd1995 and steve m potter for your reviews. Steve I plan on answering your questions now; Ash doesn't want to bring up Harry's parents too much and make him feel wierd because she knows more about them. Ash hasn't said anything about Harry to Lupin yet and she doesn't think Harry has enough time to become animagus, Ash barely has enough time. I want to get this right, Lily was Ash's godmother but Sirius Black was her godfather... there will be an interesting twist in the future :P and Ash's parent's have asked about Harry, I just haven't said much about it, they also sent him a christmas present: In my story the book that Hagrid gives Harry at the end of HP and the P S (the film) they sent him that for christmas. Ash has told both Harry and Ron to study more but they ignore her as much as they ignore Hermione and yes the sorting hat already told her she was more powerful and she is able to do more spells because her and Hermione have read about them and practiced them in their spare time. In my story Katie is a year older so she was on the team last year plus I've kinda ignored Alicia Spinnet :D Ash will never hate Harry or blame him, that's all I will answer about that question :) Thanks for the questions they're quite fun to anwer lolz keep reading xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Detention**

"Come on, we have to go meet Filch." Harry said to me while I was sat on the sofa in the common room reading my animagus book again. I sighed then trudged after him. Minutes later we were following Filch to Hagrid's hut.

"A pity they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I'll miss the screaming." I looked up at Filch and the sinister smile on his face: quickly I moved to the other side of Harry and walked next to him. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest. A sorry lot, this, Hagrid. Oh good God you're not still on about that bloody dragon now are you?" Filch asked when he saw Hagrid's upset face.

"What happened to Norbert?" I asked.

"Proffesor Dumbledore got Norbert sent to a colony in Romania." Hagrid sniffed.

"Isn't that good?" Harry asked.

"But what if he don' like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to 'im?" Hagrid asked.

"He'll be fine, Hagrid." I said confidently.

"Oh, for God's sake pull yourself together man. You're going into the Forest after all. Got to have your wits about you." Filch said.

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke." spat Malfoy "We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are... werewolves!"

"You sound scared Malfoy. I'm sure you'll be a tasty treat to the werewolves." I grinned evily. Malfoy looked paler while Harry just snickered. Even Filch cracked a smile.

"Come on you three, we've got work to do." Hagrid said gruffily then started walking off with Fang. Malfoy was quick to run after him while me and Harry chuckled and followed. I could tell Harry was a bit worried about going into the forest so I held his hand. He smiled at me gratefully. I wasn't scared. We had Hagrid and Fang and I could kick butt in my panther form. Within five minutes we had stopped and Hagrid was looking at some silver liquid on a tree. "This is what we are looking for. This is unicorn blood, we're looking for the poor beast that this beast came from. We'll have to split up from here. Ash, you can go with Malfoy. Harry with me."

"Hagrid please don't make me go with Malfoy. I'll kill him. Let Harry come with me." I begged. "We'll even take Fang."

"Fine. Malfoy with me. If you find it or need help send up red sparks." Hagrid said before he walked off with Malfoy. Me and Harry walked in the opposite direction. After another five minutes of walking I found some more unicorn blood.

"Harry." I called making Harry come back to me and look at the blood.

"There's some more here." Harry said walking in the direction of the trail. I had to run to keep up with Harry. When I found him he was frozen on the spot staring at a hooded thing drinking the blood of the unicorn. Harry then grunted in pain as his hand flew to his head. The cloaked figure immediately looked at both of us. Fang took off running.

"Harry, we need to run." I said walking backwards.

"I can't." Harry grunted. "My scar."

"Oh, God." I whispered. I then changed into my panther and jumped between Harry and the other thing. Harry had fallen onto the floor and the cloaked figure was still coming towards us. I growled as much as possible and that's when he started backing up so I edged forward a bit. The next thing I knew a centaur was sailing over mine and Harry's head making the creature run away. I looked at the centaur and then Harry and decided he was okay so I ran off. I changed back just before Harry appeared on the centaur's back. I decided to be the worried friend who had no idea where he went. "Where the hell did you go?" I asked.

"I fell over then a panther and Firenze saved me from that thing." Harry explained while Firenze looked at me curiously.

"Thank you, Firenze." I smiled up at him then whispered nearer him so Harry wouldn't hear. "I couldn't do it on my own." Firenze then smiled at me with understanding.

"This is where I leave you. You are safe now." Firenze said while I helped Harry slide off his back. "Good luck, Harry Potter. The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." He looked at both of us before he cantered off.

"We need Hagrid." I said before sending red sparks into the air.

"I'll tell you, Hermione and Ron what that thing was and what Firenze said to me when we get back." Harry whispered to me before Hagrid, Malfoy and Fang appeared.

-.-

"The hooded creature was voldemort." Harry said dramatically.

"You're telling my You-Know-Who is in the Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asked, her voice higher than usual.

"Yes but he's weak. He's living off unicorn blood until he can get the Philosopher's Stone." Harry explained.

"It makes sense don't it. Snape getting it for You-Know-Who, he was a supporter but Dumbledore got him off." Ron told Harry.

"Does that mean he can come back?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry nodded. I whimpered.

"Do you reckon he'll try and... you know... kill you?" Ron asked.

"I reckon he would have tried tonight if I didn't get away." Harry replied. I whimpered again that's when the three of them noticed me again. "Are you okay Ash?"

"Remember what I told you on the train here in September? How you saved me?" I asked. Harry's face fell when he realized what I meant.

"He'll come after you as well and kill you, too." Harry guessed. I nodded. "And we were both out there tonight. Two people he wants to kill."

"How did you get away?" Hermione asked.

"A black panther appeared out of no where after Ash told me to run. Did you see the panther, Ash?" Harry asked me. I looked down and shook my head. "Anyway it growled and made Voldemort stay back then Firenze appeared and he ran off." Hermione looked at me suspiciously.

"Describe the panther, Harry." Hermione ordered. Hermione was the only one who has seen me as a panther.

"I dunno. It was quite small for a panther, I reckon. It was black except for a pink line on it's side which I don't think is normal." Harry described me. My eyes grew wide as I looked at 'Mione.

"What the...? ...Between You-Know-Who? And Harry?" Hermione squealed. I hadn't actually thought about the fact I was that close to Voldemort.

"Oh my God." I said standing up. I then started walking around the common room freaking out. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." I kept repeating.

"Is it sinking in now?" Hermione asked.

"But... it was Harry." I replied. "I didn't think."

"What's going on?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"You might as well tell them, they wont say anything." Hermione told me.

"Okay. Remember what I said last night about that thing I can to that is illegal?" I asked then when they nodded I walked to stand infront of Harry and Ron then changed into a Panther. They both gasped as they took me in. I then changed back.

"It was you." Harry gasped. "You kept Voldemort away from me."

"Don't say his name." Ron hissed.

"Of course I did. Do you really think I'd run away and leave you?" I asked him. He just stood up and hugged me.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

"It was Firenze." I replied.

"So you can change into a Panther." Ron stated. "Wow."

"Your dad could too, Harry." I told him. "He was a Stag. My godfather was a black bloodhound and my Uncle Peter was a rat. The three were completely illegal just like me. My Uncle Peter's is dead." I sighed. I then noticed Harry's sad face. "I'm going to bed but you can't say a word to anyone about what I can do." I said with my scary face on. Both Harry and Ron nodded so I went upstairs to bed. Probably to have nightmares about Voldemort killing me.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The Weasley Twin's Map**

It was after the exams I decided I had to do something. Harry's scar had been hurting him for days and he had no idea why. I stopped behind after Quidditch practice to speak to Fred and George.

"I need to borrow the Maraunder's map." I told them.

"Why?" They asked together.

"Malfoy got me and Harry detention, I plan on getting him back. I'd rather not get caught." I replied telling an easy lie. I could get him back as well when I was finished.

"Excellent." Fred said grinning

"A girl after our own hearts." George added also grinning.

"Follow us." Fred orded and within five minutes I had the map. I immediately went up to my room to see if anyone was inside but it was empty which made me smile to myself.

"_Colloportus._" I whispered taping the door, locking it. I then went to sit on my bed. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I said taping the partchment turning it into the map. Tonight I would follow who ever it was that went into the Forest and I'd check it wasn't Snape. I looked to see Snape in the Dungeons. "Good." I muttered before I tapped the map and said, "Mischief managed." I then hid the map and went down to the hall for dinner. I didn't get the map back out until Hermione, Lavendar and Pavarti were asleep. "_Lumos._" I whispered lighting up the map. I immediately went to see if Snape was in his private quarters and he was so I went to skip to near Hagrids hut and the Forbidden Forest. And that's when I saw someone just walking out of the castle towards the forest. "Gotcha. _Nox._" I whispered. I then pulled on some shoes, grabbed the map and ran to the boys dorm. I snook in quietly to see Harry still awake.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Harry whisper asked me.

"I need to borrow your cloak. Someone's going into the forest and it's not Snape." I whispered.

"You're going into the forest?" He demanded.

"As a panther. I have to find out who it is." I replied still whispering unlike Harry. "You're wasting time."

"What's going on?" Ron asked suddenly waking up while he was giving me his cloak.

"You explain. If I see Voldemort I'll go in the opposite direction." I told Harry while stuffing my wand and the map in my pocket. I threw the cloak around me and ran out of the room. I pushed open the portrait then changed into my panther and started running out of the castle. It took me less than a minute to catch up to whoever it was. He was hooded just like Voldemort was that night. I stayed close behind him walking at the same pace he did. As soon as he was into the forest he started gliding faster alot faster than any normal human could. This confused me completely but it was still easy to keep pace with him. It only got wierd when I spotted a Unicorn and he or it started hunting it. He caught up with the Unicorn easily and latched onto it's neck like he was a vampire. That's when I realised it was Voldemort and he had been inside Hogwarts. That fact scared the hell out of me. I ran straight back to the castle and changed back to normal as I was running up to the Gryffindor portrait. I slipped off the cloak just before I got to the Fat Lady.

"You're very late." The fat lady scolded. "Password?"

"I'm sorry about being late. Bibbling Nunquam." I replied. She swung open her portrait and I ran straight up to Harry and Ron's room to see them both sat up on Harry's bed whispering quietly to each other.

"We were worried." Harry said as I came through the door.

"What happened?" Ron asked as I came and sat on the bed with both of them.

"He was in the castle. Voldemort. He just walked out of the castle and went to the forest and hunted a Unicorn. He was in the castle, Harry." I whispered. Ron looked pale while Harry pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be okay." Harry whispered consoling into my ear.

"I know. Because we're not letting him get that stone. Whoever it is will have to go through me." I said angrily making both Ron and Harry chuckle. I sighed then randomly said, "I miss norbert."

"Norbert?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid's dragon." I replied. "He was cute." Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Who would know that Hagrid would want a dragon?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Snape would." Harry answered.

"And so would Quirrel." I said while it was dawning on me. "Of course."

"Hagrid says alot of things by accident. He might know how to get past Fluffy." Harry said.

"Do you reckon Hagrid will still be up?" I asked.

"Maybe." He replied.

"How do you boys feel about riding on the back of a panther? As long as you don't pull out my fur." I warned. They both nodded so we went downstairs. Ron pushed open the portrait while I changed and Harry climbed on followed by Ron then they through the cloak over the three of us. I then started running towards Hagrids. It took less than five minutes before we were outside Hagrid's hut. The boys jumped off me with the cloak so I could change back.

"That was amazing." Ron said to me as Harry knocked on Hagrid's door.

"I didn't know you could run that fast." Harry agreed.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called out.

"Do we ever reply?" I asked the boys making them both chuckle as Hagrid answered the door.

"Wha' are you three doin' out this late?" Hagrid asked.

"We need to ask you something really quickly then we'll go straight back." I replied.

"Go ahead." Hagrid said gruffily.

"What did the stranger look like, the one that gave you Norbert?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. He wouldn' take his cloak off." Hagrid replied. The three of us just stared at him. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" Harry continued the questioning.

"Mighta come up," Hagrid said while he was frowning, trying to remember. "Yeah. He asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after, so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, didn't want it ter go ter any old home. So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy."

"Did he seem... erm... interested in Fluffy?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

Well, yeah, how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight ter sleep..." Hagrid immediately stopped looking horrified with himself.

"Oh, God." I whispered.

"He knows." Harry finished.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" Hagrid blurted out. "Forget I said it!"

"Hagrid, we will." I soothed him. "We're not gonna tell anyone and we're definately not gonna try get past fluffy. We're just worried about who else you told because they tricked it out of you Hagrid. We have to go back before we're unable to get in. Good night, Hagrid." I smiled at Hagrid who looked considerably calmer. "Come on boys." I then started walking up to the castle. As soon as I couldn't see Hagrid we stopped. "You boys are gonna have to tell the fat lady the password, she's already seen me." They both nodded then got on me when I changed and we sailed back up to the tower. They slipped off me leaving the cloak on just before we got to the Fat Lady.

"More late students. Password?" She asked.

"Bibbling Nunquam." Harry replied. She swung the portrait open again leaving the three of us to climb into the common room. I changed back immediately and handed Harry his cloak.

"We'll go see Dumbledore tomorrow morning." I said, they both agreed. "Hermione will want to come. I'm exhausted. Night." I then climbed back up to my dorm, got changed then fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Through The Trapdoor**

We had our first lesson as a free period the next day so as soon as we had got Hermione up to speed on what had happened the night before, which she obviously scolded me about being stupid enough to go find who ever was meeting voldemort, and after we had had breakfast we were running to see Proffesor McGonagal to let us go see Dumbledore. She funnily enough also wasn't teaching.

"Proffesor, we need to see Proffesor Dumbledore." Harry told her.

"I'm sorry but you can't." She replied.

"But it's an emergancy." I said trying to make her see reason.

"I'm sorry children but Proffesor Dumbledore is away at the moment. There was an emergancy at the ministry. He left this morning after an urgent owl from the minister himself." She replied again.

"Oh Gods." I muttered. I had given the map back to the twins as soon as I had seen them this morning and I didn't even think to find out if Dumbledore was in the school.

"He's gone?" Harry asked his voice higher than normal. "Now?"

"Proffesor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time. Why do you need him?" McGonagal asked. I looked at Harry and he nodded.

"It's about the Philosopher's Stone, Proffesor." I said. McGonagal's eye's grew wide in shock.

"How do you know..." She started asking before Harry cut her off.

"Someone's going to try and steal it. We've got to talk to Proffesor Dumbledore." Harry said finally.

"I'm sorry, Potter but he will be back tomorrow. And rest assured that the stone is well protected." McGonagal finished.

"But Proffesor..." I started before she cut me off.

"I know what I'm talking about, Hyde. I suggest you go out and enjoy the sunshine." She said as a dismissal. We trugged outside in dissapointment.

"I bet that owl was a fake." I snapped.

"It'll be tonight." Harry agreed. "I can feel it."

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We go down the trapdoor. And stop get to the stone before Snape." Harry said. The rest of us agreed.

-.-

That night the four of us were waiting in the common room for everyone to go up to bed. Me and Hermione were sat on the sofa reading while Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess. Lee Jordan was the last one to trudge up to bed yawning as he went.

"That's the last of them." Ron said as soon as he was out of hearing range.

"Come on. I've got my cloak and a flute." Harry said standing up.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from at the other side of the room. Neville appeared from behind an arm chair. We froze as soon as we saw him. He took one look at our guilty faces and knew instantly. "You're going out again. You're gonna make Gryffindor lose more points. I wont let you. I... I'll fight you."

"Four of us?" I asked. He nodded vigorously. "Brilliant." I muttered.

"I'm really, really sorry for this Neville." Hermione said before pointing her wand at Neville. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

"I would have done it if you hadn't, 'Mione." I said to her who was looking guilty.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"A full body-bind. Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." Hermione whined.

"We had to Neville, we've got no time to explain." Harry told his still figure.

"I'm sorry, Neville but you'll understand later. I promise." I said to him.

"It's for your own good, mate." Ron muttered to him as we stepped over him and slipped on the cloak. We made our way to the third floor as quickly and quietly as possible. We made it there in minutes to find that Fluffy was already asleep, a harp was playing in the corner.

"You were right." I murmured to Harry as we quietly made our way to Fluffy's foot that was on top of the trap door.

"Snape's already been." Harry agreed. The four of us carefully moved his foot and opened the trap door but we couldn't see anything.

"_Lumos._" I muttered pointing my wand through the gap but we still couldn't see anything. "I'll go first. A cat always lands on her feet." I grinned. I slipped through the trap door and free fell to the bottom before landing on a plant. I grunted as I hit it. It wasn't exactly the softest plant in the world.

"Are you alright?" Harry called down.

"Yeah, there's a nice comfy plant to fall on." I replied. I then heard nothing, not even the plant. Then Harry, Ron and a screaming Hermione landed near me.

"Comfy, right." Ron muttered sarcastically. Then the plant started wrapping around me.

"So, who knows anything about Herbology and why this plant is wrapping itself AROUND ME?" I said but by the end I was yelling as the rest noticed it happening to them.

"It's Devil's Snare!" Hermione shrieked.

"What do we do?" Ron asked while panicking.

"I'm trying to remember how to kill it." Hermione said while she was struggling. "It likes the Dark and Damp!"

"So light a fire!" Harry yelled. Me and Hermione looked at eachother before yelling, "_LUMOS MAXIMA!_" while pointing our wands at the plant. It immediately unwrapped itself and shrivelled up making us fall underneath it.

"I hate plants." I muttered while standing up and dusting myself off.

"It's lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Harry anounced. "This way." We set off down a stone passage until we could hear a buzzing noise, well that's what I thought it was. We opened a door to see a room of flying keys and a floating broom. We went straight over to the other door to see if it was open but it was locked.

"_Alohamora!_" Ron tried but it still wouldn't open.

"We have to get the key. It will be old and rusty like the door knob." Hermione said.

"Either of you could do it." Ron said talking about me and Harry. "It's there." Ron pointed at a rusty key with a broken wing.

"Harry's a better flyer than me." I admitted as Harry climbed onto the broom. The keys then immediately started flying towards him. Harry caught it easily then threw it to me as he tried shaking the keys off his tail. I unlocked the door then shut it as soon as Harry was through. The next room was really dark but lit up when we moved towards the middle.

"It's a chessboard." Ron said after examining it. "We have to play across. Harry you can be the bishop, Hermione, queen-side castle and I'll be the knight. There are no empty spaces for you Ash."

"I'll join you on your horse, Sir Ronald." I said jokily. I even curtsied. The three of them started laughing as I climbed on the back of the stone horse with Ron. We all took our places in the empty squares. White moved first. Ron was in his element, using his flawless skills at chess to keep me, Hermione and Harry safe, while taking out as many white pieces as he could. When one of ours was taken the white piece smashed the black piece to bits. Not an encouraging thought if it was one of us. There weren't many pieces left by now and Ron seemed to be struggling to find the next move. He looked worriedly at me.

"Wait a minute." Harry ordered.

"You understand right Harry. Once I make we move the queen will take us. Then you're free to check the king." Ron said.

"You can't sacrifce yourselves!" Harry thundered.

"We have to, Harry. It's the only way for you to get through. Ron's right." I said.

"No you can't! There must be another way!" cried Hermione

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that Stone or not?" Ron replied. When niether of them I squeazed Ron in reasurance. "Knight to H5." We moved slowly to H5 before the Queen moved towards us stopping at our right side. I pulled up my legs so the horse wouldn't land on one of them and the Queen wouldn't stab the other. The queen lifted her spear and stabbed the side of the horse throwing the horse to the side and me and Ron off of it. I hit my head on a rock and everything went black.

-.-

I don't know how long I was out but when my eye's snapped open all I could hear was a sobbing Hermione. I sat up but felt fine. My eye's landed on Ron, he was still unconcious and looked like he had a broken leg.

"You don't have to cry, 'Mione." I said announcing the fact I was awake. She looked at me then pulled me into a fierce hug. "Where's Harry?" I asked.

"He wont on. Told me to stay with you two." Hermione said while sniffling.

"I'm going to go find him. Stay with Ron." I ordered. Hermione nodded then helped me up. I felt a bit dizzy for a minute but was then fine so I ran through the door. It lead to a long corridor that lead to an archway. I ran the full way to see the mirror at one end of the room in a circle of fire that passed the full way of the room into a few inches away from me. That's when I saw Quirrel.

"Quirrel!" I shrieked making them both look up at me. Then Quirrel span around to reveal a second face. The face of Voldemort. "Voldemort." I growled. I then noticed one of Quirrel's arms where crumbled.

"Aurora-Shaw Hyde." Voldemort said. "You're parents were next on my list as were you and your siblings. You seem to be very medolsum. You stopped my second attempt on Harry's life but you were still brave. Like I just told Potter, I value bravery."

"Ash!" Harry yelled gaining my attention. I looked at him as he threw the stone at me which I caught. He then leaped forward and grabbed Quirrel's face making it crumble. Harry then backed up as his body completely crumbled. "You were right. It wasn't Snape. He tried to kill us both. He failed because of you." Harry grinned at me as a cloud of black smoke lifted from Quirrel's corpse.

"Harry!" I shrieked pointing at the smoke that was heading for him. He turned around as it went through his body. It then aimed for me but I jumped out of the way so it went straight through the archway. I pulled myself up to see Harry unconcious. "Bastard." I growled in anger. I then changed into my panther and leaped over the fire. I pulled Harry onto my back with my teeth then leaped over the fire again and ran at full speed back to the chess room. I stopped next to Hermione and she pulled Harry off my back so I could change again. I looked at Ron to see he was stirring. I pulled the stone out of my pocket to look at it. It was as red as a ruby and really very pretty. I clutched it in my hands as I collapsed next to Harry and lost conciousness again.

**A/N Like in the books Harry hasn't got a godmother and I agree with the fact that Harry is a bit lazy :) I am using information from both the books and the films because I like them both. And Harry will ask to become an animagus but in the future and I'm not telling you what :P Thanks for the reviews xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - End of the First Year**

I woke up days later in the hospital wing with about half of Honeydukes at the end of my bed and me still clutching the Stone. I stretched open my hands and released it from my hands. I then noticed Dumbledore and McGonagal and the end of my bed. I let out a shriek of suprise when I noticed them.

"It's nice to know we give you that reaction." Dumbledore chuckled looking at me. "We were afraid to remove it from your hand in case you woke up too early. You were clutching onto it for dear life. Very determind to not have it fall into the wrong hands."

"You'll get that reaction from me when Voldemort's envolved." I muttered while sitting up. "Um, ow."

"Yes, you went to find Harry and Voldemort even with a crack on your skull. Like I said, determination." Dumbledore smiled at me proudly. That's when I remembered Harry.

"Where's Harry?" I demanded.

"In the bed next to you, my dear." Dumbledore smiled. I looked over to him and saw him sleeping peacefully.

"I'm going to go let Miss Granger and Mr Weasley know you are awake." McGonagal smiled at me before leaving.

"Bloody moron." I muttered. "I told him it wasn't Snape. I told him it was Quirrel that tried to kill us in the Quidditch match. I told him Snape was inside the castle when I followed someone who I now know is Quirrel/Voldemort into the forest to go hunt a Unicorn." I fumed then I realised what I said and saw Dumbledore's shocked face. "Ah, um, let's forget I said that."

"May I ask how you followed him out into the Forbidden Forest?"

"I took a leaf out of Uncle James's book." I said shyly. I looked up at Dumbledore who was wanting more answer's. "I've been teaching myself to be an animagus since before Halloween. It hurt alot at first but now I can change into a black panther with ease now. I got inbetween them in the forest when we had detention and I carried him from that room where Quirrel died back to 'Mione and Ron before I collapsed."

"You're an animagus?" Dumbledore asked and I nodded. "In the form of a panther?" I nodded again. "And you've faced Voldemort before and got him away from Harry?" I nodded again. "You truly are brave, my dear. You were well sorted into Gryffindor."

"Voldemort said that, too. He values bravery." I sneered a little. "He's not gone, is he?"

"No, he's not." Dumbledore replied.

"And he'll probably come after both of us for stopping him, if he gets his body back." I sighed. Dumbledore looked at me sadly. "I'm not scared of him. I never will be. And he'll have to go through me to get to Harry."

"What happened at the Quidditch match?" Dumbledore asked.

"Quirrel did something to Harry's broom. I think the only reason it did throw Harry off immediately was because Snape was chanting a counter jinx. I flew up to help and saw Quirrel and made Harry trade brooms so he could find the snitch and win. I hung onto that broom for dear life while I glared at Quirrel. I will never forget that grin he flashed at me. Bloody prick. Sorry Proffesor." I finished he looked angry at the fact Quirrel tried to kill us.

"I think Harry is about to wake up. You should probably start on your sweets." Dumbledore smiled. I threw back my covers and crawled to the sweets. I picked up every box of Bertie's Botts and placed them on Harry's table. I hate them.

"He can have them. I hate them" I smirked making Dumbledore chuckled I then sat back on my bed any started eating a chocolate frog. I then saw the card. "Hey sir, it's you." I said flashing the card. "I haven't got you yet." That made Dumbledore laugh out loud. Dumbledore leaned over Harry then minutes later Harry made a grab for Dumbledore's glasses. That made me laugh. Harry opened his eye's to Dumbledore's face.

"Good Afternoon, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrel! He's got the stone! Sir, quick..." Harry started to panick like he couldn't remember Quirrel dying in front of us.

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times. Quirrel does not have the stone." Dumbledore said.

"Then who does? Sir, I..." Harry started again before Dumbledore cut him off again.

"Harry, please relax, Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

"I have the stone, Harry." I said skipping over to Harry and showing the stone still in my hand that no one had gotten off me. "You panick too much. I'm fine thanks for asking." I grinned as Harry sat up, even though you could tell it hurt him, and pulled me into a fierce hug. "You are a complete and utter pillock for going in there alone."

"I thought Voldemort had got to you and taken the stone." Harry said his head still buried in my shoulder.

"I listened to me and jumped out of his way. I would never let him have the stone. Here you go, sir." I said handing Proffesor Dumbledore the stone who quickly pocketed it. "I'll be in the bathroom. Back in a bit." I said skipping away.

"Miss Hyde is fiercly protective over you, I doubt she would ever let anything happen to you. She reminds me of your mother, actually." I heard Dumbledore say as I left. I spent a good five minutes washing the grime off my face in the bathroom. I actually felt like crap. I sighed and left the bathroom to return to my bed to hear Dumbledore taking one of the beans I had given to Harry. "I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" He popped the bean he had taken into his mouth and chocked. "Alas, earwax." Dumbledore chuckled as he left and I got settled into my bed.

-.-

Two days later both me and Harry were aloud out of the Hospital Wing for the end of year feast after we both get a check up from Madam Pomfrey. As soon as we entered the Great Hall it descended into whispers, I just ignored them and pulled Harry to Ron and Hermione. They both gave me a hug and Hermione gave Harry a hug, too. As soon as we sat down Dumbledore started his speech.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore started cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to go and get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and thirty-seven points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two points; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, five hundred and fifty-two." The last part started all the slytherin's cheering another thing for me to hate. "Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Firstly, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." The first of the gryffindor cheers could be heard while Ron blushed. "Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of logic and intellect in the face of challenges, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." The gryffindor's cheered once again. "Thirdly, to Miss Aurora- Shaw Hyde, for fierce determination and the use of self-sacrifice when friends are in peril, I award Gryffindor fifty-five points." The gryffindor's cheered for me! I ducked my head in Harry's shoulder while Dumbledore talked about me. "Fourthly, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor, sixty points." I looked up at Harry and cheered grinning at him.

"We're tied with Slytherin." Hermione whispered to us.

"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." The four of us were quick to jump up and clap and cheer for Neville. The rest of Gryffindor house were quick to follow. The whole house were roaring in happiness. Everyone could see how pale he had gone. He looked stunned just sat there while people where hugging him. "Which means, we need a little change of decoration." Dumbledore clapped and the green and silver of Slytherin dissapeared from around the room replaced with the read and gold of Gryffindor. I've never felt so happy. I hugged Harry again before being enveloped in a hug from Fred and George. It was hard to believe the next morning that we were leaving Hogwarts for home. Just before Ron was about to leave with his family I hugged Ron.

"When you plan on kidnapping Harry from his hell hole, owl me. I'll floo over to help. The Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole, right?" I whispered in his ear when he nodded I released him. I then walked to the Dursley's with Harry. "Listen to me." I ordered the three of them. "Harry is my god brother, Aunt Lily was my god mother, if I get wind of you lot treating him badly I will come over to your house and hex you. That is a promise." I then pulled Harry into a hug.

"But you can't." He whispered in my ear.

"They don't know that." I whispered back. "See you soon, Harry." I released him and ran to my parents who both pulled me into a hug.

"How was your year?" Mum asked as we walked to the car.

"Brilliant." I replied. "More than brilliant. I gained three best friends. Learned loads, got onto the Quidditch team, faced and defeated Lord Voldemort and my house won the house cup. I can't wait for next year." I chuckled. I really couldn't wait for next year.

**A/N They'll both be able to see the Kestral's, yes but wont notice them because they'll both be able to see them since the first time they get onto the carriges which is thrid year hehe :) Ash wants him to study but isn't bothered about him having his guy best mate and will just leave it for a bit, things may be different when they find out about the prophecy. There will be some agro between Ash and Ginny but not until the future because Ginny's still young. Ash's birthday is 11th July so yes it is quite near to Harry's but she isn't in the prophecy and Voldemort was after Ash's parents because they were powerful Aurora's like James and Lily and he wanted them on his side, when they refused he went to kill them and now that Ash's has been meddling he'll want her dead, too. I know I suck at math's so I fixed it, I didn't notice the mistake lol so now I've changed it. She will notice the no replies but will still have the restraint to wait for the Weasley's. Ash's mum, Shawna and Petunia have met before since Shawna and Lily were best mates in Hogwarts and they hate eachother like Harry and Malfoy so they didn't want to upset anyone but don't worry, there will be more of a connection between Ash's parents and Harry in the future. Considering how much writing I did yesterday, I think I'll take the day off. Thanks for the reviews xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Moony the Wolf**

It was a month after we left Hogwarts and a week before mine and Allie's birthday. I was exstatic. I had invited Ron, Harry and Hermione to the party we were having and also Hagrid. Allie had invited Mandy Brockelhurst and Padma Patil from her dorms which ment Pavarti and Lavendar were coming too. Plus Micheal Corner, a friend of Allie's from Ravenclaw plus Cedric Diggory was coming because Abe invited him. I got my reply from Hermione and Ron, Ron decided to bring practically all his family, but I'd not got any replies from Harry or any letters at all. None of us had, I was begining to worry that the Dursley had done something to him. Plus to top everything off, Uncle Moony was coming to stay for a week then I was going to stay with him until the start of term. Well, until I go to stay with the Weasley's. My parent's don't exactly know about that yet, I haven't bothered telling them because I don't know when I'm going, I'm waiting for Ron's letter. Uncle Moony was coming in the morning. I was waiting for him in the hall when the knock came. I bolted to the door and threw it open.

"Uncle Moony!" I cried jumping up for a hug.

"Nine lives" He chuckled hugging me fiercely. I hadn't seen Uncle Moony in over a year, me and mum were the only ones that had written to him, I don't know where he had been.

"Nine lives?" Mum asked coming out into the hall.

"Me and Uncle Moony were talking while I was in hogwarts about animagus's like Uncle James and I decided if I ever became an animagus I'd become a cat. A big cat probably. He gave me nine lives as a nickname." I lied easily then turned to Uncle Moony and winked while he grinned.

"I hope you don't plan on doing it illegaly like James." Dad said coming around the corner.

"No of course not." I smiled. It looked like Uncle Moony was holding in laughter.

"Good. Come in, Remus." Mum ordered. He strode in and pulled mum into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Shawna. And you Liam." Uncle Moony said shaking Dad's hand.

"Would you like some tea?" Mum asked. "Unfortunately the rest aren't in. Ash stayed in to see you."

"And that's why she's my favourite niece." Moony smiled.

"You shouldn't really show favouritism." Dad chuckled.

"I'm going out into the garden. I might go for a walk in the woods." I said grinning. Uncle Moony soon caught on.

"Would you mind if I joined you? I could use a walk." Uncle Moony smiled.

"Sure." I replied. I walked outside followed by Moony. We were soon in the woods.

"Show me nine lives." Uncle Moony ordered. I quickly changed into my panther making his face light up. "You are beautiful, nine lives." He examined me walking around me. "Your streak defines you. Does it hurt anymore?" He asked but I shook my head. "Good." I changed back quickly. "You are amazing. You learned in less than a year while it took the other three nearly three years." Moony looked sad for a moment, thinking about his dead friends and that filthy bastard murderer.

"We should get back." I whispered before pulling Uncle Moony into a hug.

"Yeah." He replied. We walked back as the other three arrived. I couldn't wait for my birthday, it was going to be brilliant.

-.-

My birthday went by quickly without Harry though. Everyone else came, it still was a good birthday and I got loads of stuff including a new broom. The newest broom out, a Nimbus 2001! I couldn't believe it when mum and dad gave me it, from no suprise to Hermione and Ron, I screamed in happiness. Allie got some jewelry while I got some books. It was brilliant. The day after, I went to Uncle Moony's new house on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. He'd promised to let me stay through his change while and keep him company since he had the wolfsbane potion. Proffesor Snape makes him some every month on Dumbledore's order apparently. He told me through his change his wolf comes out but the potion means he can influence his wolf's desicion so he'll make the sure the wolf likes me. He liked Peter, James and even Sirius enough. I've always wondered what Uncle Moony's werewolf looked like. I was able to see a week after my birthday.

"Does your wolf play fight?" I asked about ten minutes before the moon came out and time for his change.

"Yeah sometimes but I'm not sure I want you to fight him." He replied.

"Well tell him to go easy if you want. I want to see how good at fighting I am. I have faced Voldemort as a panther, you know. I protected Harry." I said cockily then I realised I hadn't told him anything about Voldemort at school.

"You did what!" Uncle Moony shouted.

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you about that. I've faced him twice both times saving Harry's skin. Well technically three times but he didn't know I was there, I had Uncle James's cloak and only the last time did I know it was him." I smiled briefly before seeing his face. He looked shocked and angry. "Oh get over it, Moony, I survived didn't I? Well, I was unconcious for three days. That pathetic excuse for a murderer does not scare me. And if it ever came to it and I had to face him again to make sure Harry survived I'd be damned if I wouldn't do it again." I finished angrily. Moony had a wierd look in his eye.

"Lily said those same words to me two months before Voldemort murdered her." He whispered.

"That will not happen to me, Uncle Moony. Yes, if he ever came back he'd probably come for me and Harry but I wouldn't ever let him kill me. I know better witches and wizards have probably said that before and they have died but I wont. Voldemort was in Quirrel, some how. He went after the Philosopher's Stone and nearly got it but me and Harry stopped him. I would never let Voldemort come back if I could stop him. Harry got rid of Quirrel somehow and then Voldemort did something to him that made him go unconcious and then I carried him back and lost conciousness. Apparently I had a cracked skull and was bleeding a bit when I went after Harry and faced Voldemort the second time." I finished. Uncle Moony looked proudly at me the same way Dumbledore did when I first woke up. "I wish people would stop looking at me like that. First Dumbledore now you." I muttered making him chuckle. "Anyway you're gonna change in a few minutes, get your arse to the attic."

"Fine." He muttered as we trudged up the stairs. "You really need to clean up your language."

"Shit. Fuck. Arse. Hell. Bloody. Dick." I replied grinning as we entered the fluffy white carpeted attic while Moony locked the door behind us, sighing. I changed into my panther as Moony sat on the floor at the opposite side of the room. Watching him change was pretty unbearable, watching writhe in pain and scream in agony. I hated it. But once he changed he looked okay. When he stood he was really tall and his fur was grey. His nose stuck out of his face and his eye's were midnight black. I approached him carefully and whimpered a bit asking if he was okay. He nodded his big head and approached me and started to sniff me. He then looked me in the eyes and leaned forward as if to whisper in my ear and suddenly nipped my ear playfully. I sort of yapped at him and jumped on his back making him fall to the ground. I then leaped off of him and ended up at the other side of the room. Moony looked at me then ran towards me so I ran in the opposite direction and we started running around the room chasing each other. I was faster so it was funny until he leaped onto me pushing me to the ground like I had to him earlier. I rolled over so he was on the bottom and nipped at his ears. We were doing this for what felt like hours until I did a panther rendition of a yawn. I layed down on the floor and stretched then curled into a ball. Uncle Moony walked towards me and licked my forehead as a good night kiss. I yawned again and fell to sleep. When I woke up, Uncle Moony was layed next to me in human but completely naked. I changed back and immediately yelled, "Holy Jesus of Mother Fucking Christ!" while covering my eyes. I heard him move next to me. "The first fucking male penis I see is my uncle's!"

"Oh, God." He muttered.

"Remus John Lupin you should have warned me!" I continued yelling.

"I thought the extra clothes in the corner were self explanatory." He continued muttering.

"Well it wasn't." I replied. "You'd better be putting some clothes over there Lupin."

"I am Aurora-Shaw." He said, I could practically hear his grin.

"Do not call me Aurora-Shaw. You aint a werewolf now, I'll change, come over there and bite off your penis." I warned. He stayed silent but I could still hear the rustling of clothes.

"You can look now." Uncle Moony called to me. I opened my eyes and stood up.

"One of the things that I like about being an animagus is that my clothes and anything in my pockets change with me." I grinned at him.

"Just rub it in, Nine lives." He replied.

"I'll rub it in as much as I like. You have scarred me for life." I looked at him seriously. "I'll go make us some breakfast in bed, you're probably tired."

"Yeah I am." He muttered.

"Do you need some help getting to bed?" I asked nicely.

"I don't think I can make the stairs. I usually rest a few hours in here but with you being here. It hasn't been like this since, well, since James and Lily three of them would always keep me company." Uncle Moony told me as I put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking towards the stairs. "What do you plan on doing with yourself today? _Alohamora._" He muttered as we got to the stairs.

"I thought about flooing to Diagon Alley and getting some more books. Mum gave me the second key to Gringotts so I can buy my school books but she said she doesn't mind me having some more gold to go shopping." I replied.

"Will you be okay?" Uncle Moony asked as we got down the stairs.

"Yes." I said. "I've been to Diagon Alley before on my own. It's no big deal. I might stop at my Uncle Joe's house to see Katie." We got into his room and I settled him into his bed. "I'll be back in a minute with your breakfast. I'll even eat with you."

"Thank you for this, Ash. All this. The wolf likes the company and doesn't beat himself up. It means alot. I really apreciate it." Uncle Moony gave me a crinkly smile.

"It's fine. You're my family, I do anything for family. Now, stop getting sentimental, old man. You'll make me cry." I grinned and dashed out of the room.

"Hey! I am not old." Uncle Moony shouted to me.

"Yes you are, old man." I replied and set to work on breakfast.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Diagon Alley with Cedric Diggory**

"Thank you, sir." I said to the Goblin after I climbed out of the cart in Gringotts.

"You're welcome, miss." The goblin replied. I walked out of Gringotts and headed straight to Flourish and Blott's and looked through the Quidditch section. I picked up _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Famous Hogwarts Quidditch Players_. I flicked through it quickly and decided to buy them. I had a look at the Animagus section and there was a book on famous animagus wizards that I picked and also found a book on famous wizards in the muggle world that looked like it could be interesting. I also bought _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)_ by _Miranda Goshawk_ in case I needed it for next year and an _The intermidiate's guide to Transfiguration_ by _Emeric Switch_. Just before I was about to pay I saw a book on Lord Voldemort in the history of dark wizards section called _The rise and fall of You-Know-Who_. I figured I could brush up on Voldemort seems as he's after me. I walked over to the checkout and payed for them. The guy on the checkout raised his eye on the book about Voldemort but didn't say anything. I was just about to leave when I saw a sign on the window.

**On August 19th Gilderoy Lockhart will be at Flourish and Blotts for a book-signing of his most recent books. Come down and meet the legend and five time winner of Teen Witch Winning Smile of the Year for five years running. It's only for one day!**

I looked at it before scoffing. Gilderoy Lockhart may be good looking but he is a complete buffoon. I put the books in my bag that was jinxed to be bigger on the inside than on the outside, they all fit in easily. I then decided to pop into Quality Quidditch Supplies to get some broomstick polish to make sure my new broom shine and I had also ran out. I bought them quickly and left, throwing it into my bag. I can't actually believe that when I passed Madame Janey's Jewelers something caught my eye. There was a huge display of charms for charm bracelets and I still had my charm bracelet I recieved for christmas from Uncle Moony so I decided to buy some more charms to join my panther. There was a deal to get six charms for four galleons, considering they were pure silver and bewitched to never get dirty, it was a good deal. In the end I bought Star, Cresent Moon, Gryffindor badge, quaffel, witch hat and sword and wand crossed. On the Hyde family crest there is a sword and a wand crossed so I decided to get that. Next door, I saw that Ollivander's was open and seems as he was a family friend I decided to say hello. The front was empty, as usual.

"Mr Olivander?" I called. He appeared seconds later on his ladders just like the first day I met him.

"Aurora-Shaw Hyde! Oak with a core of Pheonix feather, nine inches. A powerful wand especially good for spells and charms. How is your wand, my dear?" Mr Olivander asked me.

"It's brilliant. You were right, my best subject is Charms at Hogwarts. I popped in to see how you are so how are you?" I asked smiling.

"I'm fabulous, Aurora. The rush for new wands for the first years will start soon. How are you?"

"I'm good, sir. I can't wait for the new term to start, I made alot of friends at Hogwarts last year." I replied.

"Would one of those friends be a Mr. Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Him, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. How did you know?" I wondered curiously.

"You and Harry were splashed all over the Daily Prophet after becoming the youngest Seeker and Chaser in over a centuary. From what I hear, you are an excellent Chaser, not lost a single game since you both joined the team." Mr Olivander complimented.

"I'll admit to scoring a fair few goals in the games and we won the cup but Harry is by far the best flyer I have ever seen." I grinned. "I need to go buy some owl treats for my owl so I'll see you soon, Mr Olivander. And if you are ever of need of someone to work in the summer, let me know. The summer has been pretty boring."

"Good bye, Aurora and I will definately let you know." He chuckled as I left the shop waving at him. I went to Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought Dion some treats before heading to the apothecary to get some Floo Powder for Uncle Moony, I noticed he was running low. I decided my final stop would be Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour so I could treat myself. I got a simple Rasberry Ripple from Florean before I heard someone shout my name.

"Ash!" I turned around to see Cedric Diggory with his sister Cho waving me over. I quickly payed Florean and made my way over to them.

"Hey Ced, Cho." I greeted.

"Hey Ash, do you want to join us?" Ced asked.

"Sure." I smiled before sitting in the empty chair, putting my ice cream on the table. I noticed Ced had the same Ice Cream as me but Cho didn't have anything.

"Where is Abe? I feel like I haven't seen him in ages." Ced said after I got settled.

"I have no idea. I've been staying with my uncle, he had to work late last night and he's still in bed so I decided to go out shopping. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"My mum asked me to bring Cho here so she could meet up with a friend. They're going to a muggle cinema then she's stopping at her house for the night. She's a muggle-born." Ced explained just before Cho shot up and ran to Marrieta Edgecombe.

"Marrieta!" She called as she approached her and hugged her. "See you later, Ced. It was nice to see you, Ash." She smiled as she turned around to us.

"You too, Cho." I replied before both girls left.

"So, what are you doing now?" Ced asked.

"Eating Ice Cream." I replied grinning.

"Obviously." He grinned at me. I seemed to loose myself in his smile and the memory of what I saw in the Mirror if Erised flashed into my head.

"I don't know. I have nothing to do." I said sighing. "I told Olivander if he needed someone for work next year to tell me, this has to be the most boring summer I've had. Me and Addy have been at each others throats since we got home. He doesn't like having a little sister in his opposing house. I gave him a black eye the day before my birthday for riling me up, Abe had to litteraly hold me back while Dad did the same to Addy before we went at it."

"Little Ash, violent?" Ced asked grinning.

"Hey! I am not little. So what are you doing after?"

"Nothing. My dad told me to drop Cho off then I have the day off. So, how about we stick together and figure out what to do with the day?"

"Sounds like a plan but I can't be bothered to go home." I replied finishing off my ice cream.

"Well how about we go to Gambol & Japes because I want to see what's in there then we can head to the Leaky Cauldron and get a butterbeer?" Ced had a pleading look in his eyes when I nodded and grinned at him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shop barely giving me time to grab my bag. "You don't look like a girl in their second year and you don't act it either."

"How old do you reckon I look and act, then?" I asked curiously.

"Your brother's age really. If I had never met you and Abe before, I'd swear you were twins." Ced finished.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Ced confirmed.

"Wow." I muttered.

"I have to admit, I'm jealous of one thing." Cedric said randomly.

"Jealous of what?" I asked.

"Your Nimbus 2001. Gryffindor are going to trounce us again with that thing. You and Harry really are amazing. I'll be the Seeker seems as I was the reserve last year." Ced finished his speech.

"Aww. We'd beat you guys even if I didn't have my nimbus." I said cockily.

"I dunno, I'm sure we'll give Gryffindor a good game when we get back to school." Ced replied.

"I'm sure you will." I said as me and Ced entered Gambol & Japes, we both immediately saw Fred and George Weasley. "Hey guys." The twins took one look at me and Ced then cocked up their eyebrow together. Me and Ced followed the twins line of sight and saw our hands. Together. We were holding hands and I didn't realise. I looked up at Cedric and he had the same expression I probably had on my face so I guessed he hadn't realised either. We quickly pulled our hands away from each other and focused on the twins. They still did say anything or move their eyebrows. Then they ooo'ed together which, I'm sure, made me blush like mad.

"Shut up." Ced growled.

"Where's Ron?" I asked trying to move the subject to another topic.

"At home." Fred said at once.

"Now, stop trying to change the subject." George continued.

"What's going on with you two?" Fred finished.

"Nothing." Me and Cedric replied together. This would have amused me if we weren't getting interogated by the Weasley twins.

"Come on?" They asked together.

"He's my big brother's best friend." I said to them like they were stupid.

"And she's my best friend's little sister." Cedric finished in the exact same tone I had used.

"Whatever." They said together.

"Idiots." I muttered.

"But you'd best remember, Cedric." Fred started.

"Ash is like our second little sister." George continued.

"We'll kill you if you hurt her." Fred said.

"We have to go now." George said while probably grinning at the expressions on our faces.

"We'll tell Ron we saw you." Fred joined in on the grinning.

"Remember our warning." They finished together then walked out of the shop. I was frozen to the spot in shock.

"Did they just give you the boyfriend speech?" I finally asked.

"Yes they did." Cedric said slowly.

"And they're going to tell Ron who will tell Hermione so two out of three of my best friends will think you are boyfriend." I continued.

"Probably." Cedric guessed. "I don't feel much like being in a joke shop, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"I could use a butterbeer." I agreed.

"I'll buy." Cedric smiled lightly. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and we walked to the Leaky Cauldron. "Get some seats, I'll get the butterbeers." I nodded then walked to an empty table. Cedric followed me a few minutes later and sat across from me.

"I'm gonna kill Fred and George." I said.

"Why?" Ced asked.

"Two reasons. One, they took a big brother role with a boyfriend when I have to perfectly adequat big brothers at home, even though you're not my boyfriend and two, because they made it akward when we were having a pretty fun day." I listed.

"Well, lets forget about it. Pretend it didn't happen." Cedric suggested.

"Let's do that." I agreed.

"I like your charm bracelet." Cedric commented. That's when I noticed I'd been fidling with the panther on my bracelet.

"Thanks. My uncle gave me it for christmas last year with only the panther on it and today I found the rest of the charms today at Madame Janey's." I smiled at it fondly.

"The uncle who you're staying at?" Ced asked and I nodded. "Tell me what each charm means."

"Well, the panther is my favourite animal. Gryffindor because, well, I'm in Gryffindor. The Quaffel is because I'm a Chaser. The star and the cresent moon is because I like astrology. The witch's hat is because I thought it was corny seems as I am a witch. And the sword and wand crossed is the symbol for the family crest of Hyde, they had it so I got it." I explained.

"Wow." Cedric smiled. The next four hours went similar to this, me and Ced asking eachother question which usually ended in us laughing. He did ask about what happened with the Philosopher's Stone so I told him everything. He seemed more shocked at the fact the stories at school were true rather than when I actually said Voldemort's name. It was so wierd. I could talk to Ced so freely, more than I could to any of my brother's or even Uncle Moony sometimes. We just kept buying butterbeer and talking and laughing.

"What time is it?" I asked not expecting it to have been that long.

"Half three." He replied looking at his watch.

"I should get home." I sighed.

"Yeah, I should too." Cedric replied

"It was fun." I smiled standing up and walking to the fire place after draining the last of my butterbeer.

"Yeah. We should do it again." Ced agreed while following me.

"You can go first." I said nicely.

"Okay." He said looking at me. He pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "Good bye, Ash." He then kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Ced." I replied a little breathlessly then he was gone. I grabbed some floo powder then walked into the fireplace. "Remus Lupin's house. Godric's Hollow." I threw the powder down then appeared in the living room. Uncle Moony was sat on the sofa in front of me.

"Where've you been?" He asked.

"Diagon Alley. I went to Flourish and Blotts, Madame Janey's Jewelers, I saw Mr Olivander then I popped into Quality Quidditch Supplies, Eeylops Owl Emporium and the apothecary because you needed some floo powder. Then I got an ice cream and saw Cedric and Cho Diggory then Cho went off with a friend so Cedric asked if I wanted a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron and we did then I came home and told you everywhere I've been and here we are." I finished grinning.

"Very funny. What did you buy at the jewelers?" Uncle Moony asked looking sceptical because I really hate jewelery.

"Some more charms for the charm bracelet you bought me last christmas." I said while putting up my arm to show him the bracelet.

"Okay. There's some food in the kitchen for you. One last question, was it a date with Cedric Diggory?"

"I don't know, Uncle Moony. I don't think so." I flashed a grin at him then hugged him before walking out of the room to the kitchen.

**A/N In my story, Cho and Cedric are brother and sister the reasons will be obvious in the future! Thanks for the reviews. steve, I liked 2 of your idea's so I may borrow them for the story and Oden1234 don't worry I accept criticism and it wasn't rude at all.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Rescuing Harry**

I recieved two owls the next day. One from Ron and the other from Hermione, both asking if I was dating Cedric Diggory. It seems that the twins told Ron as soon as they got in and even went to the trouble of sending owl's to Harry and Hermione. Percy wasn't happy with the missuse of his owl to throw about gossip, according to Ron. I recieved nothing from Harry but still told the others exactly what happened. I also told them both I was worried about Harry and told Ron we should go get Harry on his birthday for a present, I didn't really want to wait any longer. So it was decided that me, Ron, Fred and George would go and get him on the night of his birthday. Ron asked his mum if it was okay for me to stay before school and here I am, arriving at the burrow the monday before we planned to go. I made Uncle Moony promise to not tell mum and dad that I was going to the weasley's and, in turn, I promised to go see Uncle Moony three night's before we had to leave for Hogwarts as it was a full moon and he wanted me there like last time, it was the least I could do for my favourite uncle. As soon as I arrived through the fireplace, I was enveloped in a hug from Ron.

"How's my favourite Gryffindor girl?" He asked whispering in my ear.

"I'm great, Ronnie. Yourself?" I grinned at him.

"Good." Ron smiled as Fred and George pulled me into a hug.

"Ooh, Ced. Kissy kissy kiss, Ceddy!" Fred and George yelled as loud as they could in their poor immatation of my voice.

"For the last time, I AM NOT DATING CEDRIC DIGGORY!" I growled at the twins causing them to laugh. Mr. and Mrs Weasley came forward to introduce me followed by Ron's little sister, Ginny.

"Hello my dear, I'm Molly Weasley and this is Arthur. Welcome to our home." Mrs Weasley said in a head-of-the-house tone that I'd heard mum use loads of times.

"I'm Ash Hyde." I replied pleasently. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Weasley, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for letting me stay, your house is beautiful."

"Thank you, Ash." Mrs Weasley smiled happily at me.

"The pleasure is all ours. Any friend of the Weasley boys is always welcome, you may be able to keep the boys in check." Mr. Weasley chuckled. I grinned at Fred, Ron and George with an evil glint in my eye, the three of them gulped making Mr. and Mrs. Weasley chuckle more.

"You'll be staying in Ginny's room with Ginny." Mrs Weasley smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Ginny." I said to Ginny.

"You too, Ash. It's brilliant that I finally get a room mate. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" Ginny gushed.

"We'll leave you to get settled. Ron will show you where it is. Ginny, come and help me make tea." Mrs Weasley ordered.

"I'll see you later, Ash." Ginny smiled.

"Looking forward to it, Gin." I replied. Ginny flashed me a blinding smile before following Mrs Weasley out of the room while Mr. Weasley excused himself to go tinker with some muggle stuff in his garage. This left me we the three boys that I needed to speak to. "I need to talk to you three." I stated.

"We'll go up to my room." Ron replied.

"We'll get your trunk." Fred and George said together. We trecked up the many flights of stairs up to Ron's room, the twins joined us after dumping my trunk in Ginny's room, a floor below Ron's room and across from the twins. No wonder all the Weasley's were skinny fuckers. I kicked off my shoe's and layed on Ron's bed making myself comfortable.

"Make yourself at home." Ron said sarcastically.

"I have done, Ronniekins." I replied grinning. "So, what's the plan for Harry? Still the night of his birthday?"

"Yeah. We'll be going by car." Ron stated.

"Car?" I asked.

"It's a muggle use of transport that dad has modified to fly and be invisible. It's quite useful for this situation, actually." Ron said thoughtfully.

"We will show you the car later." Fred said.

"We'll be able to go at around 11pm on Harry's birthday." George started.

"Mum will be visiting Mrs Finnigan so she'll be out late and dad will be working that night." Fred continued.

"It's lucky really. Fred'll be driving." George finished.

"Good plan." I smiled.

"That it is." The twins said together.

"How good are you at driving that thing?" I asked aprehensively.

"Fred pretty good at flying dad's car." Ron comforted me.

"Okay." I replied slowly just as Mrs Weasley called up the stairs.

"Boys, Ash, dinner!" She yelled.

"Coming!" The four of us called downstairs to Mrs Weasley together. Seconds later all of us where laughing our arse's off at how easily I would fit in with the Weasley's while we made our way down the stairs. By the time I would return to Hogwarts, I would hate stairs.

-.-

The four of us all went to bed as soon as Mrs Weasley left at about eight o'clock, so we would be able to get some sleep before we left, leaving Percy babysitting Ginny. Three hours later, Ron was sneaking into my room to wake me and tell me to get dressed with Fred and George waiting at the door.

"Wake up, Ash." Ron whispered into my ear. My eye's flew open in shock at the close proximity of Ron.

"Get out of my face, Ron. I'm up, I'm getting dressed now fuck off." I growled making all three of them chuckle but they left, closing the door quietly. I dimly lit the lamp, so I wouldn't wake Ginny, and slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then carried my trainers, sneaking out of the room and then downstairs to the door where I put them on. None of us made a sound as we snook out to the car, I held my breath until we were pulling out of the garage and flying in the air for fear of getting caught. I demanded to sit in the front while Ron and George were in the back. We all were cheering as we started flying away from the burrow. "This will work." I said confidently.

"Harry Potter here we come." Ron laughed as we continued cheering. We playfully bantered as we flew to Surrey. The conversation about getting me married into the Weasley family started because I was already like a Weasley.

"I think you should marry Percy." Fred stated. "Bill and Charlie and way to old for you."

"Percy?" I spluttered before throwing my head back laughing. "Hermione is more Percy's type. They're both goody goody's, which isn't a bad thing mind you, and I'm the trouble maker of my family. He's such a... Prefect!" I grinned. This set all three boys laughing.

"I disagree with you, Fred. I think she's be better with Ronniekins. They've known eachother longer." George grinned. Mine and Ron's jaw's dropped while Fred chuckled and George looked smug. Ron recovered first.

"I disagree with you both. I think Ash would be better suited to one of you two." Ron smiled coyly.

"Aww, Ronniekins." I whined. "Don't you want to marry me?" I pouted trying hard not to laugh. Ron froze and stared at me. "Punch him, George. I was joking." George punched his arm. Hard.

"Ron's got a point." George started. "Ash is the trouble maker of her family and we are the trouble maker's of ours."

"Are you trying to tell me something, George?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. George winked at me.

"Yes I am. Aurora-Shaw Hyde, me and Fred would be perfect for you. We could give you perfect, ginger, trouble-maker children. Will you marry one of us?" George asked dramatically barely controlling his laughter and failing to keep a serious face.

"We'd be perfect for you." Fred agreed laughing.

"Okay. How about, if I'm still single by the time I'm thrity and if one of you two are still single, I'll marry you. But I want a pretty ring." I grinned.

"Twenty." George bargained.

"Twenty-Seven." I replied.

"Twenty-Five." Fred continued.

"Deal." I sighed dramatically. "I'll become Mrs Aurora Weasley." The whole car was laughing so much that they were in tears. It wasn't long until we arrived at Harry's house. Harry had obviously heard the car coming because he was stood at the window. Fred pulled up beside Harry's window and I threw open my door and grinned at Harry.

"Hey, Harry." Ron grinned leaning into the front. George did the same.

"Hi, Harry." I smiled.

"Ash. Ron. Fred. George." Harry repeated our names in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course." Ron stated it as if it was the obvious. Harry just stared.

"Are you going to look that gormlesly and wait for your aunt and uncle to wake up or are you actually going to get your truck?" I asked grinning. Harry snapped back to earth and starting grabbing stuff and throwing it into his truck. "Give me the hooky thingy." I ordered. The three boys sighed and rolled their eye's at my less than technical term. They passed me the hook and a hooked it to the bars on Harry's window. I may have to send them a strong letter about the fact there were bars on his window.

"Stand back." Ron ordered. Harry stayed back as I closed the door and Fred revved the car and flew forward yanking off Harry's bedroom window. Fred flew back to where the car was and I jumped out and into Harry's room, helping Harry throw his trunk into the back of the car.

"Potter!" A voice growled behind the door that I recognised as Vernon Dursley.

"Ah, shit." I muttered. I grabbed Hedwig and passed it Ron. "Come on, Harry." I jumped into the car and just before Harry was about to do the same thing, Vernon came bolting into the room. Harry jumped and made it far enough for me to grab his arm before Vernon's piggy hands latched onto Harry's ankle and he started to pull. I started to fall forwards when I refused to let go of Harry and gripped onto his arm harder until Fred's arm was around my waist pulling me and Harry back with one hand on the wheel.

"I don't think so!" Vernon continued growling. Ron and George pushed into the front, grabbing Harry's arm as well and we started to pull Harry back. All of us were yelling at Dursley.

"Let go of him you stupid, fat prick!" I screeched. With one final pull, the three of us that were pulling Harry toppled backwards, Harry landing on me, while Vernon fell out of the window and down to the ground.

"Or you could always marry Harry." Fred muttered. Harry looked up confused while I rolled my eye's and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. We then sat up and Harry closed the door.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ron grinned.

"Happy Birthday!" I screeched grinning and hugging Harry again. That's when the cheering started as we headed back to the buffalo. "I've got one question for you." I said while casually picked up a newspaper from the floor.

"Shoot." Harry grinned as I rolled the newspaper into a club.

"Why." I started hitting his on his head. "The." Hit. "Hell." Hit. "Have." Hit. "You." Hit. "Not." Hit. "Been." Hit. "Responding." Hit. "To." Hit. "Our." Hit. "Letter's?" I asked. By the end he was rubbing his head.

"I didn't recieve your letters. A house-elf named Dobby has been stealing all of my letter's in an attempt to keep me from going back to Hogwarts because someone is going to try and kill me." Harry explained while he kept rubbing his head.

"Again?" I groaned in seriousness but the boys just laughed. I glared at all of them. "Just get us back to the burrow." I grumbled. They laughed but set off back, going faster. The whole car was full of chatter about everyone's summer. Harry threw his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled up to him like we had done millions of times but Fred raised his eyebrow. I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "He's my godbrother you prat." Fred rolled his eye's and concentrated on the sky. About three hours later and we were quietly arriving back at the burrow. Fred drove the car slowly to the car then we quietly made our way inside. Harry walked around taking everything in while the other three grabbed some food, I just smiled.

It's not much," said Ron through a mouthful of food "But it's home."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry replied honestly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" We all span around to see Mrs. Weasley glaring at us. I slipped behind Harry and he grabbed my hand. "Harry!" she said sweetly "How wonderful to see you dear. "Beds empty! No note! You could have died! You could have been seen!" she yelled. Her son's were all looking down abashed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley." I murmured quietly. "We were worried about Harry."

"They were starving him Mum. There were bars on his window." Ron cried while Harry nodded furiously.

"Well, you'd best hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley." she snapped dangerously. "I understand you were worried about your friend..."

"Godbrother." I cut in. "Harry's my little godbrother."

"I do understand. Come now Harry, time for a spot of breakfast." Mrs Weasley finished sweetly. Twenty minutes later we were all sat at the table eating breakfast and after an appearing then disappearing act from Ginny, a call from the entrance hall announced Mr. Weasley was home.

"Morning Weasleys!" He shouted. "And morning, Ash."

"Morning Arthur! Morning Mr. Weasley! Morning Dad!" We all chorused as I had done every morning since arriving.

"What a night. Nine raids. Nine!" he said, dropping his things next to the door and sitting down at the head of the table. He sighed heavily and looked round at his family and then at me and finally at Harry.

"And who are you?" Mr. Weasley asked politely.

"Oh, I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter." Harry anounced shaking his hand.

"Good Lord, are you really?" he exclaimed. "Ron has told us all about you of course, when did he get here?"

"Your sons and Miss Hyde drove that car of yours to Surrey and back last night." Mrs Weasley said looking at the four of us pointedly, we all looked straight at our food.

"Really?" asked shocked. "How did it run?"

"Brilliantly, Mr. Weasley! It's amazing how you jinxed it to fly and to be invisible, we weren't seen at all! And it was so fast!" I said grinning at him then realised everyone was looking at me. "I, uh, sorry." I quickly looked back at my food. I heard the boys chuckle quietly while Percy looked at me dissaprovingly.

"As bad as Fred and George." He muttered under his breath but everyone at the table could hear. I grinned sheepishly while Fred and George grinned at me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DID IT RUN?" Mrs Weasley yelled at her husband.

"I mean, that was very wrong of you. Very wrong. All of you." Mr. Weasley looked at me seriously but he had a twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry Dad." Ron, Fred and George muttered.

"I should think so, too." Mrs Weasley huffed. I excused myself when I had finished and gone up to Ginny's room to attempt to go back to sleep until Harry and Ron had followed me ten minutes later. We then spent hours chatting about everything and anything. It was a funny day.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Diagonally**

On the morning of August 19th, the Weasley family, Harry and me went to Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley had heard me telling Ginny that Gilderoy Lockhart would be in Diagon Alley signing books today so we were going today. I'd also sent an owl to Hermione telling her to come to Diagon Alley today with her parents.

"Harry, you go first, dear." Mrs Weasley smiled at him.

"But Harry's never travelled by Floo powder before, Mum." Ron said. He looked at me and Ron confused.

"Floo powder?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ron why don't you go first and Harry can see how it's done." Harry turned to watch Ron and stared very hard at him.

I backed away as Ron stepped into the fireplace and only just managed to pull Harry back as Ron shouted: "Diagon Alley!" and dropped the powder. The fireplace burst into green flames and Ron disappeared. I shielded my face from the sudden heat and brushed a few specks of my cloak.

"You see, it's quite easy dear, don't be afraid." soothed Mrs Weasley. I looked at Harry to see him looking horrified at the idea of disappearing in a large amount of green fire. Molly beckoned him and I pushed Harry's back gently forwards. Harry stepped in and took the Floo powder. I grinned reassuringly and he took a deep breath and said: "Diagonally!" and he too disappeared.

"What did he say, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked concerned.

"Diagonally." Mr. Weasley replied gravely.

"I thought he did." I muttered. It was my turn next. "Diagon Alley!" I yelled. Seconds later I was in the Leaky Cauldron. No sign of Harry.

"Hey," I said to Ron. "Harry here?"

"No why?" He replied.

"Oh. He said 'Diagonally'. Wonder were he'll end up?" I thought out loud. The rest of the Weasleys followed behind me, Mrs Weasley bringing up the rear looking extremely worried and frantic. We headed out onto the street and into Flourish and Blotts first. Mrs Weasley's love for Lockhart over ranked the need to find Harry plus we were meeting the Granger's there. I saw Hermione outside with her parents so I ran to hug her. After the hugging was over, 'Mione decided to introduce me to her parent's.

"Mum, dad this is my best friend, Ash." She gushed. I shook both their hands before replying.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs Granger, I'm Ash Hyde." I smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Hermione talks none stop about her three best friends." Mr. Granger grinned at Hermione's embarresed face.

"Really?" I grinned. "All good stuff, I hope."

"Oh, yes." Mrs Granger grinned.

"Come on. We're going to buy me a cat!" Hermione continued gushing. "We'll come back here when we're done." The three of them rushed off so I went into the shop to purchase my school books. It turns out I did need two of the books I already had. Just after I finished Hermione returned with Harry.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" I demanded.

"I ended up in knockturn alley." He replied quietly.

"Knockturn Alley?" I shrieked. "Come on, we'd best let Mrs Weasley know you're okay." I pulled him to the front.

"Harry! Thank goodness. We hoped you'd only gone a few grates over." She said before Lockhart appeared. He did this speech before he noticed Harry and pulled him forward for a picture in the Daily Prophet and he got his complete set of books. Mrs Weasley told him he'd get them signed for him while we went to wait outside. That was when my beloved cousin appeared, Draco Malfoy. Technically, my third cousin but still we were related and niether of us would ever say anything about it. In our family, the Hyde's were never called bloodtraitors or anything so we still counted.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter?" he sneered "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." Ginny walked forward and said.

"Oh look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" He smirked nastily, I was seconds away from pulling out my wand and hexing him before his beloved father appeared.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely." Malfoy senior used his cane to push Malfoy out of the way and he glanced at his father before backing off. "Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last" he extended his hand which Harry took stiffly. He jerked Harry towards him and moved his hair, revealing his scar. "Forgive me. Your scar as legend, as of course is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry said coldly as Malfoy let him go. "He was nothing more than a murder.

"You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish" He replied.

"Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself." said Hermione wisely.

"And you must be Miss Granger, yes Draco's told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" He said smugly.

"So what if they are, Lucius?" I growled again seconds away from getting my wand. I walked forward infront of everyone, not trusting another of my ex-deatheater cousins and glared at him.

"My, my, my, Miss Aurora Hyde. How are the family?" He asked.

"Perfect." I replied. "Yours? Still half locked up in Azkaban?" I smiled. He looked at me stiffly before looking at Ron and Ginny. I was glad to know I could get to him.

"Let me see. Red hair, vacant expression…" he picked up Ginny's book that were in her cauldron. "Tatty second-hand books, you must be the Weasleys." He dropped the books back as everyone glared back at him.

"Come on children, let's get outside, it's getting rather crowded." Mr. Weasley said jovialy before he saw the Malfoy's and all of us glaring at them. Plus me with my wand half out. He placed his hand on my arm to prevent me from doing something stupid, probably. "Lucius." He said stiffly.

"Arthur." He replied smiling. "Associating with muggles and I thought your family could sink no lower." He said looking at the Grangers. Mr. Weasley couldn't stop me from going forward as I leaned to whisper at Lucius.

"Be careful what you say to my friends, dear cousin. Did you know Voldemort was at school last year? I'm sure he'll be happy to know how much you are searching for him." I whispered sneering before I took at I step back looking proudly at his stiff face.

"Come Draco, we should leave." Lucius said quietly before pulling Draco away.

"See you at school." He said to me, Harry and Ron.

"Lucius!" I called, he stopped to listen but didn't turn around. "Let me know how Cissy is." He pushed through some people before barging out. Draco turned around to look confused at my smug face before following his father. I turned around to see the Weasley's and Harry looking confused at me.

"What did you do?" Ron asked.

"I've known the Malfoy family for a long time, I know how to push dear Lucius's buttons to make him leave." I smiled smugly before leaving the shop closely followed by the rest of them. After we finished shopping, we left Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron as Flooed back to the Burrow. That night I snuck to Uncle Moony's to go with his change and left the vault key for him to give to mum. I told him what happened with the Malfoy's, which made laugh his arse off. The night went like the other night. I risked changing human to talk to the wolf and let him know that I'd be back after the school year and to treat his body nice. I had to leave early the next day to get back to the burrow. It was hard to believe we'd be back at Hogwart's soon. I couldn't wait.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Closed Barrier at 9 3/4**

We all woke up pretty late on the day we were supposed to get to the train station for Hogwarts at eleven which ment everyone running around, well except for Percy. He lived up to his Prefect name by waking up incredibly early and being to snobby to wake everyone else up. Mrs Weasley was the last to wake me and Ginny up.

"Girls!" She called shrilly. "Up now!" She ordered. "We'll be late!" I rolled over and ignored her as she rushed out of the room to make breakfast. Ginny got up and stretched then attempted to get me up.

"Come on, Ash!" Ginny called way to cheerfully. "Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts today!" I waved her off in an attempt to make her leave me alone. "I'll go get Harry and Ron." She warned. When I made no attempt to reply she ran from the room and up the stairs. Minutes later she had returned with the boys.

"Ash, you've gotta get up." Harry whispered in my ear trying to coax me up. "We'll be late."

"Harry, let me make this clear, just because you're my brother doesn't mean I wont kick your arse." I muttered while burying my head in my pillow.

"Just get Cedric here." I heard one of the twins say from the door, I didn't look to see which one.

"She'll get up for him." The other ginger twit added. I lazily dragged my hand to the bed side table for my wand and pointed it at the twins.

"Don't make me." I murmured.

"Yeah, right." One scoffed.

"Ooh, Ceddy! Umf!" The croaked as I landed on him and punched him square in the jaw. I stood up to see the other twin was George. I pulled my fist back and punched him too.

"I'm up. Now get out!" I growled. Everyone was laughing at Fred and George's shocked faces as they all left. After I got dressed, it felt like my knuckle was broken so I went downstairs to find Mrs Weasley.

"Breakfast in on the table, dear." Mrs Weasley said to me.

"Can you fix my knuckle? I think I broke it." I replied. Mrs Weasley looked at my knuckle that I held up for her.

"May I ask how you broke it?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I punched both Fred and George for starting on me about dating Cedric Diggory, which I'm not." I replied. To my suprise, she chuckled. I turned to see Fred and George. Fred had a swollen lip and George had a broken nose. "Please don't fix them, we can tell them apart now."

"I wont, dear. Here. _Episkey!_" She replied. My knuckle cracked which hurt like hell. "Now come on, breakfast." I sat at the table across from the twins who just glared at me, they then both kicked me which started a kicking war between the three of us. Harry and Ron also got kicked by accident while Percy just sighed. After breakfast I went outside to whistle for Dion, he'd stayed out all night, who came straight to land on my shoulder with Hedwig on my other shoulder. I fed them both a treat then walked inside to give Harry his owl.

"Thanks Ash." He smiled then gently pushed Hedwig into her cage as I did the same with Dion, giving him plenty of treats. Mr. Weasley taught me and Harry a spell to make our trunks lighter called _Leggero_, he then did it to all of our trunks.

"Does in work on human bodies?" I asked as we were putting out stuff in the trunk of the car, it had been expanded to fit everyone's trunks in, which made everyone give me a wierd look. "I'm serious. I mean, if I need to carry someone ingured or cart off a dead twin, I mean, body" I grinned at the twins.

"Yes, in that sense it does." Mr. Weasley chuckled. "But it would probably be easier to use _Locomotor_ to just make them float."

"You raise a valid point, Mr. Weasley." I continued grinning as we set off to Hogwarts. The ride was pretty quiet and we arrived in no time. We arrived in no time and were soon at the station running for the train as the Weasley's were late, just like last year. They all rushed through leaving me, Ron and Harry last, again like last year. Ron and Harry took a run at it until they crashed at the barrier attracting unwanted muggle attention.

"Oi!" A muggle train security person yelled. "What do you three think you are doing?" I had no answer.

"Sorry, sir. Lost control of the trolley." Harry lied stiffly. The security guy rolled his eye's and walked off.

"What happened?" I hissed as Ron and Harry were pushing against the barrier.

"I don't know." Ron replied quietly. "I think the barrier has sealed itself."

"Oh no." Harry suddenly said. "The train leaves at exactly eleven. It's gone eleven, now."

"We're doomed." I whined.

"If we can't get through, maybe mum and dad can't get back." Ron said concerned.

"Maybe we should go wait by the car." Harry suggested which immediately gave me an idea.

"The car." I grinned.

"Fly it to Hogwarts?" Ron asked weakly.

"Yeah, you know how to drive it. When we get there we can explain what happened, we'll be in no trouble." I said confidently.

"It's a good idea." Harry agreed.

"Okay, let's go." Ron grinned at my brilliant idea. We rushed back to the car and dumped our stuff in the boot leaving Hedwig, Dion and Ron's stupid rat Scabber's in the back seat. The three of is squished into the front seat and we started flying out of London.

"I don't believe a flying car is something normal for muggle's to see." Harry stated.

"Is this the invisible thingy?" I asked Ron pointing to a shiny silver knob, when he nodded I pushed and made us invisible, it was cool. The rest of the journey consisted on us flying in the clouds in the general direction of Hogwarts and popping out of the clouds to see the train tracks and one time we saw the train. Well, a little bit late, it turned out to be behind us and nearly rammed into us which made Ron almost loose control of the car, which then ended up with Harry dangling out of the car. Me and Ron had to pull him back in. We obviously arrived late at Hogwarts plus we didn't exactly look where we were flying.

"RON!" Harry yelled which made us both look.

"TREE!" I cried as we crashed into a big arse tree.

"My wand." Ron whimpered as I looked up to see almost fully snapped in half. "Look at my wand."

"Your lucky it's not your neck." Harry muttered. "It's lucky this tree is here." He said as a big arse branch of the tree prepared to smash into us. I immediately pulled up my feet.

"No it's not!" I shrieked as it impacted with the front of the car.

"Reverse! Reverse!" Harry yelled which Ron immediately tried to do. We got about halfway backwards before the tree started attacking us again. I continued screaming as all this happened. Ron eventually got us out of the tree while I decided to completely lean over to try and hit us but we managed to get away. The car actually threw us out of it followed by our pets and finally our luggage. It then drove away leaving attempting to chase it.

"Come back!" Ron was yelling. "Dad'll kill me!" When the car disapeared into the tree Ron turned on me. "Great plan, Ash!" He yelled at me sarcastically.

"Yeah, well done for crashing the car into a bloody tree!" I yelled back as sarcastically.

"Stop it!" Harry hissed. "Both of you. We have to get inside before someone see's." We both agreed with Harry so we ran inside leaving our trunks and pet's with everyone else's stuff. We ran up the stairs to the Great Hall, that was until we bumped into Filch.

"You should take a good look while you still can." Filch leered at us. "I expect it will be your last night. Oooh, we are in trouble, aren't we. Proffesor Snape." We span around on the stairs to see Snape walking up behind us, his face much happier than it should have been.

"Follow me." He said coldly. We followed him back down the stairs to his cold dungeon. "In." He orded again. "So, the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and the pure blood Aurora-Shaw Hyde plus their little Weasley sidekick. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we?"

"Ron is not our sidekick!" I shrieked. "And I resent you assume the fact my blood has anything to do with this. If I cared about my blood status I'd be in slytherin like so many other dark wizards."

"30 points from Gryffindor for your insolent little comment. A brilliant start to the year, Miss Hyde." Snape grinned while I glowered at him both boys grabbed my arm so I didn't do anything stupid like attack a teacher.

"The barrier at Kings Cross..." Ron started before Snape coldly cut him off.

"Silence! What have you done with the car?" He asked.

"It took off into the forbidden forest." Harry replied hoarsley.

"Your were seen by no less than seven muggles!" He hissed. "It's all over the Evening Prophet. I also noticed you ravaged the whomping willow which has been on these grounds since before you were born. If you had been in my house you'd be out of this school immediately..."

"However, they are not." We heared behind us. We turned around to see Proffesor Dumbledore, looking grave, and Proffesor McGonagal who looked angrier than we had ever seen. "They're fate is decided by Proffesor McGonagal." With how angry she looked, I knew we were going to be expelled. I felt like I was going to cry. Harry grabbed my hand and squeazed it while looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Proffesor. We didn't think." I croaked.

"That much is obvious." McGonagal sighed. I looked up to see both of their faces had softened significally.

"We'll go and get our stuff." Ron said in a hopeless voice. Apparently I wasn't the only one who saw the inevitable.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" McGonagal barked.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. I immediately looked up, I'm sure they could see the tears in my eyes that were yet to fall. "But I must impress upon the three of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will be forced to expell you. The three of you will also recieve detention but seems as the term has not started yet, I see no reason for any points to be taken." My face lit up. I felt the need to not only hug both Dumbledore and McGonagal but laugh in Snape's face.

"Proffesor, I have already taken 30 points from Gryffindor for an very insolent comment from Miss Hyde." Snape informed.

"May I ask, what the comment was?" Dumbledore asked.

"I said that Ron is not Harry and mine's sidekick as Proffesor Snape said and that I resented the fact that Proffesor Snape assumed that my blood status has anything to do with us using a car to get to Hogwarts when the barrier sealed itself from letting us through." I said angrily. Both Dumbledore and McGonagal looked shocked at what I had just said.

"Miss Hyde then made a direct comment about Slytherin and Dark Wizards..." Snape started but I still cut in.

"Who care about their blood status." I finished for him.

"I believe that Proffesor Snape will forget about this comment as we will his. Now the three of you will get back to your dormitories. Your password is wattlebird." Proffesor Dumbledore said as a finallity. The three of us rushed off as fast as we could to Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Wattlebird." Harry replied. I sat on the sofa and wiped my eye's while Harry had sat next to me and threw his arm around me for comfort.

"I thought we'd had it." Ron sighed dropping next to me.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"So did I." Harry muttered.

"Stupid barrier." I murmured angrily. "I'm going to bed. I don't want to see anyone. Good night."

"Night, Ash." Harry smiled and hugged me.

"G'night." Ron sighed and pulled me into a hug. I sighed before retreating up the stairs, quickly getting changed and jumped into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Morning Howler's**

The next morning the three of us were greeted with cheers when we came down the stairs to the common room. Everything that had happened the previous night had gotten out, even the comment I made to Snape, everyone loved that one. We made our way to breakfast quickly, we were met by glare's from slytherin and their beloved head of year. Everything got worse when the morning owl's came. Errol, the Weasley family owl, came with a little red letter as did my mum's owl Starryce.

"Oh no." Ron said as they landed in fronted of us. I whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"They've sent us Howlers." I whimpered.

"You'd better open them." Neville said.

"You first. _Petrificus Totalus_." I said tapping my howler while Ron slowly opened his.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SUPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU! I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE! WHEN WE RECIEVED THAT LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DID NOT BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! YOU, HARRY AND ASH COULD HAVE DIED! WE ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" Mrs Weasley angry shrieks had finally stopped.

"It's best if you do yours now." Harry whispered.

"_Finite Incantatem._" I whispered before pulling open the howler.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW IRRESPONSIBLE YOU HAVE BEEN, AURORA-SHAW LILY HYDE! DO YOU EVEN REALISE HOW YOU COULD HAVE JEPORDISED THE SECRET OF THE WIZARDING WORLD LAST NIGHT? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR UNCLE REMUS'S HOUSE TO STAY AT YOUR FRIENDS AND LET HIM LIE FOR YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN REALISE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU WILL BE IN WHEN YOU GET HOME! WE WILL BE TAKING YOUR NEW BROOM OFF YOU FOR THE SUMMER AS PUNISHMENT! ME AND YOUR MOTHER ARE INCREDIBLY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU AURORA! IF YOU GET IN ANY MORE TROUBLE THIS YEAR YOU WILL BE OUT OF THAT SCHOOL BEFORE YOU CAN SAY GRYFFINDOR! Your Uncle would like to say something to you." Dad's trilling voice ended and then was replaced by an equally angry Uncle Moony. "YOU FLEW A BLOODY FLYING CAR OVER BRITIAN! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME POSSESED YOU TO DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT! SEVEN MUGGLE'S SAW THAT INFERNAL CONTRAPCION! RONALD'S FATHER IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE AT THE MINISTRY, HE COULD LOOSE HIS JOB! YOU, YOUNG LADY, WILL HAVE TO SUFFER THE GUILT OF WHAT YOU MAY CAUSE THAT FAMILY, DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THIS WILL HAVE BEEN ALL YOUR IDEA! RESCUING HARRY DEFINATELY WAS! AND THE WHOMPING WILLOW! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT TREE MEANS! IF YOU EVER, EVER DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT YOU WONT BE ALOUD TO STAY WITH ME AGAIN! YOUR MOTHER IS BESIDE HERSELF, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! I KNOW YOUR PARENT'S! I MEAN IT NINE LIVES!" The howler ripped itself up in front of me. I knew for a fact that I had gone ghostly pale and both of them had been deadly serious. I looked up to see Allie's eye's wide with shock while Abe was shaking his head in dissapointment, I saw Ced looking similar, and Addy was actually laughing with the fucking Slytherin's. I sent him a glare saying 'I will kill you', he just continued laughing. All of the Gryffindor table and the teacher's table were staring at me and Ron while the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were chukling quietly. Ron was as pale as me then Harry sighed.

"At least it's over now." Harry said. At that moment McGonagall came round handing out this years time tables saving Ron from the stares of everyone in the Hall. We had double Herbology first and we were in greenhouse three, somewhere we had never worked before.

"Morning, everyone! Good morning, everyone!" Sprout called everyone to attention

"Good morning, Professor Sprout!" We all replied

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Now, gather around, everyone." She picked up a heavy looking pot and dumped it down in front of her. "Today, we are going to repot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Only Hermione put her hand up having been the only one who read the textbooks. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione replied.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!" I grinned at her from across the table and she beamed from ear to ear. "Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So, could you please put them on, right away?"

I grabbed my ear muffs and stuffed them on my head. I put my hands over the flaps just in case. Once they were on I could hear nothing so I just watched closely. I felt a gust of wind next to me and turned seeing Neville lying on the floor unconscious.

"Uh, Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs." said Sprout.

"No, ma'am, he's just fainted." said Seamus.

"Yes, well, just leave him there." Proffesor Sprout just waved him off. "Right! On we go! Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake, and pull it up!"

I did as she said and managed to pull the ugly plant out of the ground. I giggled at everyone's plants. Ron's was extremely fat and had difficulty fitting his into a pot, mine was tiny and quite cute, Hermione's was long and lanky and Malfoy was currently having his finger bitten off by his.

That afternoon we had Defence Against the Dark Arts and Hermione was ecstatic. We didn't actually know he was that Lockhart was the new teacher until Hermione said his name as they had missed the feast. I couldn't believe that incompetend twit would be our teacher.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher... me!" He shouted in a overly jovial voice when our lesson started. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award- but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." He actually laughed at his joke while the other stupid girls giggled. Even bloody Hermione! "Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might... provoke them!" He pulled the cloth of the cage to reveal the most pathetic excuse for scary creatures in the know world.

"Cornish pixies?" laughed Seamus. I was laughing my face off as was Ron.

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them, ha!" The bloody fool opened the cage and immediately they shot out in all directions grabbing anything and everything in sight. The class was in chaos. The pixies began hurling books at people and some went round lifting up girls skirts. Alot of people saw my underwear, I went bright red before I attempted to stand on the stupid thing. "Come on now- round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" It was easy for him to say. Two grabbed Neville by each ear and hung him from the chandelier. I got ambushed by loads and they all began tugging at my hair and clothes.

"Get off me!" I shrieked.

"Stop! Stop! Hold still!" said Harry bashing some with a book, effectively stunning them. Ron was doing the same to the pixies on Hermione. Everyone began running out the classroom leaving the four of us and Neville who was still stuck on the chandelier. Lockhart, the coward that he is, ran off back into his office, stopping just to shout at us.

"I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage!" We battled with them for another ten minutes before Hermione pulled out her wand.

"_Immobulus_!" She cried. They froze in mid-air and began floating round.

"I can't believe that idiot of a man!" I shrieked. The three of them agreed that Lockhart was a complete coward. We left the pixies floating around for him and, after helping Neville down, ran out of the classroom locking the door tightly.

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews. Steve, I don't think Harry's acting like a wimp and Ash is just acting like she always has and I'm sorry but all the PoV's are going to be from Harry's prospective although I might make a few one-shots in the future. Narcissa is Ash's second cousin and we all know that the Malfoy's were death eaters, she was scaring him with the fact Lucius has not done anything to find Voldie when he's actually been at school, she was letting him now that his family would get hurt, rather snidely. I don't think Ash will ever calm down with what keeps happening at Hogwarts, both Ron and Hermione will be more mature as well and Harry still mature, you're right in saying living with the Dursley's did that, he just wants to relax at Hogwarts where as with Ash she has it easy and that bored her alot so she just is mature. Both Harry and Ash are as powerful as one another but Harry will display it more and Ash wont care, Harry will be doing all the important things at Hogwarts just the other three'll help. It's okay for the rants lolz. And Mizz Volturi, Draco and Ash are related, that would be wierd lol. Keep reading please :) xxx**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Quidditch at Dawn**

About a week later, I woke up to the scary face of my cousin, Katie, shaking me awake.

"What?" I whined opening one eye to look at her.

"Oliver wants to see you, downstairs." Katie whispered so she didn't wake up the others.

"Five more minutes." I muttered then rolled over.

"Now, Ash." Katie ordered.

"What time is it?" I dared to ask.

"About dawn." She replied nonchalantly.

"Dawn?" I shrieked before Katie shushed me. "This had better be good." I grumbled as I climbed out of bed.

"Come on, Ash. Hurry up." Katie whispered trying to pull me faster.

"Just because you want to sleep with the captain." I muttered. I don't think Katie heard. Either that or she didn't deny it. I climbed downstairs to see Wood, only then did I notice he was in his Quidditch uniform. "What do you want, Wood?"

"You're not even dressed!" Wood said.

"No, I'm not. Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Yes, it's dawn. Now, go get dressed. We're having quidditch practice, I want to see this new broom of yours before it gets taken off you for summer." He actually grinned at me.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes!" He replied exsasperatedly. "Get dressed and get your broom, you have fifteen minutes."

"But I want to sleep." I whined.

"God, you're worse than the twins." Wood muttered. "It's part of the new training program. None of the other teams have started training yet, we're going to be first off the mark this year."

"You are currently my third least favourite person right now, Wood. Voldemort is second and my godfather is first. You actually beat Snape and my father. You're so damn well lucky I love quidditch and we do anything to win." I growled then headed back up the stairs.

"That's-a-girl! Don't forget, fifteen minutes." Wood said cheerfully as I listed off swear words to him. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my new broom before Hermione woke up.

"Where are you going?" She asked groggily.

"Quidditch practice. We have to practice at fucking dawn! Without breakfast!" I growled.

"I'll get dressed and come and join you. See you there." Hermione sighed as I left the room and made my way to the pitch. After I got out of the castle I decided to fly on my new broom, I hadn't been on it much. I flew into the changing room to see only Katie and Wood really awake, I was too because of the flying I had just done. Fred and George had pink puffy eye's from lack of sleep while Angelina looked to be dropping off. There was no sign of Harry. Wood gave a slow whistle at my new broom.

"That is one good broom." Wood sighed dreamily. I rolled my eye's at him. A few minutes later, Harry appeared. He looked half asleep. "There you are, Harry, what kept you?" He asked without wanting an answer. Oliver Wood then droned on for nearly a bloody hour about tactics for the new year. When he finished he asked if anyone had any questions.

"I've got a question, Oliver. Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?" George asked.

"Hear, hear." I mumbled almost asleep laying on Harry. I opened my eye's to see Oliver beyond pissed off.

"Now, listen here, you lot." Wood ordered angrily. "We should have won the cup last year, we're easily the best team at Hogwarts, but due to consequence's beyond anyone's control, we didn't." Ah, yes. The final Gryffindor game last year was probably the worst game for Wood, ever. While me and Harry were unconcious in hospital they had their final game without a seeker and one of the chaser's.

"I make no promises to not be unconcious at the end of the year, I am generally a danger to myself but I'm sorry if I am." I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'd rather you wasn't." Wood replied briskly. "This year we will train harder than ever. Okay? Good. Now, let's go test the new theories." We then grabbed our brooms and went out into the freezing cold air. There was only three people in the stands, Hermione, Ron and Colin Creevey with his bloody camera. He's a new Gryffindor that had been following Harry around like a lost puppy. All anyone could hear was his camera echoing through the stands.

"He could be a slytherin spy trying to find out about our new training programme." Oliver said angrily flying towards me, Harry, Fred and George.

"He's in Gryffindor." Harry told Wood.

"And the slytherin's don't need a spy. They're here in person." George said pointing at the Slytherin's making their way onto the pitch.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed. "I booked the pitch for today! We'll see about this!" Oliver went flying towards the Slytherin's followed by me, Harry and the twins. Ron and Hermione also made their way from the stands to the pitch. "Flint!" Wood bellowed. "This is our practice time! We got up specially so piss off!"

"Plenty of room for all of us." Flint replied cockily. Katie and Angelina had also made their way down and we were squaring off to them.

"I booked it!" Wood growled.

"And we have a specially signed note. I, Proffesor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch pitch, owing the need to train their new Seeker." Flint read. I personally didn't know he could read.

"You've got a new seeker? Where?" Wood asked angrily. That's when Draco Malfoy strutted forward.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father. Let me show you his generous gift to the Slytherin to the team." That's when all seven of them pulled out their new Nimbus 2001's. That's when I pushed forward.

"Well isn't it good that I've got mine." I growled showing my broom. "We'll still wipe the floor with your pathetic excuse for a team." The Slytherin's glowered at me. "Now get the fuck off our pitch!"

"No can do." Flint replied smugly. I was about to lunge at him when Wood grabbed me. "You've got quite a little spitfire their, Wood."

"Alot better than any of your Chaser's, Flint." Wood growled back as Hermione and Ron made their way to us.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked immediately.

"I'm the new Seeker, Weasley." Malfoy said smugly. "We were just admiring our new brooms." Ron's face fell as he saw the Nimbus's.

"At least no one had to buy their way onto the Gryffindor team. They got in on pure talent." Hermione said sharply. Malfoy's smug grin fell immediately.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Malfoy growled. As soon as that word had come out of his disgusting little mouth, my broom was on the floor and I lunged at him. He was straight on the floor and he was punching his stupid little face rapidly. I could hear the whole team in uproar at what was said. I got distracted and Malfoy got a punch in while Flint roughly dragged me off Malfoy and threw me back to my team mates, I landed on the floor. Harry pulled me up and I could see the fury in his eye's. Harry, Oliver, Fred and George immediately went for Flint while Katie and Angelina held me back. Both teams were fighting now, this was when Malfoy crawled out of the crowd and straight to near Ron and Hermione. I finally got a good look at my damage. His nose looked broken and he had a cut lip, their was quite alot of blood. He also looked like he would have a black eye in the morning. "Is that all you got?" He sneered. I shrieked in anger and tried to get away from Katie and Angelina to fucking kill him.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy!" Ron yelled with his wand pointed at Malfoy. Their was a loud bang and a green light came out of the wrong side of Ron's wand hitting him in the chest.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione squeaked. When Ron opened his mouth to reply slug's came out. It was pretty disgusting. The girl's immediately let me go and I rushed over to Ron as had a dishelveled Harry plus the twins and Oliver.

"You alright?" Wood murmured to me. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Fine. Have you seen Malfoy?" I asked. Wood looked up and laughed.

"Definately a spitfire." Wood grinned.

"Let's get him to Hagrid's." Harry said while Ron threw up another slug. That's when I heard Malfoy laughing. I stood up and strode straight to him.

"This is not over, Malfoy. I'll embarres you like I did your pathetic death eater father in Diagon Alley. Mark my words." I growled. Malfoy looked like he was going to piss himself. I then kneed him in the balls which made him double over in pain. "_Furnunculus!_" I hissed pointing my wand at Malfoy. Ugly boils then started spreading over his face. Malfoy looked up as Colin caught a picture of him. "Make sure you keep that one, Colin." I orded while I walked off to catch up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I finally caught up with them as they were knocking on Hagrid's door. He ushered us in and gave Ron a bucket while making the rest of us some tea.

"Better out than in, Ron. The on'y thing to do is get 'em all up." Hagrid said cheerfully. "Who were you tryin' to curse?"

"Malfoy." I growled while looking in Hagrid's mirror at the bruise that was slowly starting to form on my cheek.

"He called Hermione something. It must've been really bad because everyone went mad. Ash went straight to smash his face in, suceeded too." Harry replied.

"Is tha' were you got tha' bruise, Ash?" Hagrid asked. I nodded while Harry rushed over to look.

"It's fine." I whined at Harry.

"It was bad." Ron choked out.

"He called her a Mudblood." I growled.

"He didn'!" Hagrid growled at Hermione.

"He did." Hermione replied. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude."

"It's about the most insulting thing he could have thought of." Ron gasped before putting his head back in the bucket.

"Mudblood's a really foul name for a muggleborn. It means dirty blood or common blood. Pure bloods like the Malfoy's think they're so much better because of their disgusting inbred ways." I ground out. It sickened me to be related to the Malfoy's.

"The rest of us couldn't give a shit." Ron finished for me. I went to sit next to him and patted his back as he threw up. He burped and one final slug came out, he pushed away the bucket and looked at me. "Does that hurt?" He asked.

"A bit." I admitted "But look at it this way. Malfoy has a broken nose, a busted lip, two black eye's, got kneed in the balls, is now covered in boils and got his arse handed to him by a girl." I finished grinning causing everyone to laugh.

"Besides, they haven't a spell our Hermione can't do." Hagrid beamed proudly while Hermione blushed. "I don' blame either of yeh for what yeh did. But old Lucius migh' have a thing or two to say 'bout it to you, Ash."

"Bring Lucius on. I've faced him before, I'll do it again." I grinned as Ron sipped a glass of water. We sat in Hagrid's hut for ages until dinner, drinking tea and eating treacle toffee's while laughing about Malfoy and poking fun at Harry.

**A/N I am doing well tonight aren't I lol :) Again thanks for the reviews! I know that purebloods do have inter-family relationships but Ash and Malfoy complete hate eachother (as you can see above) and I understand it's a bit wierd a first-year being able to be an animagus but I need it for the future for her to be able to do that while she was still young, plus she practiced all of the time! I'm not sure if Ash will be petrified and as far as I know she wont be down the chamber, it's up to my imagination lolz :) Haha I like the idea of Harry telling the twins about seeing her knicker lofl, that could be cool! Harry will become an animagus and soon plus Harry is steadily starting to study more, I've decided Ash will refuse to help the boys with their homework anymore seem's as she's insanely busy they may badger Hermione but I doubt she'll help! I promise chapter's with Harry but only when I think it will be good and something that isn't actually in the books already! Anyway thanks for the reviews!**

**P.S. Has anyone got an idea for Ash's detention, I haven't got any good ideas?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Opening of the Chamber**

As soon as we entered the castle for dinner, we were descended on by Proffesor McGonagal.

"Potter, Weasley, Hyde. There you are." McGonagal said sternly.

"Yes, Proffesor?" I asked.

"The three of you will be serving your detention's tonight. Mr. Weasley, you will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch. And no magic. Miss Hyde, you will be shining the crystal balls with Proffesor Trelawney, you may want to ask one of your brother's to show you the way. And Mr. Potter, you will be helping Proffesor Lockhart answer his fanmail." McGonagal finished with the three of us gaping at him. They were the worst punishments we could get.

"Can't I go with Ron or Ash?" Harry begged. "Please not Proffesor Lockhart."

"Certainly not." She replied with a raised eyebrow. "Proffesor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, all of you." She then walked off leaving us to go into the great hall.

"Filch'll have me there all night." Ron whined. "No magic! There must be a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at muggle cleaning."

"I'd swap you any time." I sighed.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "I've had loads of practice with the Dursley's. Answering Lockhart's fanmail... he'll be a nightmare."

"Who's Proffesor Trelawney?" Hermione asked me.

"She's the great-great-granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney, the seer but my brother's say she's a complete fake. She's going to be bugging me all night trying to read my palm or my tea leaves." I sighed as my twin appeared behind me.

"Can I talk to you, Ash?" Allie asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Have you been getting your post from mum and dad?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied again.

"Have you been replying?" The question continued.

"No."

"Have you been writing to Uncle Remus?"

"No."

"Not even Uncle Remus?" Allie asked incredulously.

"Not even Uncle Remus." I confirmed.

"You love Uncle Remus." Allie stated.

"Yes and?" I asked.

"So why haven't you been replying?" She asked.

"That's my buisness now will you do me a favour and ask Abe to find me at about half seven?" I asked.

"Why?" Allie asked. God this girl's question's were getting annoying.

"Because I have detention with Trelawney and I need him to show me where to go now will you please stop the interrigations and piss off." I said then she finally walked off. I had decided to not talk the family at all seems as they embarrased me like they did. After dinner we went into the common room to relax before our detention. I say relax, we caught up with homework.

"Ash." Fred said coming in the portrait hole at half seven just before we were going to leave.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ceddy Weddy is outside waiting for you." George grinned.

"Ooh, kissy wissy Ceddy Weddy! Aah!" Fred said before running back out of the portrait hole closely followed by me. Ced and Abe were both outside waiting for me. I pointed my wand at Fred.

"_Densaugeo!_" I yelled and Fred suddenly fell on the floor when he stood back up and you could see his teeth growing, I grinned at him while Harry and Ron came out of the whole closely followed by George. I quickly pointed my wand at George. "_Furnunculus!_ That is the spell I did on Malfoy earlier today." I grinned at Ron and Harry as boils spread over George's face.

"What happened to your face?" Abe asked looking at my bruised cheek.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Well, this is one of those times when I can say you should see the other guy." I grinned.

"Guy?" Ced asked.

"Malfoy." Harry growled and all the Gryffindor's outside started glaring at nothing.

"You were fighting with not only a boy but the son of a death eater." Abe said incredulously.

"Fighting and won." Harry pointed out.

"And she already had a run in with Lucius Malfoy in the holidays." Ron snitched on me. I turned around to glower at him.

"Niether of those times were my fault but pissing off Lucius and kicking Draco's arse was funny as hell. And anyway he punched me. We should go visit him in the hospital wing." I grinned.

"We have to go their anyway." George mumbled.

"No can do. Detention. See you later, Ash." Harry grinned and hugged me.

"Bye, Ash." Ron grinned. "This is all your fault." He sang while hugging me.

"You drove the car into a tree, and was seen by muggle's. This is your fault." I disagreed while I started walking off to the hospital wing.

"So what did these two do to deserve this?" Abe asked looking at the twins but before George could reply I'd pulled my wand out and pointed my wand at him.

"Say one word and it will get worse, for the both of you." I warned. I looked up at Ced who just grinned at me as we got to the hospital wing. Fred and George went in first closely followed by Abe who went to threaten Malfoy for punching me. Leaving me and Ced alone.

"Remember in the summer you said the Calla Lily was your favourite flower?" Ced asked and I nodded. "_Orchideous._" He said and a bouquet of flowers came out of his wand. In the middle of the bouquet was a Calla Lily which he pulled out and placed in my hair. "_Evanesco._" He whispered tapping the bouquet leaving the Calla Lily in my hair. That was probably the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me.

"Thanks." I smiled as Abe came back out.

"He's been warned. Now, let's get you to your detention." Abe grinned while I rolled my eye's. "Hey, that's Calla Lily. Dad get's mum a bouquet of them every year on their anniversary because their her favourites. They mean beautiful. Why have you got one?" Abe asked suspicious.

"One of the many things that are the same between me and mum. Calla Lillies are my favourite." I smiled as we got to Trelawney's office, they both hugged me and walked off with the nutjob that is Trelawney. I spent nearly four hours shining over a hundred crystal balls with special polish for the balls. I was on the last one when Trelawney appeared behind me, she scared the life out of me, I nearly dropped the crystal ball.

"The second attempt for the Dark Lord to regain his body shall be thwarted by the chosen one's but the third attempt shan't share the same fate." Trelawney said in this harsh dramatic voice. "One of the chosen one's will be tainted by the darkness her ansestors strived for. The fate of the second war and the fate of the other chosen one's shall be decided by the path she takes." She started coughing then looked at me. I looked at the crystal ball had a reflection of Trelawney in it even though she wasn't near enough for it to reflect. Proffesor Trelawney had just made prophecy and I think it was about me. "Are you okay, my dear?" She asked.

"Yeah. I've finished." I replied while slipping the prophecy into my pocket.

"Okay, run along, my dear." Trelawney sang as I ran from the room and down the stairs. I didn't stop running until I ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione who were staring at the wall in shock.

"It's written in blood." Hermione whispered. She was looking at something shining on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRET'S HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

"Look at Mrs Norris." I whispered approaching the wall to look at the cat while all three of them looked at me. Just because I didn't like Filch didn't mean I don't like the cat. I like all animals. From either end of the corridor students spilled around the corners. The noise died down and everyone stood stock still as they saw Mrs Norris and the message. We stood alone in the corridor as people glared

"'Enemies of the heir beware!'" Malfoy had pushed to the front of the crowd, his eyes alive and his face grinning evilly. He'd obviously come out of the hospital wing while I was in detention. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" He also obviously wanted to be put back in. That's when Filch appeared he saw Mrs Norris and immediately thought she was dead and because me and Harry were nearest he blamed us for her murder. He grabbed us and threatened to kill us.

"Get off of me you filthy squib." I hissed quiet enough for only Filch to hear. Then I realised what I'd said and felt really guilty. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. Oh, god. I'm turning into my Grandmother Alpharine." I gasped while Dumbledore appeared.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore orded before looking at me, Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Everyone except, you four." The other students ran off as quickly as they could leaving the four of us with Filch, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagal.

"They killed my cat, Proffesor." Filch sobbed to Dumbledore.

"She's not dead, Argus." He replied softly. "Merely Petrified. But how, I do not know."

"It was them!" Filch growled pointing at me and Harry.

"No second year could have done this. It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced..." Dumbledore tried to explain but Filch cut in.

"They did it! Both of them! You saw what they wrote on the wall!" Filch hissed.

"We didn't!" I screeched becoming easily annoyed at Filch.

"We haven't touched Mrs Norris." Harry said in a calmer voice.

"Rubbish!" Filch continued hissing.

"If I might speak, Headmaster." Snape droned his boring voice. "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. However we do have some rather suspicious circumstances. Why were they on this corrider? And I also don't recall seeing Potter, Weasley or Hyde at dinner."

"They had detention, Severus." McGonagal supplied for us.

"And why were you on this corridor?" Snape asked again.

"We were going back to our dorms." Harry replied.

"I ran into the three of them while I was getting back from my detention. I went for a walk because I felt a bit sick." I said.

"Me and Hermione came looking for them both after he wasn't at dinner. I was let out early." Ron continued.

"Do either of you have anything else to add?" Dumbledore asked looking mainly at Harry. The four of us remained silent while the prophecy in my pocket was feeling heavier. "You may go."

"May I speak to you, Proffesor?" I asked as Harry, Ron and Hermione started to walk off.

"It was you!" Filch hissed.

"I didn't petrify your bloody cat! I wouldn't know how to!" I growled.

"Follow me, Miss Hyde." Dumbledore ordered. I waved at the others while following Proffesor Dumbledore into an empty classroom. "What can I do for you?" He asked. I pulled the prophecy out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Trelawney made a prophecy while I had detention. I think it's about me and I'd rather not think about it at all for a long, long, long time." I finished taking a breath. The look on Dumbledore's face was priceless. He looked shocked beyond belief and Proffesor Dumbledore was a man who rarely looked shocked or suprised even if he was.

"Thank you, Miss Hyde." Dumbledore said.

"Okay. Is it alright if I get back now?" I asked.

"Of course." Dumbledore replied. I thanked him then ran from the room forgetting anything about the prophecy. I decided to go outside for a run in the forbidden forest as my panther. I vowed to never tell anyone else about it or to ever do anything about it.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Malfoy? The Heir of Slytherin?**

The Prophecy weighed on my mind daily, to say it was distressing was short of how screwed up I felt. It felt like history was going to repeat itself. A Black betray a Potter. Okay, so I'm not a Black but my Grandmother was and I'm as direct a descendant as Malfoy. God my life sucked. The other three had noticed a difference in me and they asked but I told them nothing was wrong and drop it, I said it pretty forcefully so they did leave it. At least for now, I think. But at least as long as nobody knew anything apart from Dumbledore then it was okay. I had decided to not tell anyone from the family, not even Uncle Moony but I had started writing again to him and to mum and dad to apologise for being a stupid bitch, although, I did blame Ron for crashing into a tree. I hadn't got a reply yet. This Chamber of Secrets thing was big news. No one seemed to know anything about it, not even Hermione! I even lowered myself to asking Addy if he knew anything about it, of course he didn't, stupid Slytherin. A few days later in our Transfiguration with McGonagall we got the answer's we wanted.

"Could I have your attention, please? Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three, _Vera verto_." Proffesor McGonagall ordered and her golden water goblet turned into a beautiful blue bird. "Now it's your turn. Well, who would like to go first? Ah! Miss Hyde. Have a go." I looked at Dion, then Scabbers and back to McGonagall. I'd rather not change my beautiful owl.

"Err... would you mind if I changed the rat? Dion is getting a bit old, I'm worried it may hurt him." I told a little white lie that Ron and Harry scoffed at so I kicked them both under the table. McGonagall sighed then nodded so I pulled Scabbers in front of me and pointed my wand at him. I bobbed my wand three times. "_Vera verto._" Scabbers the scrubby rat turned into a cup, quite like McGonagall's excepted it was a bit dimmer.

"Well done, Miss Hyde. 10 points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said and I beamed at her happily. Hermione had then shot up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about...the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked and every turned to watch our Transfiguration Proffesor intently.

"Well, very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not." Proffesor McGonagall said with a stern and worried face.

"Three guesses who." I sneered to Harry and Ron. The sniggered, glaring at the Slytherin's with me.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, 'pure-bloods.'" I glanced at Malfoy to find him looking at me. He looked bemused or something. I glared at him again.

"Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." McGonagall said in a stiff and angered tone.

"Muggle-borns." said Hermione cringing.

"Well, naturally, the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found." McGonagall turned and flourished her wand, the spell appearing on the board. She turned only to find Hermione's hand in the air once again.

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" I asked.

"Well, the Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." The rest of the lesson was unusually quiet, resulting in almost everyone successfully turning their pets into water goblets. We left Transfiguration confused and very sombre.

"D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" said Ron as we walked through the courtyard, into the busy crowds.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." sighed Hermione, thinking hard.

"Well, if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it really has been opened, then that means-" Ron continued while I stayed silent.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" Harry finished.

"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" Ron said sarcastically as Malfoy pushed through us and swaggered off.

"You don't mean Malfoy." I whispered. I didn't want to believe that. If Malfoy was an heir of Slytherin, it would not be from the Malfoy side of his but from his mother's. The Black side. My side. Which would make me and heir of Slytherin, too. It would explain Sirius but I just couldn't think of me being related to him.

"Of course. You heard him! 'You'll be next Mudbloods,'" pointed out Ron

"I heard him." Hermione said regretfully "But Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Well, maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." Harry argued.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know." Ron said, his face lighting up "Maybe we could trick them into telling."

"Even they aren't that thick." I ground out angrily.

"But there might be another way." said Hermione excitedly "Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention, we would be breaking about fifty school rules. And, it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous." She dragged us off to the library were we combed through the potions section. Thinking about what she said I didn't want to believe she was thinking about the making the Polyjuice Potion. Of course she was.

"Hermione are you mad!" I whispered "That could potentially be one of the most dangerous things we have ever done!" She just smiled and carried on looking_._ I was seriously getting worried about Hermione. She was getting way to lax about this 'breaking the rules' thing. Turns out we had to ask a teacher for signed permission as it was in the Restricted Section. The only teacher thick enough would be Lockhart so we got his signature and retrieved the book from the library. We took the book: _Moste Potent Potions_ and ran to Gryffindor Tower.

"Here it is. 'The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another.'" recited Hermione

"Do you mean, if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked.

"Yes." I replied dryly.

"Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything." Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion." Hermione said still pouring over the book.

"Well, how long will it take to make?" Harry asked.

"A month." I sighed.

"A month? But, Hermione, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then." Ron said.

"I know. But it's the only plan we've got." Hermione spat back.

"It would be a lot less hassle if we just knocked Malfoy off his broom tomorrow." I muttered to Harry. Harry agreed and we walked back to the common room discussing it. "How would we get the ingredients anyway?" I asked her.

"Proffesor Snape will have them in his stores." Hermione replied lightly.

"And what are you going to do?" I persisted. "Walk up to Snape and say, 'Excuse me, Sir, we believe your godson has let loose a creature to kill all the muggleborns and we want to impersinate four of his friends to question him about it in about a month.' Get real, Hermione, I think all that reading has made your brain fuzzy, we'll have detention quicker than you can say 'The Hollyhead Harpies.'" I glared at the ground in front of us.

"I think that's the longest speech I've ever heard you make." Ron stated.

"Of course not." Hermione snapped at me before Malfoy actually appeared and barged through us.

"Watch out mudblood." Malfoy sneered looking at the four of us.

"Oi! Malfoy!" I called to him. He turned back and smirked at me. "I want to ask you something."

"Ash!" Hermione sqeaked as Malfoy swaggered forward to stand in front of me.

"You want to know if I'm him. Well, if I was you know what it'd make you..." Malfoy sneered at me and my angered raged like fire. I pulled back my fist and landed it into his face with as much force as I had. He staggered backwards as blood spluttered out of his broken nose. He glared at me and started to say something until I grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You do not want to speak of that." I growled in a low and threatening voice. "You do not want to know what will happen to you. You wont speak of it to anyone. Is it crystal clear to you, Draconis Abraxas Malfoy? Get it? Got it? Good!" I threw him to the floor and glared at him again before I walked off quickly with the other three tailing me.

"What was that about?" Harry asked immediately.

"Drop it." I growled. "It does not matter anymore, we have to figure out if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin. You two can be those oafs of his; Crabbe and Goyle, you can be the troll bitch, Milicent Bulstrode, Hermione. I'll be that ugly pug, Pansy Parkinson. I'll get the ingredients tonight with your cloak, Harry. We have to do this, before it's too late." I finished my slightly desperate tirade. The other three nodded looking worried at me. "I'll see you three later, I'm going to practice some quidditch." I walked off before they could say anything, I grabbed my broom and went to the pitch to enjoy my only escape from nowadays. Flying. I will always love flying. I couldn't wait for the Slytherin match tomorrow, I hoped to actually knock Malfoy off his high horse, or broom, and plunge to the floor.

**Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, I'm back! And I'm bad! Here you lovelies go, this chapter should be a nice starter for you. My laptop is partially fixed, although the screen is hanging of a bit and my keyboard sticks a bit making it harder than usual to type but this does not matter because I have my baby back! I'm sorry it took so long and once again, I thank you lot for the reviews, they're a huge boost to my ego! However, I bet you are wondering, what will happen in the future, what the the Golden Foursome be like, say, when they are my age? Sixteen? Well, I had a little idea to write the sweet sixteen birthday party of little miss Ash Hyde. Wait no longer, just look on my page and you will find. When I get up to that part, it will go into the story so don't you worry AND their are a few hints and tips as to what will happen between now and then and you can ask questions but I don't promise to answer them all. Anyway, I have waffled on long enough, I hope you like this chapter AND my new name. Remember people; Reviews = Ego Boost!**

**Sincerely, C.L.L. :P xx**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N; HELLO! I've been of Hiatus for too long and I am sorry to my loyal readers for taking so much time off but I have been crazy busy! Parental divorce, moving house twice, leaving high school and going to catering college while having a job and right now is the first time I've been off and ill and I decided to write. I wrote this before the haitus and must have forgotten to put it up anyway, I've cleaned it up and I hope you enjoy it. I have about 20 chapters written but for the future and also some of POA chapters written so I'm just going to fill in the inbetween bit and post it all. I also have some other stories that I wrote years ago and I think I did say I would post them and I will as soon as I finish the inbetween bit so I hope you enjoy them too. Happy reading guys! C.C.L. xxx**

**P.S. It's just occured to me that I have my driving theory test tomorrow evening and I haven't studied at all. I'm not sure I was so well sorted into Ravenclaw on Pottermore lol ;)**

**Chapter 22 - The Diary and the Rogue Bludger**

I woke up dead early the day after. Today was game day. Against the snakes. And I couldn't wait. I think 'Mione had a real fear that I'd actually push Draco off his broom. Obviously I wouldn't, I'm not allowed. It's a family rule and why would I go to Azkaban for that wanker. I had got the ingredients last night and we started the brewing process before we went to sleep in Myrtle's bathroom although at the moment it was hid under Hermione's bed. I suprised one of the other girls haven't smelled it, it stinks! I went to check that we'd not left anything in Myrtle's bathroom the night before, after I'd had breakfast. The place looked clean and was a ghost town, I had no idea where Moaning Myrtle was. I walked up to the mirror and started to build myself up ready for the game. We didn't have as good brooms as they did, apart from me and we would be relying on Harry for him to get the snitch. We needed a quick game. I had offered to let Harry borrow my broom but he refused. I could just imagine Oliver's speech if we lost. I can imagine the one before the match too. Both boring and bound to put me down. Realisticly, our chances were 50/50, we had an awesome seeker while they had a new stupid one which could work to our advantage. There team just didn't deserve those brooms. God I hate Lucius. What a wanker. I have never lost a game and I refuse to start now! And with that thought I had someone come running in the bathroom with a bang crying. I turned to look at Ginny and she froze.

"What's up Ginny?" I asked concerned. She didn't move, she looked terrified and I had no idea why. "Ginervra Molly Weasley, tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't!" She wailed. I tried to get close to comfort her but she backed up and hid something behind her.

"Come on, Gin. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I swear on Harry's life I won't tell anyone. Please Ginny, you're scaring me, I need to know what's making you so upset." I said in one breath. That seemed to do the trick. "Come here" I opened my arms and she came running sobbing into a hug and dropped what looked like a book behind her. "Shhh. Everything's going to be okay. You going to tell me what the book is?"

"It's a diary." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Your diary? Are you crying because someone read your diary?" I asked.

"No. It's not my diary. I found it and it was empty so I decided to use it as a diary but then it wrote back." Ginny said pulling back to look at me with her terrified eyes.

"Let's have a look, eh?" I said smiling. "Can I write in it?" She nodded, picked it up and passed it to me while I got a quill and ink out and we both sat against the wall.

**Hello.** I wrote.

**Hello again Ginny.** It wrote back. Which of course freaked me out a little but I thought maybe someone invented it for those who had no friends and sometimes wanted someone to talk to privately. It's plausible in my opinion.

**It's not Ginny.**

**What's your name then? And where is Ginny?**

**My name is Ash and Ginny is sat next to me. You scared her when you wrote back.**

**Hello Ash and Hello again Ginny. My name is Tom and I have been writing back to Ginny for weeks, why would she only just get scared?** He had a point. I turned to Ginny.

"Why have you only just got scared?" I asked her.

"It's because I told him a secret and I was scared Tom would tell somebody." She replied looking at her feet.

"Ginny. It's a book. Who's it going to tell? Silly goose." I smiled at her reasuringly. "As long as you keep it in your room it'll be fine. Look" I continued writing.

**She told you a secret and she is scared you where going to tell someone. Can you tell anyone?**

**I can't tell anyone. I am here alone. Tell Ginny I'm sorry I scared her.**

**I will do. Can you or will you harm Ginny in any way as her diary Tom?**

**No. It's impossible.**

**Then we're okay. I am going to give you back to Ginny to look after, I think she'll be okay with writing in you now. I have a Quidditch game to get to. Ginny will you put you back in her room and write in you later. Good bye Tom.**

**Good luck and have a nice game. Good bye Ash. Good bye Ginny. I will write you when you return.** And with that I closed the diary and gave it back to Ginny.

"Told you." I smiled slightly smugly. Ginny looked much happier. "Now go put it back and you'd better be in the stands watching Gryffindor play, got it?" She nodded vigorously and scampered off. I got up after she left and made my way to the great hall to see if them three were there. They weren't so I just sat around waiting while drinking coffee. As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium, the Gryffindor team included. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish us good luck as we entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers..."

"Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August"

"...and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." Wood continued. Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry. "It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry" said Fred, winking at him.

"God, Oliver. Aren't you nice." I scoffed. As we walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted us; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three ... two ... one. . ." With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of us, squinting around for the Snitch. Madam Hooch threw the ball up and the Chaser's from both teams launched towards the quaffle. The three Slytherin Chasers got it at the same time as I did so they knocked me out of the way while one of them grabbed and sailed towards the Gryffindor goal post's with Katie and Angelina trying to catch them on there brooms. I did the same as soon as I got my bearings after Marcus Flint knocked me. I over took them and chased after Adrian Pucey who had the Quaffle. Next thing I know I had a Bludger flying towards me which I dodged but Pucey got away and was too fast for Oliver so they scored. Katie got the Quaffle then and sailed to the other goals when the chasers ganged up on her. She launched it backwards to me and I flew under the Slytherin chasers at break neck speed. They weren't far behind me and Angelina was really close so I passed to her. Seconds later a bludger hit her in her side causing her to drop the Quaffle, unfortunately I didn't get there in time. The keeper Miles Bletchley caught from under her and threw it to Flint and then they sailed towards our goals and none of us get to them in time and Oliver missed so they scored. This happened about 5 times. A bludger kept stopping us from scoring and I was just think, where the hell are Fred and George! This was when Oliver called for a time out. I flew to the team more than a little pissed off.

"What's going on?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina, Katie and Ash scoring?" asked Wood as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered.

"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver," said George angrily. "Someone's fixed it... it won't leave Harry alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it."

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then . . . . " said Wood, anxiously as Madam Hooch was walking toward us.

"Listen," said Harry as she came nearer and nearer, "with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."

"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off." Wood was looking from Harry to the Weasleys.

"No way." I spat out angrily. "You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry"

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Harry. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"

"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. "'Get the Snitch or die trying' what a stupid thing to tell him." Madam Hooch had joined them.

"Harry, no!" I demanded.

"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood. Wood looked at the determined look on Harry's face.

"All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry, leave him alone

and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."

"This is not a good idea at all." I grumbled as I flew off and time was called. It was 60-0 at this point. I managed to get a quaffle in and then when Flint got the Quaffle afterwards I flew into him for pay back, got the Quaffle and threw it to Angelina while batteling with the other two chasers as only I could and she scored another goal. Next thing I know, the crowds where screaming with delight. Harry had caught the snitch. I was cheering for about 2 seconds when Harry started falling. Unfortunately for Harry, Lockhart slowed him from falling and got to him first.

"Oh, no, not you," Harry moaned as he came round and saw him.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks..."

"Don't you think we should wait for Madam Pomfrey, Professor?" I asked carefully. I really didn't want him to do something stupid.

"Nonesense! Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times."

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great catch, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, Id say..."

"This is so your fault, Oliver." I growled at him glaring. I looked behind me and saw Fred and George wrestling with the bludger, trying to get it into the box. "And I want you to have an inquiry and find out who tampered bludger so I can beat the living shit out of them."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Miss Hyde. Now. Stand back." said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"No - don't -" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm. Everyone seemed to hold there breath. Lockhart straightened out Harry's arm. It looked like was in no pain however when he let go, his arm flopped in the opposite direction to what it should have done.

"Oh my God." I whined. This is what I meant as stupid.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken."

"Because he has no bones left!" I scoffed angrily.

"That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing - ah, Miss Hyde, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit." He continued ignoring me. Oliver and Ron helped Harry while me and Ron helped him to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey is not going to be happy." I sighed.

"What an idiot." Ron stated, agreeing with me.

"It was an accident." Hermione huffed trying to argue for Lockhart.

"Hermione. Just no." I huffed back as we got to the hospital wing.

"Professor Lockhart tried to mend Harry's bones and they're not there any more." Ron explained as soon as we saw Madam Pomfrey. We sat him on an empty bed and Madam Pomfrey inspected the arm.

"You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second, but growing them back..."

"You will be able to, won't you?" said Harry desperately.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey

grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night. You three can leave."

"Can't we stay?" Hermione asked before I had chance to.

"No. He needs to rest. Off with you, now." Madam Pomfrey dismissed us. I huffed but we said our good bye's and left him to take horrible potions and sleep. Harry was definately in for a rough night. I went for a shower then to the main hall for my tea before going back to the common rooms and having an early night in bed.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - The First Attack**

The first attack happened while Harry was in the Hospital Wing. It was Colin Creevey. A first year. I couldn't understand who would attack a little boy. The news spread like wild fire that he was in the Hospital Wing and had been petrified like Mrs Norris. Hermione, Ron and I made our way to Myrtle's bathroom as soon as we heard to try and speed up the process of making the potion. We were onto the stage where it had to rapidly boil for 3 hours so we all just sat around it and read potion books to see if there was any way to speed it up. In theory, if we were stay up all night sometimes to do things, we could shave off about a week. We came to this conclusion when Harry walked in.

"Harry! You gave us such a fright! How's your arm?" Hermione asked as she saw him while he walked towards us and sat down near the bubbling cauldron.

"Fine." He replied while inspecting the potion.

"We'd've come to meet you but we decided to get an early start on the potion." Ron explained.

"Did you see Colin in the Hospital Wing?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was coming to tell you guys, I wasn't sure you knew." Harry replied, slightly grumpily. I reckon he wanted to let us in on what he thought was a big secret.

"Everyone knows, Harry." Hermione stated while stirring the potion.

"Hence the early start." I added while stifling a yawn.

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"There's something else," said Harry, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

"The silly house elf that stole your letters?" I asked and Harry nodded before continuing.

"Turns out he's been doing a lot more things recently. He's the one who closed the portal to us on the way to Hogwarts..."

"Okay then, we'll blame Dobby from now on for the incident." I interrupted grinning while Ron rolled his eye's. Obviously not.

"He also jinxed the bludger." Harry continued. Hermione and I gasped in shock. "He said it was to save my life."

"If he keeps trying to save your life, he might end up killing you." Ron chuckled at his own joke while I punched him in the arm.

"And get this. The Chamber has been opened before. He wouldn't tell me when though." He stated triumphantly.

"This settles it," said Ron. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

"One of our parents would have told us that, they went to school at the same time as Lucius." I stated a little triumphantly myself.

"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione ignoring me, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself, pretend to be a suit of armor or something - I've read about Chameleon Ghouls -"

"You read too much, Hermione," said Ron interrupting her while pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked at Harry.

"That's the last of it. Me and Hermione will see if we can find anything about it being opened before." I stated while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Let's get this in one of the stalls. We can seal the toilet and door so not even Myrtle can get in." Hermione said smartly while ordering the two boys to carry it gently while I held it on the heat because it couldn't come off for a second. We then walked up to the common room where there was a new announcement on the notice board.

**Starting at the beginning of December Hogwarts will host **

**Dueling Club!**

**Get your names down and get your wands at the ready**

**for this amazing opportunity!**

**Come one, Come all!**

**See your Head of House to put your names down.**

"Wicked!" Dean Thomas stated behind me while peering at the note.

"I bet there'll be some Slytherin's there. I can't wait!" I grinned the Dean and Seamus high fived me also grinning as were Ron and Harry.

"I wouldn't mind dueling lessons. Might come in handy..." Seamus said obviously thinking about the monster.

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" Ron asked while reading the sign with interest.

"Could be useful," Harry stated. "What do you think, 'Mione? Shall we put our names down?" She hesitated at first but agreed and we went to see McGonagall after dinner.

-.-

Two weeks passed and there was thankfully no more attacks. As we were getting closer to Christmas everyone was getting excited to be going home for the holidays. I decided against it again this year as did Harry, for obvious reasons as did Ron and Hermione. The potion would be finished in about a weeks however we decided Christmas Day would be the perfect time with Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Parkinson and Malfoy were all staying for Christmas so we just had to get the hairs by then. It was tonight that the dueling club was to start and we were really excited. The person who would be teaching us had been kept a mystery but Hermione had heard that it would be Professor Flitwick! Unfortunately, we had no such luck.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" We heard as Professor Lockhart entered and walked onto the stage with a superior air around him while none other than Snape followed him. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," Lockhart paused while flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in our ear's causing me and Harry to chuckle. The two professors faced each other and bowed with a few paces between them before getting into, what I assume, are dueling positions.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, while we watched Snape baring his teeth.

"One - two - three -" Lockhart continued then both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "_Expelliarmus!_" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. As you can imagine, Harry Ron and I also did a little cheer as did some other guys however 'Mione was dancing on tiptoes.

"Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

"I hope not." I replied chuckling while she glared at me. While Harry and Ron asked;

"Who cares?" at the same time. Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..." He seemed to notice that Snape was glaring at him at this point. And if look's could kill, Lockhart would be a goner. "Well, that's quite enough demonstrations from us, how about we get some volunteers?"

"I dare you." Me and Harry said to each other at the same time then burst out laughing. Lockhart looked at us both and looked kind of angry at us laughing.

"You two." He stated. Me and Harry looked at each other in shock.

"If I may..." Snape interrupted. "We should split them up. I'll have two from my house go against both of them." A wide grin spread over mine and Harry's faces.

"Bring it." Harry whispered behind me as we both climbed onto the stage and took out our wands.

"Malfoy. Greengrass." Snape continued and they climbed onto the stage. Malfoy smirked at us while Daphne Greengrass looked at me focused. I had heard that she was really good at dueling, it should be a challenge. Snape walked behind them and whispered something, causing both of them to snicker and smirk.

"Good luck, chaps." Lockhart said to us while behind us before walking into the middle. "Okay, face your partners and bow." He commanded and we did, not taking our eyes off our opponents. It was obvious Malfoy was to go for Harry and Greengrass to me. Harry and I looked at each other briefly and decided the same. "Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three -" Lockhart hadn't got to three when they both did spells at the same time.

"_Rictumsempra!_" Came from Malfoy and hit Harry causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

"_Avis! Oppugno!_" Greengrass shouted and a flock of birds attacked me which I had to dodge. I pointed my wand at the birds.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" And the birds disappeared before I pointed my wand to our opponents. "_Funis!_" A long rope came from my wand and went straight to their legs and knocked them onto their faces. I smirked as Malfoy climbed to his feet first.

"_Tarantallegra!_" Harry choked out while laughing causing Malfoy to start dancing.

"_Locomotor Motis!_" Daphne shrieked and I also fell on my face with my legs tied together.

"_Serpensortia!_" Malfoy shouted and a snake landed near my face. I shrieked and rolled off the stage in fright much to the amusement of Malfoy.

"_Serpensortia!_" I screeched angrily and aimed at Malfoy's head which the snake wrapped itself around causing him the scream like a little girl. A couple of unknown people helped me back on stage while I reversed the spells on me and Harry. Snape took the snake off of Malfoy while Lockhart went to do the one near me and Harry. Honestly, I was terrified. I hate snakes so much.

"That's enough. Let's call it a draw shall we, an excellent duel if I say so and some good spells from both sides. Now, let's get rid of this little monster." He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. I nearly had a heart attack at this point and I backed up as did Lockhart, Greengrass and Malfoy. Snape went to deal with it himself when something weird happened. Harry started making some weird hissing noises and the snake seemed to look at Harry before going for Justin again. Harry made louder hissing noises and the snake stopped. Snape got rid of it while everyone, him included, just stared at Harry in shock.

"What in the hell are you playing at?" Justin asked fearfully with wide eyes.

"I think todays dueling club has ended. Go." Snape said dismissively. I was first to recover and pulled Harry out of the room quickly while everyone stared at us. Ron and Hermione followed us with our stuff. I found an empty classroom and we all bundled in.

"What's up? What have I done?" Harry asked confused.

"You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked him.

"I'm a what?" said Harry, still confused.

`A Parselmouth." I replied. "You can talk to snakes."

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story - but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard..."

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

"So?" Harry continued. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't. It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad." I said shaking my head.

"What's bad?" said Harry, sounding slightly angrily. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin..."

"Oh, that's what you said to it?" Hermione asked.

"What d'you mean? You were there - you heard me -" Harry replied obviously still confused.

"We heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything - no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something - it was creepy, you know -" Harry gaped at him.

"I spoke a different language? But - I didn't realize - how can I speak

a language without knowing I can speak it?" Harry was obviously in shock, Ron shook his head. He had no idea.

"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" Harry grumbled. "What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"It matters." I replied while Hermione continued.

"Being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent." Hermione informed him and Harry's mouth fell open.

"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something -"

"But I'm not," said Harry, with a panic he couldn't quite explain.

"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." At least this way, I'm not related to Slytherin but I couldn't understand it and I know it hasn't been doing these attacks, he's been with me most of the time. We needed to find out who it is. And quick.

**A/N: Afternoon all, a long one for you today. I'm going to try and get a chapter on a week but I am really busy a lot of the time. If anyone wants to know I failed my theory :/ ah well. And to those who keep saying Ash is a 'Mary-Sue' character, I'm not sure what this actually means and I would like to know what you think I could do to change whatever that means. I do aim to please and I would like every one to enjoy reading this story and I would also like people to bare in mind that this is the first story I have ever written and I have gotten pretty good reviews so... Review = smiles :) C.L.L. xx**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Polyjuice Potion Adventures**

The next day was fairly relaxing. Herbology was cancelled so our lessons finished at dinner time. Hermione, Ron and I tried to cheer up Harry who was still brooding over yesterday. I suppose it couldn't be helped with the amount of looks and people talking behind his back he'd been given. A lot of people had been steering clear of him. Hagrid thought it was nonsense. The only voice of reason Harry seemed to listen to after we visited him. I had decided I would aproach him to see if he would like to be an animagus. It was a very relaxing and a stress relief for me to just change and run in the forest, the Centaurs didn't seem to mind if I ran on their land anyway. I would ask him after this Chamber of Secrets business was resolved. After dinner we went back to the common room. Ron managed to get Harry to have a game of Wizard Chess but his heart just wasn't in it. He lost. Obviously Harry's distractedness was not just getting on my nerves.

"For heaven's sake, Harry," Hermione said suddenly and exasperatedly. Ron's moaning from Harry not playing the games must have been grating on her nerves as she sat on a nearby arm chair reading her muggle book. "Go and find Justin if it's so important to you." Harry looked at the three of us individually before grinning and taking off. I got up and sat where Harry was satting before Ron grinned and set up the game again. We played for about 20 minutes, I was winning of course, before Seamus Finnigan comes running him.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley's been petrified!" He cried in his Irish twang.

"Oh no." Hermione muttered looking between me and Ron as we simultaneously stood up.

"And Harry's been caught in the act!" Seamus continued looking at us three.

"Oh crap." Ron sighed before the three of us set off running after Seamus who was running back. Sure enough Seamus was right. We got there as Seamus was being magically lifted onto a stretcher by Professor Flitwick while Professor McGonagall tried to shoo everyone along and Professor Sinatra did something with Nearly Headless Nick who had also been petrified. He glided through the air from a magical pull following Flitwick with Justin.

"Off with you three now." Professor McGonagall said sternly to us.

"But Professor..." I whined.

"Now." She replied before turning to Harry. "This way, Potter."  
"Professor," said Harry at once, "I swear I didn't -"

"This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly. "Go back to your dorm."

"He was with us just a few minutes ago..." Ron said desperatly while McGonagall pulled Harry away without a second look at us. They marched in silence around the corner to, I can only assume, Dumbledore's office. "What do we do now?" He asked looking at me and Hermione. I hadn't a clue so I turned to look at Hermione too.

"Professor Dumbledore knows Harry didn't do it. He said himself that it would be impossible for Harry to do it when Mrs Norris was petrified. It takes a lot of Dark Magic to do whatever is happening. Plus Harry was in the hospital wing when Colin Creevey was petrified. I'm going to the library to find out what could be petrifying everyone." With that Hermione finished her speech before disappearing around the opposite corner to which Harry went.

"I think we should go tell Hagrid." I stated. Ron nodded in agreement then we walked to Hagrid's hut in silence. We banged on the door at the same time, setting Fang off howling before Hagrid got to the door.

"'Ello!" He says. "Wha' yeh back so soon fer?"

"Harry." I sighed.

"Wha' 'bout Harry?" He asked concerned.

"Justin Finch-Fletchly's been Petrified." Ron explained.

"Ah, Poor lad." Hagrid said sadly.

"Harry found him and after yesterday everyone has assumed the worst. I think McGonagall took him to Dumbledore's office." I explained futher. Hagrid blanched before rushing out of his hut towards Hogwarts. "That went well."

"Yeah. I feel like we've helped. C'mon, let's finish that game of wizard chess." Ron replied happily.

"Race ya!" I cried as I set off running.

"No fair!" He yelled back as he set off after me.

-.-

Over the next few days there was a rush of people heading the head of houses to beg to go home. Dumbledore extended the time in which people could ask because of the attacks. Loads of people had decided to go home, inlcuding mine and Ron's family.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told us one afternoon. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be." Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did, had signed up to stay over the holidays, too as had Bulstrode and Parkinson. Harry told us what Dumbledore had said, I think he was relieved that he didn't think Harry had attacked anyone but he kept wondering whether he should of told Dumbledore about the voices he's been hearing. I wasn't sure whether or not it would have been a good idea however, Hermione had added it to her research in the library list. Fred and George where about the only people, apart from me, Ron and Hermione, that didn't believe Harry was a crazy dark wizard that was attacking muggle borns, they thought it was rather funny actually. They had taken to escorting Harry around Hogwarts while shouting for everyone to get out of the heir of Slytherin's way. Hermione and Percy Weasley especially didn't find it funny at all and oddly Ginny didn't either, she had been acting quite odd recently althought I hadn't got round to talking to her yet. Harry didn't mind the twins, I assume he had been enjoying that they thought him being the heir of Slytherin was as ludicrous to them as it was to him. Everytime this had happened around Draco Malfoy he seemed very angered by it. Harry had been describing him as sour and of course Ron had an opinion.

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"Or maybe it's because everyone is saying a Gryffindor golden boy is the heir of Slytherin." I replied, "How would we feel if it turned out Malfoy was the heir of Gryffindor?" I would secretly love that because that would mean I was the heir of Gryffindor too and then i would make sure everyone knew me and Malfoy were related. Although that was incredibly unlikely. Harry and Ron snorted at how far fetched it was.

"We'll know soon," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him very soon." As the weeks went by the term finally ended making the halls of Hogwarts deserted. Fred, George and Ginny decided in the end to stay at Hogwarts as Molly and Arthur decided to go visit their oldest in Egypt. Cedric stayed too. I played down how cheerful that made me. I'm not sure how much time I would actually be spending with him as I was planning to prance around as Pansy Parkinson. I had got her hair after I started a fight with her and pulled a few bits before running off. I had expected a detention however it hadn't happened so I was watching out for a revenge attack. 'Mione had got a hair off Bulstrode's collar however the boys hadn't managed to do there's yet. Hermione had bewitched two muffins with a sleeping potion so they only had to get them to Crabbe and Goyle on the day. We would do the same to Parkinson and Bulstrode when the time came. I was woken up quietly by Hermione on Christmas Morning before being dragged into the boys dorms with our presents. We had to be quiet because Ginny was sleeping in our dorm because she didn't want to sleep in her dorm on her own. Who would blame her. Harry and Ron where the only one's in there dorm too.

"Wake up!" Hermione cried while she dumped presents onto their beds while I opened the curtains to let the sun in.

"Hermione, Ash - you're not supposed to be in here -" Ron whined, shielding his eyes against the light.

"Merry Christmas!" I cried grinning before jumping on Harry's bed when he sat up while 'Mione sat on Ron's. We all started opening our presents before we had to get on with the days preperations. I had got Hermione a locket with a 'H' on it, Ron a Chudley Cannon's shirt and Harry a bewitched Lion teddy that had a ruby red jumper on him. I had got Cedric a similar teddy but a Badger with a yellow jumper, Allie a similar locket to 'Mione's with an 'A' on it, Abe, Adair and Dad some Bertie's botts, Mum a charm bracelet similar to the one Uncle Moony had given me and I had sent Uncle Moony a framed picture of me and Harry. I'd also got mum to bake me a cake to give to Hagrid and another for Molly and Arthur that I had sent before they left for Egypt. I'd recieved fudge in return as had Harry, Ron and Hermione from Hagrid and sweaters this year from Molly as well as a Chocolate cake for me. Hermione had got me a muggle book called The Host by some American called Stephanie Meyers. She said I'd like it. Ron had got me a Hollyhead Harpies's shirt, we'd decided to swap shirts this year and Harry got me a mug with me, Ron, Hermione and Harry on it in a picture, he said it was for my nightly hot chocolate's. Mum and Dad had sent a two-tier christmas cakes to share with the other three while Ali sent me a nice purple dress, Abe sent me a pack of sugar quills and some chocolate wands and nothing from Adair. Not forgetting a giant wolf teddy bear from Uncle Moony as a joke and a little box that transfigured into a bouquet of Calla Lilly's and a silver ring from anonymous. I hoped it was Cedric. Hermione gasped when the Lillies appeared then squealed.

"Someone's got an admirer!" She squealed happily while I turned red.

"Shut up." I whined while Ron and Harry grinned at my blushing face.

"Who are they from?" Ron asked.

"Anonymous." I replied while Hermione squealed again. "Come on, it's nearly noon, time for christmas lunch and then the plan." With that everyone went serious. We left the boys to get dressed, both having to wear their Weasley jumpers while me and Hermione decided to put on our dresses, Hermione had a recieved a white dress from her parents too. We walked to the Great Hall together, I had my mum's christmad cake with me, it looked as beautiful as it did last year. The remaining students settled around one table with the teachers and when everyone had gathered, the table errupted with christmas food. We ate loads and pulled crackers and wore paper hats as you only could at Christmas, I was practically bloated so I gave half the cake to the teachers including Dumbledore who looked like he enjoyed it. Harry and Ron left as we heard them talking about going back to the Slytherin dorm so they took that as there chance to give them the sleeping buns. About 5 minutes later me and Hermione decided to go to the toilet together, waiting outside for us was Parkinson and Bulstrode.

"Over-dress much?" Bulstrode sneered.

"At least we can wear nice dresses and not look like a beached whale." I replied making Hermione snigger. They glared. "Do you often follow girls to bathrooms? Is there something we should know?" I pushed them over the edge and they brought out their wands so me and 'Mione did the same.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Parkinson said in her disgustingly high pitched voice.

"_Densaugeo._" Hermione said with her wand pointed at Bulstrode. "I can assure you we'll finish this then leave you locked up in the bathroom you like following us to." Hermione grinned at me.

"_Stupefy!_" We both cried knocking both girls out. "_Funis. Convelo._" A rope left each of our wands before wraping around the girls. We then levetated them into a stall each, locking the doors behind us before returning to find the boys struggling to squish them into a broom cupboard, they just managed to close the door as we got there.

"That's the boys in there and the girls in the toilets, we'll have to wipe their memories or something later." Hermione said, mainly to herself.

"To Myrtle's bathroom." I grinned at them before we walked to the bathroom, a cup of vile looking liquid was waiting for each of us in a tray of cold water, apparantly it had to be cold.

"Now, add the hair to the potion and bottoms up." Hermione grinned at us, starting to relax. I added the black hair to the green liquid and downed it in one. It tasted as nice as it looked. I dropped the glass in shock, my stomach felt like there was a million evil butterflies, flying around trying to get out.

"Oh, god." I moaned before running to a bathroom stall. I felt myself shorten and get skinny and my hair changed to black then my nose turned into what can only be described as a ski slope. I took a few deep breaths before leaving the stall and looking in the mirror. "Oh my God! I'm hideous!"

"You still sound like you." Harry said as he appeared behind me. Well, Goyle did.

"You're wearing your glasses." I said as high pitched as I could. Harry chuckled before taking them off as Crabbe aka Ron came out of a stall. We bewitched our ties into Slytherin colours and changed the badge on our jackets. Thank god our uniform was magicked to stretch or in my case, shrink.

"Come on Hermione." Harry said when we'd finished, "We only have an hour, remember."

"You go on ahead, I can't come." Hermione squeaked back. I nodded for them to go.

"Don't forget, deep voices. Go towards the dungeons." I told them before they left. "What's wrong Hermione?" She opened her toilet stall and walked out and my face dropped in shock.

"It was a cat hair." She wailed. Hermione had grey fur and cat ears and a little pink nose. "Polyjuice potion isn't meant for animal hairs, I don't know what's going to happen." I picked up Harry's invisibility cloak that he'd left and passed it to her.

"Go to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix you, we'll come see you when we're done." I replied. She nodded and put the cloak on before we both left the bathroom and I ran to catch up with the boys who had been cornered by Cedric Diggory not far from the girl's bathroom. Apparantly they'd been seen leaving the girl's toilet. Time to put my acting face on. "Mind your own business, Diggory." I said in my Pansy voice while glaring at Cedric. "Come along boys, Draco will be wondering where we are." I walked passed Cedric around the corner and stopped to wait for the boys.

"Thanks, Ash." Harry/Goyle grinned at me. We walked towards the dungeons again when Malfoy appeared in the flesh.

"There you are," he drawled, looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny. You can come too Pansy." I nodded at him before we followed him into the dungeons. Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. "What's the new password again?" he said to Harry.

"Er..." said Harry.

"Oh, yeah -pure-blood!" said Malfoy, not listening, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, then me, Harry and Ron followed him. "Wait here," said Malfoy to us, motioning towards some empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me -" He dissapeared up some stairs while we went to sit in the arm chairs then came back minutes later before thrusting a newspaper clipping under Ron's nose. "That'll give you a laugh," he said. I saw Ron's eyes widen in shock before forcing a laugh then passed it to Harry. He read the clipping quickly before also forcing a laugh and passing it to me. It was a cut out article from the Daily Prophet, and it said:

**INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation.

"Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.

"Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as I handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Hilarious." I sneered before sniggering while feeling really guilty. When Malfoy looked away I gave a pained look to Harry and Ron who nodded and looked saddened too.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave." Ron/Crabbe's face contorted with fury.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy.

"Stomachache," Ron grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy, snickering. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in." Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "`Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"' It did actually make me chuckle the he dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron. "What's the matter with you two?" The forced another laugh, thank god Crabbe and Goyle are oftem slow. "Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!" We waited with bated breath: Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him, I didn't think he was, oh no, but then... "I wish I knew who it is," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."

"It would be awfully impressive if it was you, Draco." I said trying to push him for more information.

"Well I'm not!" Malfoy snapped.

"You must have some idea who's behind it all..." Harry asked.

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy again. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing - last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time ... I hope it's Granger," he said with relish. I glared at him while he wasn't looking at me and I noticed Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists before Harry shot him a warning look and said, "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah ... whoever it was was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Azkaban - the wizard prison, Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward." He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?" I rolled my eyes before pretending to look concerned at the same time that Harry and Ron did too. "Yeah. . ." said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor."

"Ho!" said Ron suddenly. Malfoy looked at him. So did Harry. They both suddenly jumped to their feet while I looked at them in confusion. That's when I noticed Ron's hair turning Ginger the same for Harry's hair turning black. "Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted before the boys shot up and towards the door. I changed my hair back to black using my animagus before standing up.

"I'm off to find, Millie. Nice talking to you Draco." I called back as I followed the boys calmly out of the room while they were rushing. As soon as the Slytherin Common room door was closed we shot off running to Myrtle's bathroom. I sat down as I caught my breath back.

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind us. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room."

"Yeah." I agreed. "And at least we know it's not Malfoy, I suppose it narrows it down, just a little."

"And we know the Chamber was opened 50 years ago and the person who did it was caught, we can find out from the records somewhere." Harry continued before looking around. "Hey, where's Hermione?"  
"Millie has a cat. Hermione took a cat hair and Polyjiuce potion isn't for animal hair. We'll have to go see her and tell her everything, she's in the Hospital Wing. Come on." I replied grinning before we changed our robes back to our proud Gryffindor colours and set off to the Hospital Wing.

**A/N: Evening all, I've been working on this one all day, sorry it's a few days late! So enjoy my hard work! Remember, reviews = smiles :) C.L.L. xx**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Researching**

With Hermione in the hospital wing I was charged with doing the research she couldn't in the library. She gave me a very long list of what I was to research and I had to report to her as soon as I found out anything. I'd practically been in this library for a month, none stop, Madam Pince was probably getting annoyed with me, Lord knows she was annoying me. She didn't trust me with her precious books like she did Hermione, I'd been tempted more than once to 'accidentaly' knock ink onto one of them and blame her when she sneaks up on me to look over my shoulder. I couldn't understand how 'Mione could do this all the time... I was missing the outside the world, I'd barely seen Harry and Ron apart from in class and Quidditch practice, all my other time was here. At the time I had found a book about dark creatures and had decided to take it to Hermione to see what she thought of it. After a brief conversation she had dissmissed me and started reading the book, I was getting a little lonely. I walked back to the library, I figured I had at least an hour to do some more research before dinner, when I saw Harry scribiling into a book.

"Harry." I said smiling. He looked up at me and smiled briefly before going back to scribiling in the book causing me to scowl. I walked over to look behind him and saw some familiar writing.

**Let me show you.**

I was a little confused as to how Harry had got Ginny's diary and what they were on about. "Harry..."

**OK.**

And that was it, there was a brief flash of light and Harry had disappeared. "Oh my god." I whispered out loud before I looked towards the diary and sitting where Harry had previously been sitting and taking Harry's quil.

**Tom, where have you taken Harry?**

**I recognise your hand-writing Ash. Harry is safe and well, I am showing him one of my memories from my time at Hogwarts, I am not simply a talking diary. Perhaps you should find Ginny and tell her who had her diary, I'm sure she's worried as it was found in a bathroom****.**

**What memory?**

**Harry asked about the Chamber of Secrets. I know who opened the Chamber 50 years ago, if I had known you wanted to know too, I would have told you all those weeks ago. I would show you too but I can only have one person in at a time****.**

**Okay.**

It felt odd to have been dismissed so smoothly. I felt slightly dazed as I stood and made my way to find Ginny. It was rather easy to find her actually, she looked panicked as I approached her in the corridor outside the Fat Lady. "Calm down Ginny." I ordered. "I know where your diary is."

"Where is it?" She breathed. She didn't look very well.

"Harry has it. Did you know your diary has a real person's memory from about 50 years ago? Tom's showing Harry his memories about the Chamber of Secrets and who opened it last time, that way we can find out who's doing it now and stop them from hurting anymore muggle borns." I smiled at her reasuringly but she looked like she was about to pass out. "Ginny, are you okay? You don't look very well, maybe I should take you to the hospital wing?" I offered but she shook her head violently before taking a deep breath and smiling at me.

"I'm fine." Ginny replied shakily but still smiling. "Where are they?"

"Harry's got it in the library, they'll probably... Ginny?" I cried as she ran off while I was in mid-sentence. I sighed before chasing after her but by the time we had got to the library, Harry was gone, a long with the diary.

"Where are they?" Ginny cried in anguish.

"Calm down, Ginny. Tom promised not to tell your secrets last time, remember? Deep breaths." I told her while looking concerned. Kid's are such drama queens. "Look, it's time for dinner. Harry'll probably be in the Great Hall, we can get it later, he wouldn't have taken it to dinner."  
"I'm not hungry." She stated before stomping off. I sighed and rolled my eyes before making my way to the Great Hall for dinner, I was starving. I sat with Fred and George as Harry wasn't at the Hall yet. I made my way through a full pizze, much to Percy Weasley's disdain, before Harry arrived. He didn't look very happy when he went to sit down with Ron futher down the table and no where near me. I scowled and the twins looked at me worried. I shrugged before eating some trifle. I got to thinking, they probably hadn't noticed me, or maybe they had but Harry's found out who opened the Chamber before and I was sat with people so they couldn't tell me yet. I'd catch up with them as soon they'd finished dinner. I smiled again towards them but they didn't notice me. About 15 minutes later, I was nursing a nice hot coffee while chatting to Seamus and Dean when Hermione walked into the Great Hall completely fur free. I thanked God. No more library for me. I leaped from my seat and hugged Hermione while Ron and Harry stood as well. She hugged them both before we all sat down in our group.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Great." She smiled before Harry turned to me.

"Where did you go to when I went in the diary?" Harry asked me.

"Well when Tom reassured me that you were okay and he was showing you a memory of the person who opened the chamber he asked me to go..." I replied before Ron interrupted me.

"Never mind that, tell them what you told me." Ron ordered while I glared at him. He was so insensitive some times. Harry went on to tell me and 'Mione about how he'd seen Tom talk to the headmaster of that time and then Dumbledore before hunting out Hagrid who had had what looked like a spider to Harry and he had said that was what had killed a girl before Hagrid made it so the spider escaped and Hagrid was taken by Tom to see the Headmaster. To say me and 'Mione was shocked that it was Hagrid was an understatement although it did make some sense, Hagrid was pretty old and had a thing for monsters and we also knew he had been expelled from Hogwarts for some reason.

"Riddle might have got the wrong person," Hermione said almost immediately. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people..."

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Harry miserably voicing my earlier thought.

"And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award." Hermione continued.

"Riddle does sound like Percy - who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?" Ron said.

"But the monster had killed someone, Ron," I replied sighing, "If we knew who was doing it now, we'd tell."

"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," said Harry. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here..." Harry trailed off deep in thought.

"You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Harry?" Ron asked Harry.

"He was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," said Harry quickly. The four of us fell silent. After a long pause, Hermione spoke.

"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?" She asked.

"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. "'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"' In the end, we decided against saying anything to Hagrid. We were quickly silent when Professor McGonagall approached us.

"Here you go. I need you to choose two new subjects for next year out of the five on the list for you to learn beside your core subjects. Please return it to my office when you have decided." McGonagal explained before handing us each a roll of parchment and walking down the hall towards some other second years. The five choices were Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. Divination was a hell no. I would definately take Care of Magical Creatures though and just had to choose between the other three. I knew enough about muggles that I wanted to and the other two were rumoured to be insanely difficult. I obviously heard Hermione next to me twittering on about how she wanted to definately take the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes but she also wanted to take the other three too. Including Muggle Studies.

"Hermione, I hate to have to remind you, but you're a muggle-born, you'd already know every thing there is to know about Muggle studies." I told her smiling. "You too Harry and I reckon you're dad's taught you plenty about them too."

"We have to think about this carefully, our choices now could affect our future." Hermione said seriously.

"I just want to give up Potions," said Harry making me snort with laughter.

"We can't," said Ron gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But that's very important!" Hermione said in shock.

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," said Ron. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose."

"By the time next year comes, we'll have a new Defence teacher, I guaruntee it. The position is cursed, if you remember." I replied grinning at Ron.

"I hope we get someone decent next year then." Harry grinned.

"Having trouble choosing?" Percy Weasley asked the four of, appearing next to Harry and abruptly sitting down next to him, no doubt about to share his pearls of wisdom on the subject. "Hermione's right, It's never too early to think about the future, so I'd recommend Divination. People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them - look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care of Magical Creatures. Play to your strengths, Harry."

"Divination, is a pointless subject. It's a nonesense subject taught by a crackport. There is no magic from reading tea leaves and looking into a crystal ball. It's complete bull, I'd rather learn about muggle's than nothing at all as I would in that class." I told him seriously. Percy glared at me before standing up and returning to his previous seat.

"Ash, that was rude." Hermione told me off. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm thinking Care of Magical Creatures but I'm not sure what else." I sighed.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination is what I've decided." Ron said sheepishly.

"I'm doing what Ron's doing." Harry stated as sheepishly. Stupid boy, he should be making his own choices not following his best friend. I rolled."Come on Ash, do Divination with us, it'll be a laugh." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Not happening." I replied seriously. "Hermione?"  
I just don't know." She wailed. Brilliant, more drama queens. I sighed as Neville Longbottom approached us nervously.

"Harry - I don't know who did it - I just found -" He stuttered.

"What happened, Neville?" Harry asked him seriously.

"It's your part of the dorm. It's been trashed." Neville replied. Harry stood up and headed to his dorm with Ron behind him holding both of their pieces of parchment. Hermione and I chased after them. The room really was trashed. Harry's mattress was only the floor, book were all over and the content of his trunk had been strewn everywhere.

"Who would do this?" Hermione whispered anxiously. Harry was busy thrashing through his books and his trunk, looking for something.

"It's gone." He whispered furiously. "The diary is gone."

"Come on, mate. Let's get this place cleaned up." Ron said sensibly. "If it's gone, it's gone. It wasn't really yours in the first place."

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said quickly before running to Ginny's dorm. It was empty so I went to get the map from my trunk. Ginny was in a girl's bathroom not far from here. I launched myself out of the room and chased after her. She was alone in the bathroom so I threw open the door. "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" She looked towards me with wide eyes clutching the diary to her chest. " I TOLD YOU WE'D GET THAT STUPID DIARY BACK LATER! HOW DARE YOU TRASH HARRY'S BEDROOM SEARCHING FOR IT?"

"I'm sorry!" She wailed, crocodile tears leaking from her eyes.

"I have half a mind to march you to Harry and make you apologise to him! And then tell your parents!" I spat furiously. "It's a complete invasion in privacy to root through a persons stuff!"

"I needed it back! I had to get it back! It made me! I'm sorry!" She cried before running off. I couldn't believe it. There was something seriously wrong with that girl and her obsession with tha diary. I wasn't sure what to do. Whether to tell them who did it or not. She did seem upset. A couple of fourth years entered the bathroom so I left and made my way back to the common room.

-.-

Weeks later it was time for another match, against Hufflepuff this time, it'll be the first time I've played against Cedric. I was quite looking forwards to it. We left the Great Hall and was making our way to the common room to get our brooms and stuff before Harry suddenly cried out. Me, Ron and 'Mione all jumped away in shock. Harry was looking all around him before looking back at us.

"The voice!" said Harry, -looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again - didn't you?" I looked at him in shock and confusion.

"What voice?" I asked worried looking around.

"When we found Mrs. Norris petrified I had been following a voice that only I could hear. We must have forgotten to tell you. I just heard it again, it was saying kill this time." Harry finished and I just looked at him with wide eyes. Beside me Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead.

"I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" And she sprinted away, up the stairs.

"And you didn't think to tell me you'd been hearing voices?" I screeched angrily. Harry looked sorry so I calmed down. "Quidditch." The nodded and we raced to Gryffindor Tower to collect our Quidditch supplies before heading to the stadium changing rooms and meeting up with the others. After Oliver gave us the team talk we went outside to warm up while the Hufflepuffs did the same. I saw Cedric and we smiled at eachother, Fred and George noticed and whistled at me.

"They're enemy now..." Fred started.

"Remember that..." George finished. I put my tongue out at them. Madam Hooch then announced for us to get into our starting positions. She was about to start the game when she became distracted by something. I looked over to where she was looking and there was Professor McGonagall half running onto the pitch with a purple megaphone. I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick. Most of the players from both teams were quick to follow.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play - the cup! Gryffindor -" Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please! Harry Potter, Aurora Hyde and Ronald Weasley, please make your way to me." She continued. I whimpered before we both raced towards her, we saw Ron running from the stands, doing the same. "Follow me, you three." We did as we were told, having to jog to keep up with her half run pace. We got to outside the Hospital Wing before anything else was said. "This will be a bit of a shock," She said in a gentle voice. "There has been another attack ... another double attack." The hairs on the back of my head stood on end as we entered the room. I quickly searched the room and saw that one of the attack victims was a Ravenclaw. I cried out in anguish when I saw the second victim, tears springing from my eyes.

"Hermione!" I cried running to her. Madam Pomfrey shushed me for being so loud. She was frozen, completely still with her eyes wide open. I sat on the bed and moved her hair out of her face as my tears fell onto her. Harry was behind me rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me while Ron was sat at the other side of the bed on a chair just staring at her.

"They were found near the library," Professor McGonagall told us quietly. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them..." The three of us looked to her. She was holding a little round mirror, I recognised it.

"It's Hermione's, her mum and dad gave it her for christmas." I said though sniffling. "I don't know why she'd have it."

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."

"Can't I stay with 'Mione?" I pleaded.

"I will escort you, and only you, back afterwards, however, you need to come with me for now and listen to what I have to say to the house." She replied. I nodded grudgingly and stood to follow them. When we arrived in the common room, everyone was ordered to congregate in the common room. "All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." She paused as she rolled up the parchment

from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." She then turned to me. "Get some of Hermione's things and your things if you plan on staying in the Hospital Wing with her. I'll wait outside." I nodded before she walked out.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff, " said Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause. I smiled a little before I noticed Percy Weasley sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.

"Percy's in shock," George told us quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl, Penelope Clearwater, she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect."

"A muggle-born is a muggle-born." I said sadly before I walked towards to my dorm. I beckoned Harry and Ron to follow. "Watch that step." I said pointing to the trick step that would send us all to the floor on our arses. I grabbed a bag and picked up the books Hermione was reading to research while in the hospital wing while getting some clothes for her and for me as well as some of her personal items. I grabbed the Marauder's Map as a second thought as well as both of our homework.

"So this is what your dorm looks like." Ron said trying to lighten the mood. I gave him a small smile.

"What do we do Ash?" Harry asked uncertainly. I sighed and threw myself on to my bed.

"You should go speak to Hagrid. But it's too dangerous so you can't. I'll do as much research as I can in the Hospital Wing." I replied thinking out loud. "I just hope Hogwarts doesn't get shut down because there's not much else we can do for now. Hermione would know what to do." I finished miserably before standing. I paused and turned to the boys, "Meet me outside the hospital wing before classes start?" I asked hopefully, they nodded eagerly before I continued, "And don't do anything stupid." I ordered before ushering them out and grabbing the bag to go back to 'Mione with McGonagall.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - The Final Petrified Girl**

I don't think I stayed awake long while I was sat next to Hermione, I had decided to go to the library after classes to see if Madam Pince knew what she was reading last before she left the library and... before she was petrified. There would be hell to pay when I find out who's behind this, and probably not just from me. I threw some cold water on my face and changed into some clean robes in the Hospital Wing bathroom and waited outside. True to their word, Harry and Ron were waiting under the cloak for me, I hugged them both when I saw them.

"We'll have to be quick, they're being very firm about us being taken to all classes." Harry said.

"We went to Hagrid's last night." Ron added hurriedly.

"I told you not to do anything stupid..." I replied angrily before Harry interrupted me.

"It's a good job, they've sent Hagrid to Azkaban! We wouldn't have been able to see him otherwise." Harry explained to my shock. "And Malfoy Senior and the board has ordered Dumbledore not to be Headmaster, he's left! We've no headmaster now." I took me a minute to digest all the information.

"How could they honestly think Dumbledore not being here is going to help? Oh, God! What are we going to do?" I asked them hurriedly.

"We're going to get to class." Ron replied simply. I sighed then nodded and we got under the cloak to go to Potions. No one seemed to notice we weren't with the group. The class went fairly quickly apart from some remarks from Malfoy leaving us holding Ron back and me promising to get him back. Herbology was cancelled again because Professor Sprout was doing something with the mandrakes so I had a free period to rush to the Library while Harry and Ron visited Hermione. They'd also planned to go to Hagrid's hut again to see if Fang was okay and if they could find anything. I went straight to Madam Pince.

"Excuse me Madam Pince, is there anyway you could tell me the last book Hermione was reading in here yesterday?" I asked quickly.

"Ah, yes. I was very sad to hear she had been petrified. Hermione had the same love for book as I. You'll find the last book she was reading still on the table, she was in a hurry to leave so she forgot to put it back. Perhaps if she had put it back, she wouldn't have met the beast that is doing this." Madam Pince sighed before pointing me to the table with a single book on. I ran over and looked at it. It was called **Medieval Beasts of the Past**. I picked it up and rushed over to borrow it before leaving for the Hospital Wing. I settled in the arm chair I had slept in last night while Ron and Harry were talking quietly on the other side of Hermione's bed. I flicked through it quickly before Harry and Ron left to for Hagrid's Hut again. I read through a lot of the book when I cam across a teared page, it had been ripped clean out. I flicked to the index of the book and it said on those pages was a creature called a Basalisk. I didn't know what it was. I sighed before continuing, I doubt it would have been Hermione to rip a page out of the book, that's like a crime against humanity for her. I spent another ten minutes reading coming up with nothing that could be the creature when I noticed something. There was a crumbled up piece of paper in Hermione's hand. How had I not noticed that before? I carefully brought it out of Hermione's hand and read it. The word; **Basalisk**, was in bright words at the top of the page before i continued reading about this beast.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

At the top of the page was an inked word that looked like Hermione's writing saying '**Pipes.**'. I thought about it for a minute, if it was a snake, then that's the reason Harry can hear it and if it's moving around in the pipes that's why we can't see it. It was brilliant!

"You're brilliant, Hermione!" I repeated out loud before kissing her on the head and running from the room to find Harry and Ron. I ran at an un-human speed towards Hagrid's hut when I saw them. Harry was sat on the floor with a dazed look and Fang layed next to him while Ron was throwing up behind the pumpkins. "What happened?" I asked, more than a little confused.

"Hagrid told us to follow the spiders last night and we did and they nearly killed us. It was the Acromantula from Tom Riddle's memory but he said it wasn't him that did it because he'd never left the box from where he lived and he wasn't born at Hogwarts but the creature was and it's something that terrifies them but that means that Hagrid is innocent." Harry told me. I grinned at him.

"The creature is a Basalisk. I was coming to tell you that I'd found out what it is. Here." I replied still grinning at them as Ron apporached to read the paper. " Hermione found out, it's traveling around in the pipes and it's a snake so that's why you can hear it."  
"You're telling me we didn't need to follow the spiders because you'd already found out." Ron squeaked still looking rather pale.

"Yeah, if you'd waited around twenty minutes or so, I'd have told you, because that's when I found out." I replied now giggling as Ron started to shout more swear words than I knew he knew.

"Hey, wait. I've just thought of something." Harry suddenly said pausing while Ron stopped swearing. "Ron -that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom. What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"

"You don't mean... Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked.

"How do you reckon no one's died though? How have the all become petrified?" I asked confused. We sat on the grass all of us deep in thought.

"Because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin . . . Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again . . . and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with Hermione's mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror - and -"

"And Mrs Norris, The water on the floor, the flood from Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection!" I whispered excitedly.

"Hagrid's roosters were killed! Remember? The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened!" Ron added.

"It all fits!" Harry cried.

"Hermione would be proud." Ron grinned.

"Yeah but I bet she worked all this out on her own, it took three of us." I chuckled and soon the three of us where all laughing. Ron suddenlt stopped.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in -"

"Myrtle's bathroom! That's why she was the only one who died, she saw it properly. Maybe that's why there was a flood too, in Myrtle's bathroom, the first time it was out." I replied.

"We're awesome!" Harry said laughing.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked and the three of us looked at eachother.

"Let's go to the staff room," Harry said, jumping up. "McGonagall'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break." He set off towards the castle leaving me and Ron running after him. We got to the staff room in record time and waited in a cupboard until we heard Proffesor McGonagall's voice as it was magically maginfied.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please." I turned to look at Harry and Ron.

"Not another attack? Not now?" Ron whispered.

"What do we do now? Do we go back?" I asked the boys.  
"No. We'll stay and listen." Harry replied.

"We'll get in bucket loads of trouble if we're caught." I told them.  
"We've got the cloak if we need it." Harry replied.  
"Yeah, Ash. You're starting to sound like Hermione." Ron added.

"Shut up." I whispered grinning. I listened as the staff room door banged open. From inside the cupboard we watched the teachers filtering into the room through holes in the door. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself." Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." Professor Flitwick burst into tears, it was a sad sight to see a teacher cry.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. I felt Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside me and Harry while I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said. . ." The staffroom door banged open again and Lockhart entered.

"So sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?" He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last." Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I - well, I -" sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall -"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues. "I - I really never - you may have misunderstood -"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by youself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.

"V very well," he said. "I'll - I'll be in my office, getting getting ready." And he left the room.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories." The teachers rose and left, one by one. We climbed out of the cupboard as soon as the coast was clear, I sat in the chair Madam Hooch had departed.

"Not Ginny." I whispered to myself. "I'm sorry Ron."  
"It's okay, we know where the entrance is, we know what the creature is and to not look at it's eyes. We can save her." Ron replied confidently.

"On our own?" I asked not as confident.

"Why not? We did it last year." Harry grinned at me.

"We didn't have a choice last year and we had Hermione last year." I pointed out to them.

"Well, between the three of us, we have almost the amount of brain power as Hermione does." Ron chuckled. I thought for a second.

"But we're not the sensible ones, Hermione is, we'll get ourselves killed. Maybe..." I paused. "Maybe we should tell Lockhart, tell him what we know and we can go down to Chamber with him. And help. I mean, I know he's an idiot but he has won all those awards and shit. He has to be good and stuff like this." They sighed and both agreed with me before we set off to his office, there was no one around so we just legged it and hoped we wouldn't be seen. Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh - Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Hyde..." he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment - if you would be quick -"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."

"Er - well - it's not terribly -" The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean - well all right -" He opened the door and they entered. His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnightblue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?" I asked him, slightly glaring.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call, unavoidable, got to go"

"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.

"Well, as to that - most unfortunate -" said Lockhart as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I -"

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Harry cried. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well - I must say - when I took the job -" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description - didn't expect -"

"You mean you're running away?" said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books -"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" I shouted angrily. I had read all of his books and even though I didn't like him, they stuff he's written sounded amazing.

"My dear child," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think Id done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on -"

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have

done?" said Harry incredulously.

"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog." He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them. "Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left." He pulled out his wand and turned to us. I was practically growling in anger from what I'd just heard. "Awfully sorry children, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. Id never sell another book -" Everything happened quite quickly.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry had bellowed sending Lockhart's wand high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window while I leaped onto Lockhart's desk while changing into my animagus, growling and baring my teeth. Lockhart went white and looked like he was about to cry while Harry and Ron walked around his desk and pointed there wands at him. "Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," Harry said furiously. Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more.

"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart towards the door at wandpoint. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go." I changed back and started walking behind them also with my wand pointed at him.

"I have lost all respect for you, you're nothing but an idiot and if it were up to me, I'd eat your pretty face on, then we'd see how many books you'd sell. One wrong move, and that's exactly what I'll do." I spat at him angrily before turning to the boys. "I'll go on ahead and talk to Myrtle, I don't trust myself around this oaf." They nodded and I ran to Myrtle's bathroom. "Myrtle?" I called. She flew out of a toilet and glided to float near me.

"Hello Ash." She said. "What do you want?"

"You died 50 years ago, right? Around the time that the Chamber of Secrets was open last?" I asked her, she looked a little sad and nodded. "Would you tell me how you died please, Myrtle?"

"It happened right in there. I died in that very stall." She stared pointing to the toilet she had come out of. "I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then... I died."

"How?" I asked her, pushing her for more information.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away. And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses." I heard Harry, Ron and Lockhart approached us as she finished.

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet. Harry walked over to it and started inspecting it as the rest of us watched although mine and Ron's wand was still pointed at Lockhart.

"Aha!" Harry exclaimed. "There's a snake on this one."

"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it.

"Harry," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue." Harry made a hissy noise after his first failed attempt and the sink seemed to glow then it was like all the sinks moved to uncover a hole.

"Whoa." I whispered.

"I'm going down there," Harry said. I didn't expect any less.

"Me too." Ron added.

"Me three." I finished as I pushed Lockhart towards the hole. "And you four."

"No, wait..." Lockhart struggled before I just pushed him, he screamed as he fell.

"You do realise you might have just killed a teacher." Myrtle remarked. I shrugged.

"He wasn't a very good one." I replied grinning.

"Harry, if you die, I'll let you share my toilet." Myrtle smiled at him.

"Er, thanks Myrtle..." I heard Harry reply before I jumped in the hole after Lockhart. It was like a really long slide, I resisted the urge to say 'weeeeee'. I landed on a damp floor and immediatley stood up and pointed my wand at Lockhart again. I heard Harry land behind me and Ron soon after as I wondered where on earth we would be, the slide seemed miles long. "We must be miles under the school," said Harry, answering my thought, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.

"Well done, Ron. That was quite a smart deduction for you." I grinned at him while he stuck his tongue out at me. Lockhart glared at me. "Think of it like this, Lockhart, if we get out of here, you can write another book and pretend to be the hero in this and I might even not say anything, but you wont be wiping my mind." He seemed to consider this for a minute then smiled faintly.

"_Lumos!_" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit. "C'mon, Ron you keep an eye on him." Talking about Lockhart. Ron nodded before we set off, Harry at the front, followed by me, Lockhart and finally Ron with his wand trained on Lockhart. We moved quickly and quietly before the floor beneath us seemed to begin to crunch.

"_Lumos._" I muttured to see what was below me. There seemed to be hundreds of rats bones. I shivered slightly, worried at the sight we might see ahead. Harry suddenly freezed. I immediatley covered my eyes with my hands as I heard Harry gently approach something. I peaked between my hands and saw something that seemed to not be moving at all.

"Maybe it's asleep," Ron breathed. I took a deep breath and gulped before lowering my hands and carefully working my way around what seemed to be the Basalisk.

"Maybe it's dead." I breathed back as I point my wand towards it with the very dim light. It wasn't until I got to where the head was did I realise what it was. "It's the Basalisk's skin. It's shed it like I assume normal snakes do." I told the three of them in a normal tone.

"Blimey." Ron said as he walked around it and then back. "Look at how big it is." I squeaked a bit and tried to take deep breaths as I sat on the wet floor near the snake's tail. "Are you alright, Ash?" Ron asked while I was still taking deep breaths.

"Yeah." I replied a little breathlessly. "I'm having a little panic attack." I put my hands on my face leaned on my knees. "I don't like snakes. I really don't like snakes. When I was like five I was bitten by snakes and I really don't like them. They bleedin' terrify me. It's like you are with spider's, Ron, maybe a little worse." I spoke in a rush as I continued to take deep breaths. Lockhart unfortunately took advantage of Ron's distraction because of me and pushed Ron to the floor and took Ron's sellotaped wand and pointed it an Ron before me and Harry could even do anything. I jumped to stand up though.

"Drop your wands." Lockhart ordered. Me and Harry did as we were told.

"I don't really need it." I growled at him.

"The adventure ends here!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and the three of you tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand towards me and before I could do anything he had yelled, "_Obliviate!_" The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. It seemed to bounce between me and him and we were both thrown backwards towards the walls behind us, me hitting my head and landing on the floor in a heap, as the room began shake. I saw both Ron and Harry hit the deck and covered their heads as I did the same while bits of the stone roof began to fall in a heap sending dust and rat bones everywhere. By the time it had finished, there was a deadly silence. I couldn't see a thing so I groped around to find my wand. As sat back when I had and held the back of my head.

"_Lumos._" I said quietly causing my wand to light up again as I examined the hand that had been touching my head. Blood. "Why is it always the back of my head?" I muttered before I pointed my wand at my head and said; "_Episkey!_"

"Ash?" Ron muttered. I looked up to see him and smiled before looking towards where Harry had been standing. There was nothing but had now become a brick wall infront of me. I began to panic.

"Ron! Ash!" Harry suddenlt shouted. "Are you okay? Ash! Ron!"

"I'm here!" Ron shouted. "I'm okay - this git's not, though - he got blasted by the wand =' I looked towards Lockhart who was knocked out on the floor. Ron kicked him.

"Ash?" Harry called out again.

"I'm here, Harry. I'm fine, too. Are you okay?" I shouted back.

"Yeah." He replied.

"We're going to start digging through, Harry, I'm not sure how long it will take." Ron told him a little desperately.

"It's okay. Wait there, Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on... If I'm not back in an hour..." Harry replied.

"No you bloody well will not, Harry James Potter. Wait there, we'll do it quickly. Come on, Ron." I ordered. Ron jumped up to do as he was told as I put my wand on the floor and changed to my animagus and climbed up and started digging as quickly as I could.

"Shut up, Ash." Was Harry's reply, I could practically hear him grin as I heard him walk away so I growled back. Ron backed up a little so he didn't get hit by the falling rocks and held up his wand as a dim light for me even though I didn't need it with cat eyes. I was at it for about ten minutes before I made a decent enough hole that I could just squeeze through. I got through and changed back to human on the other side and turned back to see Ron at the hole with his light.

"I'll try and shift some of this rock," Ron told me, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can - so the three of you can get back through." He smiled at me. I reached through and sqeezed his hand.

"I'll see you soon Ronnie" I grinned at him before I turned and started running after Harry in my animagus form so I was faster. I ran as fast as I could, flying through a metal door that I assume Harry had opened to see Harry stood over Ginny with another boy stood near him in Slytherin robes who had a wand in his hand. The room had pillars up the side with what seemed to be face in the wall at the far end with like a moat around it. The room was oddly brightly lit so I changed into my human and approached them as quietly as I could.

"Listen," Harry said urgently to the other boy. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes -"

"It won't come until it is called," The Slytherin boy replied calmly. I couldn't see his face, only the map of black hair at the back of his head. I didn't recognise his voice.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it-"

"You won't be needing it," The boy replied. Harry stared at him and noticed me approaching but didn't do anything to cause attention to me, which might end up being a good thing.

"What d'you mean, I won't be -?" Harry stuttered.

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter, For the chance to see you. To speak to you." I wasn't sure how this boy new Harry.

"Look," said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later -"

"We're going to talk now," The boy ignored him and he pocketed Harry's wand.

"I don't think so." I said to them, pointing my wand at the Slytherin. "Who's this?" I asked Harry.

"Tom Riddle." Harry replied and I looked confused, it wasn't the Tom from the diary, was it? Insidently, the diary I had noticed from the floor. My eyes flickered between the two.

"Yes, I'm from the diary." Tom answered my unasked question before suddenly pulling Harry's wand from his hand. "_Expelliarmus!_" He cried and my wand sailed from my hand to his before he pocketed it. I just glared at him.

"Why?" I asked. "How are you from the diary and you are now in front of my eyes? I wrote to you." Harry looked confused. "Ginny had Tom's diary, she wrote in it, she stole it from your room the time you had it. She was obsessed with it." I spat towards Tom. Tom merely laughed.

"How did Ginny get like this?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"The diary," said Riddle. `My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes - how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her..." He paused to see my reaction, which I was still glaring at him, before turning his eyes back to Harry.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven year old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in... It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket..." Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that scared the bejeezas out of me. It didn't sound at all normal

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted... I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her..."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked, I assumed he was as confused as I.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry whispered.

"Don't be stupid, Tom. Ginny couldn't do anything like that." I sneered at his stupidity

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly and ignoring me. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries ... far more interesting, they became ... Dear Tom, I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and 1 don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, l can't remember what 1 did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me... There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom! It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet..."

"And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry. Anger was coursing through him, and it was an effort to keep his voice steady.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history. " His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust -"

"Hagrid's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but -" Riddle laughed his high laugh again.

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student ... on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls ... but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance... as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power! Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dipper to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed... Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did..."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry, his teeth gritted.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years Id spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again -"

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been -you."

"Why Harry?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Because he is the famous Harry Potter, Ash. And my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." He replied looking at me before using Harry's wand and wrote his name in the air with fire and did something. The words seemed to change their order and those words changed into something I did not expect at all.

**I AM**

**LORD VOLDEMORT**

I leapt into action, grabbing Harry and hurling him behind me, I was ready to pounce on his as my animagus if even made a move.

"We defeated you last year, we'll defeat you this year." I growled at him. It was just the next time we had to worry for. He laughed his scary high pitched laugh again.

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You're not," Harry said from behind me, moving to my side.

"Not what?" snapped Voldemort.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," Harry replied, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days -" The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly scowl.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. If there was something he knew, he needed to tell me. Voldemort suddenly as we heard music coming from behind us. That's when I saw Dumbledore's pheonix flying, carrying something which it then dropped behind us and flew to stand on a pillar.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his great warriors, a song bird and a hat." Voldie sneered as I looked and saw it was indeed the sorting hat. What was that going to do, sort him to death? "No matter, it's time to get down to business. It's time to let my pet out." He sneered again before he made a similar hissing voice Harry had done earlier. "Your parsletongue won't help you now potter, this basalisk only responds to me."

"Run, Harry!" I cried as Harry jumped to pick up the hat before he started running. I however turned to Voldemort, Harry hadn't noticed me not following him. "Give me my wand." I hissed before I launched myself at him punching and scratching and biting which I can assume he had not expected. I saw slowly realising that it wasn't such a good idea when Voldemort threw me off.

"ASH!" Harry shouted.

"Keep running Harry! You have to!" I screamed at him before I rolled over to stand up again to face Lord Voldemort and hopefully kick his arse. I looked at the water below me and saw the reflection of big bright golden eyes and then...

**A/N; Evening all, this is my Christmas Gift to you! Bit of a cliffy, eh? Weren't expecting that, were you? I hope you enjoyed and it reviewed because that would really make me Christmas! I was actually hoping if someone wouldn't mind explaining to me what Beta Reading is and how I go about getting a Beta Reader because although I've been on this website a few years, I've never known what was so if you wouldn't mind... I'll hopefully update again soon because it's the Christmas Holidays and I have nothing to do accept work on the weekends! Good Night all, ~ C.L.L. xxx**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - End of Second Year**

"I'll bloody kill him!" I screeched as I sat up reaching for my wand, which I didn't find. I looked below me to see I was lying in a bed. I looked around the room and became very confused. I was in the Hospital Wing. "What the fuck happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We'll have none of that language, Miss Hyde." I heard. I looked towards the voice and saw Madam Pomfrey.

"You're fighting a loosing battle there, Madam Pomfrey." I heard next. In the bed next to me was a very awake, no longer Petrified, grinning Hermione Granger.

"'Mione!" I cried, leaping from my bed to hug her.

"And as to what happened." Madam Pomfrey continued, ignoring my outburst. "You were petrified. In the Chamber of Secrets. While saving Ginny Weasley. Poor Harry Potter had to carry you all the way back, he didn't think to levitate you."

"What happened to Ginny? And Harry? And Ron? And Lockhart?" I asked firing questions at them.

"Ginny was asleep in that bed over there until you woke her up by screaming murder, one of the more entertaining of the waking ups I believe, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are both fine, I believe they are currently with Professor Dumbledore and the Gilderoy Lockhart is in a magically enduced coma to see if he regains his memories." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"He doesn't bloody deserve them." I growled.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because he's a damn fraud. He tried to do a memory charm on me to make me forget what had happened, he were going to leave Ginny down there. He told us he'd been doing memory charms on people for most of his life, taking credit for other exceptional witches and wizard's work. He hasn't done a thing in those books of his." I replied. 'Mione and Madam Pomfrey looked shocked. I sighed then stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"To see Professor Dumbledore, I can't have been petrified for very long, I feel fine and I need to see him." I grinned at her. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done, I promise." I skipped off before she could respond. I ran to Professor Dumbledore's office and it turned out I didn't need his password. I saw Lucius Malfoy with his house elf enter so I snuck behind him as the gargoyle let us both in. I followed him almost silently as he burst into Dumbledore's office. I put my finger on my mouth towards Harry and Dumbledore, signalling them to keep quiet while I had a wicked grin on my face.

"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasleys daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too ... Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place." Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.

"So - have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?" Lucius asked sharply. "Who is it?" I snuck until I was close behind him.

"Voldemort!" I thundered into his ear. He screamed like a girl while I walked passed him to sit on a chair at Dumbledore's desk. "Same as last year and we bet him again." I sneered while he glared at me.

"Yes, But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary." Dumbledore continued as he held up the diary. I watched Lucius's face as Harry was watching the elf who was acting really wierd. Lucius looked like he recognised it when he saw it.

"I see. . . " Lucius said slowly looking only at Dumbledore.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here and Ash and their friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will..." Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike. "And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then ... The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and - killing Muggle-borns ... Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise..." Malfoy Senior forced himself to speak.

"Very fortunate," he said stiffly.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked him suddenly.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he spat.

"Because you were there, Lucius." I replied. "You put it in her cauldron. We remember now. We also know that you know everything that happened last time because Lord Voldemort told you."  
"And you told Draco." Harry finished.

"Prove it," he hissed.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at us. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you." Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, his hand twitched, itching to grab his wand and show us his realy nature. Instead, he turned to his house-elf

"We're going, Dobby!" He ordered. Dobby? I thought. The house elf that had caused us so much trouble trying to save Harry's lives countless times... was the Malfoy house elf. I burst into peals of laughter that I just couldn't hold in. Harry grinned, understanding what I was laughing about while Malfoy just glared confused as I fell on the floor from laughing. Malfoy sneered and left the room.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry asked hurriedly. "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"

"Certainly, Harry," Dumbledore replied calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember..." Harry grabbed the diary and ran to follow Lucius as I sat back on the chair, calming down.

"It may please you to know that I have awarded you, Harry and Ron, 200 hundred points each and a special award for services to the school." Dumbledore told me. I whooped.

"Go us!" I cheered doing a little happy dance. "It's safe to assume the might Gryffindor's have won. Again." This made Dumbledore chuckle.

"Care to explain your outburst before, Ash?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Dobby's Malfoy's house elf." I replied.  
"Yes, I know that." Dumbledore smiled.

"Dobby is the house elf that has been helping Harry. Trying to save his life and getting him into trouble. He stole Harry's letters in the summer. He sealed the gate and Platform 9 3/4. He jinxed the bludger to try and... well I don't know what that one was about really. All to try to get Harry to go home and not stay at Hogwarts because something bad was going to happen." I said in one breath. "My cousins house elf!" I sputtered and started laughing again. Dumbledore chuckled himself. Suddenly there was a loud bang outside. "I don't trust Lucius as far as I can throw him." I said before I left the room and ran outside. When out in the corridor, I saw Lucius sprawled out on the floor with Harry standing a few feet away and Dobby in between them, holding a sock. Lucius stood up then glared and ran off.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"

"So." I started. "Your Dobby." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Miss." Dobby replied. He looked a little scared so I gave him a brilliant smile.

"Call me Ash, Dobby. I'm happy you're free from the Malfoy's. They suck. Although, if you ever steal Harry's letters again and cause me such worry, I'll not be very happy." I warned him while grinning. Dobby went a little pink and smiled a little. "And you, Harry James Potter. Not even a 'are you okay?' I was petrified for a few hours and beaten up my a young Voldemort." Harry grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"I know you're fine, it takes a little more than that to put you on your arse." He replied. I grinned at him.

"I know." I agreed. "Hermione's awake, we should go see her before the feast."

"I've just got one question, Dobby," Harry asked, turning away from me. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well -"

"It was a clue, sir," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"

"Right," said Harry weakly. "Well, Id better go."

"Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" Dobby sobbed.

"Farewell, Harry Potter!" And with a crack, he was gone. Harry and I turned to eachother before running to the Hospital Wing.

-.-

The feast was a blast, most people were in jammies and all the Gryffindor's kept congratulating me, Ron and Harry about getting the points for Gryffindor. It seemed like every Slytherin was glowering at us. Justin came up and apologised to Harry. Hermione was over the moon that we'd worked it out in the end. Hagrid was freed from Azkaban, he gave the four of us an extra big squeeze, nearly killing us if I'm honest. But the best bit was from Dumbledore's speech where we found out there was no exams! Just about everyone cheered at that, except Hermione of course. The rest of the term flew by quietly and before we knew it, it was time to go home. The year had been crazy, I didn't think it could get as bad as last year. As the four of us said our goodbyes before we would seperate at King's Cross Station, I know I couldn't have better friends than those three. This year, Harry decided to give us his phone number, not trusting the owl.

"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, scribbling it thrice, tearing the parchment in three, and handing it to us. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer - he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to..."

"Please, I'll just appear at your house, I don't own a phone anyway." I told Harry but pocketing the piece of paper anyway.

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious."

"That's because they're idiots." I replied. "I might have a word with them, they didn't seem to listen last year."  
"Come on, Ash. I don't think it'll ever work." Harry nudged me grinning.

"But still..." I continued before I was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Aurora!" I heard mum cry. "My baby girl! What happened? How did you get into trouble with him this year? You could have died!" She wailed crying. I glared at Abbas who was grinning, he'd obviously told mum.

"Not know mum, I'm fine. I've just got to hope it doesn't happen again next year." I grinned at her.

"You're damn right it won't happen next year..." Dad boomed.

"Oh for god's sake." I muttered before I just walked away from them, pulling Harry with me, towards the Dursley. "Oi! What did I say last year?" I growled at Vernon. He cowered a little before glaring.

"You don't scare me, little girl." Vernon replied.

"Well, I should. I know a werewolf, I'm going to tell him your address and when I come over this summer, if there's bars on Harry's windows or he looks like he's been treated bad, I'll send him over to yours and he'll make Dudley here, his meal. There's enough of him there to feed my werewolf friend for a month." I sneered with an evil looking smirk on my face. Petunia clutched at her son. "I think it's freakin' impossible for these two boys to be related, I reckon he's adopted. Or maybe you're adopted, eh, Petunia? My aunt Lily was pretty."

"How dare you?" Petunia shrieked. "Shawna, control your wretch of a daughter!"

"I don't see anything wrong with what she said, Petunia." Mum replied. She then turned to Harry. "If you need anything over the summer, Harry, send an owl." Harry nodded and smiled. He hugged Me, Ron and Hermione and with one last sad smile he left with them. Hermione left next, driving away in her mum and dad's car, waving at us through the back window. I hugged all the Weasley's before they left, they had to floo because they didn't have a car anymore, I had to see about getting them a new car. They can't cost that much. Our family floo'd home straight after. Mum had a announcement so we had a family meeting.

"Children. We have a very special suprise for you. It's a little unexpected, for us too but... I'm having a baby!" Mum finished by squealing.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed in shock.

"That's brilliant!" Allie shrieked jumping up and down. "I'm not the youngest any more!" Everyone laughed at that.

"How far gone are you mum?" Abe asked.

"Only a few weeks, they're due at the beginning of March." Mum replied.

"Do we get to name them?" I asked. "Those two named me and Allie! Please!"

"Them?" Dad asked.

"Well, they're obviously going to be twins dad." Adair replied.

"You never know, I met get lucky and only have one this time." Mum smiled. We all laughed. This was great news. They'd all be Gryffindors when I was through with them, I thought grinning to myself.

"Alright, calm down now." Dad ordered. "Aurora, me and your mother would like to talk to you about your friends."

"What about my friends? They're the best friends a girl could have." I replied getting suspicious.

"Yeah, best friends that leave you in the hospital wing two years running." Adair muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me!" I boomed. "How in the hell was that their fault? If you want to blame anyone blame Lord fucking Voldemort!" Everyone cringed at his name.

"Language, Aurora." Mum ordered.

"Don't say that name in this house!" Dad boomed.

"It's a name! It's senseless to fear a name! I don't fear his name and I've faced a fair few times in my short life! And as for my friends, I'd be dead if it wasn't for them!" I screamed at him.

"If it wasn't for your damn friends, you'd have nothing to do with you-know-who!" Dad shouted back.

"How dare you!" I screeched. "You know nothing. If it wasn't for Harry, Lord Voldemort would probably still be alive and this family would be dead! You need to learn some gratitude! I hate you!" I grabbed my suitcase and Dion's cage and walked into the fireplace.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dad boomed.

"To the man's house who I think of as a father, who is a damn better father than you!" I yelled.

"The werewolf." Dad scoffed. I saw red.

"Liam." Mum gasped.

"A werewolf is better than a death eater scum." I spat at him. "Remus Lupin's house. Godric's Hollow." I threw the powder down then appeared in his living room. I heard Uncle Moony walk downstairs as I put my things on the floor and the tears started rolling down my cheek. Uncle Moony appeared at the door.

"Ash? What's happened?" He came rushing to me and pulled me into a hug as I cried on his shoulder, unable to talk.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Job Vacancies**

The tears subsided eventually and I was able to explain everything to him. He didn't seem as appalled as I was when I came to what Dad had said about him, he only seemed mildly suprised really. He was angry at the fact Dad wanted to keep me away from my friends. He thought it would feel like if someone had tried to make him stay away from his Marauder friends while in Hogwarts. I asked Uncle Moony to stay at his over the summer, it was quite late by this time and I was exhausted so I quickly sent owls to Harry, Ron and Hermione telling them the abridged version of what happened and that I was now staying at my Uncle Remus' and to send Owl's here. I sent another to my mum congratulating her again on the baby and telling mum how Uncle Moony had congratulated her as well and went on to tell her I would be staying here for the forseeable future. The final letter I sent was a note to Professor Dumbledore telling him I was staying with Remus Lupin and if he could send an Owl here with my equipment list instead of my house. I slept like a baby that night, completely knackered.

The first morning, waking up outside of Hogwarts is always wierd especially waking up in a house that's not Lupin had a relatively small 3 bedroomed bungalow. A lounge with the large fireplace and a kitchen/dining room were at the front of the house while at the back was the master bedroom and bathroom, the attic had been split in half and made into two bedrooms, one was completely mine since last year and the other was a spare room that was mainly empty and had a steel bolted door with no windows and was where Moony changed during his time of the month. There was a large garden outback where Moony grew vegetables. His house was a definate bachelor pad and I would definately change that. That particular morning I was woken with two, loudly hooting, owls. One was Starryce, meaning a reply from my Mum and the other, an deep black owl, that looked very similar to Harry's owl Hedwig, that I didn't recognise. I picked up mum's letter first, I unrolled the parchment and the spare vault key fell out.

**Aurora,**

**I know you're angry but your father and I only want to protect you, I understand how this might upset you and as to what your father said about Remus, I was as upset about that as you was, he slept on the sofa last night. Thank him for me also. Use the vault key to buy the stuff you need for school when you recieve your list and no flying a car to Hogwarts, use the express like everyone else. Come home when you can, baby girl, and be good for your Uncle Remus. I love you.**

**Mum.**

The letter made me smile, I picked the key up and placed it on the bedside cabinet. I pulled the second letter away from the stranger owl. I smiled brightly when I realised you it was from and to say I was shocked was an understatement.

**Miss Aurora-Shaw Hyde,**

**I hope you are recieving this well, my dear, I am writing to ask if you would visit me at my shop today. Last year, I remember you enquired about a job and this summer, my usual shop hand has decided to open his own wand shop in Ireland. So, there is an opening for you.**

**I hope to see you soon.**

**Mr. G. Ollivander.**

I sqealed in happiness before throwing on my dressing gown and climbing down the stairs to see Uncle Moony cooking eggs, sunny side up, in the kitchen.

"You're up early. It's Saturday." He commented when he saw me.

"I've got a job, Moony." I grinned at him.

"You're 12 years old, how can you have a job Ash?" He asked me.

"I'm 13 next Sunday and Ollivander's offered me a shop hand job, I think. He's asked me to go to his shop today. I'm gonna go after breakfast, if that's alright." I replied.

"It's fine with me, Nine Lives. We've got Professor Dumbledore around this evening, I recieved a letter this morning." Moony told me.

"Do you know why?" I asked him curious.

"Not a clue." He grinned at me.

"Do you need anything from Diagon Alley?" I grinned back while Uncle Moony put a plate of egg's and toast in front of me. "Thanks."

"I'll send an owl to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and tell him I want a bottle of sherry and you're picking it up. Dumbledore likes his Sherry." He explained. I nodded with my mouth full and made my way through breakfast. I finished and went upstairs to get dressed before I left for Diagon Alley, arriving at the Leaky Cauldron where I got the sherry first before going to Ollivanders. The bell wrang when I opened the door and I walked to the desk.

"Mr. Ollivander?" I called out. I heard the ladder connected to the many shelves on the wall slide towards me with Ollivander on it.

"Aurora!" He smiled at me. "That was quick."

"I'm an eager beaver, Mr. Ollivander." I replied grinning.

"Oh, that won't do at all. You can call me Ollivander or even Vander if you wish. Now, down to business. Do you still want the job?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied immediately.

"Can you start Monday?" He asked me.

"Yes." I repeated.

"It's six Galleons a day. We open at 10 and close at 5, Monday to Friday. Is this okay?" He continued.

"Yes." I repeated once again.

"I might also teach you some wandlore." He added in.

"Really? That's be awesome." I grinned at him. He chuckled.

"Thank you." He smiled as the bell wrang behind announcing customers. "I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday, Vander." I smiled leaving the shop. I strolled up the street smiling to myself, popping into Eeylops Owl Emporium for some treats for my owl. I left the shop to hear a loud cheer. I turned to look down the street, as did many others, to see Arthur Weasley cheering outside the Ministry of Magic. I walked towards him as he ran. "Arthur?" I asked.

"Ash!" He shouted grinning. "I WON!"

"What have you won, Arthur?" I asked him, he joy infectious.

"I've won 700 Galleons!" He cried.

"That's brilliant, Arthur!" I grinned at him.

"Join me for a celebratory drink, Ash. Butterbeer for you, a pint of mead for me." He offered.

"I will do. Thanks, Arthur." I smiled at him.

"Come along." He ordered and dragged me into the Leaky Cauldron and sat me in a booth while he got our drinks and returned minutes later.

"So what are you gonna do with all that money?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It's probably up to Molly anyway." He replied grinning. "What are you doing around here?"  
"I've got a summer job at Ollivanders starting Monday." I told him grinning.

"That's great." He smiled. "How are your folks?"

"My mum's pregnant again and my dad's a jackass." I sighed.

"Well, congratulate her for me when you see her." He smiled while I finished my butterbeer.

"I will do. I'm living with my uncle at the moment. My dad tried to force me to not be friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione because I keep ending up in the Hospital Wing. Like it's their fault." I explained. Arthur looked appalled. "We have Professor Dumbledore over this evening, I'm not sure why. But we've bought the sherry for him."

"Ah yes, he does enjoy his tipple of sherry." Arthur replied smiling.

"Congrats again. Let me know what you're doing with it. I'm all interested." I grinned at him while standing up.

"Have a good day, Ash." He said.

"G'bye Arthur." I replied and walked to the fireplace, going home.

-.-

The day passed quickly, me and Uncle Moony cleaning the house even though Professor Dumbledore probably wouldn't be here long but that house needed a good clean. Me and Remus also baked some cakes, just for fun. Neither of us were very good at baking buns. Or anything for that matter but I was sure Dumbledore wouldn't say anything about them, he'd probably tried one of Hagrid's rock cakes and ours had to be as good as them. Dumbledore arrived at 8pm sharp in a long pale purple robe and his long white beard looking as long as ever.

"Good evening Remus, Ash. How are you?" He said smiling when Moony opened the door.

"Good evening, Professor." I replied.

"Good evening, Albus. Come in, come in." Uncle Moony said opening the door wider inviting him in.

"Well, isn't this a nice spread." Dumbledore commented looking at the buns we had placed on the coffee table.

"We decided to get creative." I grinned.

"It's not often that I get visitors." Uncle Moony added wryly.

"Stop making him uncomfortable, Uncle Remus." I chastised him. "Sherry, Professor?"

"Yes, please." He replied so I poured him a glass. "Thank you. Now. Down to business. As I am sure you know, from what Ash has told you, is we are in need of another teacher. A Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus." Uncle Moony just about choked on his cup of tea. "It seems that since a certain amount of 4 students came to Hogwarts, the teachers of that subject seem to last no more than a year..."  
"One died because Voldemort was on the back of his head and the other was a fake who lost him memory while trying to rid me of my memories." I muttered under my breath making Dumbledore chuckle.

"Yes, well, I'm sure if this year, I hire someone who is a relative to one of the four that likes to rid me of my teachers, then they would move onto another subject." Dumbledore continued.

"Potions, maybe." I grinned.

"Albus?" Moony said with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Remus, you have a qualification in teaching..." Dumbledore restarted but was interrupted.

"That you made me do." Uncle Moony interrupted. I hit him with the newspaper from the coffee table.

"Thank you, Ash. You were the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts of you year so I would officially like to offer you the post of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." He finished quite dramatically.

"But I am a werewolf." Moony stated desperately.

"Yes. And that is why we had the whomping willow put where it is for your transformations and I assure you I could give you one or two days during the month..." Dumbledore replied before I interrupted.

"And I'll be there during those months to help you." I stated grinning. I was loving the idea of having him at Hogwarts all year round. He would be saying yes as far as I was concerned and I bet he knew it already. Uncle Moony then hit me with the newspaper I had hit him with.

"Thank you, Remus however I agree with Ash. I could give her the one day off a month also so it wont impose on her school work. And instead of you having to make the potion yourself, we could provide you with one from our own Professor Snape." Dumbledore continued.

"I'm not sure Severus would agree to help me, Albus." Uncle Moony replied wryly.

"Nonesense. He does as he is told on matters like these." Dumbledore chuckled in reply making me laugh. Snape was Dumbledore's bitch. I knew it. "Now, of course you don't have to decide now. I'll let you sleep on it and owl me with your decision by the end of the week." He smiled brightly at us while picking up one of the buns we had made.

"Yes, of course, Albus." Moony replied.

"I'm afraid I must dash but thank you for the pleasent evening. I look forward to seeing you both in September." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye. He knew I would make Moony take the position too. "Enjoy the summer, Ash. Good bye."

"Good bye, Albus." Uncle Moony said while walking over to the door with Dumbeldore to let Dumbledore leave.

"Good bye, Professor." I called from my seat. He smiled brightly at me before apparating off. Moony came back in and plopped himself on the sofa next to me. I leaned forward and grabbed us a bun each before passing one to him while he sighed. "You're taking the job, you do realise that." I grinned at him.

"I'm going to take a long think, write up a list of pro's and con's and I'll make an informed decision." Uncle Moony replied. I burst out laughing, spraying bits of bun everywhere. "Ash! That's gross! I only cleaned up today."  
"We cleaned up today" I corrected him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He grinned at me so I hit him with the newspaper. He then hit me with a pillow which then started a pillow fight. "Goodness, look at the time! Come on, Aurora. Off to bed with you. I need a fairly early night, I've got the change tomorrow."  
"But Moony..." I whined.

"No buts. Bed missy." He grinned at me while I pouted. He laughed at me before hugging me and sending me up to bed.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Escaping Godfather**

Two days later I started my first job, it went great! It turns out, selling stuff is something I'm quite good at. Vander said it wont get all that busy until the Hogwarts letters go out. Speaking of Hogwarts, I had been whining at Uncle Moony to take the job since the morning after Dumbledore left and didn't relent until the Thursday after. On the Friday Uncle Moony sent him a letter saying he accepted. Two days after that was my birthday. Uncle Moony made me a special dinner and a birthday cake! Which is good for him. I got presents from everyone, even Harry this year accept from my family. Mum had sent me a letter saying that he refused to let us send them and that I had to come here and get them but she'd send the presents to Hogwarts with Abe. Mum send with that an Owl charm for my bracelet so at least I got something. I sent an Owl to everyone who had sent me gifts thanking them all and promising to visit Hermione after she got back from France and Harry on his birthday and Ron when I could. A few weeks later, Arthur Weasley sent me an early copy of the Daily Prophet with the Weasley Family on the front page, they were going to Egypt for a month with the winnings, on the day I was visiting Hermione in the muggle world which I'm sure would be an experience for me. We had a blast, she showed me loads of stuff and we bought nice clothes and I got a boombox with some muggle cd's for me to play. It made me glad I had decided to take muggle studies if this was the type of stuff we'd be learning about. I could only hope. My summer holiday was going great until the morning of the day I was visiting Harry. I'd gone downstairs to use the bathroom when I heard a crash coming from the kitchen. I ran and saw Uncle Moony staring in front of him in shock while his cup of tea was on the floor and his trouser leg.

"What's wrong, Moony?" I asked concerned. He didn't react, I walked forward and looked in front of him. It was the Daily Prophet. "Oh My God." I said slowly when I saw the headline. And the picture of Sirius Black, my evil godfather, the reason my godmother and nearly my best friend had died.

**ESCAPE from AZKABAN!**

"Holy Mother of Merlin. Why now? How? When?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. Last night." He replied in a monotone.

"No where's safer than Hogwarts. He can't get there. Thank God you'll be at Hogwarts with us." I sighed and took a deep breath and poured myself a coffee. And downed it. "Well, I'm still going to Harry's. I don't think he'll know."

"You can't go. Not now." He said concerned. Returning to his normal self.

"I can and will. I'm not cancelling on him, it's his birthday tomorrow and he's been alone with that horrible family for a month now. It's only over night, Moony, and you're taking me there and picking me up. I didn't get today off work for nothing. Please will you take me?" I asked him, pouting a little. This made him laugh.

"Alright then, Nine Lives. They're expecting you soon so go get dressed." He ordered with a fake smile and worry in his eyes. I frowned a little but did as I was told. I got excited again because I could mess with the Dursleys today and see Harry obviously to give him his birthday present. Hermione had sent her present with me. We arrived not long after, the door was answered gloomy looking Harry who quickly brightened when he saw me.

"What's up with you, Harry?" I asked him while hugging him

"The Dursleys gave me an early birthday present." He replied looking depressed.

"Who's at the door?" I heard a woman screech. Petunia. She walked into the hallway and started looking a little nervous. "Oh. It's you. We forgot you were coming."

"Who is it, Petunia?" I heard a woman ask. A very manly looking woman walked in.

"Ash, this is my Aunt Marge. My Uncle Vernon's sister." Harry said and before Harry could turn to her and introduce me.

"Introduce me then, boy!" She boomed.

"My name is Aurora Hyde. We go to school together." I replied, glaring slightly.

"You go to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys?" She asked. Criminal Boys? Harry? I was confused. I saw Vernon looking at me with wide eyes behind this Marge. I'm sure that if I said something wrong, Harry would get into trouble.

"Well, I live there. My father owns St. Brutus's. Harry here is one of the only nice and un-criminal boys in the institute so he's my best friend. We've never been sure why Harry was sent there, a waste of money really but money in my pocket." I smirked at her. I heard the Dursleys all breathe a sigh of relief and Harry too, which was a little odd. "And as it is Harry's birthday tomorrow, I'm staying over night to celebrate with him." Marge accepted my story.

"We'll set you up a camp bed in Harry's room, if that's okay Ash." Petunia said being fake nice.

"That's fine Petunia." I smirked. Harry grabbed my bag and I followed him upstairs to his room.

"You really saved me, I don't get to go to Hogsmede if Marge finds out. Vernon wont sign it." Harry told me. This made sense.

"I reckon I just saved all their arses, you will be coming to Hogsmede with us." I replied. "So what do you want to do today? I plan on messing with your Dursley's at least a little bit." He grinned at me.

"Have you had dinner?" He asked me.

"Not yet, no." I replied.

"We'll go have dinner before you start messing with them." He replied before dragging me back downstairs. They were talking about the escapee that had apparantly been advertised to the muggles.

"Have you heard about the prisoner that's escaped prison last night, Marge?" Vernon was asking while we walked downstairs.

"Yeah. He must be dangerous. They've said to not approach him." Marge replied.

"He massacered eleven people. And helped the murder of two others while attempting to murder seven more people. He is counted as dangerous, Mrs. Dursley." I informed them.

"And how is it that you know?" Marge asked, I had to think quickly.

"The man in question is a someone who was at St. Brutus's as a young one. The family is a rich one so I'm not allowed to say the name." I replied. Harry looked at me confused. I shook my head and looked towards Marge. "Is it alright if we make some dinner?"

"Of course. Harry will show you where everything is." Petunia said in her fake niceness. We went to the kitchen and was closely followed by Dudley. I turned around to see him looking like a complete idiot in what he was wearing. I burst out laughing.

"What?" Dudley asked gormless.

"You look like a four year old who still gets dressed by his mum. You're thirteen aren't you?" I asked still giggling a little.

"Yeah. Mum doesn't dress me all the time." He defended.

"She shouldn't dress you at all. And maybe you should could down on the chocolate." I smirked. He huffed and ran out the kitchen.

"A little harsh?" Harry asked.

"He needs to know that no one is gonna look at a momma's boy with five chins twice." I replied.

"Whatever. How do you know about this prisoner guy?" He continued asking me.

"Because he is a dark wizard escaped from azkaban." I informed him.

"I thought that was impossible." Harry looked confused again.

"It is. It bloody well should be. No one knows how. It's some crazy shit. Now. Let's make dinner, I'm starving" I grinned at home before I opened some of the cupboards to find food.

"Look in the fridge." Harry ordered. I look around blankly. "The silver thing." Their was only one silver thing so I opened it and got hit by cold wind.

"Ooh. Aint this fancy. I whole cupboard to keep stuff cold. All our stuff is stored in cupboards and we use jinxes to make sure it doesn't go off. What's it called?" I asked really interested.

"It's a fridge." He said laughing.

"Show me some other stuff?" I asked nicely, pouting and batting my eyelashes. He laughed and started showing me other stuff in the kitchen while we made some sandwich's. The rest of the day went in a similar way. Him showing me stuff, we even tagged along with Marge and Petunia and went to the shops where Harry showed some more stuff. We stayed up until midnight after going upstairs after the slightly awkward dinner. I gave him mine and Hermione's present. I got him a set of two racing cars that I got while shopping with Hermione at a muggle toy shop and also a twenty pound voucher to this huge sweet shop chain that wasn't far from where Harry lived. I checked. Hermione got him a posh Broomstick Servicing Kit which he loved. Not long after that Errol and another owl arrived with some more stuff. Hagrid had sent him a wierd book called Monster book of Monsters and Ron got him a Pocket Sneakascope. He put the cards from the four us on his bedside cabinet before we got ready to go to sleep. That's when I remembered my idea.

"Harry?" I asked him, talking towards him in the dark.

"Yes, Ash?" He replied..

"You know how I'm an Animagus, Harry?" I continued.

"You're a panther..." He said before I butted in

"Do you want to become one? As another birthday present. I was thinking, if you stayed with me and my uncle and I could teach you over the summer, I'd have to ask Moony though. I could start during this year but we're going to be really busy with lessons and stuff. You just have to decide what you want to be." I said in a rush. I don't know why I felt a little embarrased.

"You'd do that, Ash?" He asked. I could tell he was shocked.

"Of course. It's brill running around as an animal, being so fast, you'd love it. I know it." I grinned into the darkness. "You think about it, eh, Harry?"

"I will do, Ash." He replied.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." I whispered.

"Good night, Ash." He whispered.

"Night, Harry." I replied quietly before turning over and going to sleep. The next day we did the same as the last. He taught me some more about the muggle world while the Dursley's were out all the day. We went around the nieghbourhood and to the park nearby and just messed around, playing on the swings, being kids. It were a brilliant couple of days and Harry told me it was his best birthday ever. I supposed he couldn't have had many good birthdays with the Dursley's. I'd see if maybe he could stay at ours next year. For the whole summer. Whether it be at my home home or my other one at Uncle Moony's. I stayed until after tea again until I had to walk down the road to meet Uncle Moony not far from the park where we'd been for most of the day before we apparated home. I stayed up with Uncle Moony for ages telling him what happened over the weekend, he was really interested, at least he appeared to be when I finished, I decided to ask him. "Moony?"

"Yes, Nine Lives, love?" He asked back.

"I want to teach Harry to be an animagus like his Dad." I told.

"Does he want to become one?" He asked again.

"I offered. He sounded like he did but he said he'd think about it. I said that maybe he could stay with me over the summer and we could teach him. You should see how they treat him, I don't want him to spend his next birthday their, that'll suck." I explained to him, smiling a little.

"And what about my time of the month?" He said raising his eyebrown.

"Well he'd have to know by then. But he'll stay in your room in bed or something, you don't usually change until quite late at night so he'll be asleep. And the changing room is soundproof so you wouldn't wake him." I said whining a little. I wanted my best friend to stay with me next year.

"I'll think about it Ash, don't get your hopes up. Now, it's about midnight. Bed." He ordered. I sighed and nodded before hugging him night and going up to bed.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Evening All! I know I've updated pretty quickly but I'm home with food poisoning so good for you but not so good for me! I'm a chef you see and I think it may have been a fish that I cooked. Anyway, Happy New Year and Thank You, Thank You, Thank You for your frequent updates, they honestly do make me smile! Enjoy! C.C.L xx**

**Chapter 30 - Blown Up Bitch**

The next seven days were fairly normal. I went to work and spent my evening relaxing with Moony although every so often, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder and worry about Harry. Sirius Black was our godfather, I couldn't help but wonder whether he'd come for us. It was late in the evening when I recieved a very official looking ministry letter.

**Miss Hyde,**

**I request your presence at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley as your Godbrother, Harry James Potter, as he has blown up his Aunt and is on his way here on the Knight Bus. I am sure you understand the danger he could possibly be in as are you. I would like you to meet with me and Mr. Potter so we can discuss our options. Thank you.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Cornelius Fudge,**

**Minister for Magic.**

I sighed a little. My little Godbrother. How could he blow up his aunt? And which one, Petunia or Marge?

"What's it about?" Uncle Moony asked. I passed him the letter to read.

"I reckon I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight. Is that alright?" I asked him.

"That's fine. That's a very James thing to do, blow up his aunt." Moony grinned at me. I smiled and went upstairs to pack a bag before I walked outside and held up my wand calling the Knight Bus. It arrived quite quickly.

"Right then, Neville," said Stan Shunpike, the Knight Bus guy after I'd payed to go to Diagon Alley, clapping his hands, "Where abouts in London?"

"Diagon Alley," said Harry.

"Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then. Both of yeh'." This is when Harry looked at me so I smirked.

"Neville?" I asked.

"Hi Ash." He grinned.

"Blown up any family recently?" I continued. He looked shocked.

"How on earth did you know that?" He asked looking really shocked.

"I have my ways." I finished omniously. "What were you thinking on going out when there's a murderer on the loose?"

"Why would this Sirius Black been in Little Whinging?" Harry scoffed. You'd be suprised, I thought to myself. I looked out the windows and saw the familiar sight of London rushing by.

"We're nearly here." I commented an Harry nodded.

"Thanks," Harry said to Ern after we stopped outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement before I jumped out behind him. "Well, Bye then!" But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus he was staring at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"There you are, Harry, Ah, Miss Hyde. Good to see you. I never did recieve a reply from my letter." said a vaguely familiar voice. I turned to see the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. I'd met him a few times because my Dad works at the ministry so he's been around a few times.

"Good Evening, Minister. As you said he was on the Knight bus so I decided to just catch the bus here." I replied smiling.

"Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!" Stan shouted behind us. "What didja call Neville, Minister?"

"Neville?" Fudge repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!"

"Yes," Fudge replied testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but we need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now..." I smiled slightly before I picked up Hedwig's cage and walked into the pub after the Minister and Harry.

"You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," Fudge replied.

"Alright Tom." I grinned at him.

"Ash, I haven't seen you since yesterday." Tom grinned back.

"I'll see you later, love." I smiled and skipped after them.

"Sit down, Harry." Fudge said indicating to the chair near him before introducing himself while I sat on the sofa not far from them as Tom came in with tea and crumpets. "Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea for the three of us, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think... but you're safe, and that's what matters. Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then... You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done." I chuckled thinking of big Marge the size of a balloon. Harry still looked quite concerned while he was drinking his tea. "Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge catching onto my thoughts. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays." I snorted. I wouldn't want to go back any time and I knew Harry didn't either.

"I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," he said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other - er - very deep down. So all that remains, is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and..."

"Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"

"Punishment?" Fudge asked confused. I looked at Harry also confused.

"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!" I was shaking with laughter. My poor little godbrother was worried he would end up in jail, I stood up and hugged while still laughing a little bit.

"Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" he told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"

"Circumstances change, Harry... We have to take into account... in the present climate... Surely you don't want to be expelled?" Fudge kind of stuttered.

"Of course I don't," said Harry.

"Well then, what's A the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you."

"Make sure it has a double bed, I'll be staying for tonight if that's okay." I commented. Fudge nodded before exiting the room. "You alright with me staying the night?"  
"Yeah. Of course, that's fine." He smiled. Fudge returned minutes later.

"Now, Harry. I'm sure Ash will have told you that we have had a murderer on the loose so I ask you to be careful and I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."

"Er - Minister? Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.

"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could -?" Fudge was looking uncomfortable.

"Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian..."

"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave me permission..."

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly. 'Perhaps You'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't... yes... well, I'll be off Enjoy your stay, Harry." He ran out of there after shaking our hands.

"If you give me your form, I'll pop by your house and get one of them to sign it tomorrow. I'll threaten them if I have too, hun. Which, of course, I'll enjoy." I grinned.

"Thank you." He smiled back when we heard a knock on the door. Tom entered.

"You're in room eleven, kids. I hope that's alright." Tom told us.

"Thanks Tommy. My lucky number." I grinned. Tom nodded and we followed him into the room after I picked up my bag and then Hedwig while Harry pulled his trunk behind me. We spent the evening talking about his week with the now deflated aunt Marge, it was horrible apparantly. What a bitch. He then went on to tell stories of his childhood with Marge, he made her sound like a very strange woman. I wondered if she was a lesbian, living without a man being as old as she is, living with with dogs. Just dogs. So wierd. I couldn't understand muggle's sometimes. Harry wrote letters to Ron and 'Mione letting them know where he was before we went to sleep.

The next morning we spent the day in Diagon Alley, getting our equipment for our third year at Hogwarts which apparantly we had both put off. We had breakfast at the pub before heading out and spending a few hours getting the stuuf, most of it at the joke shop and Quality Qudditch Supplies looking at the new Firebolt, before spending another hour at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour having a very unhealthy dinner. What can I say, we're teenagers! We spent the afternoon in Harry's room, relaxing, looking at our new stuff before we had an early dinner downstairs in the Leaky Cauldron before I went home to Uncle Moony's. I asked him to take me straight to Privet Drive to get his form signed. Moony, waited at the end of the garden while I went towards poor Harry's hell hole of a home and knocked. Petunia answered and glared as soon as she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

"I'm getting what Harry is owed, Petunia. Now, let me in." I ordered. She glared at me again before opening the door wider to let me in. I smiled at Uncle Moony before I walked in behind her, closing the door. I walked into the living room and saw both Dudley and Vernon stuffing their faces with chocolate while there was an iron board which obviously Petunia had just been standing behind. This house was so 50's. Women do everything and look pretty while the fat ugly men do nothing but stuff their faces and watch television. I knew what that was thanks to Harry. Dudley dropped the chocolate he had in his hand as soon as he saw me while Vernon just glared. I sighed before pulling out the form they needed to sign. "Sign it, please." I ordered nicely with a big smile on my face.

"Why would I do anything for that boy? He blew up my sister!" Vernon growled.

"Why would you do anything for that boy?" I shrieked sarcastically. "He's put up with your shit for thirteen years! And that bitch was insulting his dead parents! I'd would've done alot more than blow her up!"

"How dare you speak in front of my son like that!" Petunia shrieked.

"Sign the form and I'll be out of your hair." I smiled brightly at them.

"No." Vernon replied, remarkably calmly. I sighed and pulled my wand out and pointed it at Vernon while placing the form infront of him.

"Get a pen, Dudley." I ordered. He nodded and jumped out of his chair. "Now must I repeat myself?"  
"You... you can't do magic outside of your freak school..." Vernon stuttered. I loved how scared he was of a wand.

"They'll give me a warning. Accidental magic happens. Try me, Vernon, I dare you." I smirked at him. He looked pale.

"Do as she says, Vernon." Petunia whispered as Dudley handed him a pen. I smiled genuially at Dudley before turning back to the elder Dursley. He glowered at me but roughly signed the form.

"Good boy." I smiled and picked up the form. "I'll see you in July, I'll let myself out." I skipped out of the room and through the door, slamming it behind although it was slightly immature. I asked Uncle Moony to take me home which he gladly complied before spending the evening with my awesome Uncle Remus.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Harry's New Found Freedom**

With Harry in Diagon Alley, I saw him every day while I was at work. I gave him his form the next time I saw him, he was ecstatic at the chance to be going to Hogsmede. Harry seemed to be enjoying his new found freedom, he'd do homework outside of Florean Fortescue's and get free Ice Cream Sundae's, lucky him! And Vander let him come into the shop when he had nothing to do, he helped me clean sometimes or just read magazines while me and Vander pottered about doing our work all this was when he wasn't staring at the Firebolt in the Quidditch shop. I didn't understand if he wanted it, why didn't he just buy it? I'm sure he had the money. I had breakfast and a free butterbeer every morning with Harry and I had Dinner after work with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron too. It was the morning of my last day at work before I was going back to Hogwarts and I was enjoying my breakfast with Harry. We were planning on meeting Ron and Hermione after, they were both staying at the Cauldron now, I hadn't decided whether I'd sleep over in Harry's room again or not. I was debating with myself while Tom put our breakfast's in front of us.

"Thank you Tom." Me and Harry said at the same time.

"You're welcome. I've got to keep my two best patrons big and strong." He grinned before walking back to his bar.

"What were you thinking about so hard? You might strain yourself." Harry said jokily.

"Oi!" I said with mock indignation and poked him with my fork. "I was thinking of bunking with you tonight, maybe get 'Mione and Ron to too. We could have a sleepover."

"We'll see." Harry sighed and looked at me wierd.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" I asked, looking at my reflection in a spoon, which didn't work out well.

"Your nose." He stated sarcastically.

"Oh har har mighty comedian." I smirked. "Now what was it then?"

"I want to become an animagus." He replied so I had to shush him.

"Not so loud. It is illegal, stupid. Alright then. We'll start tonight, I'll get my Uncle to send you my book and you can read it while I'm at work." I smiled. He nodded as I finished off my breakfast and downed the last of my butterbeer before saying good bye to Tom and Harry and heading to the post office before work.

**Uncle Moony, Please send the animagus book you sent me to learn from, the music player with my relaxing music with a change of clothes and jammies to Harry using Dion. I'll be staying there tonight. He's decided he wants to learn and we're starting after I finish work. I'll see you tomorrow. Love, Ash. xx**

I sent the note with an owl and payed then went to work. It was quite a busy day, it seemed a few of the new Hogwarts students had put off getting their first wand although I was suprised to see Ron and his Dad in the mid-afternoon, so a bit quiet. Vander left me to it.

"Ronnie!" I squealed and ran around the counter to hug him. "Arthur." I then turned to hug him before jumping on the counter now behind me. "How was Egypt?" I asking excitedly.

"I'll let you deal with you friend, Ash. Remember what I taught you." Vander smiled before going round back, probably to have a cup of tea.

"It was brilliant! We got to see loads of dead mummies and pyramids and stuff! It was so hot too, Dad had to re-do our cooling charms every day! Didn't you, Dad?" Ron explained before turning to Arthur.

"Yes. I learnt alot more muggle contraptions and an egyptian muggle dance." Arthur replied before doing what I assume was the dance which made me chuckle.

"Fred and George tried to lock Percy in one of the pyramids but Mum caught them. And Scabbers looks ill, I don't think Egypt agreed with him." Ron said before pulling out the rat in question. He looked on deaths doors.

"He looks like he's about to kick the bucket. It would be best to kill him now then let him suffer." I told them looking at the poor thing. Scabber's eyes widened when I said it as if he understood me.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He's just got to get some good English air in him." Ron replied. "Wand, please?"

"Alrighty then, I twisted to land behind the desk. Wand arm, Ron." I ordered while picking up the magic tape measure before measuring his right arm. "14 inches. You had Ash and Unicorn last year and it was alright. Lets try you on Ash and Pheonix feather." I quickly found him the wand and passed him it. He gave it a swish and knocked over a display. "Nope. There's Ash and Dragon around here somewhere... Found it! Try this, Ron." I ordered after passing him the next wand. That didn't end well. "Maybe your good with Unicorn. Holly and Unicorn?" I handed him the wand. I next tried Cedar and Unicorn before settling with Willow and Unicorn. I handed him the wand with bated breath.

"That's it." Ron grinned.

"Thank god. I was running out of wands." I sighed. "Seven Galleons, please." Arthur smiled and handed me eight Galleons. "Thank you. I'll see you for tea probably. I'm bunking in Harry's room tonight so we can spend tomorrow together. Just the four of us?"

"That's a great idea, Ash. See you later." Ron grinned.

"Have a nice day, Ash." Arthur added.

"I will do, see you later." I waved as they left the shop before going to the back, catching Vander with his feet up, reading the Daily Prophet. "Ron Weasley now has a Willow and Unicorn. Fourteen inches. It's curious, I never thought Ron could be insecure, I never thought him the type."

"Well, I assume he has great potential. And your wand is Red Oak but you don't seem the type to have a temper." Vander countered.

"You told me that superstition was seemless. And I do have a temper." I replied. "Would you like another cup of tea?"

"Yes I shall do if you're having one." Vander smiled at me.

"Anything new?" I asked talking about the Prophet.

"No. It's still only about Sirius Black. I dare say it's been three weeks and no sightings of him. It's like finding a needle in a hay stack as the muggle's say." Vander mused to himself.

"I just want to know how he escaped. It's supposed to be as impossible as breaking into Gringotts." I questioned while stirring tea.

"Ah but Gringotts was broken into not two years ago, my dear. Thank you." He said while accepting his tea.

"Into an empty vault. And it was a possessed Hogwarts teacher that did it. And that isn't common knowledge." I grinned at Vander suprised face.

"Why would a teacher break into an empty vault?" Vander asked.

"For He-Who's-Name-You-Don't-Like-Me-To-Say, Vander." I replied grinning. "He was on the back of said teachers head."

"Well, I never." Vander sighed in shock as the bell rung over the door at the front of the shop, signalling someone had come in. "You stay here, I'll deal with this one, enjoy your tea." He smiled before standing and going to the front. I finished work and went straight to have tea as Harry planned to save me a seat at the big dinner. I hugged Hermione as soon as I saw her because it felt like I hadn't seen her in ages. We had a loud and brilliant dinner, everyone caught up with eachother, telling stories of the our summer. All too soon it was time to go up to bed and time for me and Harry to start his animagus lessons.

"How much have you read?" I asked him after we'd got into jammies to do the lesson.

"Most of it." Harry replied.

"So you know the first task we need to do?" I continued.

"Choose the animal?" Harry asked and I nodded.

"So?" I asked.

"I want to be as fast as you, so we can run together. And I was thinking I could be Gryffindor colours. I was going to be a Griffin but I read it's a lot harder to be a magical creature than a normal animal. So I was thinking of either an eagle or a lion and as a eagle can't run I chose a lion. Maybe with a dark red mane. I'll be gold and red like an Gryffindor." Harry finished with a flourish.

"Alright then. The first thing you need to learn is your breathing control because eventually, changing into your animagus should be as easy as breathing. You need to also learn to concentrate on one thing. There's a muggle method called meditation I believe, it was in the notes in the book, thats the way your dad learnt. Are you with me so far? Do you know what meditating is?" I paused with my questions.

"Yeah. Buddist's do it. Cross legs and deep breaths, right?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what a buddist is but whatever. I brought my boombox with me and some relaxing music. I used the old thing in the common room when I did it. Anyway, you get into position, the crossed legs while I put the music on." I said then stood and put the CD in the boombox that was on the drawers and started playing the relaxing music. I turned round and Harry was in the meditation pose while looking at me. I walked to the bed and did the same pose across from him. "Alright then, close your eyes." I started. "Regulate your breathing, in through the nose out through the mouth. Concentrate on your breathing on nothing else but that. While concentrating let your ears drift to the music and let the music relax your senses. Now just keep doing this breathing exercise." I finished with a whisper. I watched as Harry did as I told him. He continued to do as he was told before he suddenly snored and fell backwards onto the pillow. I chuckled as I realised he had fallen asleep, he must have been really tired doing nothing all day. I gently pulled the quilt from under him and replaced it over him before standing to turn the music off and going to sleep myself.

The weekend was great. I spent the next four days with the guys, a nice relaxing weekend, even did a bit of shopping. Hermione got a cat! He's a ginger furball called Crookshanks, he's the best pillow ever. And he's gorgeous! I want a cat but I already had Dion. Unfortunately for Moony, it was a full moon just before he was to start his job at Hogwarts so I was with him for the two nights before the last night before Hogwarts. I was in Harry's room for the last night, I decided to get a lift with these posh ministry cars that were for Harry while Moony was going to floo and meet me there and save us a compartment, always in the third carriage of the train. I was in Fred and George's room in the Leaky Cauldron as they had stolen Percy's new Head Boy badge of which he was being insanely too pompous about so me and the boys had decided to rectify the incident. We were going to change the words to Bighead Boy, which was bound to put a smile on anyones face who saw it. After doing this we sat in the corridor outside of Percy and Ron's room as we heard him tearing the room apart for his precious badge, the three of us could help but laugh. This had been going on for about ten minutes when we saw Harry approaching holding a bottle of rat tonic that Ron had bought today, he looked a little grim.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry while I showed him it grinning. "We've been improving it." He forced a laugh before popping into the room for not two seconds before walking away towards his room. I watched him walk away.

"I'm off to see what's up with him. Night boys." I grinned before I started to follow Harry to our room.

"Night Ash." The twins whisper-called back. When I walked into the room, Harry was layed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I walked around to the other side of the bed and jumped onto it. "What's up?"

"Did you know Sirius Black is out to kill me?" Harry asked me which of course thoroughly shocked me.

"How'd you find out?" I asked him while laying down to join him in staring at the ceiling.

"I heard Molly and Arthur talking about it while I went and got Ron's rat tonic. Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at me for the first time.

"Same reason everyone else didn't. To stop you from worrying. It's not as if you're the only one." I pointed out.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Sirius Black is my godfather. He is out to get me too apparantly. It was reported he was saying 'They're at Hogwarts with him' just days before he escaped. And I thought this year might be a little quieter than usual." I snorted. "He'll get caught soon anyway, everyone's looking for him. Mark my word's he'll be caught by the end of next month."

"If you say so." Harry muttered before sighing. "I'm not going to be murdered,"

"That's the spirit." I grinned at him before standing and grabbing my jammies before going towards the bathroom. "Now, we have to be up early. Hogwarts tomorrow. Get your jammies on and into bed with you." Before I turned and walked into the bathroom to get changed. I was out minutes later and Harry was already in bed, I skipped over and jumped into bed. "Good night Harry."

"Night Ash." Harry replied so I turned the lamp off. "You do realise they're pyjamas. Not jammies."

"Shut up Harry." I grinned into the darkness before rolling over and going to sleep, ready for Hogwarts in the morning. I couldn't wait to be going back.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - The Dementor Attack**

We were awoken by Tom the barman quite early in the morning from the order's of Molly. We'd barely got dressed before Ron barged in, Harry had said two words to him before the Twin's entered to congratulate Ron on pissing Percy off. And before long Molly was in to rush us all, I don't know what it was but I'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed and I wasn't in the mood for all the havoc that came with the Weasley Clan. I don't think I'll ever have seven kids. Before long the Ministry Car's had arrived. I don't know why but Harry has been trying to tell Ron and probably Hermione about the fact someone else wants to murder us. I suppose if he wants to tell them then fine. In our car was the four of us and, much to Ron's chargrin, Percy. The ride was uneventful and we were there quite quickly. I don't think I was the only one out of Harry, Ron and I about going through to Platform 9 and 3/4 after last year but we managed to get through this time and Percy ran off to find Penelope Clearwater, his girlfriend who got petrified at the same time as Hermione last year. He had his shiny head boy badge on that he had unfortunately manage to fix. I went to find our compartment which it turned out Uncle Moony was asleep in, bless him, after I said my good bye's to Molly and Arthur.

"Who do you reckon, he is?" Ron asked as soon as he saw my slumbering uncle.

"The new Professor Lupin." I replied.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked shocked which made me chuckle.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." Hermione replied for me quite snidely. I shrugged and accepted that as my answer.

"Do you reckon he's fully asleep?" Harry asked looking at Moony carefully.

"I think he's out like a light. He look's like he's been awake all night." I smiled at my own little joke.

"Alrighty then, well I've got something to tell you." Harry said while closing the door. "You know that mass murderer who escaped from Azkaban?"  
"Yeah..." Hermione said slowly.

"Well, he's out to kill me apparantly. He's crazy and thinks that killing me might bring back Voldemort because he was a death eater." Harry explained quite quickly. I coughed. "And Ash because she's his god daughter."

"Your godfather wants to kill you?" Hermione asked at the same time as Ron asked;

"Your godfather is Sirius Black?" He, well, sqeaked really.

"Yes and Sirius Black tricked everyone including my parent's to believing he was on the good side. He was a spy." I replied, they nodded at my explination. "I'm going for a walk." I smiled before standing and leaving. I strolled up the corridor of the train listening to the sound of the excited first years, they sounded so sweet, imagining that I used to be like that, that my future siblings will be like that in eleven years. I spotted Dean and Seamus in a compartment and slipped in. "Alright boys." I grinned at them and sat in the seat opposite.

"Alright Ash." Seamus grinned at me in his Irish accent.

"Hey, Ash." Dean's greeting followed. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay. I fell out with my parents and went to live my uncle." I replied arily. I wasn't really bothered about it now.

"What happened?" Dean asked concerned.

"My dad wanted me to stop being friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione." I stated.

"No! That wouldn't happen. Ever." Seamus guffawed.

"I know right. It's like they don't even know me. Anyway, I got a job at Ollivanders for the summer which is fun." I added.

"That was you. My ma' said their was a new girl at Ollivanders when she went with my little sister Samantha. She's starting this year." Seamus explained

"She has a crush on me." Dean grinned at me. I 'aww'ed and Seamus just shook his head. Bless.

"What did you do over the summer?" I asked them.

"I spent most of my time at Dean's, Sam was too hyper for her start this year so I didn't do much. Muggle stuff." Seamus shrugged.

"We went to the cinema's and the water park on the really hot day. And Alton Tower's. Muggle stuff can be fun too." Dean said deffensively while I looked confused at them.

"What on earth were the things you just said?" I asked scowling a little.

"That's what I said." Seamus peeped in.

"The cinema show's movie's on a really big screen. You pay to watch and there's loads of seats so alot of people can go together. The water park is a bunch of huge slides and pool's full of water which is really fun and Alton Tower's is a theme park." Dean tried to explain. I was still a little confused.

"I know what movies are, I stayed at Harry's on his birthday and he was telling me about all this muggle stuff, I'm glad I took muggle studies. The water park sounds nice but what the fuck is a theme park?" I asked grinning.

"It's like a park full of rides. They go really fast around a track like a train and they go up high and woosh down. And there's a ghost train with loads of supposedly scary stuff. And there are some ride's that are like huge swing sets that go round and round. It's loads of fun too, weren't it Seamus." Dean nudged Seamus for an answer.

"Yeah it was. This ride called Nemesis just opened up this summer, it's terrifying and brilliant!" Seamus gushed.

"That sounds awesome." I replied with wide eyes.

"I was planning on going again at christmas, Seamus's sister wants to come, you could come too if you want. You'd have to share the spare room with Samantha while Seamus bunks with me." Dean offered. My eye's widened even more, I was ecstaic.

"Yeah! Hell yeah! I'd love that, oh my God. I can't wait." I grinned at them both. "I'm gonna find the others, I'll see you later."  
"Bye Ash." They chorused. Dean has always been such a cool guy, he's never treated me like one of the lads just me. And I'd always found him interesting, he's the only muggle born I knew besides Hermione. But he didn't lead such a sheltered life, he knew so much stuff, it was unreal. I was daydreaming when I ran in to someone. I jumped and almost stopped until I noticed who it was, Malfoy, I kept walking ignoring them, I was in too good a mood. I walked into my compartment to Ron cracking his knuckles looking like someone had kicked his Hippogriff.

"What's up with him?" I asked them.

"Malfoy." Harry replied. I nodded my understanding and sat next to Moony. The rain seemed to get harder, the closer we got to Hogwarts. We talked quietly during the ride so not to wake our new Professor, I had to shush the trolley lady when she came in before buying loads of stuff for the four of us. We had a little picnic in our compartment, it was fun, we might have to do this every year.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Moony at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. "Great," Ron continued, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."

"We can't be there yet." Hermione said looking at her watch. I leaned over Moony and wiped the window to look out of it. It didn't look like we were at Hogsmede.

"We're not." I echoed my thoughts as I sat back down.

"So why're we stopping?" Ron asked as the train slowed more and more.

"Maybe we've broken down." Harry said logically as we came to a stand still. I stood and looked out of the door to see if anything was happening, there was a lot of other people doing the same as I. I went to sit down before the train jerked to a stop and I fell as the door slammed shut. "You alright, Ash?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied as the lights flashed off, my hands gripped at the chair. Ron slammed down on my foot by accident. "Ron. That's my foot." I hissed.

"Sorry." Ron muttered.

"Do you think we should wake Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"No. He looked tired." I replied to the darkness.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermone whispered. "But I think something's moving out there." I stood and squished my face against the window and there was something moving.

"I think someone is coming on board. Sirius Black couldn't stop the express, icould he?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Hermione replied immediately.

"Is anyone else cold." Harry whispered cold breath coming out of his mouth. I sat back down and pulled my wand out, trained towards the door. I stood and slid open the door and none other than Neville Longbottom fell on me. He sat in the corner just before Ginny appeared and sat with Ron. I closed the door again as I heard something in the hallway.

"Someone's out there." I squeaked, slowly becoming terrified. I turned to my Uncle and shook. "Wake up." I hissed as someone slowly opened the door I had just closed. A hooded floating figure with pointy fingers appeared and the room went cold. I felt sad. I thought of my family and how they had abondoned me practically. Forced me to leave my home for my pathetic father's peace of mind. I felt tears slowly fall down my face as I noticed the thing going towards Harry who has squished between Ron, Ginny and Hermione, the all had sad, clouded looks on their faces. Harry made a choking sound. "Harry." I whispered and stood between him and the thing and pointed my wand at it. I heard a wooshing noise as the creature's hand curled around my neck and lifted me into the air. And then I felt empty, it was like every happy feeling I had ever had was gone. I began to experience a memory that I couldn't really remember. I remember hearing a bang and bright lights littered the dark sky outside the window. I hear my mum scream for my dad who in turn shout for my twins to come from their room, the first thing I saw was my mum's tear stained face, she was closely followed by dad who had my twin brothers in his arms. I could hear my sleeping twin who was layed next to me start wailing as she was picked up by mum before she picked me up onto her other hip. I heard her ask my dad something about 'the order' as what I assume was the front door smash open and someone start running up the stairs. My parents looked at eachother in panic before they grabbed the porcelin rabbit off the side that Uncle Jay and Aunt Lee gave to us. I hadn't seen them around recently and I was missing them. Uncle Jay made pretty things come out of his stick. I looked at the door and saw a very pale young man with straw-like mop of light brown hair and a few freckles on each cheek. His dark brown, almost black, eyes connected with my bright blue eyes as he raised his stick at me. His eye twitched suddenly as I felt a strange tugging in my tummy and the strange man disappeared.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" I heard suddenly and I fell backwards, my head hitting hard against the floor and everything went black.

-.-

I opened my eyes to a bright light above my head and groaned. The lights in the train had been put back on, I focused my eyes and saw Uncle Moony standing over me with Hermione while Ron and Ginny where hovering over an unconcious Harry, layed out on the chair.

"What the fuck was that thing Uncle Remus?" I asked him breathlessly.

"That was a dementor, Ash. And it was a very bad idea for you to step in front of one." Uncle Moony replied.

"Aren't dementor's the guards of Azkaban, Professor?" Hermione asked him.

"That's correct, Miss...?" Moony asked her.

"It's Hermione, Moony. Hermione Granger. My best friend. I told you about her." I grinned at them both.

"Ah yes. I've heard a lot about you, Hermione." Moony grinned at my blushing best friend.

"So is this your Uncle who you're staying with? And taught you to be a you know what?" Hermione questioned. I nodded to both. "You're so lucky your Uncle is a Professor, you'll know your classes before everyone so you can study before the lesson."

"That's slightly unlikely, 'Mione. Even if it was, you know I'd tell you everything before anyone else." I said sighting up as Harry groaned next to me.

"I'm going to find my friends." Ginny told us before standing and slipping out of the door.

"Here, have some chocolate, Nine Lives." He smiled fondly at me before dropping a kiss on my forehead and going to Harry. Hermione helped me onto the chair across from Harry and we watched Moony inspect him.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked him nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking towards the door. "What happened? Where's that - that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed, Harry." Hermione replied.

"But I heard screaming -" Harry said confused.

"It was a memory, Harry." I informed him. "Most likely wont you didn't really remember, like mine. The night your mum and dad died, I think."

"Oh." Harry muttered looking down at his shoes. "So I probably heard my mum scream my name."

"What was your memory, Ash?" Uncle Moony asked me.

"The night they came for us, when we went to America. I can remember it clearly now. And I think I saw a Death Eater, one that mum and dad didn't see. He looked right at me and pointed his wand right at me. I can remember his face and everything. I was only just two years old." I ended in a mutter.

"Have some chocolate, Harry, it'll help." Moony said, handing him half a bar. He accepted it gratefully and asked what the dementor was. Hermione replied with what she had learned. Moony then left to speak with the driver.

"What happened?" Harry asked us.

"When the dementor came in, everything went cold..." Hermione started.

"The dementor went fo you nearly as soon as it saw you." I told him. "I got in its way."

"You went rigid, Harry and the dementor went for Ash. Ash's Uncle did a spell and it dropped her and you both got knocked out." Ron finished.  
"Yes, the Professor is my Uncle, I think I'll do pretty well this year." I grinned at the three of them, they all smiled back.

"Why are the guards of the wizard prison at Hogwarts anyway?" Harry asked.

"Two words." Hermione said.  
"Sirius Black." I sighed. Harry sighed too when he realised that the mad man was now effecting our lives even more.

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon, we'd better get changed." Hermione stated before standing and getting her robes out of her bag. I did the same and went to the bathroom while the boys used the compartment. I was worried about the dementors now and to the lengths the ministry were going to keep my Godfather away from Harry and I. Were we really in that much danger from Sirius Black?


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey folks, sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I've been busy with work, college and getting ready for my 18th! I can't wait! Anyway, here you go and I think it's a rather long one for me, looks like someone has a crush... ;) ~C.C.L x**

**Chapter 33 - Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures.**

We were hearded off the train when we arrived at Hogwarts after enduring some teasing from Malfoy about the fainting spell in our compartment before we had to convince Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey that me and Harry didn't need to stay in the Hospital Wing and that we were fine before talking to 'Mione in private thus making the three of us miss the sorting. Dumbledore was starting his announcements when we got settled. He announced Uncle Moony as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Snape glowered at him as they announcement was made, what an arse, and none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. It did make sense considering the book we had got for the new subject of ours. I'd named my book Monty. It was practically alive so I decided it deserved a name. He then went on to announce the death eaters.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued to the Great Hall, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

"I think he's talking about us." I murmured to the other three who nodded in agreement before the Headmaster continued.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said. "Now, enjoy the feast!" And the feast appeared. Me and Ron, as usual, dove in. Stuffing ourselves to our hearts content while Hermione and Harry ate slowly. What bore's! When the feast was over and Dumbledore sent his students to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I used to chance to go see Hagrid.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed, unnaturally high pitched for her. It hurt my ears a bit.

"All down ter you four." Hagrid said wiping his face with a napkin. "Can' believe it... great man, Dumbledore... came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough... It's what I always wanted. -"

"You'll do great, Hagrid. There aint no one better for the job and Professor Dumbledore knows that." I grinned up at the half giant. Hagrid gave us another watery smile before he was over come with emotion and we were sent away by McGonagal. We followed everyone else up to the Gryffindor common room to get some well earned sleep.

-.-

The next morning was the start of lessons and the first we would be doing the first of our chosen lessons. For me, muggle studies and for the other three, Divination. After ignoring the pathetic Slytherins and their attempts to grief Harry and I over our fainting spell on the Hogwarts Express we sat down with the twins to have breakfast before lessons.

"What's up with you, Harry?" George asked him.

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"If they don't give over they'll be on the wrong side of one of my pranks." I grumbled. Fred and George grinned at me.

"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came runing into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

"It's not your fault you don't have as many happy memories as others. You've been through shit, that's why they got to you." I told him.

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" "I can't wait." I said grinning at Harry who grinned back before getting some sausage and tomatoes before Seamus and Dean stopped by while I finished my toast.

"You walking up to muggle studies, Ash?" Dean asked me, smiling brightly.

"Yeah in a minute, let me just finish this and I'll catch up with you." I grinned at the two boys. They nodded and walked off.

"Hold up, Harry mate, I reckon we're being replaced." Ron said with mock hurt on his face.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes at the boys while Hermione chuckled. "Anyway they're taking me to Alton Towers over Christmas break." Hermione looked up at me.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Does someone have a little crush?"

"On Seamus? Sure he's Irish and the accents hot but he's just a friend." I looked at my best friend in disbelief.

"On Dean?" She asked again.

"Nah. Don't be silly 'Mione. Have fun in your silly class guys, and all those stairs. Fun, fun, fun." I grinned at them before standing and chasing after Seamus and Dean with my book bag bouning around on my back. "Hey guys."

"Hey darlin'." Seamus grinned at me.

"Hey, is it true you fainted because of the dementors?" Dean asked looking concerned.

"Yeah. It went for Harry for some reason and I got in the way so it attacked me." I replied nonchantly.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. I know Harry's your mate but Dementors are dangerous. I don't like it when you get hurt." Dean said passionately. I looked at him in shock. His grey eyes blazed behind his black hair.

"I... Let's get to class." I said rushed and walked forward a little faster so the boys had to catch up.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Seamus ask him quietly.

"I dunno." He replied roughly but as quietly. I scowled to myself, the muppet was sounding a bit like my dad. A man I was completely pissed at. We arrived at the muggle studies classroom and we got settled at a table in the back, Allie joined us at our table while Professor Burbarage got the class started. Not before Hermione slipped into the classroom. I scowled slightly and look confused. She had Divination now with Harry and Ron, what on earth was she doing here? Hermione winked before sitting next to some Hufflepuffs near the front.

"Welcome third years to Muggle Studies. I see many happy faces that eager to learn about the in's and out's of the muggle world. Those who have gotten on so well without magic. We will be studying six different topics over the next year. These include Religon, Literature, Music, History, Parliment and finally Electricites and what that does to help them. For the next two months we will be starting on Religon. Now please open your Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy to the first chapter." Professor Burbage ordered and the room descended into chaos with rustling paper. "Now, does anyone know any of the names of british religons?" Seamus put his hand up and Burbage nodded.

"Catholic." He said.

"Yes. Anyone else?" She repeated. Hermione put up her hand.

"Judaism." Hermione smiled brightly and said.

"Yes. Now, lets read the first few paragraphs. Religion in the United Kingdom and the states that pre-dated the UK, was dominated by forms of Christianity for over 1,400 years. Although a majority of citizens still identify with Christianity in many surveys, regular church attendance has fallen dramatically since the middle of the 20th century, while immigration and demographic change have contributed to the growth of other faiths. According to the 2001 UK census, Christianity is the major religion, followed by Islam, Hinduism, Neo-Paganism, Sikhism, Judaism and Buddhism in terms of number of adherents. This, and the relatively large number of individuals with nominal or no religious affiliations has led commentators to variously describe the UK as a multi-faith, secularised, or post-Christian society. Due to the United Kingdom having been formed by the union of previously independent states from 1707, most of the largest religious groups do not have UK-wide organisational structures. While some groups have separate structures for the individual countries of the United Kingdom, others may have a single structure covering England and Wales or Great Britain. Similarly, due to the relatively recent creation of Northern Ireland in 1921, most major religious groups in Northern Ireland are organised on an all-Ireland basis. Everyone keeping up?" She paused to ask and the room generally nodded. "Good, now I want everyone to patner up and do that task on page eleven. If anyone has any problems just ask. You have half an hour. Go!" She grinned and I turned to Dean as Seamus and Allie had already got together to work. I was still a little mad at him but we got on to work. The lesson passed quickly and before I knew it the bell went and it was time for us to get to our first class with Hagrid as our teacher. I held back and waited for Hermione who was taking her time on purpose, I could tell. She finally got out and we started walking.

"Are you going to tell me what on earth is going on or am I going to have to pull it out of you?" I asked her with a raised eye brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ash." 'Mione smirked.

"How about you explain to me how you were in Divination with Harry and Ron then appeared in Muggle studies with me? I assume you stayed in the class although I wouldn't blame you if you had quit it." I finished snarkily. She pulled a necklace with an hour glass pendant on it. "What's that?"  
"It's a time turner. I am taking every class possible and two of those classes happen at the same time so Professor Dumbledore got me a time turner so I can't travel an hour back in time after every lesson." Hermione explained.

"That's madness. You'll have twice the homework and you're going to be knackered every night." I exclaimed.

"It'll be fine. Come on, we don't want to be late for Hagrid's first lesson." Hermione pointed out and I sighed then nodded in agreement and we raced off to our Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

-.-

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagird called as Hermione and I got down to the paddock near Hagrid's hut. "That's it - make sure yeh can see - now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books..."

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. I looked around a little confused and got my book out.

"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. Monty my monster booked tried to snap at me.

"Bad Monty." I grumbled and stroked the spine. Pretty much all the class looked at me in shock. Uncle Moony told me how to handle the book when he saw it. Hagrid looked a little relivied.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look -" He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! why didn't we guess!"

"I - I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Oi, leave it. As a mighty pure-blood shouldn't you have known that, I did. And they were funny, Hagrid, like a little pet really. It's technically Flourish and Blotts fault, they should have told us. So if you want to take it up with anyone, you know who Malfoy." I spat and glowered at him.

"Err right, thanks Ash. So - so yeh've got yer books an' - an' - - now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..." He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry sneered. Malfoy swaggered towards Harry so I went to stand beside him. He stood not far in front of us then looked behind us and looked shocked and scared.

"Dementor! Dementor!" He called pointing behind us. Most of the class span around to look in the direction he was pointing. There was nothing and the Slytherin were pissing themselves laughing. The put there hoods up to look like dementors and went 'Ooooh!'. Ron grabbed me before I went for them while Hermione pulled Harry away while glowering at Malfoy while I planned my prank revenge in my head. I looked ahead in shock as Hagrid brought around a creature. Lavendar Brown squealed like a little girl. What I saw before me was a Hippogriff, a Hippogriff is a magical creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse.

"Hippogriffs! Meet Buckbeak!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at the beast inside the paddock. "Beau'iful, aren' 'e? So, if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..." No one seemed to want to but Hermione and Harry approached them a little bit. Me and Ron looked at eachother with the same thought. We can't let them seem braver than us and also approached. No one else did. "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. "Right - who wants ter go first?" Everyone took a step back. Everyone but Harry. Harry looked behind him and noticed then glowered playfully at the three of us. "Harry, excellent."

"Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" Pavarti Patil whispered to him. I had no idea what she was taking about but they sound stupid. Harry approached Buckbeak slowly and bowed down to it. The Buckbeak puffed at Harry a bit and I held my breath

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much... And bow a bit lower." Harry did as he was told but Buckbeak stamped his foot. I squeazed Ron's hand next to me worrying for Harry. "Back off, Harry. Back off." Harry moved back quickly but bravely looked Buckbeak in the eye. He waited then bowed back to Harry. Most of the class including Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief. I let go of Ron's hand then looked up and saw that I had been crushing the life out of Dean Thomas's hand not Ron's. He was smirking at me making me blush a little bit.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"It's all right. I don't think you quite broke anything." He grinned at me whispering in my ear and made me chuckle.

"Well done, Harry. Well done." Hagrid said applauding then the class joined him in applause. "I reckon he'll let you ride him now."  
"What?" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"You can go back to squeazing my hand if you want while Harry rides it. You might break it this time." Dean whispered to me as Hagrid lifted Harry onto Buckbeak.

"Oh god." I muttered shaking my head as Dean grabbed my hand. "I might try to break it if you don't watch." I whispered back to him as Buckbeak ran off and flew into the skies. "Oh my God where's that bloody bird gone."

"Calm down, Ash. Harry will be fine." He whispered, tickling me ear. Hermione caught my eye and grinned at me, I rolled my eyes at him. Harry flew around a bit then came back, he told us it was a rush. That it was brilliant, just like flying a broom. I was going to ask for a go much to the disdain of Dean for some reason but disaster struck in the way of Draco Malfoy. Big man couldn't handle Harry getting all the attention so he approached Buckbeak the Hippogriff ignoring Hagrid's lesson so Buckbeak attacked. Good Buckbeak, I thought. Hagrid saved him of course and dismissed the class to take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing while the ungrateful brat vowed revenge. I couldn't stop laughing at the big baby. It was just so funny, he barely had a scratch and there wasn't even any blood. Harry took one look at me before bursting out too followed by Ron who sneered at the downcast Slytherin's, their beloved prince injured. Hermione and Dean sighed at our antics while Seamus and Allie chuckled standing together. I planned to ask her about that later. When I regained sanity, I carefully approached Buckbeak and mimiced Harry's earlier actions. It took a little longer for Buckbeak to bow back so I could approach him carefully but I really wanted to fly on him. I looked behind me to see Dean bowing at Buckbeak also. I walked away a little bit until Dean was allowed to approach which, i'm not going to lie, impressed me a little. I carefully climbed onto Buckbeak then helped Dean behind me and then we flew. It was magical! I had to agree with Harry, it was better than flying. The views were spectacular. And Buckbeak was beautiful, his feathers blew in the wind and they were so soft. It was like flying on a cloud. And the company wasn't so bad either. Dean was loving it, I could tell. He wasn't good on a broom as far as I knew but I think he liked the heights and the adrenalin rush. Unfortunately, we had another lesson so before too long, it was time for us to go back to the ground and back to the day. But the ride on Buckbeak really was beautiful.

**P.S. I Dean's character looks more like Ian Somerhalder than Alfie Enoch but there is a genuine reason just wait and see. And yes, I got the stuff about Religon off wikipedia :) sorry ~C.C.L. xx**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey :) so I get the hard drive off my old laptop and now I have 20 or so chapter from around the Order of the Pheonix time of this story! I need to go through them and fix spelling mistakes and a make sure the story still flows but I'm super happy about! Plus it's my 18th birthday this Sunday! I can't wait! Happy reading guys! ~C.C.L. xx**

**Chapter 34 - Mad Hagrid and Moony's DADA lesson**

After Dinner and listening to that bumbling idiot Malfoy milking his practically non-existent injury for all it was worth we decided to pay poor old Hagrid a visit and make sure he was keeping his spirits up. When we reached his hut, Hermione knocked.

"C'min." A voice growled, assuming it was Hagrid, we entered the hut. Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus. "'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.

"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, i' n't it, after Malfoy..."

"There is nothing wrong with Malfoy, Hagrid. He's faking it. Honestly." I sighed.

"School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," said Hagrid miseribly not listening to me. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later... done flobberworms or summat... Jus' thought itdmake a good firs' lessons all my fault..."

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.

"We're witnesses," said Harry. "You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron. Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed the four of us and pulled us into a bone-breaking hug.

"Cheer up Hagrid, everything will be fine." I said softly and patted him on the back.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"Ah, maybe she's right," said Hagrid. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. We heard a loud splash.

"What's he done?" asked Harry nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away. Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really..." Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry and me as if he'd only just realized we were there. "WHAT D'YEH TWO THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK! NEITHER HARRY NOR ASH! AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN' 'EM!" He pulled Harry and I out of his hut leaving Ron and 'Mione chasing after us and Hagrid personally escorted us back to the school.

-.-

Next morning in Potions was the next time the four of us saw Malfoy again. He swaggered into the Potions class with his bandeged arm in a sling acting as if he was the bravest man in the wizarding world.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace.

"Dear Merlin! Pass me a bucket." I said to Harry, Ron and 'Mione who nodded in agreement while the Slytherin's glared at us.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly while I sat next to Dean as 'Mione sat next to Nev so he had some help. Snape explained what we were doing a Shrinking Solution. Dean and I got on quickly helping eachother when we needed it at least until...

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm -"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up. Ron went brick red.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," Ron hissed at Malfoy. Malfoy smirked across the table.

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots." Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes. "Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

"This isn't going to end well." Harry muttered from the table next to me where Harry and Ron sat. Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But, sir -!" Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice. Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table a, Malfoy, then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter. "Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him. Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.

"Professor, my pewter mushrooms?" Malfoy called out again.

"Hyde, do his mushrooms." Snape glared at me.

"You're fucking kidding me." I growled quietly and picked up my silver knife and moved to his desk, pushing him out of the way to quickly cut the green mushrooms into careful quarters.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly.

"None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury -"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.

"Calm down, Ron." I said while chopping.

"- he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" - he gave a huge, fake sigh - "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger. "To try to get Hagrid fired."

"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Hyde, slice my caterpillars for me too, will you."

"I'll slice you in a minute, filthy rat." I growled and sliced them oddly before going back to my bench, glaring at Malfoy making sure he knew if he complained, he'd be dead. I finished my potion quickly and left it to simmer while Snape talked. I glared at him.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's..." A few Slytherin's chuckled as there head of house announced this. "Everyone gather 'round and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

"Oh no." I muttered and crossed my fingers for luck. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat. There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm. The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown. "Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger..."

"I saw Neville do it by himself." I called out, desperate to get the points back and 'Mione off the hook.

"Five more from Gryffindor for lying." Snape replied.

"Prove i'm lying." I spat back. Snape's lips curled as he glared at me.

"Class dissmissed. I'll see you tomorrow night for detention, Miss Hyde." Snape growled. My jaw dropped but 'Mione and Dean dragged me out before I could do something stupid.

"I can't believe that dick!" I growled as I stomped off towards the Great Hall for lunch while the others trailed behind me. I glared at him all the way through dinner while I ate dinner before Harry dragged me to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was a little happier that I got to see Uncle Moony and I couldn't wait for my first lesson with him. When we entered the room a large cabinet was shaking as if something was trying to escape. I grinned at my Uncle as he started the class.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." There was rustle in the class as everyone did as they were told. "Now, can anyone tell me what they think is in the cupboard?"  
"That's a boggart, that is." Seamus called out.

"Correct, Seamus. Now, can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Moony asked. Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Hermione."

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Well done, Hermione. Ash, can you tell me where Boggarts like to live?" Moony looked at me. Of course he would pick on me.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," I said. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks and place like that."

"Excellent. So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means, that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" Uncle Moony asked him.

"Er - because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry replied unsure.

"Precisely," said Moony, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake - tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... Riddikulus!"

"This class is Ridiculous." I heard Malfoy mutter from behind me. I stamped on his foot. He howled in pain.

"Anything wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" Uncle Moony asked. I looked at him with an evil smirk and a raised eye brow.

"No, Sir." Malfoy replied.

"Alright, as I was saying... Riddikulus!" Moony said and the class repeated it after him. "Excellent. Now, Neville. First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

"Professor Snape." He said almost inaudibly. I think only me and Moony were the only people to hear him say it.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Moony cheerfully. Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper,

"Professor Snape." He repeated. Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Uncle Moony, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Moony asked Nev.

"Er - yes," replied Neville nervously. "But - I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Moony chuckled. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" Neville looked startled.

"Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf." Nev replied.

"And a handbag?" Moony prompted him.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Uncle Moony. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next as were the rest of us.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees You, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Moony. "And You will raise your wand - thus - and cry 'Riddikulus' - and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag." There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. "If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," Moony continued, "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..." I barely had to think. I know what scares me. Snakes. And after last year Basalisks terrify me. But I really didn't want it to turn into that. What could make a Basalisk funny? Maybe if it was bright purple and had a tongue like a dog and no teeth. I think we've found our winner. "Everyone ready?" Moony asked. There was a general reply of agreement. "Neville, we're going to back away, let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... Everyone into a line please as you want to have your go at the Boggart." It went Pavarti, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Me, Harry, Hermione, Lanvendar then the Slytherin's. Bunch of chickens who daren't have a go. Neville did indeed turn the Boggart into Snape with old lady clothes on. It was brilliant. Then Moony put some music on and Pavarti went next. It changed into a Mummy. Scary. It's bandages got tangled and fell on the floor when Seamus approached. It turned into a screeching banshee. I've never liked them. Then the banshee suddenly rasped, she had lost her voice. Brilliant! Dean next, it turned into a giant severed hand and started approaching him then bang, tha hand was trapped in a mouse trap. Ron was called forward next and it, unsuprisingly, turned into a giant spider. Ron said the spell and the spiders legs were gone while the spiders body rolled around. "Excellent, Ron! Come on, Ash." Moony grinned at me as I stepped forward. The spider's eyes all looked at me and it suddenly changed into the 6 foot snake from last year. I shivered and took a step back before pointing my wand at it while focussing and on the purple toothless snake with a panting dogs tongue.

"_R-Ri-Riddikulus!_" I shrieked and the class burst into laughter at the almost cute looking giant snake.

"Brilliant, Ash! Harry!" Moony called while looking a little worried. I half expected Voldemort to appear which wouldn't be very good. The snake eyes looked at Harry and in seconds it had changed into a dementor. "No!" Moony called and he stepped infront of the now frozen Harry. The Dementor looked at Moony before turning into a full moon, I looked at it with wide eyes while the rest of the class looked confused. "_Riddikulus!_" Moony called and the moon popped like a balloon and went sailing around the classroom back into the cupboard which he then locked. The class moaned at not having a chance to have a go but Moony dissmissed us after giving all the Gryffindor's ten points for taking part and went to his office, leaving us to collect our belongings and leave. I told the others to go while I let myself into my Uncle's office.

"Brilliant first lesson old man." I grinned at Moony who grinned back.

"High praise indeed. I did expect you to come up. You don't think it was too much for a first lesson? After Hagrid..." Moony trailed off.

"No way. That is the best lesson any of us have had since starting Hogwarts. And what happened with Hagrid was that annoying brats fault." I grumbled.

"Ah yes. I would appreciate it if you didn't use violence in my class, Nine Lives." Moony told me off.

"But he deserved it Moony." I whined. "Why did you stop Harry doing his dementor?"

"Even dementor boggarts can be as dangerous as real dementor's. I'd rather teach him the spell I used on the train because Riddikulus probably wouldn't have worked." Moony explained.

"Okay, I'll make sure he knows that. He's probably think that you think he's not up to it. Bless the moron." I grinned up at Moony.

"Come on, Nine Lives, I'll walk you to the tower." Moony said and we set off back to the Gryffindor Tower.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 - The Flight of the Fat Lady**

"He's been sighted, he's been sighted!" Harry, Ron, 'Mione and I heard Seamus yell when we entered the Great Hall weeks later.

"Who?" Dean asked from across the table from Seamus.

"Sirius Black!" Seamus yelped. Harry and I looked at eachother and ran over to where the boys were sat.

"Where?" My twin asked who had just appeared and sat next to Seamus.

"Dufftown." Hermione told her as she read it herself. "That's not far from here." 'Mione looked up at Harry then me.

"Dufftown?" I squeaked and looked at Allie.

"That's where we live." Allie told the others shocked.

"Where our pregnant mother is." I growled. Damn him. If he went anywhere near my mother I'd tear him a new one.

"Pregnant with Triplets." We heard from behind us. It was Abe.

"Triplets?" Allie asked grinning.

"Yup." Abe replied. "Just got a letter through this morning."

"She really can't catch a break." I whistled. Then it hit me. "The bastard might have been near mum and our baby brother and sisters." My sibling both scowled. "I'm gonna tell Moony." They nodded. Abe went off to tell Addy while went back to reading the Prophet. "I'll be back in a bit guys." I said to my three friends before setting off to the front of the hall where Uncle Moony sat eating breakfast.

"What can I do for you this morning, Ash?" Uncle Moony asked.

"Mum's having triplets." I grinned at him.

"Oh my. You're going to rival the Weasleys now." Moony chuckled.

"They'll be in Gryffindor. All three. Mark my words." I replied. "I just thought I'd tell you. Have you read the Prophet this morning?"

"No, I can't say I have." He said thoughtfully while munching a piece of toast.

"He's been sighted in Dufftown. Black's been near mum and the babies, Moony." I told him gravely. "On a lighter note, we need to pick 6 names all begining with 'A'."

"Dufftown is not far from here, Nine Lives." Moony repeated what 'Mione had said earlier.

"I know. He's on his way here. And if he could get passed the Dementor's in Azkaban, who's to say he won't do it here." I sighed.

"Hogwarts is the safest place in England. Everything will be fine." Moony replied. I nodded and left to get breakfast with the others.

"Potion's first." Hermione reminded us. Harry, Ron and I groaned at the idea of Snape and Slytherins first thing in the morning.

"Ditch?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not." Hermione replied.

"Charms after." I said thoughtfully. "I might have to ditch you 'Mione and sit with Allie to think up baby names." I grinned happily.

"Triplets." Ron chuckled.

"It'll take us up to seven, Weasley. Hyde clan's gonna beat the Weasley clan." I chuckled.

"What's this we hear about beating Weasley's?" I heard the voice of Fred and George.

"Ash's mum having her fifth, sixth and seventh baby in..." Harry told them.  
"March." I finished. "It should have been quadruplets so we could have equal sexes in the house. Unlike your poor mum and Gin."

"Your mum and our mum should start a club..." Fred started.

"With the amount of kids they've given or gonna give birth to." George finished.

"Anyway, we're off."  
"DADA first."

"Bysie bye." They finished together and went.

"We'd best be off to." Harry said. We nodded and set off to Potions.

-.-

Potions was extra hard that friday for some reason, resulting many points being lost from Gryffindor because of that greasy git. Charms was good although me and Allie weren't listening. We came up with the six names. We each chose a favourite name, Allie chose Arianna May Hyde for the first girl name while I chose Alec Henry Hyde after Granddad Bell. We then each chose another name of the opposite sex. I chose Adrienne Jane Hyde while Allie chose Aston Lee Hyde sort of after Dad apparantly. We both came up with the final two names, both after Greek Gods. Andromeda Grace Hyde and Apollo William Hyde. Apollo's middle name was after William Shakespear, my choice of course. A muggle writer from years ago. DADA was brilliant as usual, we learned about Grindylows which was interesting, but when are his lessons not? The next day we had Quidditch practice, getting ready for our first match in our captians final year.

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world - injuries - then the tournament getting called off last year..." Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best-ruddy-team-in-the-school," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye. "We've got three superb Chasers." He said looking towards me, Katie and Angelina. I took an exaggerated bow while grinning, Katie and Ange did the same before we burst into giggles. Oliver, for once, waited patiently for us to finish. "We've got two unbeatable Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!" Wood rumbled, looking at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing..." Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.

"Definitely," said Harry.

"Go Gryffindor!" I yelled. The team whooped the full of determination, the team started the training session, after choosing to have them three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain would tarnish the idea of us finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup. We left the pitch late in the afternoon after skipping lunch to practice for longer after the break over the holidays, we were now fighting fit ready for this years win. After a hearty meal in the Great Hall the four of us walked up to the Common Room but were stopped by a crowd of people waiting outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Someone's probably forgotten the password." Hermione said logically.

"Probably Neville." I grinned at my own joke.

"Oi!" I heard someone say from behind me. It was Neville.

"Haha, sorry mate." I grinned at him again.

"Make way! Make way for the Headmaster." Percry Weasley, the head boy, ordered. A gap appeared inbetween the students and that's when I saw the portrait. The Fat Lady was gone and there were 3 long cuts in it that looked like it was from a knife.

"Oh my God." I gasped. I had a bad feeling.

"What's happened?" Harry asked shocked at what we had seen as Dumbledore climbed towards the empty portrait with McGonagall. He took one look at the portait before turning to the Gryffindor Head of House.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." I gasped and looked at Harry before grabbing his arm and running. I heard Hermione and Ron run after us as I made my way to Uncle Moony's room. I threw open the door to his classroom and ran up the stairs and threw open his office door where he sat at his desk marking homework. He looked up in shock when he saw the four of us panting from all the running.

"Ash?" Moony asked.

"He's in the castle. Sirius Black... in the castle... Wont come near you... Merlin... exhausted..." I panted as I tried to explain.

"Come in, come in. I'll floo call the headmaster. Would you like some tea?" He questioned as we sat on his two sofa's and rested while Uncle Moony went to the fireplace.

"Yes please, Professor." Hermione replied while Harry and Ron nodded. I was fine. Moony finished the floo call then poured the tea.

"After you've finished, I'm to escort you to the main hall and to help search the castle for Black. I trust you all understand why it isn't safe for Harry or Ash to be alone when Sirius Black is on the loose." Moony finished, we all nodded as we finished our tea. "Come on then. We'd better be off." We walked quickly to the Great Hall and picked up a purple sleeping bag each and slept in the corner while Dumbledore left the Head Boy and Girl in charge, we were to go to sleep straight away which was boring. It took hours for any of us to get to sleep and every hour a Professor would pop in to check while the two Heads walked around telling people off for talking. At around two in the morning Dumbledore came into the Great Hall and met up with Percy near us as we pretended to sleep.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?" Dumbledore whispered back his question.

"Everything under control, sir." Percy replied.

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore informed the Head boy.

"And the Fat Lady, sir?" Percy asked.

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Headmaster?" I opened my eyes a little and saw that Snape had approached them. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?" Dumbledore asked.

"All searched." Snape stated.

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger." Dumbledore said. I thought quite sarcastically which made me grin.

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next." Dumbledore replied.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before - ah - the start of term?" asked Snape sounding angry, I listened carefully.

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

"It seems - almost impossible - that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns whet, you appointed -" Snape continued. I growled quietly, he thought Uncle Moony had let that damn man into Hogwarts. What a fool, I was tempted to tell him that. My eyes where open fully as I watched them both, glaring at Snape. Professor Dumbledore caught my eye.

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. I smiled my thanks to Dumbledore who smiled back before he turned back to Percy and Snape. "I must go down to the dementors, I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore somewhat coldly. "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster." I chuckled a little to myself as they both walked away before the four of us looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Ron whispered.

"Snape just being a git, he doesn't trust anyone." I whispered back.

"We should get some sleep." Hermione stated quietly. I nodded my agreement and rolled and fell into a fitful slumber. My dreams haunted by the escaped convict after Harry and I.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - Nose-Dives and Dementors**

A few days later the Saturday before our first match, after McGonagall told us about Black being after us even though we already knew then assigned Madam Hooch to watch out for us during Quidditch Practice, we were getting ready for practice when Oliver Wood approached the team late and look in a rather sour mood.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told us. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..." There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"Bunch of panisies daren't go up against us." I spat.

"I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly, "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory -" Ang and Katie suddenly giggled, I raised an eye brow at them and look confused.

"What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again. I rolled my eyes at my girly team mates.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently until I butted in.

"Hey! Ced is not thick, he's a lot smarter than you Weasley." I snapped stucking up for my friend.

"Katie, Ang, I think Ash is your competition, if I remember last year they were practically dating, Ash and Ced." Fred smirked as I went a little pink.

"I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?" George continued where Fred left off much to Oliver's annoyance.

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously." The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows. Harry had to stop me from pouncing on him and giving him something to whine about. I decided I was gonna get Moony to help me with a prank for the little brat but it would have to wait until after the full moon. I snuck out of the dorm with Harry's cloak and the Marauder's Map so I didn't get caught by Filch or Snape and met my Uncle Moony in the Shrieking Shack. We made small talk while the moon rose to it's apex causing my dear uncle's change. We wrestled, burning my uncle's energy late into the night before we both fell asleep. I had thankfully set an alarm so I could get up for my lessons and left Moony to sleep a little longer in the Shack, I ran back to my bedroom and jumped into the shower however I was so tired, I practically fell asleep in there leaving me to quickly get dried and dressed then run to my first lesson, 15 minutes late. I had DADA, Uncle Moony wouldn't be doing it but I didn't know who would. Imagine my joy when I saw Snape stood at the front of the class as I entered the room.

"You're late, get to your seat. 15 points from Gryffindor." He growled. I was too tired to argue so I did as I was told, leaning my head on the desk and resting my eyes. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far..."

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start -"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization. Get your head off your desk, Hyde. When I am talking, I expect you to listen. Five more points from Gryffindor." I jerked my head up and glared at him.

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean boldly, who was sat next to me, there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"Damn straight." I agreed loudly.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you - I ,Would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss -" He flicked through our book for pausing on a page. "Werewolves," said Snape with an evil glint in his eye as he looked back up at me. I stiffened. He wouldn't.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks -"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. 'All of you! Now!" I did no such thing, I just glared at the malicious man.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape. No one but Hermione put her hand up. "Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Not even you, Miss Hyde?" He was goading me the bastard. And I was about to bite. How dare he. I barely contained my fury as I threw my chair backwards and marched to the front, dropping my text book on his hands.

"You are one evil prick." I growled quietly. "How dare you do what you're trying to do. And you can bet your arse I will be telling the Headmaster. I'm leaving." I said before I cleared my throat and talked a little louder. "I'm sick, I'm going to the Hospital Wing." I stated and turned back to walk to my desk and grab my bag.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape stated with a evil smirk on his face.

"You are so damn lucky right now, it's unreal." I snarled before I left the room and slammed the door. I took a deep breath before I ran back to my room and slept for the rest of the day.

-.-

I woke up on match day at three am completely starving so I raided the kitchens before going out to the pitch to make up for the missed practice the previous evening with help Dean who I may have woken up after my session in the kitchen. He was actually a really good keeper apparantly in football that's what he is best at too. At around eight, we went to breakfast and met up with the team.

"And just where were you last night?" Oliver questioned me as soon as he saw me.

"I was ill however I've been on the pitch practicing since three so I've more then made up for it." I replied effectively silencing him before I grabbed some toast and sat next to Harry who was eating porridge. Oliver looked down onto the table and ate nothing.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Angelina soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain." But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. just before he entered the locker room, Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium. The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him. The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. The rain whipped against my face making it bloody freezing, I hoped it would warm up when we got on with the game. The Hufflepuffs approached us from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. Oliver and Ced walked up to each other and shook hands; Ced smiled at Oliver but but he only nodded. Madam Hooch's mouthed, "Mount Your brooms." to us so both teams did. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant they were off, we rose up, both Harry and I the quickest, we went into a circle before Hooch released the balls and we were off. Hufflepuff gained possession first but thanks to the twins Katie got the Quaffle and after dodging a bludger then passing to me before passing back, Katie scored first. The Hufflepuff team were doing a lot better than I thought and for the next twenty minutes they played keep away from us, for some reason it was practically impossible the Quaffle from them but Oliver stopped them every time they tried to score. Ang got the Quaffle and scored twice before I also scored twice. It was another fourty minutes and it was mainly tossing the ball between us and no one really getting close to the hoops before Oliver asked Madam Hooch called for a time out. Harry was the last to get to under the umbrella.

"What's the score?" Harry asked.

"We're fifty points up," Oliver replied, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.

"Well I'm freezing and I'm bloody knackered, we all are." I whinged while Ang, Katie and the Twins nodded in agreement. At that very moment, Dean and 'Mione appeared.

"We've had an idea." Dean grinned at us.

"Pass me your glasses, Harry." Hermione ordered. "_Impervius! _There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"

"I could bloody kiss you both." I grinned at them.

"I'd deserve it after you waking me at four this morning." Dean replied grinning.

"Yeah, well, I'll see if we win." I winked at him. 'Mione raised an eyebrow at me.

"Brilliant!" Oliver replied. "Okay, team, let's go for it!" We grabbed our brooms raced out and back onto the pitch and the game restarted. Hufflepuff managed to get the Quaffle in twice before Ang scored again, I was dodging bludgers and Hufflepuff players with the Quaffle in my arm, I couldn't see Katie or Ang but I heard Oliver shout at Harry and saw Ced racing around probably after the Snitch. I got distracted and one of the Hufflepuff Chasers barged into me, I dropped the Quaffle and nearly crashed into the stand. I glowered at the yellow player and shot after him at speeds only a Nimbus 2001 can get to and barged into his side, Katie appeared and did the same to the other side while Ang was underneath ready to catch the Quaffle like in practice. It worked and Ang flew off with Katie not far behind while I flew a bit higher above them both ready for one of them to throw it to me when the two Hufflepuff beaters blocked them. The three chasers chased after me while Kate and Ang chased after them while beaters from both teams launched the bludgers towards. I flew high into the air in the hope I could get around them and to the posts while dodging the Bludgers sent after when I saw Harry and Ced chasing after the snitch not far from where I was. That's when I felt the familiar cold. My eyes widened when I saw the hundreds of death eaters below Harry, I nose dived to get away from them with the Quaffle, shocking the Hufflepuff players below me. I sailed towards the goal posts and looked behind me quickly, expecting to see the other players chasing. But instead twenty Dementors.

"Oh my God." I murmured before I urged my broom to move faster, hoping to score again before flying in the opposite direction. I launched the Quaffle into the middle post before doing a ninety degree turn into the sky. I'm not sure what I planned to do, I mean, I don't think Dementors run out of breath, they could probably chase after me for days. I looked back again and noticed they were catching up. "Come on. Come on, come on." I whispered to my broom, edging it away from the soulless demons. I started going in a circle, flying above the teachers stand when I heard a gasp echo across the stands and looked up to see Harry falling to the ground. "Harry!" I gasped in shock. The dementors must have caught up with him. I headed towards him, hoping to help, completely forgetting about the Dementors that were chasing me. I nose-dived towards my falling godbrother when the hundreds of dementors all seemed to turn on me. I felt the happiness drain from me but kept flying towards Harry, then I felt the energy drain from me before a a bright floating white wolf and a pheonix surrounded me as I slipped from conciousness, off my broom and to the floor five feet below.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - The Quartet's Fallout**

"Ow." I moaned in pain as I opened my eyes to see the very bright room. I tried to sit up and moaned in pain again as I looked around the room. I recognised it as the Hospital Wing as I had been here many times before.

"Miss Hyde." Madam Pomfrey greeted as she approached me.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"You broke your Coccyx bone which I have fixed however there is still some bruising on your lower back from your fall. Although you didn't fall far, but you fell in a very awkward position." Madam Pomfrey sighed as she handed me a potion. "Drink this for the pain, Miss Hyde." She ordered and I did as I was told, feeling a little better almost immediately. I spotted Harry in the bed across from me.

"How is he?" I asked the nurse.

"He's fine. He didn't actually fall, he only had to recover form the dementor attack so he woke up a few hours ago. He's just resting now." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Did Gryffindor win?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Mr. Diggory caught the snitch before he realised what was happening, he wanted to have a rematch but the game was won, there was nothing that could be done." Madam Pomfrey paused. "And I'm afraid both yours and Mr. Potter's broomsticks were destroyed. Mr. Potters sailed into the whomping willow where as your crashed to floor after you fell from it."  
"My nimbus!" I cried.

"Hush now. Get some sleep and you can go back to your dorm in the morning." She said before walking off. I rolled over and grumbled. My poor nimbus 2001. How on earth was I supposed to play`Quidditch without a broomstick. I couldn't use one of those ghastly brooms that the school had, they were old and useless. No, I had to buy myself a new broom. I had money. Maybe I could afford a Firebolt, I'd have to see if someone could lend me the rest of the money for it. Maybe for christmas, I have a fair amount of Galleons from Vanders so it wouldn't be that much. I'd have to ask Moony, was my last thought before I fell asleep again.

-.-

Three weeks later and Harry and I were in detention with Snape. On Hogsmede day but luckily I have a plan, using the map that I'd yet to return to the twins, after the detention we went through the one-eyed witch passage straight to Honeydukes under the invisiblity cloak, we decided to have a bit of fun with Malfoy before revealing ourselves to 'Mione and Ron who loved it before the four of us went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers before we went shopping. Thats when the Minister entered the pub suspiciouly with McGonagall to go upstairs with Rosmerta, Flitwick and Hagrid, who seemed a little drunk. Harry was under his cloak and following them before any of us had chance to stop him. I went to the Quidditch shop next door with Ron while Hermione waited for Harry. My dreams of a Firebolt ended when I actually saw the price. I didn't know anyone who could afford that except maybe the Malfoys, certainly not me even with my job and I couldn't ask money for that amount just for a broom. Still, I got to touch it. I had a look around at some other brooms but decided to wait until after christmas to see if anyone sent me some more money, then I could get an even better one. I saw Harry storm passed the window looking pissed with Hermione chasing after him, when quick look passed between Ron and I then we followed them. He was at the woods by the Shrieking Shack when we caught up with him. He looked angrier than I'd ever seen him.

"He was their friend." He whispered to himself, working through whatever information he had found out. "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" He bellowed and punched the tree.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"The filthy mudering bastard was their friend, best man at their wedding, best friend all the way through Hogwarts. My bloody godfather!" Harry continued ranting.

"Oh, Harry." I sighed.

"He's the reason they're dead! He sold them out to Voldemort! Treacherous Bastard!" He growled before he turned to me. "You knew. You knew and you didn't bloody tell me!" My eyes went wide as my best friend snarled at me.

"So you rather you knew, from the way your acting I bet you didn't." I scowled slightly.

"That shows how well you know me then. I'd rather know, so when I find him I can kill him." He growled his reply.

"Oh yeah. Famous Harry Potter's gonna kill a fully trained wizard that murdered twelve muggles and and a wizard. Really smart Harry." I sneered slightly and his stupidity. "You won't go near him. I know he's the reason Aunt Lily and Uncle James are dead and don't you think I'd rather not know. Don't you bloody think I'd rather not know how a fellow marader my, sorry, our godfather murdered another marauder and a street full of innocent fucking muggles, don't you think I'd rather not know that someone else I'm..." Harry cut me off as I was saying how I was related to him which probably wouldn't have been the best of things to tell him.

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear any more. You should have told me! You should have fucking told me! I'd rather have found out from you then gossipers in the pub. I can't even look at you anymore." He barged passed me leaving us in shock.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't tell you! I was right! You're proving me right, you wouldn't have handled it." I snarled not letting him get the last word. "You can't fucking handle it." I changed and ran the opposite direction towards the Shrieking Shack and ran into the room I usually stay in and collapsed onto the bed in tears. How could he be such an arse to me. I know he's angry but how could he vent on me. He's supposed to be like my brother. I've always protected him, who is he to just throw something like that away. I reached into my pocket for the Marauders Map to find Moony before I cursed violently. I gave it to him to look after while I opened the passage to Honeydukes. He has my bloody map. I layed their sobbing, thinking angry thoughts about my godbrother before Moony came and found me. He pulled me into a hug while I sobbed on his shoulder.

"There, there." He said soothingly as he rubbed my back. "Hermione told me you and Harry had a fight. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Harry hates me." I whined pitifully through tears.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Nine Lives. Maybe you're over reacting." Mooney asked.

"Harry f-f-found out about what B-Black did." I sobbed. "And he hates me because I knew and I d-d-didn't tell him and he had to find out through people g-g-gossiping in the pub." I cried some more before continuing. "All the Gryffindors are gonna s-s-side with Harry and no one is going to speak to me and the team will be ruined and I'll be all alone forever."  
"Don't be silly Ash, you'll make up. You're practically family and you've still got Hermione. And me." He added as an after thought. "The team will get on as usual and nobody is going to leave you in your house, you have plenty of friends. I know Mr. Thomas is sweet on you."

"Don't be silly, Moony." I muttered into my uncle's shoulder making him chuckle.

"Come on. You've missed your dinner. Dry your eyes and we'll go to the kitchens and see about getting you some food." Moony dragged me up and we went and got sandwiches from the house eleves before I slept on Moony's sofa.

-.-

I entered the Gryffindor Common Room next morning to see my three best friends in the corner talking quietly, I looked over hopefully but didn't approach. As soon as Harry saw me, he glared at me coldly and went to his dorm slaming the door, causing the attention of everyone in the common room. I glared after him before mimicing his immature response to me, only to shower and change before leaving the common room, slamming the portait.

"Ash!" I heard someone call behind me as I walked away from the common room. I paused and turned around to see Seamus and Dean.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked concerned.

"You and Harry aint fallen out, have you?" Seamus asked curious.

"As a matter of fact, we have. And its his fault. Now, if you excuse me, I'm not welcome in the common room so I'm going to library." I turned to walk away but Dean grabbed my arm.

"Don't be daft, Ash. Harry doesn't control the common room, so why would you be kicked out of it." Seamus told me.

"And we're going tomorrow, don't tell me you've forgotten?" Dean glared at me playfully.

"Of course not." I replied uncertainly.

"You're coming to mine tomorrow. You, Seamus and Sam so you don't have to worry about Harry. I knew you'd forget so I told McGonagall for you and I think Lupin knows too. So I suggest you spend today with Hermione and Ron or whoever. Go back in to that common room and hold your head high. You are Aurora-Shaw Hyde and no one can drive you out." Dean finished his motovational speech and I had the strong urge to kiss the boy who was quickly becoming one of my close friends. I was getting slightly worried, if I had to spend the next few weeks with him, what's gonna happen. I smiled brightly at him and hugged him before following his orders. I had deja vu, Harry was back and sitting in the same position they were before I entered the Common Room earlier. I approached them confidently and went straight to Hermione, ignoring the glare from Harry.

"Come on 'Mione, you're spending my last day with me." I grinned at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"I'm not spending Christmas at Hogwarts, I told you all at the begining of the year. Dean is taking me, Seamus and his little sister Samantha to Alton Towers. I forgot myself if I'm honest but they have reminded me and as I am not wanted here, I leave tomorrow." I replied leaving all three of them speechless. "So, come on Hermione." I dragged her away and we walked out of the common room. We spent the day with Hagrid who had learned of Buckbeaks fate, we found him sobbing his big heart out.

"Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast. I saw an official-looking letter lying open on the table.

"What's this, Hagrid?" I asked him softly but Hagrid's sobs redoubled, he passed me the envelope so I brought out the letter and read it aloud to Hermione. "Dear Mr. Hagrid, Further to our inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident. Well, that's okay then, as long as you're in no trouble Hagrid." I paused but the Half-Giants sobs still continued, "However, we must register our concern about the hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated. Yours in fellowship... There followed a list of the school governors."

"Oh dear." Hermione said. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off..." Hermione trailed off.

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!" Hermione and I heard cracking bones from the corner, thats when we noticed Buckbeak the hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor. "I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."

"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."

"Won't make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak -" Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.

"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" I asked. "Surely there's something else that can be done."

"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around -"

"Listen, Hagrid, you can't give up. You won't give up because I won't let you Hermione's right, you just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses and we'll help you. Right now." I assured him.

"I'm sure I've read about a case of hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the hippogriff got off I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened." Hagrid's sobs gradually quietened but he reached for some Mead.

"We'll have none of that." I snatched it away from him. "You need a clear head if we're going to start this. "I'm going to make you a very strong cup of tea and we'll get started." I stood and made tea while Hermione read over the letter, I placed three large cups on the table before we all sat down.

"Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together..." Hagrid said before taking a long slurp of tea. "I've not bin meself lately," Hagrid paused. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes -"

"We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.

"Yeah, they're great!" I added. "Now, lets get to work with the legal stuff, we'll go grab all the legal books we can find then return. We'll have a strong case for Buckbeak in no time." I finished. And that's what we did for the rest of the day, we enjoyed ourselves as well but I still couldn't wait for my first muggle Christmas and my first Christmas away from Hogwarts.


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N. - Sorry I've been a little busy with my final year at college but he's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 38 - Christmas at the Thomas's**

I woke up before Hermione, the only other girl still in the dorm, and left after dressing silently not saying good bye. I had said my good byes to Uncle Moony last night and given him his present, he was sad to not spend Christmas with me but he understood my wishes to get away. Seamus, Dean and Samantha were waiting in the common room for me. I grinned at them excitedly and went to follow them before looking up at the stairs to the boys common room. Harry was standing there. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly before turning and following my friends to the Great Hall where we boarded carriages to Hogsmede to start our Journey on the Hogwarts Express to London. The journey felt shorter without the guys but I still happily chatted with Seamus, Dean and Sam as she prefers to be known. Apparantly the name Samantha is too long, she's trying to make the nickname stick. We were picked up by Dean's parents and headed to his four-bedroomed detached house in Croydon. Dean's step dad, Daniel, was the muggle version of an Auror, quite high apparantly while his mum, Jane, was a Chef in a Restaurant in London so they earned quite a lot. Daniel had dirty blonde hair that was quite long, he had piercing pale blue eyes with a large amount of stubble while Jane had gorgeous chocolate brown hair with that fell to just below her shoulders in ringlets with mocha coloured eyes which where the opposite to Dean's grey eyes which was the same for Dean's pale skin colour contrasting to Jane's tanned skin. Her high cheek bones and love heart lips that always seemed to be grinning. Dean had three younger sisters, all in Junior school, named Mary-Jane, Elaine and Grace with only a year between each of them that were all the spitting image of their mother except for their Father's dirty blonde coloured hair. They were nice enough but they seemed a little spoilt, all in a private school and all seemed to push Dean out of everything even though he was their elder brother. The first thing Dean showed me, after I'd get my stuff settled in the spare room with Sam, was something called a lap-top. It was incredible, it ran off muggle electricity and could tell you loads of information and you could owl people instantly. It was amazing what muggles had come up with, I wanted one but magic interfered with all decent muggle electrical objects. Dean showed me Alton Towers, the place where we were going the day after, on a map and a whole 'website' dedicated to it which told you all about the differed rides. Seamus, Sam and I were all bouncing with excitement. Daniel and Jane treated us to a Chinese Take-Away were I fell in love with Sweet and Sour Prawn Balls before we watched a film called the Lion King on the television, which was awesome but and almost completely reminded me of Harry! We watched another film called Homeward bound which was about the cutest animals ever, that became my favourite film ever. It was quite late when that finished so Dan and Jane sent us all up to bed to be ready for the morning.

-.-

After waking up far too early, I sat in the seat of Dan Thomas's car for nearly four hours to get to Alton Towers but Merlin was it worth it. After we all got a bracelet to queue jump and Jane and Dan payed for us, we went under the sparkly red enterance that honestly made the place look magical. The three younger Thomas's ran off almost immediatlely with Sam chased after by their mum while Dean dragged me, Seamus and his Dad on the tallest train-like thing I had ever seen for our first ride. It was called Dynamo and gods was it terrifying yet still incredibly exhilarating! It was almost as fun as Quidditch! After riding on Black Hole, the Corkscrew, the Thunder Looper and the New Beast, it was time for food at the Burger King which was inside the Theme Park, it had the most amazing burgers I had ever had the joy of eating. After going on a few more rides, including the brand new Nemisis about a hundred times thanks to Dean and going to the gift shop and buying loads of stuff for extra christmas presents, much to my dismay we had to go home. It had been one of the best days of my lives and, as far as I was concerned, I was forever indebted to Dean for bringing me to Alton Towers. I leant my head against Deans shoulder as the three of us squished into the back two seater while watching the four sleeping little girls in the seats in front of me while smiling softly. They looked knackered, like nothing could wake them up, I caught Jane's eye in the rear view mirror and mouthed 'thank you' to her and grinned, she winked back at me while I closed my eyes and napped the rest of the way to the Thomas's. The next day was the begining of the countdown to Christmas Day, Daniel took us to his friends football match which was brilliant and he taught us to play pool in the local pub. Even though I was in the muggle world I was never bored which was a shock to me because that is what I was worried about a little bit but the days where just full of muggle stuff to do. I didn't know muggles had so much stuff and who knew making cakes was so much fun because I certainly didn't. M.J., Elle and Gracie made them all the time with their mum, it makes me wish I didn't have a house elf to make me them growing up but Sam and I still had fun making a triple chocolate fudge cake for Christmas Eve dinner. Jane was making a Lasagne which was gorgeous! I can understand why she is a chef because she is so good at cooking it should be illegal. However the most interesting thing on Friday the twenty-fourth of December was after desert and after all the girls had gone to bed. I had just finished helping Jane clean up in the kitchen and make a start on the Christmas dinner for the day after when I bumped into Dean in the door way.

"You and mum finished now? I was just coming to get you to see if you want to play on the playstation." Dean asked grinning, he knew I would say yes, ever since he showed it to me and Seamus we had become addicted to the little grey game box.

"Try and stop me." I grinned at him when I noticed something above our heads. Dean noticed where I was looking. Mistletoe. Dean looked at me and smiled before he slipped his hand into mine and stepped forward. My eyebrows were firmly high up on my forehead in shock at the turn of events. I noticed just how much taller Dean was compared to me as he inched his lips closer to mine and then it happened. My first kiss. I never believed that when a girl has her first kiss her foot pops and sparks fly like in those silly veela written romantic stories than witches like Narcissa Malfoy read but Merlin... sparks flew. And it felt like it lasted an age before he pulled away.

"Merlin Ash, I've been waiting to do that for months." He grinned at me. "Playstation?" I nodded and Dean walked to his living room the grin still on his face. If I'm honest I was still in shock and I didn't think about moving until after Dean had entered the living room. Thats when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and remembered Jane. Its fair to say I blushed immediately.

"Saw that, huh?" I asked her, my cheeks burning. She nodded grinning. "I'm not sure what just happened."

"Would you like me to tell you?" Jane replied. I nodded. "My son has a crush on you and has done for a little while I believe. He's so much like his dad sometimes. Cheeky and Confident, thats definately one way I would have decribed Reggie." She sighed reminising.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" I offered. It seemed like Jane wanted a chat.

"Please, love." She smiled at me. Milk and 2 sugars, she didn't need to tell me anymore, I've made loads of tea's for both her and Daniel since the Sunday arrived.

"What happened to Reggie?" I asked her. She smiled back at me sadly.

"Regulus was a Death Eater." Jane told me. I couldn't hide my shock. "His family forced him, he never had anything against muggles or muggleborns, but his family did and it was all he knew. When he was forced to take the Dark Mark, he cried. He had planned to run away with me but then his mother put him under the imperius curse, just to make sure. He passed away before he even found out I was going to have Dean. I just hopes he watches his son from above."

"Thats terrible. Ever since we were chased out of England because of the Death Eaters I've been taught that they were all terrible people, that they all deserved their fates. But I'm sorry about your Reggie." I sympathised with her. "I'm sure he watches over Dean."

"I'm being silly." She muttered wiping away a tear. "He was my first love. But my Dan, he's my heart. Go on, go play your playstation." She chuckled and I knew when I had been dismissed and joined the boys playing crash bandicoot, not making any eye contact with Dean, before we all went to bed, ready for Christmas Day.

-.-

It was the usual Ice cold but no snow weather for Christmas Day of '93 when Sam and I woke up. She woke me up of course with her excitement but I was truly excited too. I love Christmas! Daniel had put a Christmas tree in the spare room where Sam and I were sleeping for our presents and for Seamus's as well. Dean had gone downstairs with his sisters so open the hundreds of presents their parents had got for them while we opened the presents from our family. I opened the first present from my parents, they'd got me a magical mirror where I could say what I want to change about my appearance and it would give me a preview before I actually went through with it. From my twin I recieved a pair of leather boots that I'd been pining over for ages and from Abe I got a personalised ruby red quil set which was similar to what I had given Sam except with any personalised parchment and ink plus hers wasn't red. My next present was from Hermione, she got me a beautiful purple orante hair peice which I slid in my hair straight away and a book called 'The Idiots Guide to Herbology' which I assume was a joke similar to the kids potion set I had given Seamus. From Ron I got some New Quidditch gloves and from Mrs. Weasley the usual purple knitted jumper with a silver 'A' on it and finally from Moony, he got me the most beautiful purple jewellry box that sang the tune to 'This is the Night' by the Wierd Sisters, my favourite ever song and a pair of purple cubic zarconia heart shaped earrings, they were definately my favourite presents, well until...

"You've missed one, Ash. Right at the back there..." Seamus told me as soon as he spotted it and sure enough there was a long present hidden behind the tree. I managed to manoeuvre it, I wasn't sure how it could have got back there, when I noticed it shape. It was a broomstick.

"Oh, my God." I said grinning. A new broomstick, when I really needed one, but who sent it? I didn't get anything off Adair but I didn't really except nor off Harry, my parents and Moony already got me expensive gifts without getting me a broom...

"What are you doin'? Open it!" Seamus ordered grinning.

"Do you wanna help me?" I asked and the Finnigans nodded eagerly. I placed on my bed and the three of us got to work ripping off all the packaging. I couldn't find a card or anything while I was opening it but then I read the name on it.

"It's a... It's a..." I stuttered staring at my new broom.

"Firebolt!" Seamus shouted as soon as he read it.

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked in delight. "SOMEONE GOT ME A FIREBOLT!"

"There's no card?" Sam asked shocked.

"No!" I said squealling and jumping around in delight. I had a firebolt! The most wanted broomstick in the world today! It's a world-class broomstick and the fastest broom, capable of going from nought to one hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds. It has an unbreakable Braking Charm, superb balance and precision, and hovers at reasonable mounting height when let go. It's the fastest broomstick in the whole world and it's mine! Rumour has it the Bulgarian and Irish Qudditch teams had all bought them for the world cup next year.

"What's going on in here?" Dean asked as he opened the door to the scene of me jumping around like a lunatic and Seamus and Sam just staring at my broom that was hovering above my bed now.

"Some one got her a..." Seamus started.

"A FIREBOLT!" I repeated, still squealing, still bouncing around.

"Wow!" Dean cooed and came in the room to look.

"It's anonymous too." Sam added. Deam walked up to the bed and stared at the broom.

"You have a firebolt, Ash." Dean stated in shock. Even though he was a muggle-born he knew just how good it was.

"I know." I sighed happily. "I can't wait to try it out. I might fly it to Hogwarts and beat you all there when we have to leave." We all laughed at that.

"Come on downstairs, you can open your other presents from us. Not that they'll be any better than that." Dean said setting us off laughing again.

"You two go on ahead. I want to talk to Dean." I grinned at Dean who grinned back.

"Alright then." Seamus and Sam went downstairs leaving us alone.

"So..." Dean started. Then I kissed him. He was the shocked one this time. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked me after his shock wore off.

"Alright then." I replied. I felt like I was flying on cloud nine. He kissed me then slid his hand into mine and we went downstairs to here Seamus and Dan talking.

"So what's this I here about a world-class broom in my house?" Dan asked.

"I'm not even kidding, it's like the Lamborghini of brooms." Dean stated whatever that meant but Dan whistled low to it so it must be good.  
"Aye, the entire Irish Quidditch team has them for the world cup." Seamus repeated my thought from earlier.

"I can't wait for the cup! I might just get me a box ticket." I grinned at Seamus.

"You can afford a box ticket!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Of course I can, I've been working at Ollivanders for the past two years and have had nothing to spend all my galleons on except for a broom and now I don't need to do that." I squealed happily again making Jane and Dan laugh.

"So, who's it from?" Jane asked.

"I haven't a clue. No card or anything." I told her.

"Must be a secret admirer." Dan winked at me while Dean's face grew stormy at that thought.

"Ah well, I'll just have to let them down and keep the broom." I replied and nudged Dean. Dan and Seamus both raised an eye brow while Jane noticed us holding hands and smiled brightly.  
"Come on, lets open the rest of our present." Jane cooed and gave Seamus, Sam and I an evelope each. I opened and saw a £100 voucher to Waterstones, the huge muggle book store that Jane had told me about and I was dead excited to go to next week.

"Thank you." I grinned at them then Dean passed me a little box. I unwrapped it and opened it to reveal and gorgeous silver heart necklace. I hugged him and he put it on for me. I got a mood ring I had been eyeing up at Alton Towers but didn't get and some sweets from Seamus and Sam got me the Alton Towers Charm for my bracelet. Dan loved the book on Dragons I had got him thanks to Dean and Jane, the snowdrop necklace which was the same one I sent to Mum with a framed photo of me with the Thomas' and the Finnigan's enjoying my Christmas without them which was my way of putting it to my Dad. I sent Moony a framed photo of me and him with a wolf teddy I had got from alton towers which is similar to what I got for Allie, Abe and even Adair. Allie got an Eagle for Ravenclaw, Abe got a Bager for Hufflepuff and Adair got a Rat. Because I don't like him. I also got Hermione an Otter Teddy from Alton Towers with a Ruby Bracelet that I knew she'd love and Ron got a Lion teddy with a box of sweets similar to the boxes I gave to each of Dean's sisters. I actually bought two lion teddy's, one for Harry if we made up not long after Christmas. The last present I gave was to Dean, I had got him a personalised Quidditch Set which came with a cheap broom so he could play Quidditch or just with the Quaffle or snitch but no one who wasn't asked to play with it by Dean could see any of them, I thought it would be good for the summer so muggles wouldn't see him play.

"The brooms not quite good enough to play on the team but its okay to just mess around with." I grinned at his shocked face. He hugged me tightly and thank me profusely. We but all our stuff in the bedrooms so any muggle visitors during the day wouldn't see them that Jane, assured me, there would be plenty of then I helped Jane start cooking the Christmas Dinner. It was finished at around 2pm after at least ten visitors through out the day so far. After dinner we spent the day playing games well into the night where I fell asleep in front of the fire snuggled up with Dean thus ending my Christmas.

**A/N 2: If you want a look at some of the presents just message me and I'll send you the links some how haha :) I've recently started beta'ing a story called Starlight Revised by She's a Riot, look on my favourites and give it a read :) ~C.C.L.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - Attacks of Sirius Black**

The moment I arrived back at Hogwarts on Sunday evening, I ran to find Hermione. I found her sat on her own in the common room just at Harry and Ron came down from their dorm while sending 'Mione daggers, I ignored that for now.

"'Mione!" I squealed. "I have so much to tell you!"

"Ash!" Hermione squealed back and hugged me. I showed her the firebolt that I got for Christmas.

"You guys! Oh my God! I got a firebolt! Someone sent me a firebolt!" I started bouncing in happiness like I had on christmas day. Hermione's face dropped while Ron's eyes went wide.

"So did Harry." Hermione said in a monotone.

"I don't care what Harry got." I sniped.

"Ash, run. She gave Harry's firebolt to McGonagall to be stripped." Ron said urgently.

"Yes and who do you both have in common. Sirius Black! He wants to kill you both so he's sent you a jinxed broom that will probably kill you!" Hermione said angrily.

"You did what!" I gasped in shock.

"You need to give your broom to McGonagall so she can strip and test it." Hermione ordered. My jaw dropped. I jumped on my firebolt and hovered as high up as I could in the common room.

"Never. You'll have to catch me!" I grinned and flew away, stopping to open the door out of the common room before flying to Moony's office. "Uncle Moony!" I called while hovering in the classroom, his office door opened to reveal my uncle in everything but blood.

"What's this?" He asked amused, eyeing up the firebolt.

"Someone sent me and Harry a firebolt each for Christmas anonymously. 'Mione reckons its Black to try and kill us." I replied nonchalantly while gliding over to Moony.

"He could definately afford it." Moony said bregrudingly.

"I think it's from Dad. As an apology, maybe?" I asked.

"Perhaps. Thank you for the photo and from plus the wolf teddy was kind of cute." Uncle Moony grinned at me.

"I love the earring, see!" I showed him that I had them in my ear. "And the jewelry box is beautiful so thanks."

"You're welcome." Moony hugged me. "I missed you at Christmas."  
"I missed you too, Uncle Moony." I hugged him tighter. "I'm going to hide my firebolt in the shack until the heat dies down."  
"I'm sorry?" Uncle Moony asked confused.

"If I know Hermione, she's told Professor McGonagall by know and they're going to look for it. Probably here first." I replied exasperatedly, Moony hummed in agreement. "I'll see you at dinner, I'm going to hide my firebolt."

"I'll see you later." Moony waved as I got on my broom and started to fly away, I paused before I left the room.

"By the way, I'm dating Dean Thomas now." I winked at him and flew to the Shrieking Shack where I hid by broom in a cupboard in the upstairs room before sealing it off and strolling back to the castle. The first person I saw was Dean.

"Hey. You told anyone yet?" Dean asked me.

"Professor Lupin. I didn't get chance to tell the guys. Harry got a firebolt too but 'Mione told McGonagall and they think its from someone who's trying to kill us." I rolled my eyes and grinned at my boyfriend. It felt weird to think I had a boyfriend.

"Who would want to kill you, angel?" Dean grinned back and placed my hand in his.

"Sirius Black, Voldemort... the possibilites are endless really." Dean sighed at that thought.

"Come on, lets go to dinner." Dean pulled me out of the common room and down to the great hall holding hands. Cedric Diggory saw us holding hands and frowned then glared at Dean for some reason before Abe did the same. They were so wierd, I didn't want Cedric to be just another brother yet he was acting like one. Allie ran over to us as soon as she saw and dragged me away from Dean.

"What was that?" My twin whisper-shrieked.

"He's my boyfriend now. We got together over Christmas when I stayed at his house." I replied watching amusedly as Allie tried to contain her craziness. She was very over-excitable.

"Oh my God! I thought you stayed at Hogwarts but you went to a boys house! It must be serious, wait 'till I tell Mum, she's gonna freak." Allie was practically bouncing off the walls at this point when Adair approached us.

"Thanks for the gift. A rat, nice." Addy sneered at me.

"Well, you know, a rat for a rat." I replied easily.

"What are you doing anyway, trying to bring the family name down by going with a mud..." My wand was at his neck before he could finish.

"Adair Sirius Hyde!" Allie shrieked in anger.

"I dare you to finish that word, you filthy snake." I growled at him. "We're in Hogwarts I can and will use my wand, I won't take your shit."  
"Ash, calm down." Allie said soothingly while still glaring at Adair.

"I'm going for my dinner, I'll see you later Allie. And at least I can get some without paying them, Adair." I smirked and walked to sit in between Hermione and Dean.

"What was that about?" Dean asked me.

"Nothing of importance, sweetness." I smiled sweetly at him before he rolled his eyes. I looked to Hermione who had an eyebrow raised.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked looking at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I'll tell you if you haven't already told McGonagall." I smirked as she flushed bright red.

"Miss Hyde." I heard from behind me.

"Professor McGonagall, I hope you had a nice Christmas." I smiled up at my head of house.

"I did indeed, I wish to see the broomstick you got for Christmas." McGonagall ordered.

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue what you're referring to. I'm still saving up to buy a broom for the team." I smiled sweetly again as McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"Hyde, this is no laughing matter. You could die on that broom, Sirius Black murdered thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew, you should not be acting childish." McGonagall chastised me.  
"Believe me, Professor, I know what he did and it certainly is not a laughing matter." I paused to calm myself. "I simply don't know what you're talking about."

"I will find that broomstick, Aurora." McGonagall finished sternly before walking off. I caught Moony's eye at the staff table and smirked at him, he winked back.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Ron grinned at me. Dean bumped my arm jokily as I started laughing.  
"Lasagne, anyone?" I offered the others after I spooned some on my plate.

-.-

I stayed behind after the Defense lesson with Moony as I usually would when Harry approached Moony. I was spinning in his office chair behind the desk do he didn't notice me.  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Moony replied.

"I was wondering if you'd thought any more about the anti-dementor lessons you promised to give me. Oliver Wood's been asking if I've got it sorted so I can play again without nearly dying as much." Harry reminded him.

"Ah yes," Moony said thoughtfully. "Let me see... how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? My classroom should be large enough... I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this... We can't bring a real dementor into the castle to practice on..."

"How about a boggart?" I asked him. Harry whirled around to see me, I pretended that he wasn't there.

"An excellent idea, Ash! Now, I will be teaching you both so you will have to learn to get a long during these lessons. You both need them and I will have no childish squables in my classrom." Moony ordered forcefully.

"Yes, Professor Lupin." Harry replied in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Professor Lupin." I repeated mockingly. Harry glared at me then walked away.

"Ash." Moony warned.

"But it's just so much fun." I said cheekily.

"He's your brother." Moony reminded me.

"He's my godbrother and he was the first to treat me like dirt so I get to do it back to him until he apologizes. I have to go meet Dean and Hermione in the library to finish my Muggle Studies work. I'll see you later." I replied then left his office.

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening I sat in the corner of Uncle Moony's classroom quietly waiting for Harry to turn up while Moony set up the dementor ready for us to practice on. Harry wandered in at ten past eight greeting Moony and not saying anything to me.

"I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real dementor. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"Okay," said Harry, he sounded quite worried. My big sister part wanted to comfort him.

"So..." Moony took out his own wand, and indicated that we do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, it's - well beyond ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," explained Moony, "which is a kind of anti- dementor - a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor. "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon - hope, happiness, the desire to survive - but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" Harry asked curiously. I was curious myself.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"What does yours look like?" I asked him.

"A wolf." Moony grinned at me as I snorted in laughter. Harry looked like he felt out of the loop.

"And how do you conjure it?" Harry asked, trying to steer the conversation.

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory." Moony replied pleasantly. I thought hard about the day I started working at Olivanders, how happy and independent I felt, like no one in the world could bring me down. None of my family. And the only reason I had been able to get the job was because I was staying at Moony's, the person who has always made me feel excepted and loved. I smiled softly as I let these memories fill me up inside. "The incantation is this -" Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"

"Expecto patronum, " Harry repeated under his breath, "expecto patronum." "Concentrating hard on your happy memory?" Moony asked, he continued on the affermative. "Good, then we'll let you go first, alright Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Expecto patrono - no, patronum - sorry - expecto patronum, _Expecto Patronum_." Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas. "Did you see that?" Harry said excitedly. "Something happened!"

"Very good," Moony praised him while smiling amused. "Right, then - ready to try it on a dementor?"

"Yes," Harry said confidently. Moony waved his wand at the trunk he had trapped the dementor in, unlocking all the locks and opening the lid. The dementor rose from it, its hooded face looking straight at Harry. "Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto -" Harry slowly went white before he collapsed in a pile on the floor.

"Harry!" I called worriedly and ran to him as Moony put the dementor away in the trunk again. Moony pulled a chocolate frog out of his jacket as Harry jerked away again. I realised I was too close to someone I'm supposed to be mad at so I backed away. He looked quite angry that he'd collapsed again as Moony lifted him from the floor.

"Are you all right?" said Lupin.

"Yes..." Harry replied as he leaned against a desk.

"Here -" Moony handed him the Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."

"It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time - and him - Voldemort." My eyes widened as Uncle Moony looked slightly paler.

"Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand..." Moony suggested, I knew he wouldn't take it, there's to much riding on this.

"I do!" Harry replied fiercely as he stuffed the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"All right then... " Moony sighed, he never did understand how devoted people could be to Quidditch. "You might want to select 'other memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on... That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough..."

"Why don't you have a rest while I have a go?" I suggested looking mainly at Moony however I saw in the corner of my eye Harry nodding.

"Have you got your memory?" Moony asked me as I stood in front of the trunk with my wand out. I nodded the affermative. I let my memories fill me up again as Moony released the dementor again. But I couldn't remember the spell. Oh my God, I'd forgotten the spell. I backed up slowly as I went cold and tried to remember the spell. Shit. I then thought of a picnic blanket.

"_Riddikulus!_" I cried and it changed and the dementor hit the floor, changing into a blanket. Moony and Harry both looked at me confused. "I forgot the incantation."  
"Expecto Patronum." Moony recited in a clear voice while Harry snorted in quiet laughter. That pissed me off, this time I was determined. Expecto Patronum. I could do it. I tried to focus on the memory in my anger while Moony released it again.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" I growled and huffed when it didn't do anything. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" I shouted at it before I passed out and re-lived that memory. I came to quickly but by this time I was angry at Harry. "_Densaugeo!_" Harry's teeth grew out of his mouth.

"Aurora-Shaw Lily Hyde! What on earth are you doing?" Moony boomed.

"It's his fault I didn't get it, he made me angry so I couldn't concentrate." I glared at him angrily as Moony fixed him.

"I will have no more of this childishness from either of you. One more thing and these lessons stop immediately, do I make myself clear?" Moony ordered. I nodded at the same time as Harry. "Good, now Ash. Calm down. Focus on your memory and remember the incantation; Expecto Patronum." I took a few deep breaths and did as Moony told me as he released the dementor again.

"Expecto Patronum." I repeated the incantaion but nothing happened. "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silvery shield shot out of my wand and went against the dementor. I was panting from the energy I was using with wide eyes but I was so happy, I did it! Moony put the dementor back in the trunk before he turned to me.

"Excellent Ash, have a chocolate frog. Now, Harry; what memory have you chosen?" Moony asked him.

"I first chose riding my broom for the first time and then winning the house cup." Harry replied.

"They aren't strong enough, Harry, you need a really strong happy memory." Moony emphasized happy.

"There is when I found out I was a wizard, that I got to leave Privet Drive and the Dursleys." Harry smiled at that thought.

"Let's try that, wand at the read, Harry." Moony said as Harry nodded before he released the dementor again, hopefully for the last time today.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Harry bellowed. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" He wasn't leaving it to chance, he shouted it at the dementor and a silvery shield appeared from his wand like mine did. His grin said how happy he was that he'd done it.

"Excellent!" Moony said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!"

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?" Harry asked.

"Not now," Moony replied firmly as I looked up hopefully. "You've had enough for one night. Here -" He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate before giving me the same. "Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?"

"Okay," Harry replied grinning before he left the room.

-.-

The match against Ravenclaw had creeped up on the team and now Harry had his firebolt back I could go on mine without worrying about McGonagall trying to steal it unfortunately the boys weren't talking to 'Mione because Crooks had eaten Scabbers. Good riddance really, rats are gross. Practice, since we got back nearly two weeks ago, had been difficult with Harry and the practices were pretty much every day with Oliver being Oliver. At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time. They could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond.

"You know what we've got to do," said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running. just - just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!" Ravenclaw would be a easy, they had a good few members but they were all on cleansweeps, I couldn't wait to win my first game on my firebolt. The captains shook hands and we mounted our brooms, Lee mainly talked about how good the firebolts were as Gryffindor scored again and again the Ravenclaws just didn't know where to hit the bludgers. Cho Diggory was one of the the better players, she certainly was a good seeker and was doing well a blocking Harry even though he was on the firebolt, Harry was going after the snitch and Cho was apearing out of thin air to stop it, it was driving Oliver and probably Harry mad if he wasn't busy mooning over her. We had scored eighty points when Harry caught on to try and trick her when three dementors appeared. I couldn't help but be proud of him taking them out before he caught the snitch, ending the game. The best news wasn't until after when we learned that the 'dementors' were some of the Slytherin muppets pretending, they got their commupence though from the Patronus and McGonagall. Moony was definately proud too and told him so before we all went to the Gryffindor Tower and partied late into the night all except for Hermione who was really just reading in the corner while Ron acted like a muppet, I was getting a bit sick of the four of us not getting along anymore. Something had to be done. Tomorrow, of course. I was asleep a few hours later when I caught a funny smell in the air. It was too late in the night so I groaned and rolled over to try and go to sleep, I only opened my eyes for a second before they bounced open again in shock. A tall pale man with a haunted face, crazy brown curly hair and bright grey eyes was staring at me. I screamed and looked at Hermione in fear but when I looked back he was gone.

"Ash? What's wrong? What's happened?" Hermione asked while Lavendar cast a lumos charm and aimed at me.

"There was someone there, there was someone staring at me." I replied terrified.

"There's no one there, Ash." Lavendar stated obviously.

"Maybe it was a nightmare?" Hermione suggested gently.

"Go back to sleep, Ash." Pavarti moaned, she was always the grumpy one.

"Sorry guys." I finally replied. Maybe it was a nightmare but I wasn't sure how I could have imagined that smell. I rolled over and fingered my wand as Lavendar distinguished the light and the others fell to sleep. I just couldn't. I'm not sure how much later it was when I heard a manly scream. It was Ron, coming from the boys dorms. I threw back my covers and grabbed my wand before running out of the room and to the common room. And he was there. The man I saw staring at me. I walked in just as the man changed into a black dog, it could have even been the grim. It all clicked. Sirius Black was in the Gryffindor common room and had just come from the boys dorm. "_Stupefy!_" I cried, firing the red spell at him, missing him by millimeters and smashing part of the wall as he escaped out of the portait. "HARRY!" I cried as I ran up the stairs and threw open the door, begging that he was okay. I saw all four of the boys, they looked as if they'd just jumped from the beds. I saw Rons bed curtains slashed.

"You saw him." Ron accused me. I nodded wide eyed.

"I heard you scream, I came running." I replied.

"Why were you awake?" Harry asked me.

"He was in my room. Standing over me, I woke up because I could smell him. I screamed and he just disappeared so the others convinced me I was just dreaming..." I explained breathlessly.

"Ash?" Hermione called, coming into the boys dorm.  
"I saw him in the common room, I tried to stun him but he got away. I broke the wall instead. He came from your room... I thought he'd... he could've..." I didn't finish before I burst into tears and threw myself at Harry, squeezing the life out of him. "I'm sorry."

"He was in your room?" Harry and Dean growled at the same time. I just nodded while sobbing.

"Oh my God." Hermione whispered. "Thank God you screamed, you probably scared him off Ash. I'm so sorry we didn't believe you."

"But I should have got up and checked... he could've killed you all in your sleep." I whimpered.

"It's okay, we're all okay." Harry soothed me and rocked me while Dean rubbed my back until I stopped sobbing. Percy came in next and had a go before we made him fetch Professor McGonagall to tell her what happened, I think he felt he had to with how I looked. A terrified teary mess, I must have looked a right state. It turns out he'd been let it because he knew the password and unfortunately, Neville was the one who had lost his list of them. I've never seen her so angry. I didn't get back to sleep in my room that night, I didn't want to leave the sofa in the common room after I got there so a few of us camped out. All the boys from Harry's dorm, the Weasley twins, Katie, Angelina, Hermione and I all snuggled up in front of the fire and lapsed back into sleep. I'm just glad I had all three of my best friends back.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 - The Birth of the Triplets**

Security around Hogwarts was a lot tighter after that night, Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs. However, I managed to get us all to meet up at the lake during dinner. I wanted us all to get how we used to be, including Hermione and Ron.

"Hi boys." I called as Hermione and I approached the boys who were sat under a tree. Unfortunately as soon as Ron saw Hermione he scowled then in turn Hermione glared back, brilliant start. "Stop that right now." I glared at them individually before they both sat on the grass.

"I miss us." Harry commented. "The four of us."  
"What will it take to get us back to that, Ron, Hermione?" I asked.

"She could act sorry that her flea bitten cat ripped apart my pet rat, I've had him for years then poof. Gone. Dead." Ron finished bitterly.

"Oh, Ronald. I am sorry, I just don't understand how I was supposed to control an animals natural instincts. Would you have stop Scabbers from sleeping or eating flies, Ron?" Hermione sighed.

"Your birthday is in two weeks, Ron. I'm sure you'll get a new pet that you'll love as much as you did Scabbers. Now lets just forget about it, hey? What do you say?" I asked hopefully.

"Friends?" Harry chimed in, looking between Hermione and Ron. Ron finally nodded making Hermione smile brightly. "Brilliant. How about we go see Hagrid?" While visiting Hagrid we caught the boys up to speed about what we had been doing for Buckbeaks cause, they both felt quite guilty about not helping but Hagrid didn't blame them. We couldn't stay for long so we had to sneak back up to the castle for our next lesson after have dinner with Hagrid. It was Divination for them and Muggle Studies for me. We learned about the muggle royal family and about some of the more famous royals of the past. Like Henry VIII, he had six wives! He created a religon so he could divorce his first one, had his second one beheaded, his third one died giving birth to his only son and was apparantly the only wife he loved. He divorced again with his fourth wife, his fifth also beheaded and the sixth managed to survive as Henry died. I decided history is incredibly fascinating when it's not being taught by a ghost. I got the best news after I saw Hermione after lesson in the common room. Although she was in Muggle Studies she went back in time to do Divination.

"I quit." Hermione stated. "I quit Divination, it's a stupid subject."  
"I couldn't agree more." I replied dryly.

-.-

Before I knew it we were in spring and at Ron's birthday and we had a big celebration at Hagrids hut. I asked the house elves to make me a cake which they gladly obliged, I big chocolate fudge cake, Ron and mines favourite. And sure enough, Ron got a new pet. An owl. He was jet black but had ginger tip on his wings and tail. As soon as I saw him I knew he was a Weasley pet. It was from all three of us, we all chipped in equally.

"You have to name him." I grinned at him.

"I've never named a pet before. Percy named Scabbers. I don't know." Ron looked at his beloved owl proudly.

"Call him Jaffa Cake." Hermione stated, Harry burst out laughing while Ron, Hagrid and I just looked confused. I rolled my eyes, muggle joke.

"I quite like Griffin." Ron stated.

"Tha's a good name, Ron." Hagrid replied.

"He looks like a Griffin." Harry agreed.

"Griffin it is then." I grinned at him. We finished the night with a slice of cake and some hot chocolate before Hagrid escorted us back to the castle just before curfew. Exactly a week later on the 12th of March, the Hyde children got the news we had been waiting for for over nine months. Bright and early on Saturday morning when we all sat down to eat breakfast. I didn't notice mum's owl drop a letter mere centimeters short of Abe's porridge. He read jumped up and went to hos nearest sibling. Allie was sat on the Ravenclaw table just a few spaces down from where Abe was sat. I did notice my twins squeal though. I looked up as did a lot of people. My twin was jumping up and down in glee and Abe laughed merrily at his youngest sisters anticts. Thats when they both ran to me and passed me a sheet of paper.

**Kids, it has been a very long night for both your mother and myself. She went into labour and half seven last night and just before midnight she gave birth to her final child on the 11th of March. She had our triplets. The labour was a lot shorter than the rest of yours, I suppose mum has got better at it over the years. She had a little girl and two boys. Arianna May Hyde was born at 10.45pm, Alec Henry Hyde was born at 11.11pm and Aston Lee Hyde was born at 11.58pm. I'm sorry this letter is so short however I have just popped home for a change of clothes, I don't want to leave your mother for too long. She's sleeping now, she'll write all of you when she's back on her feet in a few days. Have fun at Hogwarts and be good.**

**Lots of Love, Dad.**

The triplets had finally been born, I couldn't believe it! It's always been a spooky conincidence that Abe and Addy were born on the eleventh of May and Allie and I were born on the eleventh of July and now we had three more siblings born on the eleventh of March. I jumped up from my seat with a squeal of my own and bounced with Allie in excitement. We next ran over to the Slytherin table to inform Addy, in any normal circumstance I wouldn't go near but on this occasion I practically skipped there. It was one of the few times I had seen Addy smile so brightly since I had come to Hogwarts. As it was saturday we spent the time in eachothers company for most of the day as a family, writing a congratulatory letter to mum was one of the few things we did. It was a lovely day and it did make me miss my family when we were all together. I hoped that the next summer would be different to the previous one.

-.-

March soon turned into April when we had our next Hogsmede trip unfortunately Harry and I had now been banned due to the whole Sirius Black was out to kill us situation fortunately all I had to do was borrow a Ravenclaw tie and robe from Allie and I was fine. Harry had to use his invisibility cloak, I let him borrow the map. Hermione and I went to Gladrags Wizardware and agreed to meet the boys at the shrieking shack after they went to Zonko's, I practically own everything in Zonko's so I didn't need to go. We saw Ron's bright red hair on the approach.

"He's had to run up to the castle, Malfoy saw his head." Ron told us urgently.

"He'll probably run straight to Snape." I replied worried.

"And if he makes him turn out his pockets, they'll see all the stuff you bought from Zonko's." 'Mione piped in nibbling at her lip.

"Shit." Ron and I stated before the three of us set off running back to the castle. It took a good ten minutes to get Snape's office and following my nose I knew he was in there.

"Ash, your tie and robes." Hermione hissed. I threw them off with my bag from Gladrags before I barged in after Ron.

"I - gave - Harry - that - stuff," Ron wheezed. "Bought - it... in Zonko's... ages - ago..."

"He's been with me all day!" I panted before looking up and seeing Moony. I noticed the Marauders Map on the table, I snatched it up before anyone could stop me. "That's my diary."

"Your diary? And why does it look like a spare bit of parchment, Miss Hyde?" Snape asked.

"It's called magic, Professor." I sneered. "My mother made it for me."

"And she'll clarify that?" Snape glared.

"I'm sure she would but are you really going to bother a woman who has just had triplets?" I smirked while the Potions Professor glowered at me.

"Well!" Moony smiled. "That seems to clear that up! You four, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay - excuse us, Severus -" As soon as we left the room Moony turned to me and noticed the Ravenclaw robes ditched at the side of the door. He glared at me angrily while I smiled sheepishly. "Aurora-Shaw Lily Hyde, get to my office right now. You as well Harry James Potter. You're both in trouble."

"But Uncle Remus..." I whined.

"Now! Hermione, Ronald; I am very disappointed in the pair of you, you should know the danger they are both in. To your common room, now." Moony dismissed them, they hurried off remarkably quickly before Harry and I were frog marched to his office after I picked up Allie's Ravenclaw robes. Harry looked at me with wide eyes as he was uncertain as to what punishment we were going to get. We weren't going to get punished, he's my Uncle, why would he? "I am very disappointed in the both of you, although I am happy that you made up but I thought the incident in Feburary might have awoken you to the danger you're in. As long as you are in my care, Aurora, I am your guardian, and I will not stand for this and Harry." I looked at the floor feeling bad as my Uncle started on Harry, "Your parents gave their lives to make sure you live and this is a very poor way for you to pay them back. Give me the map, Aurora, I will be taking it for the forseeable future. You are dismissed, go to your common room." We ran out of the room, both feeling pretty bad and we didn't know it but we were to feel worse when we got into the common room. Hermione and Ron looked miserable too.

"I got a letter from Hagrid, Buckbeak lost the trial." Hermione told us sadly.

"Oh no." I moaned sadly.

"How was it with Lupin?" Ron asked.

"Horrible." I moaned again.

"He made us feel bad and confiscated the map." Harry sighed.

"What's up with you guys?" Dean asked us coming in the common room and sitting next to me and put his arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"Hagrid's hippogriff lost his trial." I replied and leaned on him.

"The hippogriff that injured Malfoy at the start of the year." Harry clarified.

"We've been campagning to make sure he survived and we failed. He'll be sentenced to death." Hermione sighed as I moaned again feeling terrible.

"You're kidding me, tha' Hippogriff deserved a medal." Seamus commented making us all chuckle.

"Should we go see him?" Ron asked hopefully.

"We probably shouldn't risk it, we'll see him after lesson tomorrow." I replied. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. We did go to see him the day after, he looked miserable during the lesson, He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.

"S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em..." Hagrid told us.

"There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!" We were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead was Malfoy, walking with Crabbe and Goyle. They kept looking back, laughing derisively and were slowly pissing me off. "S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that..." Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!" Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!" I practically growled in anger planning to go after him only to be stopped by both Harry and Ron as seemed to me the usual but it didn't matter, he still got his commupence.

"You foul loathsome evil little cockroach." Hermione snarled and pointed her wand at him, backing him to a wall.

"Hermione." I gasped grinning, Harry and Ron had released me. 'Mione lowered her wand making Malfoy smirk before Hermione pulled back her fist and popped him right in the cheek. Malfoy fell to the floor in shock then get up quickly and ran off with his henchmen.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said in shock.

"Just like I taught you." I smirked and hugged her.

"That felt good." Hermione said sheepishly. "I can understand why you do it quite a lot, Ash."

"Pssh, you make me sound violent, 'Mione." I grinned at her.

"Yeah because you're not violent at all Ash." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Come on, lets get to Charms." Hermione smiled slightly.

"I can't wait to see Malfoy cower again." Ron smirked as we walked into the castle.


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N: Well here is a long as I am going on holiday on Sunday so you won't get anything next week but then three more chapters will follow today that I wrote a few years ago, I have gone through them numerous times however if there are parts that don't make sense please let me know so I can change it. Thank you and enjoy ~C.C.L. xx**

**Chapter 41 - Gryffindor's Victory**

As perhaps one of the most anticipated games loomed on the Gryffindor team it was up to Ron and 'Mione to work on the appeal while our captain worked Harry and I in hopes of winning the cup. To be fair to Oliver this was his last year to win the cup and I must admit I have hated the damn Slytherins winning the past two years, I couldn't imagine how he felt. Most of the team felt like this so we had put up with Oliver's madness willingly but, as most of his attention was on Harry to win catch the snitch after us girls scored at least 50 points, Harry was close to snapping.

"So you must catch it only if we're more than fifty points up," Wood told Harry constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, Haven't you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're -"

"I KNOW, OLIVER!" Harry finally yelled the day before the match. The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second oldest brother) had been seeker. Even 'Mione wanted us to be the Slytherins so badly, I just wanted to squish Draco Malfoy like the bug he is. That night in the common room the twins were louder than usual, Katie and Ang were laughing at them while Oliver continued to plan the game with a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. The four of us sat in the corner, Harry looked like a bundle on nerves while Ron and Hermione tried to comfort him. I focused on distracting myself while doing sit-ups, my feet under Hermione's arm chair as they talked. It came as a great relief than Oliver suddenly stood and ordered us to bed. I couldn't sleep, I tried for about an hour before I just got out of bed and went upto Oliver's room, I knew he'd have a sleeping potion and would have no problem in letting me have them. I climbed the stairs and peeked in his room. There was my cousin Katie in his bed, they were up and talking but neither had anything on there top half and as they had cover on the bottom, I didn't really want to know.

"Ash!" Katie hissed, seeing me instantly, Oliver looked up embarrased as I smirked.

"Knew it." I replied smugly.

"What are you doing sneaking into a 7th year boys room?" Katie glared at me.

"I can't sleep, I need a potion, can I summon it Oliver?" I asked sweetly, Oliver nodded dumbly. "_Accio Sleeping Potion_. Thanks." I caught the bottle.

"Don't tell anyone." Katie told me seriously, I did the zipped lip sign and grinned at them.

"Don't we have this big game tomorrow morning, for some their final game at Hogwarts. Maybe you should both get some sleep?" I suggested, Katie threw a pillow at me so I slipped back out of the room and to my bedroom, downed the potion and had a nice sleep.

-.-

I nibbled on toast the morning after and I ate the most out of the team, everyone was nervous for the game although I was excited to play my first game on my firebolt. Oliver ordered us down early to warm up and so he could asses the pitch until the students of Hogwarts piled into the stands so we were ordered into the changing rooms. It was silence as the team changed but before long we followed our captain out to the field and the very loud cheering.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter and Hyde on those beautiful firebolts; Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years -" Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Slytherin end. "And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's Made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill -" I cheered to that but was silenced by a look from Oliver.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch. Flint and Oliver approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers. "Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch continued when she was satisfied. I mounted my firebolt. "Three... two... one..." Her whistle blew and both teams kicked off, Madam Hooch released the snitch and the bludgers then threw up the quaffle, it was the first time I'd ever been the first to catch the ball so I immediately headed up towards the goal posts flying underneath their captain, Marcus Flint. Warrington bumbed into me, causing me to drop the ball so he flew off with it only to have one of the Weasleys hit a bludger at him so Angeina grabbed the ball and scored as Katie and I kept the Chasers away from her as much as possible, as soon as we flew off Flint smashed into her, nearly knocking her off of her broom.

"Ang!" Katie and I called as we flew over to her.

"Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!" Fred then threw a beaters bat at his head.

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and I flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Ash!" I heard Lee yell as silence descended on the crowd. I picked up the quaffle and smirked at Bletchley, the keeper. I faked a throw towards the left ring and as he dived I deposited it into the middle one. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" The crowd cheered before we went to the other side to watch the Slytherin penatly, it was silence again as Marcus Flint took it for it to be caught by Oliver. "YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!" Lee shouted again, it seemed I could only hear him when he shouted. The team cheered and the game restarted, Angelina got the ball before it was knocked out of her hands by Warrington before I flew into his side so Katie grabbed it and flew up the field.

"I'll get you for that." Warrington growled at me.

"Bring it." I smirked and flew up the field after the quaffle only to see Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING -" Lee had cried into his microphone. I flew up to Katie and Angelina who were taking to Oliver.

"If that's how they want to play then that's how we'll play." I smirked, Oliver nodded his approval as we talked tactics. Oliver tossed the ball to me when the game restarted and I do loops around the Chasers that followed me as Katie and Ang got as far up the field as possible. My leg accidentaly on purpse kicked Warrington in the face so he grabbed my leg and pulled me down just as I launched the ball to Katie and she scored. It was quickly turning into a very dirty game after Flint finally scored for his team making it Fourty-Ten. Bole, one of the idiot Slytherin Beaters, decided to hit me in the head, saying that he thought I was a bludger so George elbowed him in the face for me Madam Hooch had to again award penalties to both teams. Ang scored for us and Oliver saved Warrington's so now we were on Fifty-Ten. The two beaters used our distraction to their advantage and walloped both bludgers at Oliver. Madam Hooch was beside herself

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!" And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle Out of his hands; I seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal - seventy-ten. We were in the lead by over fifty so it was all up to Harry now, as a team we played defence now, not letting any of them near the goal posts. Just then, Harry streaked off with Malfoy not far behind him as he grabbed the end of his firebolt.

"Foul!" I heard Oliver screech.

"Aim bludgers at Malfoy!" I cried to the Weasley twins, victory was so close and it was going to be ruined by him. Unfortunately he had done it, I was beside myself with fury.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B -" Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off, she was actually shaking her finger in Malfoys direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously. I took the penalty but I was so angry I simply launched the quaffle at Bletchley's face and heard a sickening crack as his nose broke. He managed to throw the ball to Flint who passed to Montague. Seventy-Twenty. Angelina got the ball and nearly every Slytherin player was on her tail so much so I couldn't even get around them although I did use Warrington's tactic on himself and pulled his leg, I imagine it hurt him more than it did me. In the end, Harry had to come down and dive bomb them from above causing them to scatter, clearing the way for Ang to score. Eighty-Twenty. Harry flew back to where he was supposed to be and it couldn't have been more than seconds as Harry dived for the snitch again, it was neck and neck as both boys went for it but Malfoy's Nimbus was no match for a firebolt and Harry caught it.

"YES!" I screamed happily. We had WON! Oliver flew up to Harry, half-blinded with tears and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. The Gryffindor Chaser's and the Weasley Twins did cheering victory laps as we sang; "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Until we all flew to Harry and Oliver and dived on them. The field was flooded and I had tears of joy running down my face as the entire team were hoisted onto the Gryffindor students shoulders. Dean, Ron, Hermione and Uncle Moony finally got down to us and we cheered as Professor Dumbledore walked onto the pitch, the cup in his hands that had scarlet and gold ribbons on the handles and every single member of the teams names on it. He passed it to Oliver and clapped causing his to sob even more as he lifted up Katie and kissed her fully on the mouth. Fred and George wolf whistled as the cup was passed around, it finally got to me as Dean lifted me up and span me around. I hugged him tightly then kissed him.

"You did amazing." Dean whispered to me. I grinned at him and kissed him again before passing the cup to Harry. It was the best day I had ever had.

-.-

Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside in the brilliant June heat, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Fred and George had been spotted working; they were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione. It was mad bless her, I always said she had too many classes and this was the time when she was paying for it. Care of Magical Creatures was the first of our exams, the four of us sdid well as it was one of our best subjects and we had a chance to speak to Hagrid afterwards.

"Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed," Hagrid told them, "Bin cooped up too long. But still... we'll know day after tomorrow - one way or the other -" They had Potions that afternoon and a Confusing Concoction was the potion we had to make, it wasn't the easiest of potions but I got through it as did Hermione although unfortunately I didn't think the boys had, Snape looked too happy while he was marking them. Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower, easiest so far; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, I couldn't remember my ghostly teacher saying anything about the questions on the exam but the books I had read had enough information so I think I passed that one too. Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over. Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Uncle Moony had compiled the most unusual exam I had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new boggart.

"Excellent, Ash," Moony muttered as I climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks." I grinned at my Uncle then went back up to the castle with the others for lunch before the last exam. Harry's and Ron's last exam was Divination while Hermione and I had Muggle Studies. They walked up the marble staircase together; before Hermione and I left them on the first floor we walked into the classroom and sat the exam, the questions were amazingly easy with question like 'what is the use of a toaster?'. I aced my final exam and met Dean by the lake so we could spend the afternoon together, Dean looked troubled when I saw him.

"Hey." I smiled at him. "How'd you last exam go?"  
"It was okay." Dean grunted and laid down in the sun, a question popped into my head that I'd forgotten to ask him.

"Hey Dean, you know your Dad... your birth Dad. I know his name is Reggie but what is his surname?" I asked him.

"It's Black. His name was Reggie Black." Dean replied, I sat up immediately. "I think I'm probably related to Sirius Black but aren't most families related to the Black's?"

"Yes. Including mine, I'm directly related to the Black's." I told him.

"So, we're probably cousins." Dean wrinkled his nose thinking about it.

"Yeah." I replied feeling the exact same. "You have the same colour eyes as my Dad and my brother Addy, I don't know how I didn't see it."

"I think we've broken up." Dean stated.

"We're better as friends anyway." I replied.

"Best friends." Dean finished. I nodded and grinned then hugged him tightly.

"You probably shouldn't tell anyone you're related to the Black's, with Sirius Black on the run." I advised him.

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Ash." Dean kissed me one last time then got up and walked away. Considering I had just broken up with my first boyfriend, I didn't feel that bad. We probably were better off as mates. "Oh, and Ash. You know my Divination exam."  
"Yeah?" I asked curious.

"For the first time, I actually saw something so I passed with flying colours." Dean looked at me oddly.  
"Well done then, what was it?" I asked him.

"You... with Cedric Diggory." He replied then walked off up to the castle before I could say anything back. Cedric Diggory, it was like a light switched back on, my crush on Dean had gone and I remember litterally everything nice Cedric had done for me.

"_Orchideous._" I whispered and a bouquet of flowers left my wand. I pulled out the Calla Lily and pushed it into my hair. "_Evanesco._" I vanished the rest of the bouquet. It reminded me of Ced. I smiled and walked up to the castle and back to the common room, I saw Harry rush in before me so I jogged to keep up. I saw Ron's stormy face immediately.

"Buckbeak lost," said Ron weakly. "Hagrid's just sent this." Hagrid's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it, yet his hand seemed to have shaken so much as he wrote that it was hardly legible.

**Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it. **

**Hagrid **

"We've got to go," said Harry at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

"Sunset, though," said Ron, who was staring out the window in a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed... 'specially you, Harry..."

"If we only had the Invisibility Cloak..." I sighed, Harry had lost it.

"Where is it?" said Hermione.

"Inside the One-Eyed Witch passage, if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," he finished.

"That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees you... How do you open the witch's hump again?"

"You - you tap it and say, 'Dissendium,'" said Harry. "But -" Hermione didn't wait for the rest of his sentence; she strode across the room, pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and vanished from sight.

"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron said, staring after her.

"Oh, are 'Mione's all grown up and breaking rules." I dramatically flicked away a pretend tear making Harry and Ron chuckle slightly. "Me and Dean broke up."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"We decided we're better as friends." I replied before the three of us lapsed into silence waiting for the return of Hermione. She had got the cloak. Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes.

"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten, into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney -" Hermione looked rather flattered as I grinned at her. We went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterwards. Harry had the cloak hidden in his robes; he had to keep his arms folded to hide the lump. We skulked in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until we were sure it was deserted, A last pair of people hurrying across the hall and a door slammed before Hermione poked her head around the door. "Okay," she whispered, "no one there - cloak on -" Walking very close together so that nobody would see us, we crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees. They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He took a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling. "It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak. Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears. "Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.

"I - I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' - an' smell fresh air - before..." Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Hagrid," I said gently, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to Hagrid. "Dumbledore -"

"He's tried," Hagrid replied. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared... Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like... threatened 'em, I expect... an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's... but it'll be quick an' clean... an' I'll be beside him... " Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort. "Dumbledore's gonna come down while it - while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter - ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore..."

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," Hermione began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway... If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble." Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea, I sniffled as I continued to clean up the helped 'Mione. She suddenly let out a shriek.

"Ron, I don't believe it - it's Scabbers!" Hermione cried, Ron gaped at her. "What are you talking about?" Ron asked. Hermione carried Scabbers over to the table. "Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?" He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself "It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!" Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment.

"They're comin'..." We whipped around and saw the group of men walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair. "Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here... Go now..." Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak. "I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid. They followed him to the door into his back garden. I sobbed when I saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's Pumpkin patch, I turned back and hugged Hagrid as tightly as I could.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid... I'm sorry we couldn't do it..." I whispered into his beard.

"It's okay, we all tried. Now go... Go!" Hagrid ordered. I released him then scrambeled away. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously. "It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay..." Hermione threw the cloak over us, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight. "Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen..." And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door. Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I set off silently around Hagrid's house. As we reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap. "Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it..." They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 - Convincing Harry**

When the four of us finally got to the top of the hill from Hagrid's hut we stood and turned around to look at Hagrid's hut and saw the executioner walk into the front garden with his large axe. The place where Buckbeak was hidden my tree's but we knew it was happening. Hermione started sobbing into Ron's shoulder with Harry rubbed her back and I held her hand with tears in my own eye's. Harry put his arm around my own shoulder and pulled me into him while I sniffled trying to hold tears and squeezing Hermione's hand for comfort. Hermione swayed on the spot.

"They did it!" she whispered to us. "I d - don't believe it - they did it!"

"Poor Hagrid... Poor Buckbeak." I replied sadly, I hated the Malfoy's even more.

"Ow." Ron suddenly exclaimed. I looked up to see blood on one of Ron's fingers and Scabber's scurrying off. "He bit me. Scabber's bit me. Scabbers!" Ron started yelling and chasing after his stupid rat.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled after him as we started chasing him.

"Ron, it's a rat!" I called after him as well. Ron pounced on Scabber's in front of a tree. I rolled my eyes just before I noticed which tree it was. He was by the secret entrance of the shrieking shack in the whomping willow. "Ron! Move!"

"The whomping willow." Hermione whispered.

"Ron, run!" Harry yelled at him as I turned to look at whatever Ron was looking at behind us. Sweet. Jesus. A big black bloodhound was standing their growling in our direction. Sirius. Fuck.

"Harry! Hermione! Ash! Run! Run, it's the grim!" I heard Ron yell behind us as I was stood staring at the animagus form of Sirius Black. The grim, it was not. Sirius ran at us so I dragged Harry to the floor and out of his way however Sirius kept running. Towards Ron. Sirius grabbed Ron's leg and started dragging him down the entrance.

"Ron!" I screamed before changing and running at the hole, narrowly missing getting smacked in the head by a branch. I got down the hole and sprinted up the stairs as Sirius released Ron onto the floor who then dragged himself onto the bed, out of the way. I bit Sirius's hind leg making him whine. Good. Whine mother fucker. I growled at him and he growled back, I decided to pounce on him. We went at it biting and scratching until suddenly Sirius grabbed the scruff of my neck and flipped me onto with him standing on me. I changed back at the same time as Sirius panting for breath. "Are you going to kill your goddaughter, Sirius?" I asked cockily. "Your cousin." I whispered almost silently so Ron wouldn't hear. Sirius went rigid and I could see the pain in his eyes. Good.

"No." Sirius whispered. "I am not going to kill you." I looked at him confused.

"So it's just your godson then?" I asked. "The boy who lived? The boy whose parents you betrayed!" I spat in his face glaring.

"No." He whispered again. He dragged me up and pushed me lightly to the other side of the room while he started pacing. "No. I am not going to kill you. You are my little god daughter, my little Chaser..."

"Just like you." I sneered.

"Yes. And Shawna. You look so much like her. You're so grown up and beautiful." Sirius said quietly looking me in the eyes. "I'd never kill you. And I am not going to kill..." Sirius was cut in by Harry banging open the door rushing over to Ron not noticing Sirius at all. Hermione immediately noticed me stonily looking at Sirius and gasped. Hermione's gasp made Harry look and actually notice Sirius. He froze and glared angrily, I could feel his growing anger towards the man, Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Sirius choked out pointing Ron's wand at Harry. I was annoyed that I'd only just realised he had Ron's wand. Harry and Hermione's wands flew in the air and to Sirius, I was glad my wand was still away.

"If you want to kill Harry and Ash you'll have to kill us, too." Hermione screeched suddenly moving to stand in front of Harry.

"There'll be only one murder tonight." Sirius said suddenly grinning which made my blood boil. I was about ready to go for him when Ron grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"Why's that?" Harry spat pulling free of Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those muggle's to get at Pettigrew! What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?" I couldn't actually believe it. Harry was goading him. I just stared at Harry with a gaping mouth.

"Harry, be quiet." Hermione whimpered.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry bellowed then launched himself at Sirius. I tried to launch myself too, to help but Ron suddenly leaned forward, probably causing himself immense pain, and wrapped his arms tightly around my arms, pinning them to my waist. I couldn't even tell what was happening between Harry and Sirius now. The last thing I saw was Sirius hand around Harry's throat and Sirius saying something before all I saw was red. I threw myself at Harry and Sirius with the only intent to split them. I did a karate chop to his throat before he choked a cough and released Harry plus his wand. Then I was up against the wall with Sirius's hand around my neck so I kneed his balls and swung one of my legs making him land on the floor with me. I then saw Harry stood with Ron's wand pointed at Sirius.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius whispered. I rolled my eyes and made to stand up however I tripped and tangled myself ending up sprawled on the floor.

"Ow." I murmured before I just burst out laughing. The four of them looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry it's just I'm in the room with my crazed, murdering, escaped-convict godfather who is out to kill me and my best friend and I fall over. It's just beyond stupid." Harry was the only one who chuckled.

"Never could keep a situation serious. Always had to make me laugh." Harry murmured looking up at me slightly.

"Sorry, hun, you're stuck with me." I grinned at him and he chuckled again. I looked at Sirius and he had tears in his eyes.

"Your mum's always wanted to get you two together." Sirius whispered really quietly just before we heard footsteps downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione yelled. 'WE'RE UP HERE! SIRIUS BLACK! QUICK!" The thudding got faster and Uncle Moony burst in with his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Moony yelled and Ron's wand burst from Harry's hand. He ushered us to move away which Harry did.

"I'm comfy." I replied putting my hands behind my hand. Moony gave me his 'move your arse' look so I rolled my eye's but stood up and moved to lean against one of the posts of the bed. Moony walked forward to stand over Sirius and just looked at him.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Moony asked, his voice sounded choked up. Sirius looked at him before he pointed towards Ron. "But then...? Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless... unless he was the one... unless you switched...without telling me?" He got out his eye's changing like they'd seen the light. I was very confused. Sirius nodded slowly.

"Proffesor Lupin, what's going...?" Harry started asking but stopped when Moony lowered his wand and pulled Sirius up to hug him.

"No." I whispered wishing to not believe it.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione suddenly shrieked on her feet. "You! You!"

"Hermione." Moony said moving away from Sirius.

"You and him!" Hermione continued shrieking.

"Hermione, calm down." Moony said again.

"NO!" I bellowed shocking everyone. I pulled out my wand pointed at Moony. "_Expelliarmus!_" Ron's wand flew to me and I slipped it in my pocket, my eye's blazing.

"No, Ash..." Moony whispered.

"Get. Over. There." I growled the pain evident in my voice. Moony slowly moved away from Sirius. "You, there." I ordered looking at Sirius, my wand pointed at the other side of the room. Sirius looked at me so I glared hard at him, my eye's wild. "NOW!" I barked. He did as he was told so I turned back to Moony. "Who is the one person I will always protect, no matter what?" I asked him.

"Harry." Moony whispered.

"Then why... the fuck... are you making yourself one of the people... I have to protect him from, Moony?" I asked carefully straining to keep my voice calm.

"Moony?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"Padfoot, Nine Lives. Nine lives, Padfoot." Moony murmured introducing us.

"Marauder?" Sirius asked again smiling lightly and Moony nodded. I lost it. My wand pointed just a bit away from Sirius and a flash of light smashed into the window next to him.

"Congratulations." I drawled. "Introductions made. Now shut the fuck up!"

"Pettigrew's a rat." Sirius whispered so faintly that I was the only one to hear. His eyes were looking straight at Ron on the bed. With his rat. I raised an eyebrow and slowly looked over at Ron and Scabbers. I looked at Moony and then Sirius before the rat again.

"Don't move." I growled at them both and they nodded. I looked over at the bed again and walked towards it. I reached out carefully and picked up the rat to inspect it. I looked at every single one of its paws to see it had a finger on one of his front paws missing. I looked into his black beady eyes and he squeaked. I dropped him and my wand with a clang before racing forward to Moony throwing myself at him and he caught me. And I crushed him into a hug, mentally begging for forgiveness for not believing him. Or at least letting him talk. It all made sense, now. They switched. It was never Sirius. It was him. It was Peter Pettigrew.

"Ash!" Hermione squeaked. "Not you, too."  
"No, no, no, no, no." I repeated looking at Hermione.

"I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering up for you...!" Hermione shrieked looking at Moony again. "Ash, don't trust him, Professor Lupin's a werewolf!" Everyone seemed stunned into silence.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age." Uncle Moony commented emotionlessly.

"Your point is?" I asked calmly.

"You knew?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Hermione, I practically live with the man, including during full moons, of course I know." I replied.

"You've been disappearing during full moons, too. You've been with him." Hermione gasped.

"Yeah. Moony the wolf is alright most of the time. He play fights, it's awesome." I grinned at her.

"How long have you known?" Moony asked from behind me.

"Ages." Hermione admitted. "Since Snape set the werewolf essay, the day Ash walked out of class."

"You walked out of class?" Moony asked me seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, as soon as I read the bit about werewolves I knew what he was doing so I walked to the front, dropped my books on one of his hands, told him I was sick, called him a prick and left." I grinned at Moony. Moony shook his head while Sirius guffawed in the corner.

"Call him Snivellus, it works better." Sirius grinned at me.

"Cool." I commented.

"Why are you talking to him like that?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Look, Sirius isn't the reason Aunt Lily and Uncle James are dead, it was someone else, I told you about Pettigrew..." I started but Harry cut in.

"Yeah! You told me he was dead!" Harry yelled.

"That's what I thought! That's what I always thought!" I replied yelling. I took a breath before continuing. "Remember the night we came back from detention in first year, when I showed you my animagus, I told you just before I went to bed about my Godfather, Uncle James and Peter being animagi when they were at Hogwarts. Do you remember what I told you?" I asked him. He thought about it.

"You said my dad was a stag, your godfather was a black dog and that Peter was a rat." Harry said slowly.

"Remember back in December when we were in the Three Broomsticks and the teachers with Hagrid and Fudge started talking about Sirius and James and Peter. Remember what they said about Peter? Remember what was the only body part found of Pettigrew's?" I asked him.

"They said all they could find was a finger." Harry replied.

"Look at Scabber's. What is he missing?" I continued. Harry walked to the rat and looked at it. "It's missing a finger on its front paw, right?"

"Coincidence." Harry scoffed.

"Harry James Potter! Don't take that tone with me!" I shrieked at him.

"Now that's just freaky." Sirius muttered.

"I always wondered if she was actually Shawna and Lily's daughter, somehow." Moony replied.

"They always cooed over Aurora doing cute things while Allie was asleep." Sirius said back.

"It's Ash." I said flatly. I started pacing playing with my wands, figuring out a way to convince Harry.

"What's she doing?" Sirius asked.

"She's thinking." Moony and Hermione replied at the same time.

"Did Shawna used to do something like that?" Sirius asked again.

"Yeah but she'd sit on the floor with her legs crossed." Moony replied.

"That's right. She'd chew her lip then she'd start..." Sirius started but I cut him off.

"Will you two shut up! I am trying to think!" I yelled at them.

"And then she'd start yelling at us for talking while she was trying to think and we'd continue talking just to annoy her." Sirius finished grinning. I walked to them both then just slapped them around the back of their heads.

"Shawna was never violent, she must get that from her dad." Moony commented.

"I dunno, Lily was violent towards me and James." Sirius said thoughtfully. They were morons. But then I came up with an idea.

"Aha! Ron, how long have you had Scabber's?" I asked Ron.

"Since first year when mum and dad bought Percy an owl." Ron grumbled.

"And how long did Percy have him?" I asked again pushing for the right answer.

"I dunno, he's always had him. I think he found him in the garden when he was six or seven." Ron replied. "So, all together about twelve years."

"So, 1981. Hermione, what's the average life expectancy for a normal rat?" I asked Hermione.

"Three or Four years." Hermione muttered.

"That is no rat!" Sirius suddenly boomed.

"He's a wizard." Moony said sadly.

"It's Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius finished, stunning the three into silence as I sat on the bed picking up Pettigrew and looking at him.

"Gotcha." I whispered.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 - The Marauder's Story**

"The three of you are mental." Ron finally said looking at me. I glared at him.

"Ridiculous." Hermione said quietly.

"He's dead!" Harry yelled. "He killed him twelve years ago." Harry finished pointing at Sirius.

"Oh for fuck sake." I muttered.

"I meant to, but little Peter got the better of me... not this time, though" Sirius started lunging forward for the rat but Moony stopped him. I threw the rat at Ron.

"Don't let him go." I hissed at him and he nodded. I jumped off the bed and went to help Moony.

"Sirius, NO!" Uncle Moony yelled as I got behind him and started pulling him backwards. "WAIT! You can't do it just like that, they need to understand, we've got to explain."

"You can explain afterwards!" Sirius snarled at Moony.

"Sirius!" I shrieked. "You have to stop!"

"They've... got... a... right... to... know... everything!" Uncle Moony was panting trying to keep Sirius back. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry, you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!" Sirius stopped struggling. "Ash deserves to know, too. She's grown up hating you and loving the rat a lot longer than the others yet she could easily believe you. You have to tell her."

"Hey! I am not fickle!" I pouted at Moony.

"I didn't call you fickle." Moony replied.

"Yes you did. You just did it in a fancy way." I replied. Sirius looked at me like he recognized me from somewhere.

"All right, then. Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for." Sirius said looking back at the rat. Moony released him and I gently pulled him back to sit on one of the sofas. "Thank you, Ash is it?" Sirius murmured quietly. I nodded. "Why Ash?"

"Aurora-Shaw Hyde. It's the first letters of my name, it's just a nickname." I smiled lightly at him.

"Who came up with Nine Lives?" Sirius asked again. I nodded at Moony. "When did you learn?"

"I started in First Year and I could do it by Christmas, even though I was on the Quidditch team, I spent as much time as I could learning. It came in handy." I said thoughtfully.

"For Remus." Sirius clarified.

"Err, yeah. For Uncle Moony." I said straight-faced looking away.

"What?" Sirius asked. I shook my head and listened.

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron was suddenly yelling. I sighed.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die. A whole street full of them." Harry said. Sirius jumped up.

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" Sirius said savagely looking at the bed.

"Everyone thought they saw Sirius kill Pettigrew but when you think about it, muggle's don't know what they're seeing. It's dead easy for a wizard to hide a wand behind his back and start shouting and sobbing and all that. Honestly, it was always hard for me to believe that Pettigrew wouldn't have fought back." I replied.

"McGonagall said he was a rubbish dueller." Harry stated.

"Malfoy's a rubbish fighter but he still always gets a punch in. If you're attacking someone you go first, Sirius would have at least had a mark on him, he never did." I retorted.

"Even I believed it until today. Ash is right. He was on the map. The Marauder's Map never lies. Peter is alive. Ron's holding him, Harry." Moony finished looking at Harry.

"But Professor Lupin... Scabber's can't be Pettigrew... it just can't be true, you know it can't..." Hermione said in a calm-ish voice.

"Why can't it be true?" Moony asked her.

"Because people would know... the ministry would know. They keep tabs on animagi..." Hermione tried to explain but I cut in.

"They don't know about me." I stated.

"But Dumbledore does. And you're only thirteen, the ministry have no reason to believe you would be... And Dumbledore knows you use your animagi to keep us safe. You've saved people in your animagi so Dumbledore's okay with it." Hermione finished.

"But the ministry knows people have been saved under suspicious circumstances, they just don't care. If they looked into it they would find out. And Sirius, Peter and Uncle James learned while at Hogwarts so no one suspects them either and they were just better at keeping it a secret than me." I retorted.

"They never knew of the unregistered animagi running around Hogwarts back then, why would they now?" Moony asked. I suddenly looked towards the doorway when I heard someone's faint steps.

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus." Sirius snarled. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer." I was staring straight towards the door now but it seemed oblivious to everyone.

"All right... but you'll need to help me, Sirius. I only know how it began..." Moony stopped when there was a creak outside. He noticed me staring towards the door. He walked towards the door and into the hallway. "There's no one here." Moony called back before walking back in. He shut the door. I walked towards my wand and picked it up before pointing it at the door.

"_Colloportus._" I whispered as quietly as possible before I went back to the sofa and swung my legs over Sirius.

"This place is haunted!" Ron said.

"It's not." Moony replied "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted. The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."

"Now I understand the howler you sent Ash, last year." Harry commented.

"You sent Ash a howler?" Sirius chuckled. "Why?"

"These three," Moony pointed to me, Harry and Ron. "Flew a car from London to Hogwarts and crashed it into the Whomping Willow!"

"A car?" Sirius asked while gasping for air while he laughed.

"It was Ash's idea." Ron grumbled.

"You crashed it!" I shrieked.

"The argument was never settled." Harry sighed.

"Even after a year." Hermione added.

"Flew a car..." Sirius just kept laughing. I chuckled.

"Anyway." Moony commented making Sirius attempt to stop laughing. And then Moony went on with the werewolf story and the start of the marauders. A story I had heard many times so I practically stopped listening. I fiddled with my wand for a bit before I got bored.

"_Orchideous._" I whispered and a bouquet of flowers left my wand. I pulled out the Calla Lily and pushed it into my hair. "_Evanesco._" I whispered again, making the flowers disappear. He's beyond cute. And funny. And smart. And kind. And I now willingly admit that I have a crush on him. A huge crush.

"I know that look." Sirius said pulling me out my thoughts. "Who's the lucky boy?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"The boy you were just thinking about." Sirius grinned at me. My jaw dropped. "I've seen many girl's with that look. Towards me, of course."

"Smooth, Padfoot." Moony commented. "And that would be a Mr. Cedric Diggory." My jaw dropped further.

"You like Cedric again?" Hermione asked me.

"You only just broke up with Dean." Ron said.

"Me and Dean are better as friends. We both agreed." I replied to Ron.

"My little heart breaker." Sirius grinned.

"With how many guys I see looking at Ash, I'd think she was your daughter." Moony commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I help being gorgeous?" I asked grinning.

"Smooth, Nine Lives." Moony grinned. "And she'll always be the daughter of the Marauders."

"Cool." I grinned at them.

"Professor Lupin, how did that help you? The Marauder's being with you?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"As animagi they could stay with me, keep me company. The wolf liked them. I didn't do as much damage to myself. It was always better with Sirius and James there with me just like it is when Ash is there. Her being an animagus was the best gift she gave to me." Moony smiled at me. "Sorry Sirius, he likes her more."

"You win some, you lose some." Sirius grinned at Moony. I then heard some heavy breathing. Outside of the room. Someone was listening!

"_Alohamora!_" I hissed at the door before I walked over and threw it open. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Someone fell with a thud. I walked towards whoever it was and kneeled down. I pulled off the invisibility cloak and saw Snape. "You sneaky Slytherin." I grabbed his wand and walked back into the room. "Missing something?" I asked Harry chucking him his cloak and throwing Snape's wand onto the bed. "Snape's been listening."

"Slimy git." Harry muttered. I pointed my wand at Snape.

"_Leggero._" I floated Snape onto one of the sofas. "What do we do with him? He knows I'm an animagus and I'd rather he didn't."

"I don't know." Uncle Moony sighed.

"What does he want?" Sirius growled.

"_Finite Incantatem._ Yes, Professor Snape?" I asked him as he sat up.

"I came to Lupin's office to give him his Wolfbane's potion to discover a certain map on his desk. And on this map I would see Remus and Sirius together again. I've told the Headmaster again and again you were helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. And Miss Hyde or maybe you are Miss Black. Yes, I heard what you was saying, I have noticed before the uncanny similarities between you and Black here. Perhaps Shawna had an affair. And of course you would help your dear old Father back into the castle. Although I thought you and Potter were close, saying that everyone thought Sirius and James were close. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Snape sneered. I was stunned into silence. And then I got angry. I flew forward and slapped him across the face. Hermione gasped. Snape glared at me.

"My father is Liam Hyde. I may hate the bastard but he's still my dad. Do not forget it." I hissed at him. Snape reached forward and grabbed my wand pointing it at me. He stood up but I didn't move while he pointed my own wand in my chest.

"Ash!" Moony yelled before charging forward and pulling me back.

"Three for Azkaban tonight, I believe." Snape sneered again.

"Severus you're making a mistake. You haven't heard everything... I can explain... Sirius is not here to kill Harry..." Moony tried to explain.

"I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this... he was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin... a tame werewolf. And one of his favourite students... the best friend of Potter..." Snape said with a grin.

"You fool. Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting three innocent people inside Azkaban?" Uncle Moony asked him softly. There was a bang from my wand and ropes wrapped themselves around Uncle Moony. I gasped and was ready to kill but Harry stopped me. Sirius, however charged forward, Snape pointed my wand in between his eyes.

"Give me a reason." Snape whispered. "Give me a reason to do it and I swear I will."

"Tell the three of them... tell them why you are trying to get their thirteen year old friend thrown in Azkaban at the mercy of the dementors." Sirius said back. Snape glared at him. "A young girl."

"Sirius." I whispered.

"Or perhaps I should." Sirius continued, ignoring me. "I pranked Snape. I thought it would be funny, I was a marauder, it's what we did. It was a full moon and we let Snape hear me talking about Remus. I told him that Remus would be sneaking out to the Shrieking Shack. So that night, Snape went to the shack and found Remus as a werewolf. It was stupid and dangerous but I thought that he would just hear the growling and would run. He'd just get scared. Your father, Harry, James found out and went racing to stop him. Your father, Harry, saved his life. And that is why he is trying to get your friend thrown in Azkaban, Harry."

"You're going to get yourself killed, Sirius." I murmured.

"A joke?" Harry asked loudly from behind me. "You hate them because of a joke? You hate me and make my lessons with you hell because of a joke?"

"Professor Snape..." Hermione tried to say but Snape found his voice again.

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Hermione jaw snapped shut while I growled quietly. "Vengeance is very sweet. How I hoped I would be the one to catch you..."

"The joke's on you again, Severus." Sirius snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle, I'll come quietly..."

"Up to the castle?" Snape asked. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black... pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay..."

"No, Snape, you've just got to listen. You've got all wrong! Completely wrong..." I begged Snape.

"Shut up!" He hissed back. "You've been helping a convicted murderer into the castle, you never know, you and your Uncle may get a kiss, too." I grinned at him. I decided there and then that if I was going out, I was going out in style. "What are you smirking at?" Snape snapped.

"Ash?" Harry asked me sounding worried.

'_ACCIO MY FUCKING WAND!_' I bellowed in my head with my hand held out and my wand shot away from Snape and into my hand. "_STUPEFY!_" I screamed at him and he went sailing backwards, into the chair. "You do not fucking mess my family. _Finite Incantatem._" I pointed my wand at Moony and the ropes disappeared.

"You attacked a teacher." Hermione whimpered.

"He threatened me with my soul being sucked out. Yeah, I did." I replied. "Prove it's him." I said to Sirius. He nodded. Moony stood up with his wand while Sirius picked up Snape's. I walked over to the bed and picked up the rat and walked to the middle of the room, between Moony and Sirius.

"Ready, Sirius?" Moony asked.

"Together?" Sirius asked back quietly.

"I think so." Moony replied. "On the count of three. One. Two. THREE!"


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 - Wormtail the Spy**

I dropped the rat just as two flashes of blue light came from the wands. The rat was suspended in mid-air wriggling around before there was a flash of white light. And Pettigrew started growing into normal form. Sirius was right. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Well, hello, Peter." Moony greeted him. "Long time no see." Pettigrew stood up and faced away from me and to Sirius and Moony. I pointed my wand at his for a precaution.

"S-Sirius... R-Remus. My old friends." Pettigrew stuttered back. Sirius glared at him coldly and lifted up his wand arm but Moony caught it.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter - Me, Sirius and Ash - about the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around the bed..." Moony replied calmly.

"Remus." Pettigrew gasped. "You don't believe him, do you... He tried to kill me, Remus."

"And yet you're still here." I muttered quietly. Pettigrew turned around to look at me with wide eyes. I raised an eye brow to him.

"So we've heard." Moony said coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so..."

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew suddenly shrieked and actually hid behind me. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me, too... you've got to help me, Remus..."

"Yeah, hide behind the thirteen year old girl, that's smart. And for god's sake get away from me, you stink to high hell." I said to him. I pushed him away from me then went to stand in the door way.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out." Uncle Moony stated.

"Sorted things out?" Pettigrew squeaked. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd come back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You're a seer, now?" I asked sarcastically.

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Moony asked. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got Dark powers the rest of us can only believe of!" Pettigrew shouted. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Named taught him a few tricks!" Sirius started laughing coldly.

"Why don't you say Voldemort?" I asked him. He flinched. "Moony and Sirius do. I bet Aunt Lily and Uncle James did. We do." Pettigrew stared at me scared.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" Sirius asked him. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know... what you mean, Sirius..." Pettigrew muttered.

"You can tell he is lying." I said almost silently. Sirius and Pettigrew both looked up at me. Sirius nodded.

"Who are you?" Pettigrew squeaked.

"You've been with us for three years and you don't know who I am?" I asked him. He stiffly shook his head. "I'm Sirius's god daughter." I finished proudly.  
"Aurora?" Pettigrew squeaked again. I nodded. "You're all grown up and beautiful, I remember you as a baby."

"And you're all old and fat and I was brought up believing you was dead." I retorted.

"Your mum was always so kind to me..." Pettigrew said.

"And we were supposed to be killed on the same day as Aunt Lily and Uncle James. Is that because of you, too?" I asked him coldly.

"I expect so." Uncle Moony said.

"What?" Sirius asked us.

"On the night Lily and James were murdered, Voldemort was going to go to Shawna's house to kill all of them, too. Afterwards Death Eater's went after them so Dumbledore had them moved to America until the boys had to start at Hogwarts." Uncle Moony sighed.

"What?" Sirius growled angrily.

"Professor Lupin? Can I say something?" Hermione asked him.

"Certainly, Hermione." Moony replied.

"Well, Scabbers... I mean, this man... he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?" Hermione asked again.

"There!" Peter said pointing at Hermione. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I haven't hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why would I?"

"I suggest you shut up or, as a cat, I'll play eat the rat." I smirked maliciously at the cowering man.

"I'll tell you why." Sirius replied. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for twelve years, they say he's half-dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all his powers, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to re-join him." Pettigrew was stunned into silence. He opened and closed his mouth over and over again like a fish.

"Err, Mr. Black... Sirius?" Hermione asked and Sirius jumped. I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes back at me. "If you don't mind me asking... how did you get out of Azkaban if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" Peter said nodding his head vigorously. "There! Precisely what I..." He was looking quickly between me and Moony and was silence by our matching glares. I kind of zoned out during Sirius's answer which I probably should have listened to if I was going to Azkaban, I should know how to get out but I was just looking at Wormtail. He was always there and I never noticed. He really did look old. He had dirty blond hair with a bald patch. His eyes were a watery blue that almost looked like he was always crying and he was pale, paler than me even plus fat. He was very fat. And then something occurred to me.

"Hold up. Pettigrew, why didn't you go to Voldemort when he was at the school?" I asked him.

"He's been here?" Sirius and Peter choked at the same time.

"Yes." Uncle Moony replied gravely. "He's tried to kill Harry a fair few times while at Hogwarts."

"And Ash has saved me each time." Harry grinned at me. "In the forbidden forest."  
"Our first Quidditch match." I continued.

"When he tried to get the Philosopher's Stone." Harry then continued. "And last year down the Chamber of Secrets." Harry finished.

"I've never had so much satisfaction like from fighting with Tom Riddle." I replied grinning. "Although you saved me then, too."

"Not very well, you got petrified by a Basilisk." Harry replied. I shuddered.

"Snakes. I hate snakes like Ron hates Spider's." I shuddered again. Sirius looked at us with a mixture of shock, anger and pride. "Oh, don't give me the proud look. I'm honest to god sick of that look from Moony."

"He was here." Pettigrew squeaked again. That practically proved his guilt.

"Yes." I hissed at him. "And we've kicked your old master's arse plenty of times since we were eleven years old." I glared at him fiercely, I was furious and he was actually shaking in fear.

"Believe me." Sirius choked out looking at Harry. "Believe me. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them." Harry looked at him and nodded. He believed him. Harry believed him. Harry believed us!

"No!" Peter wailed before dropping to his knees in front of Sirius. "Sirius, it's me... it's Peter... your friend... you wouldn't..." Sirius kicked him away.

"There's enough dirt on my robes without you touching them." Sirius replied.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked. "You don't believe this... Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter." Uncle Moony replied. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?"

"Forgive me, Remus." Sirius said to him.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend." Moony said rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"  
"Of course." Sirius grinned at him.

"And sorry for the bite and the punches and the karate chop to the neck, they couldn't have helped." I grinned at him slightly.

"It's all in the past, my little chaser." Sirius grinned back.

"That nickname had better not stick." I muttered.

"Shall we kill him, together?" Sirius asked Uncle Moony.

"Yes, I think so. If that's okay with Ash." Moony looked at me.

"He's all yours." I replied lightly.

"You wouldn't... you won't..." Pettigrew gasped before he crawled to me. "Aurora... Ash... Nine Lives... please, don't let them... you are so beautiful and smart and kind... so much like your mother and godmother... you wouldn't let them..."

"I'm just gonna do one thing." I told Sirius and Moony who nodded. I brought my foot forward and smashed it into his face. He was sent staggering backwards clutching at his broken nose. "That was for all the times my mother and I have been sad that my beloved uncle died." I walked forward a little and kicked him full force in his side. "And that is for all the times I've hated my godfather when he could have been there for Harry." I hissed at him. Wormtail then scrambled to Ron.

"Ron... haven't I been a good friend... a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you... you're on my side, aren't you?" Wormtail begged him.

"I let you sleep in my bed!" Ron said with a look of revulsion.

"Kind boy... kind master... you won't let them do it... I was your rat... I was a good pet..." Wormtail continued.

"If you made a better rat than human, it's not much to boast about, Peter." Sirius said harshly. Wormtail then staggered to Hermione.

"Sweet girl... clever girl... you, you won't let them... help me..." Wormtail begged holding onto the bottom of her robes. She pulled them away from him and backed away looking horrified. I was slowly getting angry. Wormtail turned slowly to look at Harry.

"Harry... Harry... you look just like your father... just like him..." Wormtail whispered. I snapped.

"Get away from him!" I shrieked.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" Sirius roared. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry," He whispered again. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed... James would have understood, Harry... he would have shown me mercy..." The evil spineless rat! I was beyond furious! I pointed my wand at him and screamed the first spell I thought of in my head.

'_CRUCIO!_' A flash of red light left my wand and hit Wormtail. He writhed in pain on the floor. The whole room froze while I dropped my wand and covered my mouth. I'd used an unforgivable. They're illegal! They're dark magic! I couldn't believe what I'd just done. The words of my prophecy flashed into my head. 'One of the chosen one's will be tainted by the darkness her ancestors strived for.' It was coming true. Then I felt warm tingle's rush up my arm. They felt good. The dark magic didn't feel bad for me, I didn't feel tainted. And I'd used it on Wormtail, he deserved it. And the war would still be decided by me, I'd always have a choice and I wouldn't betray Harry like Wormtail did. I dropped my hands and a slow smile crossed my face. Wormtail deserved it.

"What spell did you just use?" Uncle Moony whispered.

"What spell did it look like?" I shot back.

"The Cruciatus Curse." Moony replied. I nodded. Hermione gasped while Wormtail glared at me.

"They're illegal!" Hermione gasped again. I nodded again.

"How... how did you do it?" Sirius asked me.

"I don't know." I replied still looking at Wormtail. "I've never done it before. I wanted him away from Harry. I wanted to cause him pain and I was reading about them in a defence against the dark arts book I bought in the summer, this morning. And it just happened. But it... it felt..."

"What?" Uncle Moony asked me.

"It felt good." I said in a small voice. I saw from the corner of my eye Sirius and Moony exchange a look. "So I don't care. And no one will say anything." I looked around at all of them threateningly before looking back at Wormtail. "And I will do it again if you don't move your pathetic arse away from Harry." I growled at him. He looked scared. Sirius and Remus glided forward and pulled him away from him and threw him near Snape on the floor as I picked up my wand.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort." Sirius growled at him and my spell was forgotten. "Do you deny it?" Wormtail burst into tears like a big baby.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me..." Pettigrew blubbered.

"DON'T LIE!" Sirius bellowed, shaking in anger. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He... he was taking over everywhere!" Pettigrew gasped. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed!" Sirius yelled. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" He whined. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Sirius roared. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

"You should have realized, if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye, Peter." Uncle Moony told him quietly as both he and Sirius pointed their wands at him. Suddenly Harry raced between them.

"NO!" Harry yelled. "You can't kill him. You can't." Me, Moony and Sirius stared at him in shock.

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents." Sirius snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die, too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know." Harry replied. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors. He can go to Azkaban... just don't kill him."

"Harry!" Wormtail gasped. "You... thank you... it's more than I deserve... thank you."

"Get off me!" Harry spat venomously, kicking him away in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I don't reckon my dad would've wanted his best friends to become killers... just for you." I agreed with him then. He was right. Even I didn't really want my Uncle Moony to become a killer or my godfather. Sirius and Moony lowered their wands.

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry." Sirius said. "But think... think what he did..."

"He can go to Azkaban." Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does."

"Very well." Uncle Moony said. "Stand aside, Harry." Harry hesitated. "I'm going to tie him up. That's all, I swear." Harry stepped out of the way.

"But if you transform, Peter, we will kill you. You agree, Harry?" Sirius growled and Harry nodded. I walked towards him and smiled lightly, holding his hand.

"You think I'm making a mistake." Harry stated.

"No, not really. It's noble. You're right, he doesn't actually deserve death, he deserves to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life." I grinned at Harry and he pulled me into a hug. "Besides, we need him alive so Sirius doesn't go back to Azkaban. He has twelve years of presents to give."

"I gave you both a firebolt for Christmas." Sirius replied. I released Harry and stared at him before a slow grin grew on my face.

"Wait for it." Hermione said. I screamed in happiness and barreled to Sirius giving him a hug.

"Thank you!" I squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh God you smell." I wrinkled my nose as the others burst into laughter at the astounded look on Sirius's face.

"I told you they were from him." Hermione said.

"Yeah but not to kill us." Harry retorted. Hermione shrugged.

"So. Up to the castle?" I asked everyone and they nodded.

"What about Profesor Snape?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Let's just leave him." I grinned looking down at him. Uncle Moony walked over to him and checked his pulse.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him. He's out cold. Ash just... er... stunned him, over-enthusiastically. It would be best if we didn't revive him. We can leave him here." Uncle Moony finally agreed with me.

"And two of you should be chained to this." Sirius said looking at Wormtail. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it." Uncle Moony said.

"And me." Ron said walking forward on his newly strapped up leg. Ron's face was set. Sirius pointed Snape's wand at Wormtail and big manacles appeared and attached themselves to the three of the arms. They left the room first followed by me pointing my wand at Wormtail then Sirius, Harry and Hermione followed me.


	46. Chapter 45

******A/N: Extra Long and Final Chapter for you now, turns out I was wrong, four chapters not three :) Lucky you :D Enjoy while I enjoy Palma Nova! ~C.C.L.**

**Chapter 45 - The Freedom of Sirius Black**

When we got out of the Whomping Willow we took a few minutes to rest because Ron's leg was still hurting a bit. Ron sat on a rock with Hermione by his side. Wormtail and Moony weren't far from them while Sirius and Harry were stood looking at the castle. I had my wand pointed at Wormtail staring him in the eye.

"If I get an inkling that you even think about changing and running, I'll kill you myself." I warned him. "You'll be dead faster than you can say Voldemort." He flinched again. "Oh for god's sake stop flinching you pathetic rat. As I was saying, although it's more Sirius and Remus's right to kill you, I still will. I know the spell, I will use it. I may not want them two to become killers but I'm not bothered if I do. And if you even speak, you arse will be crucio'd. Get it. Got it. Good."

"She's a little spitfire, my little chaser." I heard Sirius say proudly to Harry. They'd obviously just heard my threat.

"That's Ash." Harry replied. "She's loyal. If anyone ever says anything wrong about her friends and family, they're in for a beating. You should see some of the fights she's been in. It's never mattered to her if they're older or bigger or if there are more of them. She's been in the hospital wing a fair few times and twice as many have been put in by her." Harry chuckled. "And she's ruthless on the pitch. We rarely lose a match."

"I've seen. I watched your first game of the year. You fly a lot like your father, Harry." Sirius told him.

"The dementors only went after her because she protected me on the train." Harry growled. "The only match we've ever lost. Ash staked her claim on me on the train in first year. She told me I was her god brother and has protected me ever since. She's my big sister." I looked over at Harry and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I don't know if anyone ever told you but... I'm your godfather." Sirius said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I knew that." Harry replied.

"Well... your parent's appointed me your guardian... if anything happened to them... I'll understand if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle... but... well... think about it. Once my name's cleared... if you wanted a... a different home..." Sirius stuttered through. I rolled my eyes.

"What... live with you?" Harry asked. "Leave the Dursley's?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to." Sirius said quickly. "I understand. I just thought I..."  
"Are you mad?" Harry exclaimed. "Of course I want to leave the Dursley's! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

"You want to? You mean it?" Sirius asked him.

"Yeah I mean it!" Harry exclaimed again. "If you got Professor Lupin to move in, too, Ash would live with us as well. She spends most of every summer there. She's not been getting on with her family recently."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Her brother, Adair's a Slytherin. She's a Gryffindor. They're constantly fighting and her dad always seems to take his side." Harry sighed. I felt some light suddenly go across my cheek. I looked up into the sky to see the full moon. Shit. I looked back at Uncle Moony and he'd gone rigid.

"SIRIUS!" I screamed as I pointed my wand at the chain between Moony and Wormtail. "_Bombarda!_" I yelled and the chains exploded freeing Ron and Wormtail. I dived at Moony and tried to pull him away from the others while he was changing.

"Run! Run!" Sirius suddenly yelled at the others. Uncle Moony started changing and I backed off a little.

"He hasn't had his potion." I whispered. Sirius nodded at me gravely.

"We'll have to control him." Sirius replied and I nodded as Uncle Moony started screaming in agony.

"Sirius! Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled at us. I looked back and glared at the spot Wormtail was just in venomously.

"Get out of here!" I growled at them before turning back to Moony who was almost fully changed so I put my wand away. "When I get my hands on that little rat."

"Ready?" Sirius asked me and I nodded before we both changed. Moony's yellow eye's stared at the both of us for a minute, recognizing us and I thought maybe it would be fine. That was until he looked over our shoulder and saw the other three, he growled violently so we both growled back. He lunged at me, trying to get past me so I pounced at him at the same time as Sirius. I snapped at his shoulder while Sirius concentrated on his legs however one of his arms got free and he swiped at my face cutting my and pushing me off of him before he grabbed Sirius and threw him into the field. I jumped back on him and his teeth started snapping at my own shoulder while I was fiercely biting his causing him a lot of pain.

"Where's Hyde?" I suddenly heard Snape growl at Harry behind. Great. Four fucking people to protect. And one of them don't even fucking know there's a werewolf that will try and kill him. Moony was clawing at my stomach while I was doing the same, holding onto him for as long as I could until he wrenched me off him again throwing me towards Snape, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"She's battling a werewolf trying to save your life." Harry growled back as I landed in front of them. I stood up again and started pacing in front of the four of them, refusing to let Moony near them. Moony lunged at Snape, as he was the closest so I lunged at Moony and dragged him backwards with one of his arms. Sirius raced out of the field and jumped on Moony, fighting him again while I went back to pace in front of the other's protectively. Moony threw Sirius off again and he lunged at me so I clawed at him and bit him as hard as I could and he did the same back which fucking hurt like hell until he threw me back at the others again. I got up painfully and lunged at him again at the same time as Sirius keeping him distracted and he just kept biting and clawing at the both of us before throwing me off again and chasing away after Sirius. I stood back up gingerly before chasing after them both again worried about Sirius. I reckon I got their just in time because Moony was just launching Sirius in a direction before he decided to come back and straight into me. I was tired and in a lot of pain but I still raced up to him and jumped on him, clawing and biting with the last of my energy and he did the same back then just threw me into the bushes. I looked up to see Harry standing a few feet away from the werewolf with a look of fierce determination on his face and all my energy seemed to come back to me. I was on my feet and in front of Harry growling at Moony in seconds with him coming at us until there was a howl. It sounded like another werewolf. Moony looked at us again before racing off towards the howl. I breathed a sigh of relief before changing back. Harry gasped. I looked at my arms to see loads of cuts and gashes that might turn into scars before I lifted my shirt to see a nasty gash across my stomach. That was gonna scar for definite. I felt a long cut on my neck and a few cuts on my face. I looked back at Harry who was staring at me with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" Harry asked me.

"I think so." I replied slowly. "I'm going to find Uncle Moony and make sure he is safe, go find Sirius." Harry nodded and ran in the direction Harry was last in before I changed again and chased in the direction Moony had just ran in as fast as I could. And what do I find but Harry and Hermione cornered again by Moony. I was beyond confused and slightly annoyed. It was going to be a long night. I sailed over Harry and Hermione's head's and onto Moony. We scrapped again for a minute before he threw me to in front of Harry and Hermione again, I stood up quickly and started growling warningly and that's when Buckbeak appeared. He flapped his wings in front of the three of us violently and kicked at Moony making him run away. I was now even more confused. Buckbeak died a few hours ago. I changed back and faced Harry and Hermione.

"Poor Professor Lupin's having a really tough night." Harry commented.

"HAVING A REALLY TOUGH NIGHT?" I screeched at Harry and Hermione. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? WHERE THE FUCK IS RON? AND SIRIUS? AND HOW IS BUCKBEAK STILL ALIVE?"

"Calm down, Ash. We'll explain, we just have to get to Sirius, now." Harry said before he started to run closely followed by Hermione.

"That boy is gonna be the death of me." I murmured to myself before I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the gash in my stomach. "_Torpeo!_" A cold wash slapped into my stomach then spread all over my body, numbing the pain. I was glad I learnt that spell, at least I could run, now. I chased after Harry as fast as I could and reached them as they were peering around a tree. "_Fascia._" I murmured, my wand pointed at my stomach again and a roll of bandage spurted out of my wand and wrapped tightly around my stomach. I pulled up the sleeve on my right arm to see a long gash down it so I repeated the spell covering my wand arm in a bandage. I then pointed my wand at the cut on my neck and decided to heal it. "_Episkey!_" My skin burned as it closed itself. "Fuck!" I hissed in pain before Harry and Hermione shushed at me. I decided that I didn't really want my blood on my face so I pointed my wand at it and said, "_Tergeo._" My face felt immediately clean. I peered over at what they were looking at to see Sirius laying down in human form looking all bloody and battered at the other side of the lake. "Sirius." I whispered. Harry and Hermione pushed me back. "What's going on?" I hissed at them. Hermione pulled out her necklace and showed it to me. It was her time turner. "You used the time turner?"

"Dumbledore sent me and Harry back in about an hour to free Sirius, he believes us. Ron's in the hospital wing with his broken leg." Hermione told me quickly.

"What do you mean 'free Sirius'?" I asked her just as it went cold. Dementors.

"These come and try to kill me and Sirius but someone saves us, they stand over there." Harry replied pointing at a spot not far from us. "I think it was my dad."

"If one of the marauders can come from the dead, why can't two?" I murmured to myself. "Tonight's been crazy enough for it to happen." I watched as Harry appeared over the hill and ran to Sirius. "At least you did as you were told." I murmured.

"Don't I always." Harry replied quietly, grinning. Then dementors appeared and started swarming towards them both making Harry cast his patronus trying to keep them both safe as they sucked the life out of them.

"Harry." I whispered urgently getting really worried for them both.

"He will come... my dad will come." Harry said firmly. We waited for a few minutes watching the dementors actually killing them. I was close to tears.

"Harry, no one's coming." Hermione whispered. Harry looked around before darting to stand closer where he said he had seen his dad.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Harry yelled and his silver stag burst from his wand and raced towards them making the dementors flee. I ran to stand next to Harry.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" I screamed while chanting in my head, 'Sirius was innocent! He was going to be free! I was going to live with him and Harry and get away from dad and Addy!' over and over again as my Coyote patronus raced to help the stag. My patronus was nowhere near as powerful as Harry's but it helped. When all the dementors had gone and Harry lost consciousness on the other side we both stopped.

"I never saw your coyote." Harry grinned at me.

"Come on you two." Hermione said and we raced back to Buckbeak. I bowed low to him and he bowed back so I carefully made my way to his side stroking his feathers softly before I climbed onto his back carefully. I was exhausted. The whole night had drained me. I leaned forward on Buckbeak and rested my head, closing my eyes while Harry pulled him to a walk.

"So, where's Sirius locked up?" I asked them, not moving and still with my eyes closed after about ten minutes.

"He's in the topmost cell of the dark tower." Hermione replied.

"What happens in the future?" I asked them curiously.

"Well, I woke up in the hospital wing to hear the minister talking to Snape. He reckons that the three of us had a confundus charm put on us while you were under the imperius curse. Dumbledore is trying to say that Proffesor Lupin was pretending so he could save the four of us, I reckon we'll get off." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well, at least I won't have to go to Azkaban." I murmured slowly getting more tired.

"I can't believe that git threatened you with a Dementors Kiss." Harry growled.

"Snivellus." I chuckled to myself.

"Ash?" Hermione asked me. I made a grunting noise. "Do you want me to wake you up?" I nodded. "_Capulus._" I felt the exhaustion wash away and I felt awake, more alert. I groaned and lifted my head.

"Thanks." I replied. "I'll have to remember that spell." Hermione nodded.

"Sirius should be in the cell, now." Harry said another ten minutes later. "We can fly up there." I pulled Harry up to sit behind me and he then did the same with Hermione.

"Up to the dark tower please, Buckbeak. I promise you'll get a treat afterwards." I said to Buckbeak before I gently kicked under his wings.

"You'd better hold on, Hermione." Harry said just before Buckbeak started racing forward and soaring into the air.

"Oh, no. I don't like this! I really don't like this!" Hermione was muttering behind Harry and I just couldn't not giggle. We landed on top of the Dark Tower and climbed off as quickly as we could. Hermione stayed with Buckbeak while me and Harry went to get Sirius.

"_Lumos._" I whispered and a little light came out of my wand while Harry did the same. We ran up a staircase that lead to a cell. "Oi, Sirius." I whisper-shouted.

"Ash?" Sirius asked back approaching the bars. "Harry? What are you doing up here?"

"We're saving our god father from the dementors. Again. Now, move back." I ordered and he did. I pointed my wand at the lock. "_Bombarda!_" The lock smashed and the cell door swung open leaving Sirius to rush out.

"How?" Sirius asked us.

"There's not much time, we have to move." Harry ordered and we sprinted back to Hermione and Buckbeak. The four of us climbed on quickly and we flew Buckbeak to an empty courtyard.

"Have you been to the hospital wing, yet?" Sirius asked me.

"I'll go in the morning." I replied with a dismissive hand. "If I go now they'll definitely know I helped you escape besides, I numbed myself from the pain."

"You definitely are my brave little chaser." Sirius smiled at me proudly so I just rolled my eyes. "I'll never be able to thank you enough, both of you." He pulled us both into a hug. He still smelled really bad.

"You stink, Sirius." I murmured to him before I pulled out my wand. "_Nidor Divello. Tersus Dentibus._" Two blue flashes left my wand and he smelled clean again plus his teeth were white. I pointed my wand at his ripped up clothes. "_Reparo._ Lend me your cloak." I ordered and he slipped off his cloak and handed it to me. "_Reparo. Scourgify. Geminio._" The cloak repaired itself, cleaned itself and then copied itself so I could give it to Uncle Moony in the morning. "Be safe, Sirius." I said while giving him back his cloak.

"We don't want to have to break you out again." Harry grinned at him. "And stay in touch, with both of us." I nodded.

"I will." Sirius replied.

"And find a shower." I finished so he mock-saluted. I glared at him.

"Now that look I do remember, from a lot of woman. Including both of your mum's." Sirius grinned at us.

"Harry!." Hermione shouted at us. "We have to go."

"Thank you, Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of your age." Sirius complimented making her blush.

"I'll see you both in the morning." I smiled and hugged them both.

"And, Harry?" Sirius asked and Harry looked up. "We'll see each other again. You truly are your Fathers, son." Harry smiled up at him before he and Hermione raced off.

"Give us a lift to the Forbidden Forest, please. I have a werewolf to find." I grinned up at Sirius and he nodded before pulling me onto Buckbeak and we sailed off. We dropped down close to Hagrid's Hut where I carefully climbed off. "The three of us, we'll live together one day." I stroked Buckbeak's feathers lightly.

"Will you and Remus be okay with the ministry?" Sirius asked concerned.

"I think so. Dumbledore's putting it out that you had me under imperius and Moony was pretending to help us." I replied and Sirius looked satisfied.

"Be careful, Ash." Sirius said seriously so I mock-saluted him with a grin.

"It'll be fine. I'm just going to stun him." I replied before I hugged Sirius again and stepped away while Buckbeak started trotting off.

"Oh, and Ash. Liam is your father but you'll always be my little chaser." Sirius grinned at me so I chuckled while he raced off and into the sky. I sighed as I put my wand away and changed before running into the forest, following the werewolf's scent. It took at least twenty minutes before I found him so I climbed up into a tree and changed back.

"_Stupefy._" I whispered, my wand pointed at Moony and he fell to the floor unconscious. I changed again and made myself comfortable on the branch of the tree, which wasn't that bad, and settled myself off to sleep.

-.-

I woke up as soon as sunlight hit my face the next morning. I was confused as to where I was and fell out of the tree. I changed back and stood up stretching my back. The numbing spell had worn off so I felt a lot of pain. I whipped my wand out and put the spell on me again. I looked at Uncle Moony, he was in human form and completely naked but he looked horrible. He was paler than usual and their where long cuts all over his body. I felt incredibly guilty that I'd given him some of them. I pulled off the cloak for Uncle Moony along with my wand.

"_Clothe._" I ordered with my wand pointed at the cloak and then Uncle Moony. The cloak wrapped itself around him. "_Funis._" A long piece of rope flew out of my wand and I tied it across Moony's stomach to keep the cloak in place like a belt. I then checked the time. "_Tempus Temporis._" A white cloud appeared in front of me with the number; 4.38, on it. It was dawn. I needed to wake Moony up for a few minutes to get him back to the castle. "Uncle Moony? Uncle Moony? Come on, Uncle Moony, you need to wake up for a minute." He groaned at me. "Come on, Moony. Just two minutes while I get you on my back so I can run you back to the castle then Madam Pomfrey can flirt with you. Okay, Moony? Just two minutes." He made a noise of approval so I changed and laid down on my stomach next to him so he could roll over onto me which he did groaning in pain. I took a slow walk back through the forest so it wouldn't hurt him so much. There was no one around so I just stayed in my panther form as I left the protection of the forest and just continued up to the castle. I climbed the stairs up to Uncle Moony's private quarters. Thankfully, his bedroom door was open so I walked straight in and jumped quickly onto his bed before rolling him off of me. I climbed off of the bed before walking over to his fireplace and floo-called Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Yes?" I heard Professor Dumbledore ask on the other side.

"Morning, Sir," I yawned.

"Ash?" Dumbledore asked sounding mildly surprised.

"Yeah. Could you ask Madam Pomfrey to come down here? For Uncle, I mean, Professor Lupin and well... for me, too." I replied slowly.

"Are you hurt?" Dumbledore asked sounding worried.

"Well... I put a numbing charm on myself so I can't feel anything at the moment but I've got a nasty gash on my stomach which I've bandaged up and there's one on my arm, too." I replied calmly. "I wouldn't recommend fighting Werewolves as a day job."

"Of course, I'll send her down for you both." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Thanks, Sir." I replied, ending the floo-call. I stood up and walked into Moony's office to grab the Marauder's Map which was still open. I looked at it as I returned to Moony's bedroom and laid on the spare bed he had for me. I watched from my bed as I saw Dumbledore in his office and then suddenly Madam Pomfrey head over here. I then noticed Snape entering the DADA classroom. "Mischief Managed." I whispered and the map closed itself as I stood up and walked out of the room to meet Snape. "Good Morning, Professor."

"Miss Hyde." Snape greeted. "Is Professor Lupin here?"

"Yes." I replied. "Madam Pomfrey is on her way to look at him and me, I've just brought him back."

"You stayed with him all night?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Yes. I always do. Though generally not in the middle of the forbidden forest." I said calmly.

"Okay." Snape replied. "Are you alright?"  
"A few cuts, here and there. Not that much." I said smiling.

"You... you saved my life." Snape said quietly.

"Yes. I suppose I did." I replied.

"Thank you. Although you created a wizards bond between us. I will save your life, one day." Snape said looking at me.

"That wasn't my intention although it might come in handy, one day. I'm sure when Voldemort comes back and comes after me, I'll need it." I smiled at Snape lightly.

"You believe the Dark Lord will return?" Snape asked me confused.

"Without a doubt, Sir." I replied. "There was a prophecy made to me in my second year saying that he'll return on his third attempt. So far me and Harry have stopped him twice. We won't be lucky the third time. I have to go and check on my uncle and get some sleep." I turned away from him and walked back into the bedroom. I was laid down for about ten minutes before Madam Pomfrey appeared and tended to us in silence before disappearing again, letting me get a few more hours asleep. I was woken up a few hours later by my Uncle Moony. "Hey old man. You feeling better?" I croaked at him.

"I'm fine thank you, Ash. And so are the others thanks to you and Sirius." Uncle Moony smiled at me.

"It's the marauder's job. And Sirius is fine. Snape owes me a life debt apparently." I grinned at him while sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Uncle Moony scowled at Snape's name. "What's he done?"

"He told the Slytherin's I am a werewolf." Uncle Moony sighed.

"He did WHAT?" I growled angrily. "That life debt won't be needed because I'll fucking kill him."

"It doesn't matter, Ash. I resigned. I could have hurt one of you. I did hurt one of you." Uncle Moony looked sad so I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine, Uncle Moony. Just tried. I had to sleep in a forest, the sun woke me up." I muttered to him.

"I wanted to wake you up before I left." Moony stated.

"You're leaving today? You need looking after." I stated fiercely.

"I'll be fine. I've just got to finish, do you want to come join me?" Uncle Moony asked and I nodded then followed him to his office and sat on one of the small cupboards.

"Where's Harry and them?" I asked him as I noticed the map back on his desk.

"Hermione and Ron are with Hagrid and it seems that Harry is on his way here." Uncle Moony said thoughtfully.

"Probably heard about you resigning. He won't be happy, you're the best DADA Proffesor we've ever had." I replied. "One had Voldemort on the back of his head and the other was a fake, not hard to be better, really."

"Oi!" Uncle Moony grinned at him.

"I speak the truth." I grinned at him. "Are you sure you have to go today? Just a few more days, you need it."

"I'm sorry, Ash, I think it's for the best." Moony replied. I crossed my arms stubbornly. "You won't change my mind."

"I can force you to stay, I'm a lot stronger than you and I could just lock you in your room without your wand." I said smiling.

"But you love me too much to do that." Moony grinned at me while I pouted at him. "Harry's here." Moony looked at the door just as Harry was going to knock. "I saw you coming."

"I just saw Hagrid." Harry said not noticing me. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is." Uncle Moony replied.

"Why?" Harry asked. "The Ministry don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?" Uncle Moony walked towards the door and closed it.

"No. Proffesor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." Moony sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he... accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"You're not leaving just because of that!" Harry exclaimed.

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents... they will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry..." Moony said but I cut in with my muttering.

"Stupid no good prejudice wankers." I muttered and Harry finally noticed me.

"And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you... that must never happen again. And I hurt both Ash and Sirius, I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself if they'd been badly hurt." Moony sighed.

"You know for a fact that both me and Sirius are fine and I know you don't truly believe them bigoted twats. You've had one slip out of god knows how many with me and you didn't even hurt anyone." I finished scowling.

"You can't go." Harry said. "You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had! Don't go!"

"Told you." I sang grinning and walking up to the map. "Hey, the twins are outside. I've got a little job for them." I grabbed the map and dashed out of the room and onto the corridor where Fred and George where pranking someone. "WHAT? Are you doing?" I grinned as they jumped out of their skins.

"Jesus, Ash!" Fred exclaimed.

"Don't do that, Ash." George exclaimed, too.

"We could have had a heart attack." Fred scolded.

"And what does it look like we're doing?" George asked me.

"Pranking Filch, of course." Fred finished.

"Well, you'll just have to hold that off, for now." I stated.

"Why?" They asked together.

"Because I've got a job for you." I replied. "I need you to get Snape for me and Lupin."

"Lupin's a werewolf, right?" George asked me.

"Yeah, he is, I've known since I was seven. But he's also the best DADA Proffesor we've ever had and he's a marauder. Moony to be exact." I grinned at their shocked faces as I showed them the front of the map with his name on it. "You two are the best since them, Uncle Moony agrees, it's up to you now."

"Where is he?" They asked together.

"The dungeons." I replied. "Don't let me down."

"We won't." They replied as I went back into Moony's office.

"Here, I brought you this from the Shrieking Shack this morning." Uncle Moony said while passing Harry his cloak while I sat back down where I was earlier. "And I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you both the map back as well. I daresay you two, Ron and Hermione will find uses for it." I pulled out my wand and tapped the map.

"Mischief Managed." I said and the map disappeared changing it into a blank parchment as I slipped it into my pocket. "Like I would have let you leave with it."

"I'm sure Sirius would have been disappointed if you didn't demanded to keep it." Uncle Moony replied.

"Are you going to make him come to your house this summer? Just for a few days." I asked him with a pout.

"I'll owl him, I'm sure he'll love to." Uncle Moony smiled at me as there was a knock at the door and Proffesor Dumbledore.

"Morning, Sir." I greeted.

"Good Morning, Ash. I trust you are feeling better." Professor Dumbledore smiled at me.

"Last year and the year before were worse, Professor." I grinned at him.

"Ah, yes. Your carriage is at the gates, Remus." Dumbledore said to Moony.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Moony replied, shaking the headmaster's hand as he picked up his suitcase.

"I'll get your tank." I said and slipped the Grindylow Tank into my hands. "There's something you might want to see." I had an evil glint in my eyes.

"Well... goodbye, Harry. It's been a pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again some time." Uncle Moony smiled at him.

"Old man's getting emotional." I said quietly although everyone in the room still heard.

"Goodbye, then, Remus." Dumbledore said soberly. Moony smiled then nodded at Harry before leaving the room.

"I'll see you at dinner." I smiled at Harry before I rushed off after Moony.

"I am not old." Moony stated as we left the classroom.

"Older than me." I replied.

"So, what do you want me to see?" Moony asked as Fred and George appeared.

"We did it." Fred grinned at me.

"He's following us!" George exclaimed.

"AURORA-SHAW HYDE!" We heard Snape bellow somewhere below us.

"Why am I getting blamed?" I asked the twins.

"You'll see." They said together as Snape appeared from the staircases. I choked on laughter as I saw him. He was covered head to toe in red and gold paint.

"Paint bomb?" I asked.

"Hell, yeah." Fred replied.

"Your own design." George added. He also had huge sparkly red letters floating over his head saying;

The Marauder's Rule!

"You've made me proud." I grinned at them and bumped their fists.

"It'll wear off at the end of the day." Fred sighed.

"I wish it wouldn't." Uncle Moony said choking on laughter which made me burst out laughing.

"HYDE!" Snape bellowed again upon seeing me.

"I believe you have a carriage to get to, Sir." I said to Uncle Moony.

"I believe I do." Moony replied before we started running out of the school and to Moony's carriage.

"I wish you didn't have to go. It's been brilliantly, like actually living with you." I said sadly and Uncle Moony pulled me into a hug.

"Now who's getting emotional." Moony said softly.

"At least I'm not old." I muttered.

"You'll probably be at my house this summer anyway." Moony chuckled.

"I will be." I replied. "And I wish at least one DADA teacher would stay for more than one year."

"Maybe next year." Moony grinned at me.

"I'll see you in the summer, Uncle Moony." I smiled at him as I pushed his tank into the carriage. "And don't forget to owl him."

"I promise I will, Ash." Moony smiled at me before hugging me one last time and kissing the top of my head. "See you in a few weeks." Moony climbed into the carriage after putting his suitcase in the back. "And behave, Nine Lives."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed.

"At least don't get caught." Moony pleaded with me.

"Do I ever?" I asked him lightly. And he laughed and waved back as he set off with me waving back. When he was out of sight I walked back into the castle, contemplating if I'd ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts but at least we hadn't had any problems with Voldemort this year. I went to hide in the hospital wing until Snape got bored of chasing me.


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hey folks, relatively short chapter today only recently got back from Palma Nova (which was awesome btw) and got sick straight away from the rubbish English weather haha :) so I'm still recovering and I hope to post another chapter next week and back int my weekly routine :D And I know I don't say it enough but thank you to my brilliant readers especially the ones who review, every time I get an email saying someone new has added GTQ as a fav or an alert or a nice review makes me smile so thank you, I probably wouldn't still be writing it it wasn't for you guys! ~C.C.L. xx**

**Chapter 46 - End of Third Year**

Nobody at Hogwarts now knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak, and Pettigrew had vanished except the four of us and Professor Dumbledore. The exam results came out on the last day of term. We had passed every subject. Harry was amazed that he had got through Potions, Snape's behavior toward Harry over the past week had been quite alarming. Harry wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for him could increase, but it certainly had. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Harry, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Harry's throat. On the other hand Snape was treating me completely indifferently, blanking me out all through every class and ignoring me every time I put me hand up to answer a question, I just hoped he'd get over the whole thing by next year. It was on the train back home when Hermione gave us some news. "I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.

"I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely.

"You did tell Ash." Harry pointed out while he was gazing out of the window looking back towards Hogwarts, I know he never liked to return home but he seemed worse this year.

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.

"I'm okay," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now -"

"A telephone, Ron," I corrected.

"Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year..." Hermione added exasperatedly, Ron ignored her.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work." Ron finished, Harry cheered up dramatically at that.

"Yeah... I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come... especially after what I did to Aunt Marge..." Harry trailed off, I snorted.

"Blown up bitch." I sang merrily. "I can't wait for the cup, I'm going to use all the money I earned from Vander's and get me and Moony some really good seats."

"What if he doesn't want to?" Hermione enquired.

"Tough shit." I cackled.

"Are you excited to meet the triplets?" Hermione gushed, I knew she was.

"Yes, they will be Gryffindors by the time I finished." I smirked.

"Don't you think maybe your brother thought that about you and Slytherin?" Harry asked me.

"Well they didn't do it well enough." I replied dryly. "I just hope I'm in the house for more than two minutes before someone has a go."

"It might be different this year, because of the babies." Hermione said hopefully.

"And it might be worse." Ron chimed in. "Have you ever seen babies, all they do is cry and shit everywhere? I don't know why anyone would want them, parents don't get sleep so they're grumpier. You think your dad was bad last year, just you wait."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ronald." I sighed, I wanted to get to know my new little family, I'll probably never have any more siblings, I got quite broody for the rest of the journey thinking about my Father. I had no idea why he insisted in treating me different to the others just because I'm a Gryffindor. He married a Gryffindor for Merlins sake. I always thought it was perhaps I'm too much like Mum and not enough like Dad compared to the others which is a bit egotistical.

"Harry, What's that thing outside your window?" said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts. saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it and brought it carefully inside. The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig, Dion and Griffin clicked their beaks with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.

"Ginny would love that little thing." I snorted. Harry picked up the letter then smiled brilliantly.

"It's from Sirius." He shouted as he ripped it open, I squeezed in next to him to read it.

**Dear Harry and Ash,**

**I hope this finds you before you reach your get to your guardians. I don't know if Harry's Aunt and Uncle are used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job. I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted.**

**I would also like to apologize to the both of you and once again to Ron for the various frights I have inadvertantly given over the past year. And yes Harry, the dog you saw when you left your uncle's house was me. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. I don't believe I would have had a hope at a glimpse of you while you were with Remus as he would have known who it was immediately, though I'm not sure I would have seen you had you been at home with your family.**

**As for the owl, I'm sure you can find someone who wants the little thing.**

**If ever you need me, send word. Your owl's will find me. **

**I'll write again soon but I hope to see you soon. **

**Sirius Orion Black.**

"I'm glad he's alright." I grinned and leaned against Harry as he re-read it before passing it to Hermione and Ron to read. When we finally got off the train both Harry and I were cheered up, I dragged Harry and Ron to meet my new baby siblings. I saw mum, dad and Abe standing at the wall near the exit back to Kings Cross. Abe was holding a baby while Mum held the other two. "Mum!" I cried as soon as I saw her.

"Rory-bug." Mum grinned at me calling me my toddler nickname.

"Rory-bug?" Harry asked.  
"Shut up." I replied.

"Meet your baby sister." Mum said as she handed over a little baby girl with pale pink skin and a tuft of light brown her with bright blue eyes that matched mine and mums, she was beautiful. I carefully cradled her as Hermione cooed next to me.

"Hello, Princess." I cooed as she gurgled at me.

"She is so cute." Hermione whispered as she tickled little Arianna's chin.

"You can hold her if you want Hermione." Mum said smiling, 'Mione's eyes widened and she nodded so I passed her into Hermione's arms carefully.

"Now I haven't got a baby to hold." I whined playfully making mum chuckle.

"I've missed you darling girl, here have Aston Lee." Mum replied before handing me the other little boy in her arms. Aston also had the same eyes as me, Mum and Ari but they looked very mishchievous, especially for a baby that Arianna didn't have and instead for light hair like Ari, Aston had very dark hair. "He has the exact same naughty eyes you had as a baby.

"He is definately a Gryffindor baby." I declared. "He has the eyes, don't you my little lion?" I cooed as I saw Allie ran over. I looked at Harry and Ron who were still stood behind me silently and grinned.

"Do you hear that baby, not even out of diapers and you're being housed by big sis." Harry chuckled. "You're lucky to have such a big sis, I know I am."

"Damn right you are." I replied.

"Language, Ash. Do you want your siblings first words to be a swear word?" Hermione scolded me.

"See Mum, it doesn't matter if I'm away from you, I still have a Mum." I grinned at my mum as they both rolled their eyes.

"Hi Mum, Hi Daddy, can I hold him, Abe?" Allie ordered.

"Of course dear sister." Abe replied dramatically before giving over baby Alec to Allie.

"I'd better go to my Mum and Dad, I'll see you soon, Ash. Thank you, Mrs. Hyde." Hermione said as she handed Arianna back to her Mummy.

"You're welcome, Hermione and please call me Shawna." Mum replied and smiled at my bestie. I hugged her too and promised to owl before she left. Ron left next with the rest of the Weasleys before Ginny and Molly cooed over the triplets and Arthur congratulated them on having an official brood. I walked Harry to his aunt and uncle while still carring Aston.

"What's that?" Vernon snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another..."

"It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."

"Our godfather." I corrected grinning.

"Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"

"Yes, I have," said Harry brightly. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though... keep up with my news... check if I'm happy..."

"And who is this?" Petunia asked suspicously who had stayed silent.

"Mine and Harry's love-child. We named him Lion, he has to stay with you as my parents won't allow it." I replied sweetly, there jaws did drop then.

"What have you done?" Vernon said in a deathly whisper. I grinned at him.

"I'm kidding you niave twats, I'm thirteen. Things aren't that different in the wizarding world, in fact it's more strict. You must marry before you have children and divorce is not allowed. You lot have sixteen year olds having bastard babies in your culture." I finished my tirade glaring at them.

"This is Aston Hyde, Ash's new baby brother. Her mum just had triplets." Harry corrected me grinning like an idiot.

"He's still my little Lion. A future Gryffindor, just like Lily was. I'd better get back, I've told you three before he had better not be mistreated. Don't forget anyone can do accidental magic and he can't get into trouble for it just like he did to your sister, Vernon. You hurt him, you have my werewolf Uncle, our escaped convict godfather and me. And I recently dabbled in the dark magic this year, magic that has known to drive people mad and I would have great pleasure in doing the same to you." I smirked evily at them. "Luckily for you, Harry will be at yours only until the world cup. I'll see you soon, Harry."

"See you later, Rory-bug." He replied making me roll my eyes before I returned to my family with my gurgling baby brother.


	48. Chapter 47

**A/N: Afternoon all, I'm writing this in the car on the way home from holiday with my Dad which is where I've done as much writing as I can. It's been a terrible couple of weeks to be honest and I've just not had the energy to write. A friend of mine who I grew up with died, god rest his soul. I started a new full time job which is just exhausting... and the guy I loved broke up with me after two years together because he wanted to be single... of course he has a new slut all over him now. Anyway, HERE'S THE BIG NEWS, I've decided to split TGQ into two parts, this part will end just after the end of the Triwizard Tournament, I've found the perfect place for a pause in my story. So I am going to spend the next few weeks just working out the kinks for the next part as I have wrote some but when I was fourteen so I want to make them slightly more mature... and gramatical, planning is key to any story :) anyway here it is... enjoy and review please... just to cheer me up :) 3 ~C.C.L.**

**Chapter 47 - At the Diggorys**

As soon as I got home, Dad wanted to talk to me, I really didn't want to unless it was to hear an apology. I hoped he did apologize, I wanted to spend time with my little triplets and mum before I went back to Hogwarts, not that I wouldn't mind living with Moony and even Padfoot, maybe. I couldn't wait to see my godfather again, it felt strangely liberating to know a secret that no one but the six of us knew, seven including the headmaster.

I sat in my fathers study in one of the big arm chairs that have always made me feel small in front of the big oak desk where my dad sat. He regarded me with an uncomfortable stare, my dad was never a really takling type.

"Aurora, I think it would be prudent if I apologised to you. It would seem, that last summer, your mother and I over stepped the mark last year. We cannot control who you are friends with and after I lost my temper, I said some not so nice things that were not respectable about your uncle. I apologised immediately of course but what I said can't be unsaid which I feel very regretful about. I also sincerely regret that you had to hear of your... _Godfather's_... escape, not where you knew you could be safe. Of course not that you couldn't be safe with Remus. And I understand that you and your friends have not been in any trouble this year, Professor Lupin has sent your mother and I regular updates about you and your studies as with your siblings." He paused and regarded me for my reaction.

"He is no longer Professor Lupin, Professor Snape let slip of the nature of his condition to the school. He won't be returning this year so the curse of the DADA Professor still reigns." I replied dryly. Dad 'hmmd' in thought. "I accept your apology Dad, I always enjoy staying with Uncle Remus and perhaps I can stay with him for the last week or so before the Quidditch Cup but I would like to get to know the triplets before I go back to Hogwarts."  
"I am sure this can be arranged." Dad replied thoughtfully.

"May I leave?" I asked and dad nodded so I left Dad's dark yet warm office.

-.-

The next week was spent helping mum with the triplets which wasn't as fun as I'd hoped. They were quite boring actually, they always slept. We had Hermione sleeping at mine for my birthday weekend along with Hannah Abbott, Allie's best friend. We camped in the back garden and roasted marshmallows while Abe and Cedric told us scary stories, it was one of the best birthdays I've had. Probably made better by the boys being there, Hermione admitted she had a small crush on my bother as did Hannah, I just can't see it really. Now Cedric is another story, the day after we all played a small game of Quidditch, we even got Hermione on a broom which is something big on its own. She wasn't even that bad after she got over her nerves. We ended the day with a quick trip into diagon alley, all six of us, and had dinner at the leaky cauldron followed by ice cream and florence fortescues. I popped into see Vander to ask when he wanted me to start again, we decided on the following Monday and I'd get the day off to watch the Quidditch Cup. I was SO excited about it, I couldn't wait. And I learned that the Weasleys had got a booth from the Ministry with the Diggory's which me and Abe had been invited too, there was only two spare tickets for the Diggory's but the Weasley's had invited Harry and Hermione so we'd all be there. Mum and Dad had got some seats halfway down for Addy and Allie plus the triplets, they'd been booked ages ago, before Ari, Alec and Aston was born but they'd managed to book an extra ticket so all three of them could go.

Thankfully, my parents had no problem with me working at Ollivanders, I don't know why I thought they would, aren't parent's supposed to encouraging their children to earn their own money? Working with Vander is possibly the best thing that happened to me, it makes me actually enjoy my summer but I perhaps enjoy it more when Cedric unexpectantly drops in for a few hours, almost daily actually, I hate to think how much floo powder he's going through because he usually follows me home to annoy Abe while I relax after my hard days at work. I just love seeing all the cute little eleven year olds get their wand, some are so nervous, some bouncing with excitement and a few look like they haven't got a clue what's going on, they usually have parents that look the same, I didn't realise how easily you can tell a muggle-born apart in a crowd, it's quite interesting actually. Soon we were into August and as the 22nd approached the wizarding world was abuzz with anticaptation about the Bulgaria-Ireland game, Vander and I had liberally decorated the shop in green and white in support of Ireland. I would also be staying with Moony after the cup until the start of school and Sirius would be there too as would Harry, it would be a taster of whats to come in the future when Sirius is free, just the marauders. Just as soon as bloody Pettigrew was caught, Sirius had been sniffing him out as much as he could since he escaped Hogwarts. He knew not to kill him now, we needed Wormtail to clear Sirius's name. From the letters I had recieved from Harry, I fear the search is futile, as Harry's dreams say that he's run to his old master. I still had the prophecy fresh in my mind, he's attempted twice to regain his body and strength, would this year be his year or will we have a quiet year this year. I just didn't know.

Rhia Diggory, Cedric and Cho's mother, picked me and Abe up on the evening of the 21st after I got in from work at Ollivanders. We then spent the evening in front of Amos's wireless while the adults drank wine and we had butterbeer, it was a really nice evening until we were sent to be bed ready for our early start to the Qudditch Stadium, the biggest in Europe, especially built to hold the final by the Ministry. I was so excited I just couldn't sleep, neither could Cho as it turns out so she suggested we sneak into the boys room to see if they were awake.

"Shhh." Cho hissed quietly as I stood on a creaking floorboard as we tiptoed to there room on the next floor. We had to get passed Cho's parents room to get there so we had to go really stealthily. When we got up there, Cho nominated me to open there door and peak in. Sure enough they were both in bed with the lamp on. They jumped when they saw the door open and dived under the bed covers turning the lamp off making me and Cho giggle. Cedric peeked out first from under his Golden Snitch covers and glared at us playfully.

"Jesus, Ash, you gave us a heart attack." Cedric reprimanded.

"You should both be in bed." Abe continued with a raised eyebrow.

"And so should you." Cho replied dryly.

"Can we come in, we can't sleep, we're too excited." I grinned at them. Cho spueezed in pass me and sat at the bottom of Abe's bed.

"Of course you can, just come right in." Ced looked at his little sister dissaprovingly, I snorted with laughter before I entered and jumped onto Cedric's bed.

"Bulgaria is so going to win." Abe smirked.

"Yeah right!" Cedric replied as at the same time I said, "No way. Ireland is so going to win."

"Have you seen Krum play, you're nuts." Cho said exasperatedly.

"Unfortunately he's the only decent player on the team. Krum might catch the snitch but Ireland's Chasers are the best in the world." I replied.

"Bulgaria is going down." Cedric finished with a flourish. We spent the rest of the evening before the four of us steadily started to drop off. Cho at first into Abe's arms, I'd have to have a word about that. Then it was me and I moved up Cedric and fell asleep on his pillow, just as I was falling asleep I heard a quiet conversation between the boys. "We should go to sleep too." Cedric whispered near my ear to Abe.

"Yeah." He paused for a minute. "Ced, I know you like her, but if you do anything to hurt my little sister... you're screwed."

"I wouldn't expect any different." Ced replied. "The same goes for you."  
"Understood." Abe whispered. "We could end up brothers." Cedric chuckled.

"Night Abe."

"Night Ced." I felt Cedric under his quilt next to me and his arm came around me. I snuggled in to him as I smiled. He likes me.

**A/N 2: Just a reminder to read the Big News in the Author's note at the top, you may ignore my depressive drivel about my life but if I don't moan about it to someone, I wouldn't be me :) Thanks for readin ~C.C.L.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 - The Quidditch Final, Part 1**

"And just what do you all think you're doing in here?" I was shocked awake by an angry female voice.

"What... oh... Mum!" I heard Cedric sit up sharply as I kept my eyes tightly shut and pretended to stay asleep. I can't get into trouble if I'm not awake.

"Why are there girls in you room? And why at least are they not sleeping with there siblings?" Mrs Diggory hissed, I assumed she was trying to be quiet as I was still 'asleep'.

"We couldn't sleep so we came in here to just talk and fell asleep here. It was an accident." Cho said sincerely, I couldn't practically here her puppy dog eyes.

"It won't happened again, Mrs Diggory. We're all just so excited." Abe added mournfully.

"No, it wont happen again. Its time for you to get up so wake your sister up, you leave in half an hour, breakfast will be on the table. And for heavens sake, how many more times must I tell you to call me Rhia." She finished before leaving, banging the door slightly. I opened one eye and smirked at Abe.

"You're a cowardly Gryffindor." Abe sneered.

"Nope, just smart." I replied before sticking my tongue out at him. I stretched my arms above my head and moaned in relief as my bones cracked relieving the tension of being in the same position the entire night. I opened my eyes and saw Cedric looking down at me with a strange look in his wide eyes.

"Come on, its game day. We have to meet the Weasleys soon." Cho interrupts the staring stopped as he stood and went to his bedroom. I jumped up too and followed Cho to her room where we washed and dressed and before we knew it, it was time to leave. We left the Diggorys house through the back gate 15 minutes before the Portkey was schedualed to leave. We climbed up the steep hill, making it a race between the four of us with Amos struggling to keep up with us. I had the unfair advantage of being an animagus but Ced still gave me a run for my money, we both dived on top of hill at the finish line, panting heavily, in front of the Weasley twins. I rolled over and took a deep breath.

"Ash wins." I rasped with my arms up in victory.

"Well, I don't bloody know how. Merlin, you're fast." Cedric wheezed, still face down on the floor. Fred and George snickered at that before I sent them daggers.

"I don't know when my little sister grew up and became so fast. Ced, mate, we've been beaten by a girl." Abe mocked sorrowfully. I spotted Harry, Ron and 'Mione and secretly smirked, they of course knew how I won. I launched up and threw myself at my three best friends.

"Ash!"

"What are you doing?"

"Crazy girl!" Were the replies I got.  
"Aww, I missed you too," I grinned at them as Amos finally got up the hill with Cho at his side who had given up halfway up the hill.

"Amos!" Arthur called and went over to him before the firmly shook hands. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone, he works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his daughter, Cho and his son, Cedric on the floor?"

"Hello." Cho smiled dazzingly at the Weasleys.

"Hi." Cedric also greeted them as he got up off the floor.

"And we all know Ash..." Arthur continued.

"Unfortunately." Fred and George muttered so I threw some grass into their ginger hair.

"And you may also know Ash's older brother, Abbas I believe." Arthur finished.

"Pleased to meet you all finally, Ash loves you guys, says your her second family." Abe replies charmingly.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Amos asks as we all get comfortable around the mouldy boot, waiting for it to set off to the stadium.

"Not too bad," Arthur replied. "We live just on the other side

of the village there. You?"

"Our house is just at the bottom of the hill, I'm afraid these four turned it into a race." Amos sighed, smiling lightly making Arthur chuckle. "Are all these yours, Arthur?"  
"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his

children. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's — and Harry, another

friend —"

"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Harry?

Harry _Potter_?"

"Er — yeah," Harry replied, he never was happy when someone recognised him as being the boy-who-lived.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year. . . . I said to him, I said — Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will... _You beat Harry Potter_!" The twins scowled and I was going to say something before Harry stopped me with a subtle shake of his head.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you . . . it was an accident. . . ."

"Yes, but _you _didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping

his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman... but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"Must be nearly time," said Arthur quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the

Fawcetts couldn't get tickets. The rest of the Hyde's have hired a muggle car with them having the triplets now," Amos replied, "There aren't anymore of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," said Arthur. "Yes, it's a minute off... We'd better get ready..."

"Quite right, everyone put a finger on the boot please." Amos commanded, we did as we were told and all managed to squeeze a finger on it. It happened quickly, the usual feeling of someone having a fish hook connected to your naval and spinning you around, I tried to keep my balance when we landed, really I did. I wobbled a bit but Ced caught me. Of course all the Diggorys, Abe and Arthur did fine. Everyone else did not, all landing roughly on the ground. Harry actually fell ontop of me, making me fall into Cedric, creating a sort of pile on. At least that's what the twins made after jumping onto Harry.

"I think I've died." I wheezed as we managed to untagle ourselves.

"I was pretty comfy, I think you took all the weight." Ced grinned.

"Lucky me." I replied sarcastically.

"Come on kids, we have to get moving before another portkey lands, It's time to set up camp. And we're all sharing a luxury tent, won't it be fun. We have to get that done before the games start later on." Arthur informed us all jovially. He definately looked excited. We made our way through the fields of witches and wizards around there camps before Arthur suddenly stopped in front of a rather small looking, pale green, tent. It wasn't much to look at until I followed Arthur into the mouth of the tent. The living area had rich looking wooden flooring with a big red rug in the middle, a black gothic looking chandilier hung over which was surrounded my 3 big grey sofa's. On the far wall was a grand fire place that was just waiting for a fire to be put in it. It was brilliant. Harry and Hermione gasped in shock as they saw the room, I hadn't considered they'd never seen a magical tent before.

"Now this tent hold seventeen but only has one bathroom which may be become a problem in the morning but we're all gentlemen here so I think the ladies can go first." Arthur started after we congregated on the sofa's before he was interrupted by the boys moaning. "Come now, behave. The bathroom is over there, in between two of the bedrooms. The far door in the corner is the master bedroom, Amos, I insist you have it..."  
"Arthur..." Amos tried to argue but got no where.

"No, Amos, I insist. The bedroom on the opposite side of the bathroom is where I will be sleeping, there is also a bunkbed and a single bed for three of my boys. Across from that is the girls room, just over there, it has two sets of bunkbeds and next to that is the boys room where there are three more sets of bunkbeds. I assume Harry and Ron and Cedric and Abe will be sharing bunks in there but its up to the rest of my boys to decide who sleeps where. Now, go unpack, we have half an hour and I think I'll have a cup of tea." Arthur finished smiling brightly as the twins ran into the boys room. Percy, seeing the twins run in there, went into the room where his father would be sleeping. I was last into the girls room so I got last choice, I was bottom bunk with Cho on top. I looked around the room and wrinkled my nose. It was pink, very pink with a fluffy lilac rug on the fushcia pink carpet with pale pink walls that had a white border. I dropped my bag on the bed and walked back out of the room.

"I think I'll sleep on the sofa." I annouced to the Amos, Arthur, Cedric and Abe who sat on the other sofa's drinking cups of tea.

"Why?" Abe asked.

"It's pink. It's so pink it hurts my eyes and makes me want to vomit fluffy bunnies." I wrinkled my nose again making them laugh.

"Well, my room is Gryffindor red." Amos smiling mischievously.

"Trade me?" I asked jokily while pouting.

"Oh my gosh! The room is sooooo cute!" I hear Cho squealing as she comes out of the room.

"Of course it is." I grumbled and slumped onto the sofa make Abe and Cedric properly laugh.

"What's going on?" Ron asks when he walks back in.

"Go look at the girls room." Abe replied grinning. Ron, Harry and the twins do just that.

"My eyes! My beautiful eyes." Fred cries with his hands covering his face while he dramatically knocks into the sofa and falls on top of me.

"They'll never be the same again!" George mock sobs before he does the same and lands on me.

"Get off of me you great lumps!" I growl and push them both off and onto the rug, head first.

"You're strong for a little thing." Charlie Weasley remarks as he and Bill come out of their room, I remember there names from the pictures in the daily prophet last year when they were in Egypt.

"And don't you forget it." I smirked before standing.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked me, I nodded.

"Can we, Dad?" Ron asked Arthus for us. "Of course, but don't go too far and be back in 15 minutes so we can go up to the stadium.

"Thanks." We chorused.

"Don't get into trouble, Ash." Abe called as we crawled out of the tent, I rolled my eyes. I skipped to catch up with them and threw my arms around my boys.

"How have your summers been?" Hermione asked us.

"Pants, it always is with the Dursleys." Harry whined.

"Fred and George has been testing the products on me all summer, I can't tell you how many different colours my skin has been, or the nosebleeds and fevers." Ron sighed.

"It's been okay, after I had a chat with my dad things have been a little tense but I love my little siblings and business at Vander's has been good, I've only got today off." I replied. "What about you?"

"I caught up on my reading, I've finished my homework and I've started for next year. I also had a week at the seaside with my mum and dad which was kinda fun but I wasn't allowed to take any of my school books." 'Mione finished scowling.

"The horror." I mocked before grinning.

"You both looking forward to seeing Sirius?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait." I grinned at them. "And there'll be a bit of time to teach you animagus, you might be able to do it before we get back to Hogwarts, Pads and Moony can help me teach you."

"I can't wait, I can't believe I spent half the year being mad at you when I could have been learning. I did practise a bit but not much." Harry replied looking saddened.

"Hey, it's in the past." I smile brightly at him.

"Come on, we'd better get back." Hermione reminded us.

"It's game time." Ron added grinning. I jumped on Harry's back and started chanting, "Go, Ireland, go!" I knew we would win. We got back just in time for me to put on my Ireland shirt and big hat before we had to leave. Arthur gave 'Mione and Harry and running commentary of all the ministry people we met ending with Ludo Bagman just before we went into the stadium.

"Everyone," Arthur introduced, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets —" Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling

what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first — I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years — and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."

"Oh . . . go on then," Arthur replied, pulling a coin out of his pocket. "Let's see . . . a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered

himself. "Very well, very well . . . any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," Arthur said seriously. "Molly wouldn't like —"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins — but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that —" Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!" Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval.

"Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting. . . . That's all your savings. . . . Your mother —"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling

his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance. . . . I'll give you excellent odds on that one. . . . We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we. . . ."

Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names.

"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away carefully. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley.

"Fifty Galleons on the same." I declared. "And I won't have you disappearing with my money like I've heard you've done before."  
"And where would a little girl like you get fifty galleons?" Bagman asks suspiciously. I pull out the money bag connected to my bank and hand him fifty galleons.

"I work at Ollivanders and I have for two years. I've earned my money and had nothing to spend it on." I reply with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright then, I just hope you're not spending daddy's money." Ludo leered at me, Harry had grabbed my arm just in case.

"She does work thank you very much." Harry glared at him.

"I'll, of course, give you the same as I gave the boys. Here you go." Ludo handed me a slip of paper.

"Thank you." I smiled innocently, "But I know where to find you if it you don't pay us when we win." He shuffles off quite quickly as we enter the stadium.

"I can't believe you spoke to a ministry official like that, it was so rude." Percy hissed at me.

"Ludo Bagman is known to be a conman and fraud, he owes so many people money its ridiculous. He has goblins baying for his blood, he may be a ministry official but doesn't make him a good man." I retorted, "If you're so niave, you'll never make it at the ministry."

"I'm afraid she's right son, her father has worked at the ministry longer than anyone I know and I'm sure he's told her a thing or two." Amos added and clapped a hand on his back and headed passed him.

"Then why did you bet with him?" Charlie asks as we start climbing the many, many stairs.

"Because my daddy will make him pay me." I smirked making them chuckle. On the second level some of us bought Omnioculers which are a bit like binoculars but they can zoom in, record and rewind, it's the best way to watch a quidditch game, especially with how high up we were going to be.

"Prime seats!" said a Ministry witch at the entrance when she

checked our tickets as we got onto the fourth level and we was officially able to see the inside of the stadium. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. We clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. Our party kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here and as we filed into the seats and looked out onto the magnificent quidditch pitch. We had the best seats in the house unfortunately someone else the four of us knew also did.

"Ah, Lucius, there you are. Come, come." Said the Minister of Magic whom we'd just met in the box with the Bulgarian Minister who didn't seem to speak very good english.

"Ah, Fudge," Lucius replied, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic as a fake smile plastered. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk — Obalonsk — Mr. — well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else — you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?" It was a tense moment, Lucius looked at Arthur with cold grey eyes and sneered.

"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" I practically hissed angrily at the arrogant death eater, I could just rip off his sleeve and remind the world of his days not under the imperius curse at all. My eyes finally rested on my actual cousin, Cissa Black-Malfoy, same eyes as Abe and same cheek bones and nose as myself. Fudge continued as he had not been listening.

"Lucius has just given a _very _generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest. As is Amos with their children and friends." Fudge continued.

"How — how nice," said Arthur, with a very strained smile.

"Little Miss Hyde. And Mr. Hyde, a pleasure to see you as always." Lucius had a leering look across his face as he looked at us, Abe actually felt the need to stand in front of me.

"Draco, still below us at Hogwarts I see, Slytherins are just not as smart as us Gryffindors." I blinked innocently while smirking as I stepped away from my brother and stood in front of the junior Malfoy. He practically snarled before his mother amonished him.

"Draco, remember your manners in front of ladies, I did not raise you to act like this." Narcissa Malfoy towered over me but I kept my head high, I could practically hear everyone holding their breath. "Aurora-Shaw Hyde, my how you've grown into a Black, unfortunate you're a Gryffindor." She muttered quietly,

"Cissa Black, my how you've sired a son not fit to be a Black." I sneered at her.

"Come on, Ash, we're going to miss the game." Cedric came forward and loosely pulled on my arm.

"And you have a knight in shining armour, a Diggory, I do approve." Cissa added.

"Enjoy the game, see how it's supposed to be played, eh, Draco?" I smirked and flounced to my seat pulling Cedric along with me by the hand. Thankfully they were in the booth next door so we could just pretend the Malfoys weren't there as we enjoyed the show which was about to begin.


	50. Chapter 49

**Evening all. After a long day at work I've come home to watch stand up for cancer. I wouldn't ask but as I watched the stories of the people who survived and unfortunately those who didn't survive cancer. A few minutes ago, Jennifer Aniston came on and then was Ruby's story. Ruby was a little girl and even in the few short minutes of her video, you could tell she was a potterhead. She loved Harry Potter just like us but this horrible disease took her from her parents, she lost her fight. I don't know how old she was but it couldn't have been older than twelve. As soon as I watched Ruby's story, I donated. So tonight, I'm asking you to do the same. You can donate by phone by calling 03001234444 with your debit card to hand or you can donate £5 or £10 by text 'Five' or 'Ten' to 70404 like I did or just go to the website; /donate/ Thank you for reading. ~C.C.L.**

**P.S. Tom Felton was on the programme promoting stand up to cancer if that is even more of an insentive for you :)**

**P.S.S. I'm so sorry, I wrote that with the intention of posting it and then my Wifi cut off :'( it's just come back on and after a little celebration dance I have posted it straight away so enjoy! PLUS CHECK OUT THE PROLOGUE I AM GOING TO TRY AND POST AHA :D**

**Chapter 49 - The Quidditch Final, Part 2**

Ludo Bagman charged into the top box and straight to Minister Fudge and the Bulgarian Minister. "Everyone ready?" He asked excitedly, "Minister, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo." Fudge replied happly. Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "_Sonorus_!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen . . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" The crowd went wild! Including all of us in the box, we all cheered happily as Bagman tried to continue. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" I point my omnioculars towards the right side where I around a hundred woman come onto the field. They were all beautiful, of course, they were Veela's, my great grandmother, Izabella Rosseau-Hyde was a Veela. A Veela's power is that they are able to charm any man so when they start dancing all the men in the booth are practically hanging over the rails in front of us to watch them, including Cedric much to my annoyance, apart from Amos and Arthur, who have wisely taken off their glasses so they can't see and Abe, who isn't affected.

"Why aren't you acting like these numpties?" Cho askes him as I stand up and pull Harry and Cedric while Hermione does the same with Ron away from the edge as they start dangling dangerously over the rails.

"We're an eight Veela so they don't bother any of us and if Ash or Allie wanted, they could learn the seduction that full Veela's have naturally." Abe explains.

"It would come in handy now." I mutter while I wrestle Cedric back into his seat after I've pulled Harry's glasses off. The music stopped and the dancers disappeared causing the crowd, at least the males, boo and jeer.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air... for the Irish National Team Mascots!" Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it...

"Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Looking up at the shamrock with my omnioculars, I could see it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!" Cried Arthur happilly.

"There you go," Ron yelled happily, stuffing a fistful of gold coins into Harry's hand, "for the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"

"You muppet Ron, it's Leprechaun Gold, it'll disappear soon." I giggled at his scowling face.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome — the Bulgarian

National Quidditch Team! I give you — Dimitrov!" Cried Bagman. A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand — _Krum_!"

"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars.

"He's good looking." Cho giggled and she focused in her omnioculars, I did the same.

"I suppose so, but I bet he's as intelligent as a Troll. Not my type." I declared, sneaking a subtle look at Ced who was smiling approvingly.

"And now, please greet — the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting — Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand — _Lynch_!" Seven green blurs swept onto the field from the opposite tunnel as I focused I noticed what brooms all the Irish team were on.

"Can you see Harry?! They have Firebolts! Like us! Woooo! Go Ireland!" I cried giddily. The twins joined me in my chant as the three of us wanted them to win... badly.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" Continued Ludo Bagman. A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open — four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!" Thats when the game started, it was Quiddich but harder to follow than a normal game, probably because they were all moving so fast and the best players in the world, they weren't in the final for nothing. Bagman barely had time to say the names of the players with the quaffle before they passed it to another player. Ireland was the first to score, the magnificent Moran launched a Quaffle into the middle hoop. The match restarted and became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Arthur as the veela started to dance in celebration. The boys all did as they were told and opened there eyes after they had finished. Bulgaria had the Quaffle while Bagman caught up with his commentating.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova — oh I say!" roared Bagman. One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes.

"They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione next to Harry.

"Pull up! Pull up, Lynch!" I screamed in vain at the Irish seeker, Hermione was half right — at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats as I launched myself from my chair and leaned against the rails with my omnioculars pointed down at the pitch.

"Fool!" moaned Mr. Weasley. "Krum was feinting!"

"Damn him! That was a brilliant Wronski Fient. Come on Lynch, shake it off!" I cried.

"Shake off a crash to the floor, because you and Harry do that so well." Fred called over sarcastically, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny, who was hanging over the side of the box next to me, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course..." Lynch struggled but finally got back onto his feet, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Harry had seen so far. After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier. As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her with his elbows flying to stop Mullet from scoring which is an illegal move called Cobbing so the crowd cried angrily simultaneously and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told everyone it was a foul.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing - excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And — yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!" The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again. The boys in the box stuffed there fingers in their ears to stop getting distracted unfortunately not everyone in the stand was so lucky. Hermione, Ginny and I lapsed into giggles when we noticed the referee Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!" A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself. I nudged Cedric and pointed it out making him laugh. The referee looked so embarrassed making it even funnier then he decided to have the veela's removed from the pitch.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now _there's _something we haven't seen before... Oh this could turn nasty..." It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"_Two _penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms... yes... there they go... and Troy takes the Quaffle..." Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"_Foul_!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green.

"Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran — deliberately flying to collide there — and it's got to be another penalty — yes, there's the whistle!" The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. It was definately exciting to watch with the faces the Veela's were currently pulling, I wasn't sure it was so good for me to put part Veela, but it could be kinda cool if I could to the fire thing.

"And _that, _boys," yelled Arthur over the tumult of the crowd below, "is why you should never go for looks alone!" The game went on while Bagman continued his commentating and the ministry officials tried to split up the mascots.

"Levski — Dimitrov — Moran — Troy — Mullet — Ivanova — Moran again — Moran — MORAN SCORES!" Cried Bagman. But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov — The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face. There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. Poor Krum, you couldn't really blame the poor bloke for being a bit distracted, the Veela's had gone nuts and had managed to set Krum's beautiful broom on fire at the tail.

"Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him —" Ron was obvioualy outraged at his favourite players injury but he didn't have time to stop.

"_Look at Lynch_!" Harry yelled. For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Harry was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing. . . . "He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

"GO KRUM GO!" I cried as I stood and leaned over the bar to get a good look, my mind on the bet me and the twins had put on. Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on... but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Harry had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again.

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.

"They're not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry. And he was right — for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the

row.

"He's got it — Krum's got it — it's all over!" shouted Harry.

"What's the score?!" I cried before looking up at the board. BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. I screamed happily and jumped around.

"GO IRELAND! WOOOO!" The twins joined me in my happy dance as we had all won that bet.

"KRUM GETS THE SNITCH — BUT IRELAND WINS — good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" Bagman continued.

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good... He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all..."

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess..."

"That has to be the best match I've ever seen." I spoke animatedly with Cedric.

"I think all the Hogwarts teams that watched this game might have got ideas, I hope our matches will be as good this year." Ced replied grinning, just as I heard Charlie chuckle behind us.

"What?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing. You'll find out when you get back to Hogwarts." He replied with a smile on his face saying he knew something we didn't know.

"Charlie." Arthur reprimanded him, he knew something too.

"What do you know?" My eyes narrowed as Charlie put his hand up innocently.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, Charlie." Arthur muttered. "It doesn't matter, you'll find out about when you get back to Hogwarts. Now how much money have you just won, you should be celebrating."

"I will find out." I promised him grinning before turning back to Ced before over hearing the Bulgarin minister.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said the gloomy voice of the Bulgarian minister.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging. I burst into giggles before the minister sent a wink at me.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman. The Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. At the entrance we could see two panting wizards carrying a vastgolden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Oh my gosh, we get to see both teams up close." I hissed grinning.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers — Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted. And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch and when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar. I clapped politely and smiled and the dazed looking boy.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. All of us in the box were cheering again.

"GO IRELAND!" Me and Ced cried and cheered for them, we get grins from the team. At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered "_Quietus. _They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, probably from all his commentating, he'd been over used his voice, "a really unexpected twist, that... shame it couldn't have lasted longer... Ah yes... yes, I owe you... how much?"

For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched. Of course, I followed quickly and did the same smirking.

**A/N: Check out the prologue I have hopefully been able to put before Chapter 1 of TGQ, I have just got the internet yesterday but I've still been writing, I'm halfway through the big 50 so I should be able to post in soon :) see you later and thanks for reading and especially those lovelies who review ~C.C.L.**


	51. Chapter 50

**A/N: Sorry, I've had no WiFi but it's the big 50 so here's two chapter's for you and now that I'm jobless I'm not working 6 days a week so I have more time to work on the chapters :) anyway, enjoy -C.C.L.**

**Chapter 50 - Appearance of the Dark Mark**

After recieving our winnings, I got 600 Galeons while the twin got 507 Galleons 9 sickles and 4 knuts at our 11/1 odds before we started trying to get out of the stadium.

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling." Arthur implored the twins.

"Don't worry, Dad," said Fred gleefully, "we've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated." Arthur looked like he wanted ask but he changed his mind. The atmosphere was electric as we walked back to camp, everyone was singing and you could still see the leprechauns celebrating. It was quite late but there was no way anyone could sleep straight away with all the noise outside so Arthur and Amos let us have some cocoa before bed. Ginny fell asleep while I dozed on Cedric's arm and listened to the various debates about the game. Arthur, Amos, Charlie and Abe were all debating about the Cobbing penalty while the twins and Bill were arguing about the Veela's getting sent off. I could also hear Hermione and Cho giggling about Krum, I honsestly didn't realise my best friend could be so girly. It was amazing how nice Ced smelled, he smelled of a citrusey, cinnamony smell that just made you feel so good on a cold night. I think I must have drifted off smelling him because next thing I know, he's above me trying to wake me up.

"Ash, wake up. This is serious, wake up now!" I heard his urgent voice. "Cho, wake up! You too, both of you up!"

"Go away." I whined.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered.

"Death Eaters are attacking or something." He replied.

"What!" I cried jumping from the bed with my wand in my hand.

"Get a jacket, put your shoes on and we have to get out of here." Ced told us, his face was full of worry.

"Ginny, come on, get up now. Hermione, get dressed and get your wands. We have to get out of here." I ordered them before I fled the room with Ced behind me. I walked into the boys room where Arthur and Amos were waking the boys. "Harry, get up now!"

"I am, I am!" Harry replied.

"Well faster damn it!" I shrieked before leaving the room to peek out of the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Ash?" Ced hissed.

"When you think of Death Eaters, you think of Voldemort, when you think of him, you think of Harry. We need to get him out of here or he's going to be killed. I need you to help me Ced." I pleaded with him.

"Ash, I'm sorry but my first priority is protecting you." Ced whispered looking deep into my eyes as everyone finally came out of there rooms.

"Stick together everyone, these people are dangerous." Amos ordered quietly.

"Oh my gosh." Cho whispered in shock, I looked over to where she was looking and saw the muggles that owned the campsite dangling upsidedown, screaming. Even his kids, they looked half my age the poor things.

"That's sick." Ron muttered, his face actually had a green hue to it.

"We have to help them, surely." I whispered, I was horrified people could actually do this to children.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Arthur shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot — get into the woods, and _stick together. _I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!" Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Arthur and Amos tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. Abe made to follow before I grabbed him.

"Don't you dare. Either of you." I hissed at Abe and Ced.

"We have to help them." Abe replied and exchanged a look between them before chasing after Arthur and Amos.

"Abe no!"

"Ced!"

"Look after eachother." Ced ordered with a glimmer of a smile.

"We need to get into the forest." Fred ordered and started pulling Ginny with him.

"Cho, come on." Ginny cried suprisingly and started pulling her along.

"They'll be fine, Ash." Harry said comfortingly as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along after the others. And then the lights went out as we entered the forest.

"Bloody brilliant." I muttered.

"Ron." I heard Hermione hiss from behind me. "What happened? Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid... _Lumos._" And there was Ron, sprawled on the floor.

"Where are the others?" I asked nervously.

"Tripped over a tree root," Ron said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind us.

"Oh, fuck off, Malfoy." Ron hissed.

"Language Weasley. Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her _spotted, would you?" Malfoy replied looking at 'Mione.

"Unfortunately, he has a point. All of us should not be here." I glared at Malfoy.

"You'd be fine, Aurora. It's just the Mudblood, Bloodtraitor and The Harry Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Where's daddy? In the cloaks with the other death eaters?" I sneered right back.

"Well... if he was, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I now?" He smirked.

"Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."

"Fred and George can't have gone that far." Ron concurred as we walked in the direction they went leaving Malfoy behind. Ron and I lit up our wands as well to help see where we were going.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it . . . I've lost my wand!" Harry suddenly said.

"Oh, you're kiddng me." I whined.

"Maybe it's back in the tent," said Ron.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggested anxiously.

"Yeah," said Harry, "maybe..."

"Well, what do we do?" I asked the others just as a noise came from behind me making the four of us jump. Winky, Mr. Crouch's house elf, had appeared running away from the 'bad wizards', I think against the orders of her owner. We continued futher and futher into the dark forest where we came across random people all looking for escape, except a group of Goblins who were too busy celebrating there win. We even met up with Bagman who seemed to have no idea about what was going on, what a tool. That actually reminded me that I left my winnings in the tent which was not good. And then we got to a clearing and we heard something.

"Hello?" called Harry. There was silence. I sank to the floor and crawled quietly to where I thought I heard the noise, my wand still out but the light off, It was too dark to see very far even with my good vision but I could almost see the person, it definately looked like a man but it was just beyond the range of my vision. "Who's there?" Harry called again. The man looked towards Harry's voice and I almost saw his face and then, without warning, the silence was broken by a voice I almost thought I'd heard before.

"_MORSMORDRE_!" The man cried, the green light shot from his wand and illuminated his face just for a second, a face I recognised but just couldn't place. Then I looked up to the sky and saw it. The Dark Mark. His Mark. I stood from my hiding place and pointed my wand at him.

"_STUPEFY!_"I cried but he batted it away like nothing. "Who are you?!" The man smirked and shot a spell back, I dodged then he dropped his wand and apparated somewhere else.

"Ash!" My three friends yelled after me as I fell to the ground.

"We have to get out of here!" I told them as they pulled me up, Hermione agreed with me.

"Harry, come on, _move_!" Hermione had seized the collar of his jacket and was tugging him backward back towards the forest.

"What's the matter?" Harry said, he obviously didn't have a clue.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned, pulling him as hard as she could. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"_Voldemort's _— ?"

"Harry, come _on_!" It was Ron this time and he was deadly serious.

"We need to get out of here now!" I ordered them hoarsley, the dark mark terrified every witch and wizard who knew about it. We'd got close to the forest when there was a series of popping noises announcing the arrival of around twenty wizards that surrounded us.

"DUCK!" Harry yelled before pulling the three of us down before who knows how many red shots descended to where we had been standing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched at the wizards.

"Stop!" yelled a voice he recognized. "STOP! _That's my son_!" Arthur barged forward in front of the wizards to us. "Ron... Harry... Hermione... Ash... are you alright?" Arthur asked, his voice shaking.

"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice. It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Harry got to his feet to face them. Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage. "Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" said Harry, gesturing up at the skull.

"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch his wand pointed at us.

"Are you kidding me? We're fourteen. You are pointing your wand at children, please lower it." I hissed at him.

"Where did the Mark come from, you four?" Arthur asked us.

"There was someone over there." Hermione whimpered. "He tried to hex Ash when she tried to stupefy him."

"Did I hear that right? Ash?" Thats when my brother battled through the wizards with Cedric. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah just the usual, a death eater tried to hex me then a ministry offical threatened to the same." I sneered at Crouch.

"Rest assured, our father will hear about this Mr. Crouch." Abe told him with a stormy face, that told him. A few of the ministry officals went towards where Hermione had pointed.

"We're too late," said the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," Amos said "Our Stunners went right through those trees... There's a good chance we got them..."

"Dad, be careful!" Ced said as Amos squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione watched him vanish with her hands over her mouth. A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout.

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's —

but — blimey..."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?" They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Harry recognized the tea towel at once. It was Winky. Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his house elf infront of him.

"This — cannot — be," he said jerkily. "No —" He moved quickly around Amos and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky.

"No point, Mr. Crouch," Amos called after him. "There's no one else there." But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching. "Bit embarrassing," Amos said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf . . . I mean to say . . ."

"Come off it, Amos," Arthur said quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," Amos retorted, "and she _had _a wand."

"_What_?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Here, look." Amos held up a wand and showed it to Arhur. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. _No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand._"

"Hey, isn't that your wand, Harry?" I asked finally noticing the wand.

"Yeah! It's been missing for hours, how did the house elf get hold of it?" Harry asked confused.

"So," said Amos, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her squashed and bulbous nose. "I is . . . I is . . . I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

"It wasn't her!" said Hermione. She looked very nervous, speaking up in front of all these Ministry wizards, yet determined all the same. "Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!" She looked around at Harry and Ron, appealing for their support. "It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?"

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."

"Yeah, it was a human voice," said Ron.

"It was definately a man who cast it. I saw him. I even recognised him." I told the ministry people.

"Can you describe him?" Asked the woman in her dressing gown.

"He was about as tall as Mr. Crouch, he had really scraggy clothes on, he had kind of long light brown hair. He had scary dark eyes and he looked a bit insane and he didn't look that old, maybe my dad's age." I explained as vividly as I could remember. "I swear I've seen his face before but I can't remember where."

"Thank you, you've been most helpful." The lady thanked me with a smile before Amos started interrogating poor Winky and then Crouch gave the poor elf clothes. It was such a sad sight, seeing the miserable elf on her knees begging her master. Then we managed to get back to the tent, thankfully Harry managed to get his wand back, even when it was proved it was the wand the wizard used to conjure the dark mark. Everyone else went inside and straight to bed but I couldn't, I sat outside with the fire. The dark mark was still there just like the man who did it was still in my thoughts. I wondered if they were actually able to remove it or if it just faded over time or if the person who cast it had to take it away.

"Hey." I jumped out of my skin when Cedric suddenly appeared behind me. "Sorry, I'm sorry. You still a bit jumpy?"

"You think?" I replied snarkily.

"You're still mad." He pointed out the obvious.

"You think?" I repeated as snarkily.

"Come on, Ash. We had to help." Ced pleaded.

"It was not your job to help, you've not left Hogwarts yet. I mean, what if something had happened to you?" I glared at him.

"So you were worried about me." Ced smiling a little bit.

"Yes, of course I was you idiot! Is that what you want me to stay?! You could have died, Cedric and so could your dad or my brother or any of the Weasley's. You've never dealt with anything like this and I don't know what the hell I would have done if anything happened to you—" Cedric managed to silence my rant. With his lips. And that was our first kiss.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't realise you cared so much." Ced whispered with his forehead leaning against mine. "I've been waiting so long to do that."

"I've been waiting so long for you to do that." I rhetorted smiling brightly, all my anger forgotten.

"Kids, shouldn't you be going— oh... erm sorry..." Amos stumbled on his words when he noticed our position.

"Dad!" Ced wined at him as I turned a brilliant red.

"So how long has this been going on?" Amos asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"About ten seconds ago." I muttered.

"Well, I am sorry— I interrupted your first kiss, didn't I? I'm such a bad dad." Amos was still grinning a little bit.

"I am so going to bed." I managed to squease passed Amos and tried to get to my room quickly out of embarrasment.

"Ash." Ced called after me quietly, he stopped me before I got into my room and kissed me soundly. "Good night." He whispered before he snuck into his room leaving me in shock. I shook my head and went into the pink room and climbed into the first top bunk, my bed. I rolled over and screamed into my pillow in happiness. I checked the time just to record this moment for... forever. It was 3.39am. And that was when I realised how tired I was. I rolled over and fell to sleep... but not for long...

-.-

It started in a garden. It was a vaguely familiar garden, I could almost picture the sitting under the apple tree in the garden watching my toddler older twin brothers playing together with Dad while my twin slumbered next to me. I walked towards the red front door as it opened for me, I walked forward slightly and looked into the living room and saw my parents with a younger version of Moony, my uncle. My mother was sobbing onto my father's shoulder while you could see the dried tear tracks on Moony's face showing he had been crying before.

"What about Harry?" Mum whispered.

"Albus already took him to Petunia." Moony replied.

"How could he do that? They'll hate him. That Vernon is a piece of work." Dad immediately jumped from his seat.

"I know but it's something about the sacrifice Lily made so he has to stay with a blood relative." He glared angrily at floor.

"Harry was practically family, why couldn't he come to live with us? Lily was my best friend, I know her and I know she wouldn't have wanted this. Ever since her parents were murdered, Petunia has restented anything and everything magical. We would have protected him." Mum ranted.

"I know, Shauna, I know. Maybe you can convince Dumbledore." Moony sighed. "I'd better go, it's getting late. I'm sorry I was the one who had to tell you about James and Lily."

"I'd rather find out from you than anyone else, Remus and you're welcome here anytime... you know that." Mum stood from her chair and hugged Moony tightly before they both to fell to sobbing against eachother. Moony left shortly after leaving just my parents.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe they're gone. That Sirius would do that James, they were brothers... as close as me and Lily..." Mum trailed off.

"Like it or not Sirius was a Black... you know what they're like, you briefly met my aunt, Sirius's mother." Dad remarked dryly obviously thinking of her.

"Wicked old hag." Mum muttered making Dad chuckle. They lapsed into silence when suddenly there was a series of pops and an alarm went off. "But he's dead!" Dad leapt from his seat to look out of the window, I followed him and saw four cloaked people walking towards the house.

"It obviously doesn't matter to them, upstairs, now!" Dad ordered, Mum ran passed me and up the stairs closely followed by Dad just as the front door was blown off its hinges. I watched for a second as the death eaters entered the house before following my parents up.

"We have to get to the order's safe house." I heard mum say as she entered one of the bedrooms, it was blue and I recognised my older brothers as young boys, being picked up by Dad. They quickly ran into the next room, it was pale lilac and had bunnies on the walls. And thats when it hit me, that's when I remembered everything which was probably the reason for this dream. And then he walked in just as my parents had picked up that porcelin rabbit that had been next to my crib as a baby after my mother had hoisted my twin onto her hip. But not me. And that's when the dream ended and the nightmare begun. Because the porcelin rabbit did not portkey my parents or my siblings to safety. It did nothing.

"_ADVADA KEDAVRA!_" The death spell was shouted repeatedly leaving all my family dead on the floor, except for the baby version of me. The very pale young man with straw-like mop of light brown hair and a few freckles on each cheek. His dark brown, almost black, eyes connected with my bright blue eyes as he walked through me and to the orphan baby in the crib. His eye twitched as he smirked evily before pointing his wand out of the nearby window and up to the sky.

"_MORSMORDRE!_" He cried and Voldemort's mark was positioned above my childhood house as it might have done all those years ago. That's when the twitchy-eyed man pointed his wand at me. And then I screamed.

-.-

"Ash! ASH, WAKE UP!" A shouting voice managed to get through to me just as I fell from my bank.

"Oh God, Ash! Are you alright?" It was 'Mione standing over me.

"Fine." I replied stiffly.

"You were screaming, I'm suprised you didn't wake everyone up..." Cho said exasperatedly just as everyone ran into the room, ironic timing as usual.

"What's going on?!" Amos asked his wand out and eyes scanning the room for danger.

"I know where I saw that man before. The man who sent up the Dark Mark tonight." I whispered my eyes on my brother. "He was the man sent to kill us twelve and a half years ago. I think he may have recognised me."

"How do you remember?" Abe asked shocked. "Me and Addy can but you were just a baby."  
"The dementors last year jogged my memory, I remember everything about that night... even down to the porcelin rabbit portkey that took us to America." I replied dryly. "I'm sorry for waking you, I had a nightmare just as I remembered him. I'm going back to sleep." I stood abruptly and clambered onto my bed facing the oposite direction to everyone in the room.

"Come on, let's leave her be." Arthur told the others quietly. The filed out of the room but not before Abe leaned up to stroke my hair and kiss my forehead.

"Night Ash, don't forget you are safe here with us." He whispered before also leaving the room. The lights went out and the others fell back to sleep. It felt like hours before I managed to fall into a fitful slumber. That strange man still plaguing my mind.


	52. Chapter 51

**A/N: I've put two chapters up for the big 50 so read that one first! -C.C.L.**

**Chapter 51 - Harry the Lion**

The morning came too quickly and it wasn't even dawn when we got woken up. We packed the tent and shuffled towards the hill to get a portkey home, it was quite bad that I was counting the seconds until I could see Moony who was picking me and Harry up from Stoatshead Hill where we had set off.

"Oh, thank God." Where the words I heard when we landed before I was bundled into a tight hug. "Last night is all over the newspapers, I've rushed up here as soon as I read '**SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH**

**WORLD CUP!**'"

"Molly will be beside herself with worry, c'mon kids, you still alright to floo from ours, Remus?" Arthur asked him.

"I would be delighted." Moony replied.

"It's been a pleasure, Amos." Arthur smiled.

"As always, Arthur, see you when you get off your holidays." Amos replied.

"If not before." Arthur chuckled before the shook hands and went there seperate ways.

"Thanks for taking me to the World Cup, it was probably the best day of my life." I grinned up at him.

"And thank you for your company, I'll have a house elf drop your stuff at the Burrow when I get in." Amos smiled jovially before I was pulled into a hug from Cho.

"It's been fun." Were her parting words.

"See you september, little sis. No more nightmares, alright?" Abe asked.  
"Alright." I smiled back before I looked at Ced. "You can come visit me at my Uncle's if you want?"

"Yeah and maybe we could meet up in Diagon Alley again." Cedric smiled at me brightly.

"Yeah." I grinned up at him shyly as I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Then I thought, what the hell and threw my arms around him and kissed him. He didn't seem shocked and I think him and Amos were the only ones who weren't shocked.

"I'll write you." He told me with a goofy smile on his face.

"Damn right you will." I smirked while I felt the heat glowing off my cheeks, I could just tell I was blushing bright red.

"So, see you soon." Cedric said his farewell as my brother coughed. "Alright I'm coming, Bye, Ash."  
"G'bye Ced." He winked at me before we went our seperate ways.

"Me and you need a serious chat about what you can and can't do with my little sister when I'm around." I heard Abe growling at Ced making me laugh as Hermione and Ginny hooked an arm each through mine.

"So when did that happen?" 'Mione asked me.

"Last night." I replied still blushing a little bit.

"What happened?" Gin asked.

"I was shouting at him and he kissed me to shut me up I assume." I grinned at them. "I fell asleep in his bed the night before the cup and I heard Ced tell Abe that he liked me." They fell into girly giggles which made me laugh. "And Abe also likes Cho."

"And just what you were doing in another boys bed?" I heard Moony ask. Damn werewolf hearing.

"Sleeping, weren't you listening?" I smirked.

"I can't wait to try that Wronski Fient." I heard Harry tell Ron.

"Maybe we can have a match before we got to Moony's? With all of us it'll be brilliant and we can all try out some of those moves." I spoke excitedly with them at everything we could try. Of course Hermione and Moony would sit at the side, niether of them liked Quidditch... braniacs. Percy probably wouldn't either or Molly but the rest of us could.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" Molly cried as she came running from the house after seeing us from a distance. "Arthur — I've been so worried — _so worried _—" She sobbed into Arthur's shoulder and she crushed him into a hug. "You're all right," Molly muttered distractedly, releasing Arthur and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive. . . . Oh _boys _. . ." And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

"_Ouch_! Mum — you're strangling us —" Fred whined.

"I shouted at you before you left!" Molly said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh Fred . . . George . . ."

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Arthur soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says..." Speaking about the newspaper Molly had been holding but had thrown the minute she hugged Arthur. He scanned the front page when they got into the kitchen while Percy looked over his shoulder.

"I knew it," said Arthur heavily. "**Ministry blunders... culprits not apprehended... lax security... Dark wizards running unchecked... national disgrace... **Who wrote this? Ah... of course... Rita Skeeter."

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" said Percy furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't _specifically _stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans —"

"Do us a favor, Perce," said Bill, yawning, "and shut up."

"I'm mentioned," Arthur said shocked, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he reached the bottom of the _Daily Prophet _article.

"Where?" spluttered Molly, choking on her tea and whiskey. "If I'd seen that, I'd have known you were alive!"

"Not by name," Arthur corrected himself. "Listen to this: '**If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen.**' Oh really," Arthur spat indignantly. "Nobody _was _hurt. What was I supposed to say? **Rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods**... well, there certainly will be rumors now she's printed that." He heaved a deep sigh. "Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come with you, Father," said Percy importantly. "Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person." He bustled out of the kitchen. Molly looked really upset.

"Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?" Molly begged him.

"I've got to go, Molly," said Arthur. "I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off. . . ." And then he and Percy left for the ministry.

"How about that Quidditch Match?" Charlie asked breaking the slight tension so we ran upstairs and grabbed our brooms and raced into the gardens. Each of the twins were captains and they took it in turns to pick. They flipped a coin and George got to choose first and he chose Charlie then Fred chose me. We managed four a side; a seeker, chaser, keeper and beater on each side. On team raging hippogriff's: Fred, me, Harry and Bill. And on team firey dragons was: George, Charlie, Ginny and Ron. It was a close match, Ginny was a damn good Chaser and Ron was pretty good keeper but so was Bill and there's no denying I'm a good chaser, not that I'm boasting or anything, especially on a firebolt. It was a bit mad to have George sending bludgers at me, no wonder they're such good beaters. And Charlie... Charlie was wow! He gave Harry a run for his money, even on the firebolt, they were head to head when they saw the snitch but the raging hippogriffs were the champions with the ending scores 250-110.

After the match we went in the floo back to Moony's house in Godric's Hollow.

"I was so worried about my poor godchildren after Remus told me you were there." Sirius said as he leaned against the door frame in the living room.

"We just love to be in the thick of it." I smirked and winked at him.

"It's how we roll." Harry grinned. The espaced convict didn't look so much like it, he was wearing clean clothes, had had a shave and a hair cut. He looked ten years younger than he was.

"Get over here." He ordered and we ran and was pulled into a hug.

"You look great Sirius." I smiled at him.

"Thanks babe." He winked at me.

"How's the search been?" Harry asked seriously.

"What search?" Sirius asked innocently.

"C'mon Paddy, I would have gone after that rat, we know you did." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I followed him to Albania but then I got your letter and Moony's letter about you both being here so I came back. With what your letter said, I reckon he did too." Sirius explained after releasing us.

"Get's a godfather and leaves out big sis. What's happened?" I asked him seriously.

"I had a nightmare. But I think it might have been real..." Harry started.

"Like mine last night." I mumbled to myself.

"Voldemort was there but I couldn't see him with Pettigrew and a strange man they were talking about a witch they'd killed and after the Quidditch tournament and then a strange muggle got found and Voldemort killed him." Harry explained.

"Did you recognise where he was?" I asked him.

"No, it looked old and there were boards on the window that I could see." Harry said thoughtfully.

"What about the witch, did you hear who it was?" Asked Moony.

"They said her name but I can't remember it." Harry scowled and scrunched his face up in concentration, he looked quite stupid so I couldn't help but giggle at him. He whacked me with a pillow and soon chaos ensued between the four of us. We eventually stopped for dinner where Harry and Moony went into the kitchen to russle something up while I caught up with Sirius.

"So what are we going to do about Peter?" I asked him seriously.

"We?" Sirius sputtered. "You're going back to Hogwarts next week, I'm afraid its just me and my hunt for Peter."

"At least you know he's in England now." I replied dryly.

"Through a vision from Harry. I'm worried how he got a vision of Voldemort and what it must be doing witnessing that monster murder." Sirius glared at the floor.

"We'll go to Dumbledore when we go back to Hogwarts, I'm sure he'll know what's going on and how to stop it." I reassured my godfather.

"If you say so." He sighed.

"C'mon, Dumbledore knows pretty much everything, so cheer up! You have the first week ever with both of your godchildren." I smirked at him.

"Yeah, you're right, Ash." Padfoot grinned and slung his arm around me.

"At least you don't smell this time." I said dramatically.

"At least you don't smell this time." He repeated mockingly before hitting me with a cushion and restarting the fight while Harry and Moony walked back in with the food. We chowed down before getting started with teaching Harry how to become an animagus before having a quidditch match in the garden. Luckily Moony's garden is dissulusioned so no one can see in it. We stayed up late listening to the stories about the marauders at Hogwarts, Peter was obviously left out, before we fell asleep on the sofa.

Me and Sirius were awoken to a full english smell coming from the kitchen, Remus had managed to crawl into his bed but it seemed that Harry had woken up and cooked for us. Remus ran out of his shock, I think he was worried that Sirius had attempted cooking, even though it smelled delicious. Except for the bacon. I hate bacon.

"Morning Harry." I said hugging him as he faced the stove, frying eggs. "Need a hand?"

"Err, you could start plating up for everyone." He replied smiling.

"Everything smells spectacular, Harry." Sirius grinned at his godson while I placed his food in front of him and Remus.

"Sit down, Harry, I'll do that." I ordered and forced him down with a plate of food in front of him then placed fried eggs on everyone's plates.

"Thanks Ash." He smiled then dug in. I dumped everything in the sink and joined them for breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today?" Remus asked us.

"I was thinking we could start on training Harry as an animagus." I replied.

"Brilliant." Sirius added.

"That would be great." Harry smiled.

"But first," I paused as we all started to finish our breakfast and put my finger on my nose. "Not washing up." I smirked as Harry quickly followed me then Remus leaving Sirius to wash up.

"Damn it." He cursed.

"Getting old there Padfoot." Harry grinned sending me into giggles.

"Excuse me Prongslet, I'll put you over my knee." Sirius threatened while fighting a grin, trying to look serious.

"He can't be Prongslet all his life, he needs his own nickname." I interjected.

"Well, to get his own nickname we need to know what animal he wants to be." Uncle Moony replied.

"Did you choose your animal like I told you to last year?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of cheesy but I want to be a Gryffindor Lion and I like how you have your own thing with the pink stripe so I thought I could have a red mane. I researched it and it should be possible." He replied thoughtfully.

"Like a true Gryffindor." Sirius grinned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I think the better question is why didn't James, he'd be very proud." Moony smiled.

"Yeah, what Dad wouldn't be proud that there son was becoming an illegal animagus." I said sarcastically.

"A Marauder." Moony and Padfoot replied together grinning.

"Yeah well I'm sure Aunt Lily would have been pissed." I argued.

"Terrifyingly so." Moony concurred.

"Well, I'm done. How about a quick game of Quidditch then we start the breathing excersise's with Harry?" Padfoot suggested.

"Good idea, you three go ahead, I'll try and search out my journal's from when you first changed." Moony smiled before climbing upstairs.

"Come on kids, lets get to kicking your arse's." Padfoot grinned wolfily before racing outside.

"We're not kids!" I hollered before we chased after him.


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 - Godric's Hollow**

A woke up a few days later to an annoying pecking noise against the window in my room. I looked up and saw the chocolate, regal-looking owl that belonged to the Diggory family. I grinned and hopped out of bed to get my letter. I let him in and into Dion's cage to nibble on treats.

**To the lovely Ash, **

**Guess what? We haven't seen eachother since the madness at the World Cup and I know it's only been a few days but hey, I'm keen. So this is just a quick and slightly embarrasing note to say I want to see you. Write back?**

**Yours, the ever infatuated Cedric Diggory****.**

I giggled and laid back onto the bed. What a muppet bless him. I knew just what to do. I went into the hallway and leaned over the banister.

"Uncle Moony! Paddy! Can I ask you something?" I shouted downstairs.

"She wants something." I heard Moony say to Sirius as they walked into view.

"Heard that." I mock glared at them.

"Well what do you want?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Would it be okay if I went out to Diagon Alley today?" I requested innocently.

"Full disclosure, Aurora-Shaw." Moony demanded.

"By today I mean tonight and it'll be a date with Cedric." I admitted.

"My little chaser has a date with a boy, no way." Sirius decided. "You're not allowed. Moony, we need to protect her."  
"What, from guys like you." I snorted. "I don't fall for charm."

"Niether did your mother." Sirius replied.

"Gross. Now can I?" I begged pouting.

"What's all this about?" Harry came out of his room and asked.

"They won't let me go out with Cedric tonight, tell them." I ordered. Harry sighed and leaned next to me to look down at them.

"It's not the first time she's gone out with him, hell she's slept in the same bed as him the other day." Harry was harshly interrupted

"What?!" Both marauder's yelped.

"Harry! Guys, it was just sleeping." I told them embarrased.

"What, Abe told me." Harry grinned. "I think this is more of a for your information if you're wondering where she was tonight."

"For Merlin's sake! It's just a date, my first date I might add that he doesn't even know of yet! I'll be back by ten, the strongest thing I'll drink is butterbeer and I've never gone futher than kissing with a boy!" My voice start getting louder and louder as the rant went on. "Idiots!" I turned around and went back into my room slaming the door very over-dramatically, obviously to prove a point. I took a deep breath and sat at my desk, grabbing some parchment, I wrote my reply to Cedric.

**To the adorable Ced,**

**Why don't you go ahead and come to Remus Lupin's Cottage, Godric's Hollow via the floo at 7pm to pick me up. We could go to Diagon Alley and grab some food or something because I have missed you too. That seemed to be inbetween the lines of your cute little note. I'll even put on a dress, I hope to see you tonight.**

**The ever impressed, Aurora-Shaw Hyde.**

I gave the Diggory Owl one last treat and set her free with my note attatched to her leg. I got dressed and flopped onto the bed with a book I found in the library at home about pureblood heritage, I was suspicious when I found it so I wanted to see how bad it was. It was obviously my dads and it wasn't looking good. My door creaked open and Padfoot trotted in and jumped on the bed in his dog form. I glared over the book at him and went back to reading. He whined but I ignored him.

"I forgot you're a stroppy teenage girl." I looked up at my godfather was grinning at me.

"This stroppy teenage girl will kick your arse, Sirius Orion Black. You'll have to be Padfoot for when he comes to pick me up." I informed him.

"So you asked him." Sirius paused and looked at the book. "What are you reading?"  
"Found it in Dad's library, wanted to see if I had reason to grief him." I muttered.

"I don't want you to go out, Ashy." Paddy whined. "This is my week with my godchildren."

"Don't call me Ashy, Siri. And it's just one night plus we have years and years to make up for those twelve we didn't get to know you. You're gonna be in my life forever, you and Moony. The rest of the week including most of today, is for you. So what do you want to do today Godfather of mine?" I smiled softly at him.

"Well, I was thinking we could take you and Harry to visit James and Lily's graves today, it's not far, we could even go to the house if Harry could handle it. Do you think its a good idea?" He actually looked quite vunerable, he wanted to get this parenting thing down with Harry.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, I'm not sure he's ever been and I haven't either. Harry'll love it, you'll be a great gaurdian for him you know." I put down my book and pulled him into a hug. "Come on, lets let them know whats on the agenda for today."

-.-

We left the house solemnly, Padfoot in dog form, walking to the end of Moony's street and turning left onto the long main road where you could see a large war memorial in the middle of a little roundabout in the distance. As we got closer the memorial started to change, Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms. Harry drew closer, gazing up into his parents' faces.

"I moved to Godric's Hollow not long after they died, I had to be closer to them. The statue was sometimes a painful reminder and the memorial at the house but they helped me believe I wasn't alone, I couldn't possibly live anywhere else." Uncle Moony mused while Paddy whined a little.

"Happy baby, without a scar." Harry murmured, Paddy trotted up to him and nuzzled him, Harry scratched his ear.

"C'mon." Moony said soothingly and we continued on. There was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. I pushed it open as quietly as possible and they edged through it, we followed the path to the back of the church. To the gravestones. "They're over here." Were Moony's only words as we followed him up the paths where Pads changed back. And there they were. The headstone was only two rows behind Kendra and Ariana's. The gravestones were of white marble, and this made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine. I did not need to kneel or even approach very close to it to make out the words engraved upon it.

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

A tear rolled down my cheek as Harry kneeled between the graves. I cried silently as I grieved for the family I never knew, who Harry never knew. I slowly kneeled beside Harry, he looked up and buried his head into my shoulder as he tightly hugged me. I buried my face in his hair and sobbed.

"They'd be so proud of you Harry, so so proud." Sirius croaked, his eyes wet looking at the graves of his fallen friends. We pulled our heads up to look at him sadly.

"They loved you more than anything Harry, truely." Remus added as he kneeled beside me and stroked my hair comfortingly.

"Miss 'em every day." Sirius murmured and stroked Uncle James' stone. We stayed in this position for a long time before any of us felt the need to move. Moony stood eventually and pulled out his wand.

"_Orchideous._" Moony handed me the flowers while Sirius did the same for Harry, I stood mine in front of Aunt Lily's while Harry put his against his Dad's stone. "People Padfoot." Moony whispered urgently as he heard the gate in front of the church creak open. Sirius face grew stormy.

"Goodbye Lilypad, Prongs." Sirius whispered before turning into the familiar black bloodhound.

"Are you ready Harry?" I whispered. Harry nodded and wiped his eyes before he stood and looked at his parents gravestones.

"Love you Mum. Love you Dad." Harry sniffled. "I miss you." He finished in a whisper before turning to me and pulling me up then into another hug.

"Love you Harry." I told him emotionally.

"Love you Ash." He replied as he released me. I turned to the graves again and leaned down to them.

"I wish I'd known you both so much, still love you guys though. I'll look after him. Always. G'bye Aunt Lily, Uncle James." I told them quietly before I stood up.

"C'mon you two." Uncle Moony put his arm over my shoulder while I gripped Harry's hand comfortingly as we walked back to the main road. "You want to see the house you grew up in?" Harry nodded so we turned left out of the kissing gate then crossed the road onto another street and to the house. The hedge had grown wild in the sixteen years since Hagrid had taken Harry from the rubble that lay scattered amongst the waist-high grass. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in dark ivy. The right side of the top floor had been blown apart; presumebly that was once baby Harry's room and that's where the curse backfired. We stood at the red picket gate and looked up at the house. Harry's touch on the gate seemed to have done it. A sign had risenout of the ground in front of them, up through the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood it said:

**On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,**

**Lily and James Potter lost their lives.**

**Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard**

**ever to have survived the Killing Curse.**

**This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left**

**in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters**

**and as a reminder of the violence**

**that tore apart their family.**

And all around these neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages of sorrow and endearment.

"Can we go back?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry." Moony replied. We resumed our previous position and walked back to Moony's cottage. Sirius collapsed in the middle of the sofa in his normal form so Harry and I took a side each and leaned against him. He threw his arms around our shoulders as I pulled Moony to squeaze next to me.

"My family." Sirius sighed and kissed Harry's head then mine. "I don't know what I'd do without you three."


	54. Chapter 53

**A/N: ****I'm sorry I haven't been great at updating. I thought after losing my job, I'd have more time to write however I've spent a ridiculous amount looking for jobs and being depressed from the rejections. So... Cedric and Ash are together and things are getting a little hot and I'm not great and writing stuff like that so... anyone got any tips or even want to help, that would be great :) enjoy ~C.C.L.**

**Chapter 53 - First Date**

"Ready for food?" Remus asked after a while of silence.

"What time is it?" Sirius then asked.

"Nearly half six..." Remus answered before I interrupted.

"What?!" I yelped in shock whilst jumping from the sofa. "Cedric's going to be here in half an hour! Shit!" I shrieked and ran up the stairs to my room to get ready.

"Girls." Harry sighed.

"She probably heard that." Sirius mentioned.

"Damn right I did." I called back while throwing my hair back into a messy bun and getting started on some light make up on. Afterwards going to the wardrobe that was pretty much empty... I freaked. I had nothing to wear. It wasn't until I searched that I found a plain black ra-ra skirt stuffed in the back. I added a yellow vest, black t-shirt belt and a long owl necklace. After brushing my hair, I slipped on some ballet flats and skipped downstairs. "What do you think?" I asked nervously. Sirius grinned and wolf-whistled. "Shut up."

"I wasn't aware we'd allowed you to go." Remus stated.

"Are you going to stop me? He'll be here soon, you do realise." I smirked.

"I don't reckon we'll stop her, you know." Sirius murmured.

"No. She'll sneak out." Remus added.

"Perhaps we should allow it... Just this once."

"Perhaps..."

"Well then, desicion made. Enjoy your boring evening." I replied dryly.

"Well can I ask what on earth your legs are doing out?" Sirius asked seriously then.

"Because its a date. What? Don't I have nice legs?" I asked back spinning.

"Of course." Remus replied immediately.

"Bit inviting for him aint it." While Sirius replied.

"Sirius!"

"Remus!"

"Boys!" I called to stop the argument.

"Sirius has a point, its a bit short." Harry added.

"And what would you know Harry Potter! I don't reckon you've yet looked twice at a girl. Or even noticed that Hermione and I are girls. I'm afraid we're simply much more than you and Ronnie." I smirked.

"Are not." Harry replied with his tongue out.

"Mature." I rolled my eyes at him as there was a knock at the door, everyone in the room froze.

"Sirius." Moony hissed. Padfoot sighed then changed into his dog form before I answered the door. There he stood. I nibbled at my lip as I took in the sight of Cedric, with his hair slicked back and in black trousers and a checkered red top, holding a bunch of white Calla Lillies. My favourite.

"Hi." Cedric said then he held out the flowers. "For you."

"Thanks." I grinned as I took them, blushing slightly. "Come in." We walked both inside as Harry, Remus and Padfoot seemed to stand in a line.

"Hiya Harry, Professor. And who's this wonderful dog? He looks kind of like the Grim." Cedric grinned. I smirked at the dog.

"This is Snuffles." I replied. "He's a bit of a dopey dog."

"Hello Snuffles." Padfoot growled back. Cedric drew back his hand instantly.

"Oi! None of that or I'll lock you outside in the garden." I glared at Sirius, he whined slightly.

"Amazing." Cedric whispered. "I don't reckon he's all that dopey." Sirius tail twitched slightly.

"That remains to be seen." I smirked. "I'll just go get a jacket. Behave." I added eyeing the boys before running up the stairs to my room, grabbing the nearest jacket, a black leathery one, plus my wand then running back.

"Make sure she's back for ten, Mr. Diggory." Remus was saying.

"And no funny business." Harry added. I rolled my eyes then cleared my throat with a raised eyebrow when I re-entered the room.

"That is not behaving." I said dangerously eyeing them up. "Lets go then?"

"Brilliant idea." Cedric replied.

"Put these in a vase please, Uncle Remus." I ordered. "They really are beautiful."

"Thanks, just like you." Ced grinned. Harry snorted. I glared. "We off?"

"Yeah." I replied leading him out the door before peering back behind it. "I'll deal with you twats later." I hissed before following Ced.

"Back for ten!" Moony called.

"Bite me!" I yelled back. Before grabbing Ced's hand as he held up his wand, calling the knight bus.

-.-

We were in the finest wizarding restaurant in Diagon Alley, Rendel Raistlin's Ristorante. It was just down the alley beside Eeyolps above Florean Fortesque's, chief restaurant for any courting couples such as myself. We were seated and had butterbeers before ordering a pizza to share.

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Ced asked.

"I don't know... I have years yet." I chuckled. "What about you?"

"I think I want to be a curse breaker." He replied thoughtfully.

"I think Ron's big brother's a curse breaker, you could ask him about it. I think perhaps I'll work at the ministry, like father." I added.

"I could see you as more of a quidditch player." Ced reckoned.

"Maybe both." I giggled. "What are we doing next?"

"Well, I thought we could go into the muggle world and take a walk into Soho Square. Its just down the road, and we could just... talk. What do you think?" He asked.

"Sounds lovely. We could get some hot chocolates to take with us." I added.

"Great." He grinned then paid the bill before walking out of Diagon Alley and up Charing Cross Road, talking all the way. The little park was really quite beautiful; old lamps, something right out of narnia, lined the gravel path, dotted with little flowers all the the gazebo in the middle of the park. It was a wooden black and white building that in the dark was covered in fairy lights. And the whole place was empty. Beautiful and definately romantic. "What do you think?"

"I never realised just how much of a romantic you really are." I smiled. He held my hand and pulled me to the gazebo where we laid on the benches.

"You're the only person I've been romantic for ever... I thought I'd let my romantic life start off pretty good." Cedric grinned as he stroked my legs on his lap.

"I'm sure the many girls of your future will enjoy it." I smirked.

"Nah, I think I'll just stick with you." He replied.

"Forever?"

"Yeah."

"Forever's a pretty long time."

"I know. I'll enjoy every moment of it. You're pretty special, you know that?" He pushed some hair out of my face as he stroked my cheek.

"As long as you think that, then its great. You know, you're pretty amazing yourself. I predict many good years." I grinned as he brought down his lips upon mine.

"Why thank you." Cedric whispered. I looked at him serious then.

"I have some secrets. Some that you will think are mad. Illegal stuff." I looked at him nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you them yet. But you might go mental, they're pretty bad. And not many people know." I was nibbling at my lip as he looked at me confused.

"You haven't killed someone right? You're not a death eater?"  
"No and hell no!" I almost shrieked. "I have hurt a death eater... with a very bad curse. At Hogwarts, last year."

"Death Eaters? At Hogwarts?"

"There's either been You-Know-Who or a Death Eater at Hogwarts since I started."

"Voldemorts dead."

"No. Not fully he isn't. And he'll keep coming back. I know it. So does Dumbledore. Its no coincidence... all the stuff that keeps happening every year." I sighed then flashed a grin. "I don't know why we've got so serious on our first date."

"Well, if you think about it... this could be considered our third date. We spent that day in Diagon Alley and at the World Cup. And you're my girlfriend, I want you to be serious with me, baby." He explained.

"I think I'll tell you one more secret. You ready for it?"

"I'm honestly not sure..."

"I'm an animagus... illegally of course. But Uncle Remus knows, and Dumbledore, and of course Harry, Ron and Hermione. And know you." I grinned.

"Thats some impressive..."

"I had an insentive. I felt I really had to... so I did. I'm teaching Harry now." I replied.

"Well... what are you? Can I see it?" He asked. I nodded then changed into my Panther. "Wow." I changed back then.

"Thanks."

"You know, we should probably get back. It's nearly ten." Ced pointed out.

"Already?" I sighed. "I don't want to go yet. I can be late."

"I don't want to get in trouble with your Uncle." He replied. I smirked and sat up the drew him into a deep kiss. "On the other hand..." He threaded his hand into my hair as he held my lips against his, passionately kissing, stopping only to breathe. "Your brothers would kill me if they knew what I thought about you when we're like this." I smirked and felt daring so I reached my leg over and sat on his lap.

"And just what would your thoughts be about Mr. Diggory?" I whispered in his ear and his answering groan moved me to slowly kiss down his neck. His hands tightened around my waist as I moved back to his lips. He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"You're being ridiculously tempting." He said through almost gritted teeth. I had never seen anyone look at me passionately like I had in his hazel eyes. It made a girl feel pretty good about herself. "We should get you home, Ash."

"Yeah, Uncle Remus might be getting a little pissed." I grinned.

"You need to get off of me then."

"Are you sure you really want me to move?"

"Behave Ash." Ced smirked. I sighed over-dramatically then got off of him and pulled him up. He grabbed me and pulled me to his lips again for a quick delicious kiss.

"Come on." I grinned and weaved his hand into mine as we went to the end of the road and caught the Knight Bus back home. I was nearly half an hour late getting back when we arrived at my front door. "Good night kiss?" Ced smiled and dropped his lips onto mine for a sweet kiss. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck and into a deeper kiss, my body pressed against his. "I'll see you later."  
"Good night Ash."  
"Night Ced." I grinned and opened the front door before going in. Remus was stood waiting for me.

"You're late." He stated.

"Dinner ran over." I replied kicking off my shoes and collapsing on the sofa.

"Good night?" Sirius asked from the arm chair. I nodded and grinned. "No funny business?"

"How old am I Sirius?" I asked him.

"Fourteen." He replied.

"Then doesn't that answer your question." I grinned at him as I skipped towards the stairs.

"I suppose..." Sirius said bregrudginly. I smirked as I popped my head around the corner.

"Of course there was funny business, Cedric's of age in a few weeks." I giggled at the look on there faces then ran to my room. I giggled again thinking about Cedric. It was an amazing first date with a pretty gorgeous guy.


	55. Chapter 54

**A/N: Hey folks, I've had a little bit of a writers block and I have a job again so sorry about how long its taken me too update. But luckily for you I've broken my foot (which actually sucks riddikulusly)! So I'm off work for the month and will try to write a lot :) ****I have also created a facebook profile for 'Cadence Callula Laramae'**** so search it and I'm going to put up pictures and stuff for you to see because I have no idea how to work stuff like Tumblr aha, I know, I'm 19 and I fail :D Anyway, enjoy ~C.C.L. xx**

**Chapter 54 - Arguing at the Weasleys**

The weekend before we were due to go back to Hogwarts I finished my last shift at Ollivanders for the summer so Remus finally took Harry and I shopping in Diagon Alley for our Hogwarts stuff with Hermione and her parents. The most interesting thig on the letters was the fact we needed dress robes for some reason this year, so we there was a ball. And Hermione and I wanted to look spectacular so we slipped off from the adults and Harry into Madam Malkins while they got the rest of our Hogwarts stuff for us. We both tried on a few dresses before we found perfect dresses. 'Mione had chosen robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material that just hugged her tiny figure where as I had a floor-length shiny purple dress that was scrunched up on my left hip and pretty low-cut with silver detailing around the edges and on the straps. I looked hot and I couldn't wait for Cedric to hopefully see it whenever the ball would be.

A few days later, on the 31st, Harry, Hermione and I traveled to the Burrow to stay before we would all be going to Kings Cross together, I had a feeling Molly loved having more girld around the house for Ginny and to help her brood get there arses out of bed early for the express, she loved our dress robes too... she demanded pictures for when we wore them but was very secretive about the whole thing, I really wanted answers but they were unlikely to come. Niether Arthur or Percy were home when Remus dropped us off and after we said our good-bye's, Molly filled us up with food. 'Mione, Gin and I helped clear up afterwards in the kitchen while the boys pissed off. The Weasley's may have been skint but they had such a great mum, and dad of course, she was so easy to talk to.

"Oh, you girls make me feel young." Molly chuckled after I had described my date with Cedric.

"You are young." I replied.

"Yeah, its just the twins that have made you a bit grey." Ginny added cheekily before being swatted at by Molly with a tea towel making us giggle.

"Little Madam." Molly smiled at her little girl.

"That's Ash's bad influence." 'Mione commented. I poked my tongue out at her before winking at Ginny.

"Not at all." Molly replied. "I'd never have believed my two youngest would have such a close knit group of friends. You stick together like nothing I've seen, you keep those boys out of trouble."

"I wouldn't go that far." 'Mione chuckled.

"Stop it Molly, you're making me blush." I grinned at her.

"You're a godsend and don't let anyone say otherwise." Molly replied, she looked up at the clock as someone floo'd in. Percy was home. "Now, off with you, go find those boys." We went into the living room where they all were now, listening to Percy describe the happenings at the Ministry.

"It's been an absolute uproar," Percy told them importantly. "I've been putting out fires all week. People keep sending Howlers, and of course, if you don't open a Howler straight away, it explodes. Scorch marks all over my desk and my best quill reduced to cinders."

"Why are they all sending Howlers?" asked Ginny.

"Complaining about security at the World Cup," said Percy. "They want compensation for their ruined property. Mundungus Fletcher's put in a claim for a twelve-bedroomed tent with en-suite Jacuzzi, but I've got his number. I know for a fact he was sleeping under a cloak propped on sticks."

"Father's told me about him, he sounds hilarious." I grinned at Percy who looked fairly outraged.

"Trying to swindle the Ministry does not make him funny, he's a crook." Percy puffed.

"Have you ever met the guy? How do you know he's a crook?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow. "It could all be hear-say, he could have borrowed his luxurious tent to family then got stinking drunk and slept with his coat under the stars." Percy blustered while I sent a discreet wink to the twins who were trying to hold onto laughter. "I believe Father went to Hogwarts with him, not very intelligent so he didn't get many N.E.W.T.'s from what I understand, perhaps he has fallen on hard times. He could be jobless... homeless... and you're sentencing him to live on the streets. Poor bloke." I blinked away fake-tears at Percy's shocked face before the twins started belly-laughing. I smirked and ended up joining in. "I'm kidding Percy. You did say I was practically the twin's twin. Or triplet. Not sure." Molly was distracted at this time so she didn't laugh, she was looking at the famed Weasley clock, all were at home but Arthur. She sighed suddenly.

"Your father hasn't had to go into the office on weekends since the days of You-Know-Who," she said. "They're working him far too hard. His dinner's going to be ruined if he doesn't come home soon."

"Well, Father feels he's got to make up for his mistake at the match, doesn't he?" said Percy. "If truth be told, he was a tad unwise to make a public statement without clearing it with his Head of Department first..."

"Don't you dare blame your father for what that wretched Skeeter woman wrote!" Molly said, flaring up at once.

"If Dad hadn't said anything, old Rita would just have said it was disgraceful that nobody from the Ministry had commented," said Bill, who was playing chess with Ron. "Rita Skeeter never makes anyone look good. Remember, she interviewed all the Gringotts' Charm Breakers once, and called me 'a long-haired pillock'?"

"Well, it _is _a bit long, dear," said Mrs. Weasley gently. "If you'd just let me —"

"_No, _Mum." I chuckled at that, he did have crazy long hair, in a ponytail, but it looked cool.

"Oh your father's coming!" she said suddenly, looking up at the clock again. Arthur's hand had suddenly spun from "work" to "traveling"; a second later it had shuddered to a halt on "home" with the others, and they heard him calling from the kitchen.

"Coming, Arthur!" called Molly, hurrying out of the room. A few moments later, he came into the warm living room carrying his dinner on a tray. He looked completely exhausted.

"No offense sir, but you look awful." I said sympathetically.

"Thank you dear." He chuckled, giving me a warm smile. I decided then to write a letter to Father, he looked ridiculously over-worked. "Well, the fat's really in the fire now," he told us as he sat down in an armchair near the hearth and toyed unenthusiastically with his somewhat shriveled cauliflower. "Rita Skeeter's been ferreting around all week, looking for more Ministry mess-ups to report. And now she's found out about poor old Bertha Jorkins going missing, so that'll be the headline in the _Prophet _tomorrow. I _told _Bagman he should have sent someone to look for her ages ago."

"Mr. Crouch has been saying it for weeks and weeks," said Percy swiftly.

"Crouch is very lucky Rita hasn't found out about Winky," said Arthur irritably. "There'd be a week's worth of headlines in his house-elf being caught holding the wand that conjured the Dark Mark."

"I thought we were all agreed that that elf, while irresponsible, did _not _conjure the Mark?" said Percy hotly.

"If you ask me, Mr. Crouch is very lucky no one at the _Daily Prophet _knows how mean he is to elves!" said Hermione angrily.

"Now look here, Hermione!" said Percy. "A high-ranking Ministry official like Mr. Crouch deserves unswerving obedience from his servants..."

"His _slave, _you mean!" said Hermione, her voice rising passionately, "because he didn't _pay _Winky, did he?"

"'Mione." I groaned.

"I'm unsure why you are so against house-elves when a family like the Hyde's certainly has them." She rounded on me instantly in shock, I held my hands up while shooting a glare at Percy.

"You, good sir, will be pranked for that remark. And not Weasley Twin pranked, as admirable as that might be..."

"Oi!" The Twins called out at this.

"... But Marauder pranked. And you won't enjoy it."

"I remember the stories of the marauder pranks." Arthur chuckled. "Molly's little brother's were at school with them... they were truly legendary. Well done son." I smirked at Percy then, who looked slightly worried.

"I'll get you when you least expect it." I promised.

"Aurora-Shaw... explain." 'Mione ordered.

"And for your information, Percy, for one, I have no control of the house elves in my home and secondly, they are paid." I replied smugly.

"What?!" Percy said in disbelief and to be fair to him, it was practically unheard. I grinned at Harry.

"My Mother's best friend was a muggle-born just like you Mya and she had the same view-point when it came to house-elves, forced it on mum and their other best mate Alice Burke, Neville Longbottom's mum." I replied.

"My mum?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yup."

"Sorry Ash." 'Mione added.

"No problem, it was Percy who attempted to argue without facts. Perhaps you should go work for the Prophet instead of the Ministry, Percy." I sneered slightly.

"How dare you...?" Percy started before his mother interrupted.

"I think you'd all better go upstairs and check that you've packed properly!" said Molly, breaking up the argument. "Come on now, all of you..."

"Doubly-pranked." I told Percy as I was leaving with a smirk. "Ooh, it'll be painful." We jogged upstairs and sat in Ron's room.

"Bertha Jorkins." Harry mused, staring up at the ceiling from his bed.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"I think thats her... the witch that Voldemort found and killed." He replied. "What did she do? What could she have known?"

"She worked with Crouch in the Department of International Magical Cooperation as his assistant I think, she could have known anything he knew. Crouch and Fudge are supposed to be fairly decents friends... so who knows what she could have heard." I sighed and collapsed on Harry's bed.

"What can we do?" 'Mione asked.

"Who's going to believe us?" Ron snorted. He had a point.

"No one." I replied dryly. "Accept Sirius and Remus, perhaps they have an idea what we can do." Harry nodded.

"I'll write them." He decided.

"Well I'm off to bed. Coming, 'Mione?" I asked she nodded and saying our good nights, we left for Ginny's room.

-.-

I was up bright and early eating breakfast in the den on September 1st when Ced's dad appeared in the fireplace.

"Hey Amos." I smiled at him.

"You're at the Weasleys?" He asked confirming he'd floo-called the correct house. I nodded at him. "Get Arthur please, its important!" He looked incredibly serious so I ran out of the room.

"Arthur!" I called up the stairs. "Amos Diggory's at the fireplace for you, he says its urgent!" I ran back into the room when I heard him coming down the stairs at lightening speed. "He's coming. Cho and Ced ready for Hogwarts?"

"Yes dear... Arthur. Thanks Goodness, its Alastor Moody." Amos said as soon as he saw the elder Weasley. "He's gone mad again! His muggle neighbors heard bangs and shouting, so they went and called those what-d'you-call-'ems — please-men. Arthur, you've got to get over there..."

"It's policemen." I added.

"Yeah, them... It's a real stroke of luck I heard about it," Amos said, "I had to come into the office early to send a couple of owls, and I found the Improper Use of Magic lot all setting off — if Rita Skeeter gets hold of this one, Arthur —"

"What does Mad-Eye say happened?" Arthur asked. Amos rolled its eyes.

"Says he heard an intruder in his yard. Says he was creeping toward the house, but was ambushed by his dustbins."

"What did the dustbins do?" asked Arthur frantically.

"Made one hell of a noise and fired rubbish everywhere, as far as I can tell," Amos replied. "Apparently one of them was still rocketing around when the policemen turned up —" Arthur groaned.

"And what about the intruder?"

"Arthur, you know Mad-Eye," Amos said exasperatedly, "Someone creeping into his yard in the dead of night? More likely there's a very shell-shocked cat wandering around somewhere, covered in potato peelings. But if the Improper Use of Magic lot get their hands on Mad-Eye, he's had it — think of his record — we've got to get him off on a minor charge, something in your department — what are exploding dustbins worth?"

"Might be a caution," Arthur mused with his brow furrowed. "Mad-Eye didn't use his wand? He didn't actually attack anyone?"

"I'll bet he leapt out of bed and started jinxing everything he could reach through the window," said Amos, "but they'll have a job proving it, there aren't any casualties."

"All right, I'm off," Arthur said as he dashed out, pecking Molly on the lips as she entered the room.

"Sorry about this, Molly," Amos said sadly, "bothering you so early and everything... but Arthur's the only one who can get Mad-Eye off, and Mad-Eye's supposed to be starting his new job today. Why he had to choose last night...

"Never mind, Amos," Molly sighed.

"I've got someone who wouldn't mind speaking to you Ash." Amos grinned as Amos's face was replaced with Cedric's.

"Dad's gone nuts." Ced smiled at me. "We'll be seeing eachother in a few hours."

"I know." I grinned. "Does that me you don't want to see me now?" I asked in mock-shock.

"Shut up." Ced grinned. "You all packed?"

"Of course." I replied. "Looking forward to getting beaten in the cup."

"You wish. I think being your boyfriend might make you go easy on us Hufflepuff's."

"Never." I smirked. "Well I've got to go finish getting packed. See you soon?"

"Very soon." He blew me a kiss before disappearing from the fire grate.

**A/N 2: Just a little follow up note, I'm going to pretend Molly's twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian, were younger than her and where at Hogwarts with the Marauders as you may have noticed that :)**


	56. Chapter 55

**A/N: Would you look at that... I managed another one :) Told you I'd try to write quickly! I might be able to get another out tonight because my foot is itching madly under this cast and its keeping me awake! I have to be up for the hospital in 5 hours! And big thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx because she always reads and reviews even when I don't ask :) thanks and enjoy ~C.C.L. xx**

**Chapter 45- Announcing the Triwizard Tournament**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I casually slipped through the barrier at Kings Cross to Platform 9 and 3/4, after the worse journey I'd ever taken to London, and revealed the gleaming scarlet train that was the Hogwarts Express. Charlie, Bill and Molly helped us all get our stuff on the train with enough time to spare for once. We hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

"Why?" said Fred keenly.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it . . . it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Damn it! I'm going to go mental unless somebody tells me whats going on!" I pouted getting annoyed again. Charlie just winked at me.

"Ash!" I heard someone call from behind me. I grinned recognising him. I span around and ran to him, my arms flying around his neck. The answering wolf-whistle's and cat-calls did nothing as I kissed him in greeting.

"Hey, Ced." I grinned up at him. "I did miss you just that little bit."

"Yeah yeah." He smirked before swooping down and pecking me on the lips again. "How about I sit with Harry and your friends on the way to Hogwarts and when we come back at the end of the year, you'll sit with me and my friends?"

"Sounds like a plan." We linked hands and walked back to the Weasleys as they got on the train.

"Mum!" Ron was saying irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting — mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules —"

"What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you... Now, behave, won't you? _Won't _you, Fred? And you, George?" The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

"That's ridiculous. I want to know." I whined as the twins nodded in agreement, they left with stormy face off to find there friends.

"At least we'll find out tonight." Hermione pointed out. I just sighed and pouted as we got into a compartment.

"Ced's going to sit with us." I informed them.

"Excellent!" Hermione grinned. "You can tell us about the O.W.L.'s, we've not long left before we have to do them." I rolled my eyes and collapsed onto the chair, putting my legs over Ced.

"Don't forget, it was your idea to sit with my friends." I smirked.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know. How's the animagus training going Harry?" Ced asked curious. Harry blanched and looked at me.

"Course I told him. I plan on telling him everything." I looked at him seriously, he frowned slightly but nodded.

"Well, my hair can go the same shade of Ron's and it can go longer and I can grow my claws and fangs." Harry explained.

"He's not far off... he should have it be Christmas I think." I added.

"Very impressive. I am speechless at how you've both done such advanced magic." Ced grinned as Harry blushed a little.

"Shh!" Hermione said suddenly so we all listened. I rolled my eyes as I recognised the drawl.

". . . Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore — the man's such a Mudblood-lover — and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually _learn _them, not just the defense rubbish we do. . . ." Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he _had _gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"The entire school wish he had gone." I added dryly.

"Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione sniffily, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, _it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"I think I've heard of it," said Ron vaguely. "Where is it? What country?

"Well, nobody knows, do they?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Er — why not?" said Harry.

"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," Cedric informed them.

"Come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts — how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"But Hogwarts _is _hidden," said Hermione, in surprise. "Everyone knows that... well, everyone who's read _Hogwarts, A History, _anyway."

"Just you, then," said Ron.

"I've read it." Ced mentioned off-handly. "You have to for your N.E.W.T.'s in History of Magic."

"I have too... I just can't remember all of it." I winked at 'Mione who was looking at Ced appraisingly about reading her favourite book.

"Anyway... so go on — how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"It's bewitched," said Hermione. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying danger, do not enter, unsafe."

"So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," said Hermione, shrugging, "or it might have Mugglerepelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Unplottable —"

"Come again?" Ron asked.

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?" Hermione continued.

"Er . . . if you say so," said Harry.

"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident. . . . Shame his mother likes him. . . ."

"Someone had to." I sighed dramatically as Cedric choked up in laughter. "You're not supposed to laugh, Prefect." I informed him. He winked and pecked me on the lips again. I decided I was knackered so had a nap leaning against Cedric.

-.-

"We saw Krum right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box..."

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." I woke up to Draco Malfoy in the doorway.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

"Weasley . . . what is _that_?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious. Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of _wearing _these, were you? I mean — they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety. . . ."

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron,

"Excuse me, I'm a Prefect Malfoy, if you don't leave you'll be in detention before we even get to Hogwarts." Cedric growled.

"Diggory. I should have known you'd be here... so the rumours are true." Malfoy sneered, eye-balling Cedric and I.

"Get out Malfoy." I ordered.

"Oh I'm going... I just don't know why Diggory could possibly want you." He sneered.

"Because I have taste." Ced retorted.

"Of course I'm no Pansy Parkinson." I smirked.

"And we all know how much you like her, Drakey." Harry grinned.

"At least I can get a girlfriend, Mr. Malfoy, not still afraid girls have cooties are you?" Ced joked as Malfoy went slightly red.

"My Father will hear about this." Malfoy grumbled as he left the compartment slamming the door.

"That was brilliant!" Ron was choked up in laughter while Harry high-fived Cedric.

"We'd better get changed, we'll be at Hogwarts soon." 'Mione grinned as she pulled me out of the compartment to the toilets.

-.-

We arrived at the Great Hall hours later, completely drenched from such awful weather and water balloons thrown by Peeves the Poltergiest. We sat through the sorting and a suspiciously empty DADA teacher's seat at the front of the Hall and through dinner which after the revaltion that unpaid house-elves cooked the feast, Hermione wouldn't touch a bite, all thanks to Sir Nick and his big ghostly mouth.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirtyseven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?!" Harry and I shrieked fairly loudly together, we looked to eachother and the rest of our fellow Quidditch team in shock, none looked best pleased.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts..." But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. The soaking wet disformed as always figure of none other than Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was revealed in the doorway as he strode done the hall with his ever moving magical eye and wooden stump of a leg. I had briefly met the man at age Nine while visiting my Father at work in the ministry just before he retired as an auror, and his general bad-ass like and no nonesense attitude made me want to be an auror myself.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

"Brilliant." I hissed.

"Moody?" Harry asked. "The bloke that your dad had to go help this morning?"

"Yeah. Mad-Eye Moody. He's mental. I've no idea what Dumbledore is thinking." Ron replied, still in shock.

"It is brilliant. He's completely paranoid, yes, but he's the best auror their ever was. Half of Azkaban is in there because of him." I told them excitedly.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not _joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar . . ." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Er — but maybe this is not the time . . . no . . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament . . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do _know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"_Death toll _?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches.

"Definately." I agreed grinning.

"Did you not just hear death-toll?" Hermione hissed.

"Faced Voldemort." I replied grinning. "Some poxy competition is nothing." Hermione sighed in exhasperation.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age — that is to say, seventeen years or older — will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious — "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"No fair." I grumbled loudly with a pout, Hermione however looked pleased.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" After being dismissed we made our way out to the hall, I decided to wait to say good night to Ced and my three best friends decided to stay with me.

"I am entering." I stated to the other three while waiting.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll get though whatever Dumbledore puts up." Ron scoffed.

"Fine... I won't help you then." I stuck my tongue out. "You know, my cousin goes to Beauxbatons and she's of age, maybe she'll come to Hogwarts, that would be epic. She is brilliant."

"You have a french cousin and we're just hearing about her?" Ron asked grinning before I whacked him. "What do you think Harry, will you try to enter?"

"No thanks. I want a nice quiet year with no attention on me." Harry laughed as Ced appeared behind me, covering my eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" He asked.

"Apart from the fact I recognise your voice and no other idiot would attempt that, I recognise your smell Cedric Amos Diggory. Animagus nose baby, that's how I can run faster too." I grinned as I span around and planted a kiss on his lips. "I just thought I'd wait and say good night, being a couple and all."

"Well good night babe." He kissed me again before we were interrupted.

"Disgusting." Malfoy sneered as he walked past.

"Am I going to have to kick his ass?" Ced asked me.

"No sweetie, men can't hit little girls." I said loudly while Malfoy was still in earshot. "I'll have to do it... Again." He disappeared relatively quickly then.

"My girlfriend, ladies and gentlemen." Ced joked before I planted another kiss on his lips.

"Oi! What did I tell you about kissing my sister?" Abe asked as he slapped Cedric on the back.

"Good night guys." I rolled my eyes as Hermione dragged me off to the Gryffindor tower and bed, starting a new year at Hogwarts.


	57. Chapter 56

**A/N: And now you learn Ash's Father's real name... and altercation with Moody ooh! Don't forget to look up my new facebook page! Just search 'Cadence Callula Laramae' Thanks, Enjoy ~C.C.L.**

**Chapter 56 - The Amazing Bouncing Ferret**

Fourth year did certainly start with a bang, per the usual lessons, some now I would take on my own, there was only really one lesson I was interested in. The school year started as it always did, at the Gryffindor table waiting for McGonagall to give us our timetables.

"Today's not bad . . . outside all morning," said Ron, who was running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures . . . damn it, we're still with the Slytherins. . . ."

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned, looking down.

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" said Hermione dryly.

"Or you could have just not taken it... like me." I smirked. "Would you look at that... me the one with the brain."

"Ha ha." 'Mione laughed sarcastically.

"Well... you might as well not wake me up tomorrow..." I sighed studying the timetable. "Just carry me to History of Magic so I can sleep straight through it." Ron and Harry chuckled while 'Mione looked at me disapprovingly. "Don't look at me like that Hermione Jean Granger when you know I'm right. You slept through a few History of Magic's last year."

"That's because I hadn't had time to sleep, fitting 24 hours into 12..." She shuddered remembering.

"And Binns could drive a Nun to swearing, he's that boring." Harry added, he recieved a strawberry in the face for that.

"I can't believe we don't get DADA until Thursday." I groaned.

"I'd of thought you wouldn't care for any other teachers after your uncle." Ron mentioned thoughtfully.

"Ordinairly no, but this is Mad-Eye Moody... so it's moot." I replied airly as I looked up to the staff table. He had his magical eye on us... probably Harry, as if he knew we were talking about him.

"You're obsessed." Harry exclaimed laughing.

"Come on, we have to get to Herbology." Hermione said. I groaned.

"I don't want to." I replied pouting.

"Come on babe, I'll walk you, I have Care of Magical Creatures." Cedric said appearing behind me. I grinned and stood up, clasping his hand in mine.

"Unbelievable." Hermione muttered before she made to follow us outside. A few grueling hours later we made to go to dinner unfortunately stopped by Malfoy.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the _Daily Prophet _and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!

**FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles

are not yet at an end, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special_

_Correspondent. _Recently under fire for its poor

crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and

still unable to account for the disappearance of one

of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh

embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold

Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

Malfoy looked up. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's

almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed. Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession

of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved

in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers

("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive

dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to

the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror

who retired from the Ministry when no longer able

to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted

murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley

found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily

guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again

raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to

modify several memories before he could escape

from the policemen, but refused to answer _Daily_

_Prophet _questions about why he had involved the

Ministry in such an undignified and potentially

embarrassing scene.

"Get the fuck out of here you snot nosed twat." I snarled.

"Shut up, Hyde! And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house — if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?" Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron. . . ."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know _your _mother, Malfoy?" said Harry — both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy — "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?" Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. I snorted.

"Good one, Harry." I chuckled.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter." Malfoy growled as he glared at the both of us.

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away. Malfoy sputtered and as I went to turn away too, I saw him reach for his wand and shoot a spell, I pulled Harry out of the way just in time but I was furious.

"Why you?!" I ground out about to round on him, but someone beat me to it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" The unusual growl of Professor Moody came out of seemingly no where. I watched as a spell non-verbaly came from his wand and Draco Malfoy sunk out of his clothes. And where he was stood a brilliant white furry ferret. "Did he get you?" Moody asked Harry while I stood gormless staring at the ferret.

"No, Ash pulled me out of the way." Harry replied dryly.

"Merlin." I breathed as I fought laughter. He pointed his wand at the ferret again — it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do. . . ." The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. "Never — do — that — again —" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What — what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach — Moody, _is that a student_?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we _never _use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock —"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike. Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable. "Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull _clunk _of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy. . . . You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son . . . you tell him that from me. . . . Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. . . . Come on, you. . . ." And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons. Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to us.

"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret . . ." Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"I think I'm going to die of happiness... right here, right now." I stated before joing the others in laughter

-.-

Nothing of great interest happened in the next few days except for the ferret story bouncing around the school like wildfire, it was fair to say that Draco Malfoy had no reputation anymore... I wished I could have been a fly on the wall when dear old Lucius Malfoy had heard about it. But then Thursday finally came along and with it, our first DADA lesson, we'd heard nothing but great thing about Moody's lessons from the older years. I couldn't wait. The four of us got there early to get good seats at the front and it wasn't long before he came clunking into the room with a class full of quiet students and books in front of them.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them." They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited. Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered. "Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" There was a general murmur of assent. "But you're behind — very behind — on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark —"

"You're just here for the year." I stated. Everyone in the class turned to me, including Moody's magical eye.

"You're Leonardis Hyde's oldest girl." Moody growled.

"Yes. He goes by Liam. We met once... before you retired." I added quietly.

"I remember. Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. . . . One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So — straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking." Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head. "So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including mine, Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one. . . . Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father _would _know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. I chuckled slightly as I saw Ron recoil... bless him. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Imperio_!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. It was funny, a definate strange sight to see but definately hilarious so Everyone was laughing — everyone except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughter died away almost instantly. "Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats . . ." Ron gave an involuntary shudder. "Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. "The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Hermione's hand flew into the air again and suprising so did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology, which was easily his best subject, the complete opposite to me. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one — the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes. I frowned slightly, knowing why he knew that. Not just because he was family but also becaue Nev's mother was mum's friend.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move. "The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "_Engorgio_!" The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "_Crucio_!"

The poor spider spasmed and almost squealed in pain, I gritted my teeth, it wasn't nice for anyone to watch especially Neville. And nor me. It was just a reminder. I watched Nev cower slightly while watching the tortue that spider was under, I breathed hard as I remembered the curse I had also used, that dark illegal curse that was a constant reminder of what I would perhaps become. Dark. Bad. Evil.

"Stop it!" I screeched, slamming my hands on the desk looking down.

"Can't you see...!" Hermione cried. I could feel his eyeball watching me. I slowly sunk back into my chair, slightly embarrased, and kept my head down for the rest of the lesson. But I still felt his eye on me.

"_Reducio... _Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too. Right . . . anyone know any others?" It was dead silence for a while.

"Advada Kedavra." Hermione whispered.

"Ah," said Moody, "Yes, the last and worst. _Avada Kedavra _. . . the Killing Curse." My eyes slipped upwards as I watched him put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. Moody raised his wand, "_Avada Kedavra_!" Moody roared. There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air — instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him. Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. "Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me." My eye's slid to Harry then as I saw him redden.

"_Avada Kedavra's _a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it — you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? _Because you've got to know. _You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again. "Now . . . those three curses — _Avada Kedavra, _Imperius, and Cruciatus — are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance_. Get out your quills . . . copy this down. . . ." They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang. "Longbottom. Hyde. Stay after class please. No homework today." I frowned slightly but stayed in my seat.

"We'll wait outside." Harry whispered as we went outside. I looked at Nev, his face was really red, he almost looked like he was crying. I felt crushed for him.

"Hyde, that was a very strong reaction in class today." Moody stated. I stayed silent. "I was wondering why." I remembered cursing Pettigrew as I looked up at Professor Moody, daringly straight in the eyes. I suddenly felt a pressure in my head, I blinked rapidly as I felt a rapid head ache come on. I had no idea looking him straight in the eye would give me a head. "Ooh." He said quietly, I shouldn't have been able to hear but obviously with my animagus ears, I could.

"Neville is my friend, I knew it was affecting him." I replied eventually. I noticed a scent then... Moody's scent I assumed, it was very familiar but... I couldn't place it.

"Very well. But I can't let you get away with interrupting the class for no good reason going unpunished. Detention with me tomorrow night, after dinner." Moody growled.

"What?" I whispered in shock.

"You may leave." He replied, the obvious dismissal in the air. I squeaked slightly before standing and storming out of the room.

"Now, Mr. Longbottom..."


End file.
